Entre nosotras
by DCimaginegirl90
Summary: Historia Achele "Te has preguntado alguna vez como seria tu vida si expresaras todo lo que sientes, si fueras un poco más valiente ...
1. Chapter 1

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**ENTRE NOSOTRAS**

**CAPITULO I**

"Te has preguntado alguna vez como seria tu vida si expresaras todo lo que sientes, si fueras un poco más valiente y le dijeras al chico o chica que te gusta lo que sientes, o si admitieras que no estas a gusto con la carrera que eligieron tus padres por ti, o quizás gritarle todo lo que piensas a la persona que te cae mal, en mi caso mi mundo sería muy diferente, ya que he ocultado todo lo que siento escudándome en la ira, el resentimiento y el orgullo para no demostrar a los demás que en realidad la extraño a esa persona, en fin ya es casi un año desde que la vi y aunque me costó mucho trabajo aceptar mis sentimientos ahora estoy segura de que la extraño y no solo eso, sé que ella es la persona que mantiene mis pies en la tierra la que la da sentido a mi vida aunque mis acciones no lo demuestren de ser así no estaría escribiendo esta nota en un café a las afueras de los Ángeles sino que estaría a su lado apoyándola en este momento, se preguntaran quien está relatando esta historia pues mi nombre es Dianna y la persona que se robó mi corazón se llama Lea si una mujer y es que hace algún tiempo asumí mi gustos hacia las mujeres para ser más específica hacia una morocha de mediana estatura, no fue fácil ya que nunca me había sentido atraída hacia una mujer… bueno puedo apreciar la belleza femenina pero lo que ella despertaba en mi era un sentimiento completamente nuevo y diferente, pero eso se los contare luego, como les decía mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor pero tengo mis motivos los cuales ustedes mismos los juzgaran conforme avance con mi relato.

Cada una de mis acciones tiene una razón de ser, y tengo que admitirlo ambas asumimos nuestros errores algunos mucho más importantes que otros pero así es, la relación es de dos y si creen que entre dos personas de diferente sexo es complicado aún más si es alguien de tu mismo sexo.

Bueno le contare que he decido escribir lo que siento ya que de esa manera lograre desahogarme, ya no puedo solo con todo esto es algo que se va de mis manos por ello pensé que escribirlo me ayudaría…. no solo es el hecho de tenerla lejos de mi sino que hace un mes una de las personas más importantes en mi vida se fue de mi lado sé que ella también lo está sufriendo y tal vez más que yo, ya que fue un gran amigo y sobre todo un hermano, pero les digo algo ella es mucho más fuerte que yo y estoy segura que se levantara y seguirá brillando, como siempre lo ha hecho, el tiempo parece detenerse mientras escribo estas palabras pero no es así, estoy en medio de la promoción de mi nueva película tengo eventos y presentaciones a cada momento creo que es lo que ha ayudado a que no me derrumbe en fin en la noche tengo una cena que han organizado mis dos mejores amigas Ashley y Jessica no sé qué haría sin ellas por eso mi relato seguirá luego…"

Dianna se levantó de la mesa y pago su café al salir de la cafetería, sintió el sol de Los Ángeles en su rostro así que se puso sus gafas de sol y se apresuró a buscar un taxi. El trayecto no fue muy largo apenas unas cuadras, llego a su edificio y saludo al portero.

Se sentía tan cansada y a la vez feliz porque sus esfuerzos al fin darían resultados ya que si todo salía bien esta sería su gran oportunidad para destacar, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular.

D: Hola

-así de fría le respondes a tu amiga?

D: ¿Naya?

N: me vas a seguir hablando en monosílabos rubia…

D: oh por dios Nay cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti como estas

N: bien Di ya que tú no te acuerdas de tus queridas amigas decidí llamarte

D: No digas eso sabes que he tenido mucho trabajo…. No sabes cuánto extraño hablar contigo

N: ya no te me pongas sentimental, pero yo también te he extrañado rubi, por cierto me entere que estas en Los Ángeles

D: si mañana tengo algunas entrevistas y eventos

N: disculpa señorita ocupada –rio- pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo de algo muy urgente.

D: Nay no me asustes de verdad estos días ha sido muy feos como para enterarme de otra mala noticia.

N: lo se rubi todos estamos así….pero es realmente importante no te agobies pensando en lo que es – le advirtió - lo importante es que necesito que hagas un tiempo libre en tu apretada agenta.

D: ok confiare en ti, que te parece si pasas por mi mañana en la noche a eso de las nueve.

N: Muy bien así podremos charlar como en los viejos tiempos, bueno Di te dejo descansa y cuídate mucho un beso bye…

D: bye un beso para ti también…

Dianna se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga que era eso tan importante que no podía esperar en dan decidió hacerle caso y no pensar en ello al fin y al cabo la cena con sus amigas la ayudarían a distraerse.

La noche llego rápido y dianna se terminaba de vestir había elegido un vestido negro un poco escotado no muy formal, tenía que llegar al restaurant a las 7 por lo que se apresuró. Al entrar rápidamente ubico a Jessica quien estaba al lado de la barra hablando con el barman...

D: tu no dejas de coquear ni porque sea mi cena de felicitación verdad...

J: rubia...- grito- casi me matas de un infarto – se puso una mano en el pecho - y la verdad no – se rio - que te puedo decir los hombres son mi debilidad...- se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo.

D: si ya lo sé-le respondió- y donde esta Ashley.

J: debe de estar por llegar te parece si nos sentamos-parece que ese barman se salvó esta noche solo porque tengo a una rubia a quien felicitar.

D: tú nunca vas a cambiar pero así te quiero Jess.

A: siempre empiezan sin mí que malas amigas son –dijo Ashley al llegar muy apurada al restaurant.

D: otra cosa es que tú seas la más impuntual de las tres – le dijo y la abrazo- a ti también te quiero mucho no te me pongas celosa.

A: ya quisieras rubia que este cuerpo fuera tuyo- rieron las tres.

La velada transcurrió con normalidad con bromas risas, y uno que otro coqueteo de parte de Jessica con el mesero. Al terminar de cenar decidieron ir a la casa de la rubia para tomar una copa de vino y seguir conversando.

D: Gracias chicas por todo me la pase muy bien con ustedes

A: no tienes nada que agradecer lo hacemos con mucho cariño ya que estamos muy orgullosas de ti y de tus logros-dijo muy emocionada.

J: ay por dios Ash no me digas que te vas a poner a llorar por que al final terminaremos las tres llorando abrazada, comiendo helado y viendo por millonésima vez el diario de Noah-ambas chicas rieron - así que dejemos esas cursilerías a una lado- dijo abrazando a Ashley que se limpiaba las lágrimas- bueno rubi nosotras nos vamos descansa y prepárate que mañana es tu gran día.

D: así es chicas una vez más gracias y que descansen- las despidió y cerro a puerta de su apartamento.

Los primeros rayos de sol se hacían presentes en la habitación de dianna quien al sentir la luz en sus ojos giro hacia el otro lado de la cama, minutos después sonó el despertador indicándole que no tenía mucho tiempo para alistarse, así que se levantó aún muy adormilada a darse un baño, al salir se preparó un café y corto algunas frutas para su desayuno, sería un largo día pero muy gratificante sin olvidar de que Naya le contaría aquello tan importante.


	2. Chapter 2: Lea

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción: Today My Life Begins Bruno Mars**

**CAPITULO 2: LEA**

El reloj mostraba que eran las 8 de la mañana una morena se encontraba dormida en su cama con sus rostro cubierto por una almohada cuando de repente sintió como alguien le hacía cosquillas..

-déjenme dormir- grito- quien quieras que seas ándate antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepentiría- volvía a gritar.

-que humor lea sabía que en las mañanas tenías un humor de los mil demonios pero hoy superaste los límites querida-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

L: Jonathan… - se sentó en la cama para poder observarlo- oh dios que estás haciendo aquí- le dijo mientras tiraba las almohadas a piso para poder abrazarlo- dime algo no se "lea soy John tu mejor amigo no me mates por querer despertarte" – le respondió imitando su voz.

J: ok la próxima vez aplicare esa táctica para no recibir tus reclamos- le dijo riendo y acariciando su rostro.- es bueno verte de mejor humor princesa ya nos tenías muy preocupado- dijo cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto más serio.

L: tú sabes mejor que nadie que no ha sido nada fácil lo que paso y lo mucho que lo extraño –le respondió tratando de no llorar- lo estoy tratando de aceptar pero es muy difícil nunca estás listo para este tipo de cosas y menos cuando sabes que tenía un futuro brillante- sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- pero sabes una cosa ya entendí que a él no le gustaría verme triste ni derrotada debo seguir con mi vida, mis proyectos, la serie todo eso me va ayudar con este dolor que siento-dijo con voz entrecortada mientras John le sostenía la mano.

J: me alegro de que hables así Lea no sabes el alivio que siento al escucharte hablar de esa manera te lo dije hace unos días y te lo vuelvo a repetir eres la mujer más fuerte y luchadora que he conocido así que limpiemos estas lagrimas – le dijo mientras le pasaba su pañuelo – y vayamos a desayunar hoy es gran día el sol brilla y parece un día perfecto para salir.

L: tienes razón hace mucho que no salgo me hará bien caminar un rato. Me voy a bañar mientras tu como buen amigo que eres me preparara un rico desayuno- le dijo mientras John sonreía al verla con su pijama de osito- que tanto me ves- le pregunto.

J: nada solo que tal vez debamos pasar por una tienda a comprarte nuevas pijamas ya que las tuyas están muy pasadas de moda cielo- respondió mientras salía de la habitación.

Si bien los primeros días después de enterarse de la repentina muerte de su amigo Lea no había querido tener contacto con nadie y se pasaba solo en su habitación llorando, poco a poco se fue recuperando gracias a la ayuda de sus padre y amigos todos estaban muy preocupados por ella ya que la prensa no dejaba de acosarla para obtener sus primeras reacciones ante el hecho y de inventar miles de chismes mal intencionados que solo buscaban lucrarse con el sufrimiento ajeno, las últimas semanas habían sido las más difíciles que le había tocado enfrentar, seamos realistas nadie espera que una persona cercana a ti muera de manera repentina, todo el mundo quería saber cómo estaba, nos lo culpaba por preocuparse por ella, pero lo único que necesitaba era un tiempo a solas para asimilar lo que había sucedido, sin duda sus padres fueron un gran apoyo, al igual que su mejor amigo Jonathan quien dejo todo su trabajo a un lado para poder estar cerca de ella sin duda una muestra clara del cariño que sentía hacia la morocha, el tiempo ayuda a sanar la heridas y así lo estaba haciendo con el corazón de Lea ya que poco a poco recobraba la sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba y volvía a ser esa persona que tanto extrañaban sus allegados.

Pero si algo la seguía preocupando era que no había recibido noticias de Dianna, solo pensar en ella hacia que se formara un nudo en su garganta, las cosas entre ellas no habían terminado de la mejor manera de hecho ya no coincidían en ningún evento ni mucho menos se mencionaban en redes sociales como era su costumbre tiempo atrás, pero de una u otra manera lo entendía ella había fallado y jamás se lo iba a perdonar, era la culpa la que la llenaba de rabia, ya que hizo algo que sabía que estaba mal pero no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos en el momento, lo único que le quedaba ahora era maldecir aquel día en el que todo cambio, por más que le dio vueltas no entendía como fue capaz, pero ya no era hora de buscar culpables lo único que le quedaba era seguir con su vida como le había prometido a Jonathan y Cory. La rubia no la había llamado después de lo sucedido de hecho días después cuando se realizó un memorial en honor de su amigo Dianna solo le dio un abrazo y no fue capaz de hablar con ella, ni una sola palabra de consuelo o de reproche, para Lea fue la gota que colmó el vaso no entendía su reacción, sin duda era un momento fuerte pero esperaba algo diferente por parte de ella.

Jonathan había decidido pasar unos días junto a Lea ya que estaba realmente preocupado no quería que se sintiera sola por lo que le proponía actividades constantemente para mantener su mente ocupada finalmente sus esfuerzos valieron la pena y la morocha había aceptado salir por lo menos un rato, algo que era un gran avance.

Ambos desayunaron tranquilos bromeando como siempre lo hacían.

L: sabes podemos ir un rato al almacén necesito hacer unas compras además necesito una nueva lámpara para mi habitación – le pregunto dando un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

J: contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo lo sabes – rio – pero tienes que dejarme a mi elegir o tardaremos siglos hasta que tu encuentres la adecuada.

L: lo admito puedo ser un poco complicada – el chico solo la miro fijamente mientras alzaba una ceja – ok mucho de acuerdo pero así me amas.

J: jajaja- rio mientras se levantaba para dejar los platos -…claro lo que digas para alimentar tu ego

L: oye necesito que me consientas recuérdalo así que lo haré todo el día.

J: por ver tu sonrisa soy capaz de soportar tu egocentrismo diva.

L: gracias JGroff te adoro lo sabes verdad.

J: así es – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Lea agradecía la compañía de Jonathan sin duda sus comentarios la animaban y mucho más que estuviera a su lado, ahora tenía nuevas metas que lograr y sabia su nueva vida estaba por comenzar.

"i will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me

leave the past behind me, today my life begins

a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking

i know i can make it, today my life begins"

J: bien princesa ya está todo listo –dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a lea.

L: claro hoy es un nuevo día es como siempre digo John-dijo mientras cogía su bolso.

L y J: Rise and Shine- gritaron juntos mientras salieron del departamento.

"life's to short to have regrets

so i'm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget

only have one life to live

so you better make the best of it"

Nota: gracias por seguir la historia soy una completa principiante de hecho se sorprenderían al saber mi carrera… háganme saber sus opiniones buenas o malas las acepto.

Próxima actualización: domingo 18


	3. Chapter 3: Señales

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción: Motel Dos Palabras**

**CAPITULO 3: SEÑALES**

"Tengo un tiempo libre antes de mi entrevista… les dije que me entrevistara Ellen Degeneres… si hace algunos años me lo hubieran dicho me hubiera reído en su cara pero no hoy sucederá y no puedo estar más nerviosa… el escribir me relaja por lo que decidí continuar con mi relato de seguro deben de tener miles de dudas sobre mi relación con la chica que les hable pues de acuerdo les explicare un poco…. Todo comenzó hace ya casi 5 años la conocí en el set de filmación de una nueva serie que Fox iba a estrenar y de la cual yo sería parte, interpretaría a una animadora de un carácter fuerte que se quedaba embarazada y le hacia la vida imposible a una chica que intentaba quitarle a su novio puede que les resulte raro pero así sería nuestro amor.

Recuerdo claramente su sonrisa en aquel momento no les voy a mentir y decirles que el mundo se detuvo y esa clase de cosas la verdad es que no se detuvo sino que comenzó a tener sentido, lo sé a veces puedo ser cursi, en fin nos presentaron y lo que me dijo aquel primer día jamás lo olvidare, -Mucho gusto Soy Lea Michele y te aseguro que jamás te podrás olvidar de mi- dijo muy seria pero empezó a reír de inmediato me contagio con su risa y la verdad es que no podía creer que tenía enfrente de mi a la mujer que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, tenía razón creo que jamás podré olvidarla. El destino es caprichoso por lo que a la chica a la que supuestamente debía odiar era ella una morena de mediana estatura con miles de metas por cumplir, mi papel estaba muy alejado de la realidad ya que en lugar de insultarla o burlarme de ella como lo hacía en la serie, la abrazaba y la admiraba mucho, tanto que poco a poco mis sentimientos fueron cambiando y quede completamente enamorada de ella, tiempo después me diría que sentía lo mismo que yo pero yo no entendí las señales que me mandaba, suelo ser bastante distraída.

Sabía que era una estrella de Broadway, claro que me intimidaba pero me hacía tener ganas de seguir conociéndola, el tiempo paso y nos volvimos inseparables de hecho le pedí que se fuera a vivir conmigo … si se lo que están pensando que rápida eres… no la verdad es que necesite de mucho valor para aquello, no lo tomen a mal ella era nueva en la cuidad y no tenía donde quedarse así que fue la excusa perfecta para estar cerca de ella, después me fui acercando por lo que la gente pensaba que teníamos algo, eso siempre lo tomamos con buen humor de hecho hacia bromas acerca de nuestra supuesta relación. Lo que ella no sabía era que yo ya tenía dudas sobre lo que sentía.

Les tengo que admitir una cosa me moría de miedo de lo que sentía se sentía tan diferente tan increíble, ella complementaba mi vida de una manera que pensé que era imposible pero como les dije rompió mis esquemas, hasta que al fin un día me arme de valor y la bese, no les miento jamás sentí tanto miedo pero se desvaneció por completo al momento que ella me correspondió me sentía en la nubes sus labios contra los míos era mucho mejor de como lo había soñado simplemente perfecto, una descarga de energía me recorrió el cuerpo y ese fue el inicio de nuestra historia de amor, que lamentablemente no tenía un final feliz….."

-Señorita Agron la necesitan en maquillaje para preparar todo- le anuncio uno de los asistentes de producción mientras la rubia guardaba su laptop en la maleta.-gracias respondió mientras se dirigía a los camerinos.

**En otro lugar de Los Ángeles**

Lea se encontraba en un centro comercial con John a su lado eligiendo una nueva lámpara de noche para su habitación.

J: Enserio Lea tanto lio por una lámpara – le dijo un poco fastidiado ya que llevaban casi 40 minutos discutiendo sobre el color la forma o algún otro defecto que le encontrara- te juro que si no te decides en los próximos 2 minutos me voy- le advierto.

L: Después yo soy la del humor de los mil demonios- le dijo riendo tratando de molestar a su amigo- bueno amargado ya está elijo esta- mostrando la lámpara que había elegido.

J: Genial –respondió emocionado- espera es la primera que te sugerí- Lea rio-ay enana uno de estos días te vas a quedar sin mejor amigo.

L: Te adoro John pero a veces me encanta molestarte- le dijo con un puchero- además me tienes que consentir no te olvides- lo abrazo- bueno vamos donde están los televisores me encantaría comprar uno nuevo, Kevin me sugirió una marca nueva muy buena- lo agarró del brazo hasta llegar al lugar.

J: Oh casi lo olvido me llamo David lo recuerdas- la morena asintió- hará una reunión en su casa en unos días no con muchas personas me encantaría que pudieras acompañarme sé que es muy rápido después de lo que paso pero… - Lea puso su mano en su boca para que no siguiera hablando.

L: me encantaría acompañarte además David siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo además sus amigos me caen muy bien, ya te dije tengo que avanzar y eso ayudara así que sería un honor ir contigo- sonrió y le dio la mano a John.

J: gracias enana ya verás que la pasaremos bien además también invito a tus compañeros de glee ellos también se han preocupado mucho.

L: lo sé, yo también tengo ganas de verlos y agradecerles por estar a mi lado

J: bueno no se hable más además tenemos que elegir nuestros atuendos para la noche sabes que me gusta llamar la atención y quien dice y no conozco algún chico por ahí- le guiño el ojo-sabes el otro día estaba charlando…. - y se quedó sin palabras cuando vio a Dianna en la televisión

Inmediatamente Lea volteo y vio la imagen era ella su lady di en una entrevista con Ellen impecable como siempre con su sonrisa encantadora con la que podría conquistar a cualquier y que sobre ella tenía un efecto dominante, sus ojos hace tanto tiempo que nos los veía, esos ojos que hipnotizaban y te atrapaban de inmediato. Ambos permanecían en silencio escuchando la entrevista….

-Bueno dianna gracias por aceptar esta invitación realmente es un placer poder contar con tu presencia- dijo Ellen- sabemos que estos días han sido difíciles no solo para ti sino para tus amigos y miles de fans alrededor del mundo pero tengo que preguntarte acerca del tema.

La rubia sabía que era inevitable que tocaran ese tema era muy sensible pero tenía que decirlo así dejarían de molestarla para obtener su opinión así que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y hablo.

D: sabes es algo que aun parece irreal, aun no lo puedo creer pero es algo con lo que voy a tener que vivir, él era maravilloso siempre me hacía reír fue a primera persona que me hizo sentir bienvenida en el set, siempre conservare los mejores recuerdos, pero sé que no le gustaría verme triste y si ha sido muy difícil pero creo que podremos seguir adelante además nada ni nadie podrá quitarme los momentos que compartimos, aprendí mucho de él y siempre estuvo para darme un consejo y brindarme su apoyo por eso tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón- termino de decir con la voz entrecortada y los ojos vidriosos.

E: sabemos que es duro y te agradezco el hecho de haber compartido esas palabras conmigo y tus fans un gran aplauso para la señorita Dianna Agron- anuncio Ellen mientras las personas del estudio se ponían de pie para aplaudir.

**En el centro comercial**

Lea miraba el televisor con lágrimas en sus ojos no sabía de donde saco fuerzas su lady di para decir todo eso sin ponerse a llorar, la admiraba pero sobretodo se sentía feliz de que Dianna recordara a su amigo de esa manera, por lo que no entendía su actitud los últimos días, tenía tantos sentimientos invadiéndola que no supo como pero salió corriendo del almacén

_Si el dolor, nos separó_

_Si fue el temor, tal vez los dos_

Afortunadamente pudo ser alcanzada por John justo a tiempo antes de unos paparazzi sacaran fotos de ella llorando, lo abrazo y lloro no podía decir nada simplemente tenía que dejarlo salir.

_Y ahora estoy,_

_Buscándolo, tal vez podamos saber_

_Que nos pasó_

_Porque, hay dos palabras doradas_

_Que en el tiempo me encontré congeladas_

_Porque, tu voz sonó a la distancia_

_Y el silencio se rompió en tu mirada_

_Siéntelo, me he quedado en tu piel_

_y talvez recuerdes que ayer_

_te vi creer_

No debemos dejar pasar desapercibidas las señales que nos manda la vida las cosas tienen un motivo se ser

_Porque, tu voz sonó a la distancia_

_Y en silencio recordé que, no quiero olvidarte_

_no puedo olvidarte así_

_no quiero dejarte ir._

**Nota:** que bueno que les haya gustado la historia, les dejo de regalo otro capítulo, gracias por comentar sigan haciéndolo escríbanme con cualquier duda.


	4. Chapter 4: Un terrible error

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

Canciones: Rihanna Only Girl y Who is Bruno Mars

**CAPITULO IV: Un terrible error**

Dianna se sentía renovada había dejado salir todo lo que sentía, ahora si podía seguir y mirar hacia adelante, llego exhausta a su departamento, el día había sido agotador lleno de emociones sin duda uno increíble, entonces recordó que tenía una conversación pendiente con Naya, la cual estaba a punto de llegar, apenas se levantó del sillón y escucho el timbre de su casa.

N: rubi! Ven acá dame un abrazo no podemos volver a distanciarnos me escuchaste-le advierto mientras cerraba la puerta- mírate estas preciosa.

D: gracias Nay tú tampoco te quedas atrás y te prometo no volver a separarme de ti- el abrazo se prolongó por unos minutos- y entonces qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme.

N: no te me apresures Di todo a su tiempo además me muero de hambre y como tú siempre cocinas comida riquísima pensé que podías prepararme algo- la miro a los ojos- anda rubia ha sido un día muy largo y después te prometo que te lo contare - ante eso no podía negarse a pesar de lo cansada que estaba decidió complacer a su amiga.

D: de acuerdo pero tu lavas todo- le advirtió antes de ponerse a preparar su famosa lasaña.

N: así se habla- festejo Naya- por eso eres mi rubia preferida- le dijo.- pensé que tenías otra rubia favorita- le replico Dianna refiriéndose a Heather.-ay rubia tu si sabes cómo matar el momento-ambas rieron y comenzaron a preparar la cena.

D: bueno cuéntame cómo han estado.

N: tomando en cuenta las cosas que han sucedido, creo que lo vamos superando poco a poco.

D: si tienes razón, no sabes cómo extraño compartir el set de grabación con ustedes.

N: y nosotros te extrañamos a ti, pero entendemos que tu carrera está en ascenso – se acercó un poco a la rubia – no todos los días puedes abrazar a Robert De Niro – la molesto.

D: oh si no ver los ojos de Michelle Pfeiffer – ambas rieron.

Al terminar de cenar Dianna estaba impaciente, por saber qué era eso tan importante la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podría ser se imaginó miles de cosas una más descabellada que la anterior desde si estaba embarazada o si se iba a casar, si dejaría la serie, si estaba enamorada de alguien y sin duda si le traía alguna noticia de Lea.

N: bueno como comenzar – decía naya rascándose la cabeza.

D: por dios Naya habla de una vez me estoy desesperando y lo mejor será que empieces por el principio sino no voy a entender nada por favor- le rogo la rubia ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

N: ok que humor bueno como te estaba diciendo, recuerdas hace unas semanas en el memorial que le hicimos a Cory- la rubia asintió- bueno Lea se encontraba muy mal por ello- el corazón de la rubia se encogió aun no podía creer como no fue capaz de acercarse a lea y hablar en ese momento tan doloroso por lo menos hacerle saber que la apoyaba - bueno me ofrecí a ayudarla a arreglar su departamento ya que estaban todas las cosas de el ahí, y bueno es muy doloroso todo eso tu sabes mirar a…. –Nay por favor no divagues a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto- ay qué carácter bueno cuando empecé a ordenar las cosa me encontré con una carta- dianna solo asintió- bueno no era de Cory porque si no ya se lo hubiera dado a Lea –Naya al grano- le dijo dianna completamente impaciente- bueno la carta tenia tu nombre en la parte del frente así que pensé que era del tiempo en que ustedes estaban juntas así que la tome, pero me sorprendí al ver la fecha estaba escrita semanas después de que ustedes terminaran.

D: Naya dime por favor que cogiste esa carta y que la tienes contigo.

N: -naya permaneció en silencio- bueno…

D: no seas misteriosa anda me estoy muriendo de ganas por saber

N: rubia no hagas conclusiones apresuradas uno de estos días vas a salir mal parada acuérdate de este momento Di- le decía muy seria.

D: ok ok como tú digas anda dime algo…

N: como soy una gran amiga pensé en ti, así que aquí tienes, si la enana se llega a enterar de que fui yo me puede matar y no te creas que con su tamaño no me podría hacer nada es más fuerte de lo que aparenta además con esas piernas que se carga…-interrumpió su monologo.

D: Nay basta enserio me lo dices a mí no tienes una idea de lo celosa que me pongo cuando hablas de sus piernas, bueno basta dame esa carta.

Naya abrió su bolso y saco la carta estaba bastante arrugada, y se la entrego Dianna la cogió con sus manos temblorosas no tenía idea de lo que contenía esa carta ya que por alguna razón Lea la había escondido, y para completar la carta tenia fecha de días después de su rompimiento.

N: primero que nada no la he leído, si te admito he tenido mucha tentación de hacerlo pero sé que es algo muy íntimo además ya bastante mal me siento de haberla cogido, pero en verdad creo que su amor se merece una segunda oportunidad, créeme ustedes dos están destinada a estar juntas a pesar de la cosas que se crucen entre ustedes dos.

D: gracias Nay eres una amiga increíble y ojala esta carta me ayude a aclarar algunas ideas.

No sabía que más decir a veces naya mostraba ese lado vulnerable y protector que le encantaba a la rubia y sobre todo sus palabras justas, Naya siempre apoyo su relación y aunque nunca supo las verdaderas razones del rompimiento ya que tanto como Lea y Dianna jamás habían hablado del tema con otras personas, de hecho eran muy pocos quienes lo sabían entre ellos John y Jessica.

N: bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya de seguro ya no aguantas las ganas de leer esa carta y lo mejor es que lo hagas sola

D: tienes razón gracias por entender y hacerme esta gran favor cuídate mucho- se abrazaron y naya salió del departamento.

**Departamento de Lea**

Jonathan y Lea se encontraban sentados en el sofá disfrutando de un maratón de películas de la gran Bárbara Streisand ninguno de los dos había hablado de lo que paso en el centro comercial, ya que el chico quería darle un poco de espacio para que ordenara sus sentimientos e ideas.

J: Lea no quiero presionarte pero creo que es necesario que hablemos sobre lo que paso en la tarde – apago el televisor y la miro.

L: me creerías si te dijera que no tengo ni idea de lo que siento.

J: bueno debes estar confundida, es obvio pero quiero decir que sentiste al volver a verla, bueno aunque haya sido por televisión.

L: Mi mundo volvió a temblar, todo lo que creía haber superado volvió en un instante, me alegro verla expresarse de esa manera de Cory, pero aún me duele que no haya tenido la delicadeza de llamarme.

J: sus motivos debió haber tenido, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a deprimir.

L: Yo tampoco quiero volver a encerrarme en mi misma, quiero seguir con mi vida, pero siempre aparece cuando todo está mejorando.

J: Ambas son unas cabezas duras siempre dejándose llevar por su orgullo – Lea lo miro serio y se cruzó de brazos – no me mires así sabes que tengo razón, adoro a la rubia pero en ese aspecto son iguales.

L: ya, el punto es que no pienso buscarla, si bien todo lo que dijo fue maravilloso y oportuno, no creo que tenga fuerzas para enfrentarla.

J: y si ella te busca – le pregunto rápidamente.

L: no creo que eso sea posible me lo dejo bien en claro, no quiere volver a saber de mí y ya tengo que aceptarlo.

J: si está bien como digas pero quien dice y no te sorprende, siempre lo ha hecho porque ahora tendría que ser diferente.

L: No quiero pensar en eso.

J: bueno amor estoy agotado me voy a dormir trata de descansar – le dio un beso en la frente- y de no desvelarte mucho.

L: si papa John seré una niña buena y en una hora estaré en la cama y gracias por escucharme- le respondió riendo.

J: lo hago con gusto descansa.

Continuo viendo la película tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado pero por más que trataba de concentrarse no podía de repente vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de aquella noche. En donde tomo la peor decisión de su vida. El verdadero motivo de su separación con la rubia.

**Flashback:**

Octubre del 2011

La música estaba a todo volumen los tragos iban y venían mientras que la gente no dejaba de bailar, Lea se encontraba en casa de uno de sus amigos celebrando su cumpleaños, James era gran amigo de Lea se habían conocido en broadway y desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables siempre tenían tiempo el uno para el otro. Lea había aceptado la invitación después de la insistencia del chico ya que solo estaría en la cuidad un par de días para celebrar su cumpleaños, a la morocha no le animaba mucho la idea sobre todo por el hecho de que Dianna se encontraba de viaje, la relación entre ambas no estaba pasando por su mejor momento ya que eran constantes la peleas debido a la distancia y los celos por parte de ambas chicas de hecho hace ya dos días que no se hablaban solo mensajes escasos preguntando si se encontraba bien, eran unos días complicados. Todo había comenzado cuando la rubia tuvo que viajar hasta Francia para cumplir diferentes compromisos que impulsarían su carrera, aunque Lea lo entendía, no le gustaba tenerla lejos, confiaba en Dianna pero siempre se sentía insegura por alguna razón, por su parte la rubia extrañaba mucho a la morocha pero sus celos constantes la fastidiaban, el panorama en los últimos días era de constantes peleas y gritos. La palabra ruptura aparecía constantemente en la mente de Lea, pensaba que la relación ya se había desgastado demasiado y que cualquier detalle por mínimo que fuera seria el detonante para ponerle a su noviazgo que a pesar de todo habían sido los mejores años de su vida.

James: Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos por asistir a mi cumpleaños de verdad que estoy muy agradecido con todo gracias por lo regalos en especial a la persona que me mando a dos rubias hermosas- todos comenzaron a reír- sin más que decir disfruten de la fiesta.

L: enserio te mandaron dos rubias James-preguntaba lea- el chico asintió orgulloso- no me lo puedo creer eres un don Juan.

James: que te puedo decir las chicas caen a mis pies-lea lo golpeo en el brazo- auch- se quejó- ni por mi cumpleaños me dejas de pegar enana.

L: pues compórtate-le dijo.

James: tranquila podemos compartir si te animas – le guiño un ojo.

L: y ahí vas de nuevo después porque te pego – le advirtió.

De repente Lea vio a una chica castaña con los ojos azules entrar a la fiesta llevaba unos pantalones negros que hacían resaltar su figura además de una chaqueta de cuero que le daba un toque roquero y rebelde desde su punto de vista, no supo bien como pero esa chica llamo inmediatamente su atención. Si su debilidad eran las rubias pero esta morocha tenía algo que no sabía cómo describirlo.

James: Kristen que lindo que hayas venido ya me extrañaba que mi adorada prima no viniera a mi fiesta-la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla-estas preciosa como siempre, oh perdona no las he presentado Lea ella es Kristen Adams, ella es...

K: se quién es primo no vivo en una cueva existe el internet y la televisión-dijo riendo-eres Lea Michele-es un gusto conocerte no le creía a mi primo que te conocía.

L: gracias el gusto es mío, pues ya ves que no es tan mentiroso – el chico la miro serio - James no me había hablado.

K: no te preocupes tengo un primo muy olvidadizo no es así james-le pregunto- He que me dijiste- respondió James haciendo reír a las chicas – nada primo solo estamos charlando.

Después Kristen la invito a sentarse y conversar un rato mientras bebían algo,

K: me encanta tu sentido de humor – le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza.

L: no te creo suelo ser bastante aburrida.

K: bueno pues a mí me parece que eres una chica interesante, inteligente y sobretodo sexy – su voz se tornaba más sensual.

Los coqueteos siguieron por toda la noche, Lea se sonrojaba y también le decía alguno que otro cumplido. Ambas tomaron demasiado ninguna de las dos se preocupó por detenerse, solo disfrutaron del momento.

La noche seguía su curso en muchos el alcohol ya hacía estragos, Lea y Kristen habían conectado de inmediato parecía que se conocían desde hace años compartían mucho gustos y su plática era amena y divertida, ambas, entonces sonó la canción de Rihanna Only Girl, decidieron ir a la pista de baile y comenzaron con suaves movimientos mientras la canción iba avanzando,

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy_

_Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like_

_So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight_

_I want to make you beg for it, then imma make you swallow your pride_

Ninguna se atrevía a apegar más sus cuerpos de entonces, Lea tomo la iniciativa y se apegó más a Kristen quien respondió de buena manera poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de la morocha, no lo podían negar existía una terrible atracción entre ellas era un sentimiento nuevo meramente sexual desde el punto de vista de Lea.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a woman_

La canción llegaba a su final y con ello un ansiado beso por parte de ambas, era un beso necesitado increíblemente pasional, inmediatamente la lengua de Lea pidió permiso para ingresar a su boca a lo cual Kristen acepto, ambas comenzaron a dejarse llevar por el lugar y el momento, cuando el aire comenzaba a terminarse se pararon mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada, Lea sabía que estaba mal pero aun así siguió con el juego que le presentaba Kristen, así que la tomo de la mano y se acercó a su oído y le dijo – salgamos de aquí.

Salieron rápidamente, tropezando con algunas personas, todo lo que habían bebido comenzaba a hacer estragos en sus cuerpos. No se despidieron de nadie, solo tenían una cosa en mente, seguir con el juego de seducción a pesar de las consecuencias.

Llegaron al auto de la morocha y siguieron besándose, ya en el apartamento de Kristen comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa la castaña no dejaba de posar sus manos en su trasero y apretarlo lo que hacía gemir a Lea. Rápidamente llegaron hasta su habitación, y sucedió lo inevitable.

_I know I'm not perfect,_

_but at the end of the day,_

_who is?_

_She wanted someone that's perfect._

_Well okay,_

_but can you tell me_

_who is?_

No estaba pensando, tal vez los tragos que había consumido o la soledad, la distancia, las peleas, todo se acumuló en un solo momento, un instante en el que se dejó llevar por el deseo y perdió la cabeza por una chica a la que apenas había conocido, todo lo que había construido se desmorono pero no fue consciente de aquello hasta la mañana siguiente cuando despertó en una cama la cual no era la suya, al lado de una mujer que no era su Lady Di. Enseguida recordó lo que había hecho y no pudo hacer más que vestirse y salir corriendo, reconociendo que había arruinado su relación y sobre todo que le fallo, eso era algo que no se perdonaría

Fin del flashback.

Lea se tomó la cabeza y suspiro, hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en esa noche, aunque los primeros días era lo único que tenía en sus pensamientos, fue duro deseo una y mil veces poder retroceder el tiempo y no hacerlo.

Los seres humanos cometemos muchos errores en nuestra vida, algunos no son tan malos como otros, pero aprendemos de cada uno de ellos, el hecho de aceptarlos y pedir disculpas si la situación lo amerita nos hace valientes, pero muchas veces esos errores lastiman a quienes más queremos y aunque prometimos no lastimar a esa persona nuestras acciones demuestran lo contrario, la vida estará llena de decepciones y de momentos felices al igual que de errores que pueden marcar un antes y un después en nosotros. Nadie es perfecto por lo que lance la primera piedra quien no ha lastimado a alguien en algún momento o cometido algún error.

**Nota** sigan comentado, sea bueno o malo, tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos pero como les dije es la primera vez que escribo una historia. Gracias por todo.


	5. Chapter 5: Lo que nunca te dije

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

Canción: Colbie Caillat - I never told you

**CAPITULO V LO QUE NUNCA TE DIJE:**

Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y creo que es muy cierto, ya las personas somos muy egoístas en ese sentido no apreciamos lo bueno que tiene nuestra vida hasta que otra persona si lo sabe valorar y entendemos de lo mucho que perdimos.

_Echo de menos esos ojos verdes_

_Cómo me besas en la noche_

_Echo de menos la forma en que la que dormíamos_

_Como no hay salida del sol_

_Al igual que el sabor de tu sonrisa_

_Echo de menos la forma en que respiramos_

Dianna miraba la carta que sostenía en sus manos ya tenía varios minutos en los que no se atrevía a abrir, miedo era lo que sentía no sabía con lo que podía encontrarse así que tomo una bocanada de aire y lentamente la abrió. Estaba lista para enfrentar sus miedos, para aclarar sus dudas y obtener las respuestas a preguntas que nunca imagino recibir, sin duda ese momento había llegado para la rubia. Desdoblo la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Mi querida Lady Di_

_No sé si es la mejor manera de empezar esta carta pero es lo que siento, en estas palabras encontraras reflejados mis más profundos miedos y mis más terribles errores._

_Te preguntaras porque no soy capaz de decírtelo en la cara pues la verdad es que nos soy lo suficientemente valiente, si puedes reclamarme todo lo que quieras pero necesitar saber esto, lo admito te traicione mande a la basura dos años maravillosos de relación, termine con todo lo que planeamos juntas por unos minutos en los que no razone, en los que pensé que no podríamos seguir adelante, en los cuales asumí que yo no era lo suficiente para ti, llámame loca, pero así lo creía yo… pero sabes una cosa justo después de hacerlo lo comprendí no quiero a otra persona a mi lado que no seas tú no puedo ni quiero despertar con otra persona, insúltame, porque te parecerá ilógico lo que digo pero es lo que siento. Ahora todo ha terminado y me siento completamente vacía, no dejo de culparme, entiendo completamente tu posición con respecto a nuestra relación y la acepto aunque me duela sé que necesitas tiempo, yo también lo necesito pero eso no impide que te siga amando más cada día, es tanto que me asusta siempre ha sido así, siempre tuve la sensación de que en algún momento ibas a dejarme que te darías cuenta de que puedes tener a cualquier mujer u hombre a tu lado que podías encontrar a alguien mejor, teníamos constantes peleas por cualquier cosa por más insignificante que fuera, además nuestras carreras nos obligaban a estar viajando constantemente por lo que ya casi no compartíamos tiempo juntas, la distancia era mucho para mí, sabes lo insegura que soy con respecto a eso, no es justificación para lo que hice pero tienes que saber cómo me sentía, ahora desearía haber podido hablar contigo y que no nos calláramos algunas cosas, pero entiendo que es muy tarde, ahora estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien que si sepa valorarte, yo no te merezco ese es mi castigo por lo que hice con esta carta me despido de ti no sé si podrás perdonarme algún día, también estoy consciente de que no podrás recuperar tu confianza en mí por mis acciones, es algo que siempre estará entre nosotras, creo que nuestro amor es muy fuerte, pero no lo sé si suficiente para sobrellevar esto, con esta carta te doy las gracias por estar a mi lado por brindarme los mejores momentos de mi vida, me hiciste creer en el amor y ahora estoy segura de que existe, fuiste la primera mujer con la que estuve y serás la única que dueña de mi corazón, no puedo enumerar todo lo que he aprendido a tu lado pero estoy segura que jamás terminaría, una vez más perdóname amor espero que seas muy feliz que triunfes y recorras el mundo y logres ser una de las mejores actrices como siempre me lo dijiste, con la única diferencia de que será otra persona la que te acompañe en esos momentos, físicamente claro esta ya que mis pensamientos siempre estarán contigo, te amo, no lo olvides nunca y tal vez solo tal vez te encuentre en otra vida y pueda hacer las cosas de mejor manera sin lastimarte. _

_No sé si seré capaz de entregarte esta carta por eso si lo estás leyendo te quiero decir algo muy importante puede que me veas feliz incluso enamorada pero nunca léelo bien nunca podre ser feliz ya que con la única persona con la que soy feliz es contigo. Aprendí de mi error y entiendo que no quieras perdonarme ni siquiera escucharme, ya que me pongo en tus zapatos y yo haría exactamente lo mismo de hecho no creo que sería capaz de perdonarte, siempre fui sincera contigo respecto a mis sentimientos, tu despiertas en mi esa necesidad de ser mejor de lograr mis metas contigo aprendí que existe la felicidad plena, tu bien sabes que para mí la felicidad se compone de momentos, lugares o personas que dejan una huella en tu día ya que sin querer lo recuerdas con una sonrisa en la cara, para mi cada momento que pase contigo es especial incluso el más simple lo recuerdo y me llena de vida, ahora todo ha terminado y estoy devastada sabiendo que fue mi culpa, yo quien se jactaba de pensar que sería imposible traicionarte, mírame, no existe una explicación lógica para lo que hice pero tampoco existe una para entender cómo es que llegue a quererte tanto, solo sucedió, pero si alguien alguna vez me pregunta si me he enamorado yo responderé con seguridad que sí, conocí el amor verdadero gracias a ti no me cansare de sentir admiración por ti, y de sentirme agradecida de haber estado en tu vida..._

_Mi vida no volverá a ser la misma sin ti te deseo lo mejor, estoy absolutamente segura de que lograras cosas grandes solo me queda la satisfacción de haberte conocido, de haber podido descubrir tus miedos, tus alegrías y sobretodo tu corazón._

_No sé si algún día pueda estar con otra persona que no seas tú de igual manera, de sentirme nuevamente feliz y completa, tal vez salga con alguien pero nadie podrá borrar la huella que dejaste en mí. Fingiré estar bien, y voy a pretender que he superado esto dejado mis remordimientos atrás, pero por dentro esa sensación seguirá intacta hasta el momento en el que pueda enmendar mis errores, tal vez no sea en esta vida pero ten por seguro de que te buscare hasta encontrarte._

_Estuve meditando mucho acerca de lo que debo hacer de ahora en adelante y he llegado a la conclusión de que tengo que alejarme de ti, ya está decidido no puedo seguir haciéndote daño pero tu seguirás ocupando un lugar muy importante en mi corazón sin más que decir me despido de ti. _

_Te amo _

_Lea_

_Pd: Se feliz y no pierdas más el tiempo de seguro existe alguien que merezca tu corazón._

_Pero nunca te dije_

_Lo que debería haber dicho_

_No, nunca te dije_

_Me acaba de celebrarse en_

_Y ahora,_

_Echo de menos todo de ti_

_No puedo creer que todavía quiero que_

_y después de todas las cosas que hemos pasado_

_Echo de menos todo de ti_

_Sin ti_

Lea había escrito esa carta días después de lo sucedido quería enviársela a Dianna pero al final se acobardo y decidió guardarla, le costó mucho entender que la había perdido, así que esa carta era un recordatorio de todo el dolor que le causo a la rubia y de la rabia que sentía por haberse dejado llevar. Lloro mucho mientras ponía sus pensamientos en el papel, pero también la ayudo a sacar todas las palabras que tenía atoradas en su garganta, si no lo hacía se esa manera iba a quedarse atorada en ese momento sin motivos para avanzar.

Que se siente enterarte de que tu pareja te fue infiel, de que todo en lo que creías era una mentira, perdonarías un engaño, asumirías parte de la culpa, son varias preguntas que en algún momento dado tendremos que hacérnoslas si sufrimos la decepción de ser engañados

Dicen que personar es olvidar, pero cuanto estas dispuesto a sacrificar por ser feliz, que dejarías de lado por tener la tan anhelada felicidad, le darías una nueva oportunidad al amor.

Si bien muchas personas dirán no me enamorare o eso jamás podría pasarme a mí, nadie está a salvo de enamorarse y de perder la cabeza por esa persona y si bien algunas veces dolerá y no será correspondido muchas otras no dolerá y estará llena de alegrías y de momentos tristes porque no decirlo pero sin duda son lecciones que te da la vida, con un solo fin prepárate para la persona que en realidad será merecedora de tener tu amor.

Lea tomo la decisión de dejarla ir, de darle tiempo para ella, esa era su manera de hacerla entender que la amaba y que siempre lo haría.

_Veo tus ojos verdes_

_Cada vez que cierro los míos_

_Usted hace que sea difícil ver_

_A donde pertenezco_

_Cuando no estoy a tu alrededor_

_Es como que estoy a solas conmigo_

Dianna no había podido parar de llorar al leer aquella carta no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía por un lado el enojo al revivir el engaño del que fue víctima, amor, tristeza, desconcierto. Si bien su relación marco un antes y un después en su vida nunca se imaginó que la morena le escribiría una carta llena de emociones. Todo el dolor que sintió en aquellos momentos volvió no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas confesiones.

_Y ahora,_

_Echo de menos todo de ti_

_No puedo creer que todavía quiero que_

_y después de todas las cosas que hemos pasado_

_Echo de menos todo de ti_

_Sin ti_

Tenía que buscar a Lea y hablar con ella no podía seguir posponiendo ese momento no más, pero todo le gritaba que no lo hiciera, aquella carta había sido muy importante para ella, ya que conoció cada uno de los sentimientos de la morocha, pero por el momento no estaba dispuesta a dejar su orgullo a un lado.

Se levantó y se fue hasta su cuarto con la carta en sus manos, la volvió a poner en el sobre y la guardo en su armario, estaba tan agotada física y mentalmente que decidió darse un baño para aclarar sus ideas, se imaginó varias de maneras de contactarla, no podía evitar pensar cómo hacerlo, llamarla, no lo descarto rápidamente de seguro no la contestaría y si lo hacía le colgaría inmediatamente. Tendría que ir hasta su departamento y enfrentarla. Algo que la llenaba de miedo y nerviosismo, dejo esos pensamientos a un lado ya ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Decidió tranquilizarse y se recostó en su cama cerro sus ojos, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día además tenía que descansar, el sueño la fue venciendo lentamente, solo quería que amaneciera.

No pudo dormir muy bien que digamos, ya que cuando los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron por su ventana, se sintió aliviada, había sido una noche llena de sueños confusos que no lograba recordar muy bien, pero existía una constante en todos ellos, Lea, en todos estaba la morocha.

-vamos tu puedes hacerlo- se dijo a si misma mientras se miraba en el espejo – este puede es comienzo de tu nueva vida, necesitas seguir adelante.

Se dirigió al baño y lleno su bañera con agua, se quitó la pijama y se sumergió en el agua quería relajarse un poco cerro sus ojos y pensó en todo lo que había sucedido, pero un recuerdo en especial volvió a su mente, sin duda uno de los más importantes y significativo para la rubia, la noche de su primer beso con la morocha.

**Flashback:**

-vamos chicos será divertido además mañana no tenemos que venir a grabar – hablaba Mark tratando de convencer a los chicos de ir a su casa para hacer una pequeña fiesta.

-apoyo a Mark – dijo Cory- hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos una reunión solo nosotros será divertido – sonrió y rápidamente se unieron al Kevin Heather y Amber.

H: tienen razón chicos somos jóvenes además quiero distraerme un rato.

Jenna: que intensos que son de acuerdo iré pero más le vale organizar algo divertido.

Mark: eso corre por mi cuenta, no te preocupes – miro hacia ambos lados – alguien sabe dónde están Lea y Dianna no las he visto en todo el día.

K: pues yo las vi saliendo hacia el tráiler de la rubia hace unos minutos – le respondió Kevin.

H: esas dos no pueden separarse ni un segundo.

-pero se las ve muy tiernas no creen – llegaba Naya

C: si tienes razón no sé porque ninguna se anima a dar el siguiente paso – sonrió – deberíamos ayudarlas un poco que les parece.

N: te apoyo en eso ya quiero verlas juntas.

Todos los chicos notaban que algo sucedía entre las chicas, pero nadie quería meterse en esos asuntos, ya que sabían que era algo complicado

Jenna: apoyo la moción de Naya creo que esta noche es perfecta para darles un empujón a ese par de enamoradas.

Todos rieron y prepararon todo para la noche. Después de que Mark llamara a Lea y Dianna por separado y rogarles por lo menos veinte minutos a ambas para que aceptaran ir, finalmente no pudieron negarse.

Todos habían asistido a la casa, los chicos se entretuvieron un rato jugando videojuegos, donde Naya y Heather se le unieron, dejándolos en ridículo cada vez que ganaban.

Por otro lado Lea y Chris estaban conversando animadamente sentados cerca del comedor, la morocha a momentos volteaba a ver a la rubia que estaba conversando con Harry y Amber, compartieron miradas toda la noche algo que Naya noto rápidamente, ya que no eran nada buenas disimulando.

N: tengo una idea – les dijo llamando su atención – jugaremos a la verdad o desafío - todos entendieron que esa era la señal para animar a las chicas.

C: vamos ya quiero saber todos sus secretos. – alentó el chico.

D: yo paso chicos ese juego no me gusta – les dijo la rubia.

M: nada de eso Di tu juegas o juegas, anda no seas así – la tomo de la cintura.

D: como haces para siempre convencerme.

M: es un don rubia, que por cierto tú también lo tienes.

Las preguntas iban y venían, pero no les había tocado a las chicas por lo que se estaban desesperado, así que con una pequeña ayuda de Heather quien las distrajo un momento gritando porque creía haber visto una sombra pasar por la puerta, finalmente la botella indicaba que le tocaba a Lea.

M: pero miren nada mas quien tendrá que revelar sus secretos –la molesto.

L: que odioso eres anda pregunta de una vez.

M: bueno existe alguien en esta habitación de quien estés como decirlo – se tomó la barbilla – no te diré enamorada pero si atraída.

Lea se puso un poco nerviosa y jugaba con sus dedos.

L: Bueno como es momento de la verdad tengo que decir que si – todos sonrieron – hay una persona que me está volviendo loca.

Todos sonrieron satisfechos al escuchar la respuesta de Lea. Al parecer el plan había funcionado.

M: así me gusta que sean valientes – la alentó Mark – y no quieres decirnos quien es.

Lea solo miraba a la rubia fijamente a sus ojos y sus labios, fue en ese instante cuando Dianna lo entendió, aquella señal era la que necesitaba para vencer sus miedos.

L: creo que esa persona ya lo entendió – sonrió y bajo su mirada.

M: está bien déjanos con la intriga enana.

El juego termino después de unos minutos y todos se despidieron, Naya, Mark y Cory esperaban que su plan diera resultado.

L: gracias por todo chicos nos vemos luego.

Lea salía del departamento, mientras caminaba buscaba las llaves de su coche cuando escucho una voz que la llamaba.

D: me divertí mucho esta noche – dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba poco a poco – me encanta que estemos todos juntos.

L: me vas a matar de un infarto si sigues apareciéndote así – se rio.

D: lo siento pero necesitaba hablar contigo a solas.

L: aquí me tienes - se acercó a la rubia – que pasa.

D: Tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo pero tengo miedo de haber malinterpretado las cosas.

L: siempre he dicho que no debemos pensar mucho las cosas, solo hace lo que sentimos.

Se encontraban muy cerca a la mitad del pasillo que daba a la salida de la casa de Mark.

D: entonces creo que voy a arriesgarme.

No dijo nada más acerco sus labios hasta los de Lea, fue pausado y lento apenas un roce, la morocha solo sonrió y la tomo por la cintura para acercarla más a ella y le devolvió el beso mucho más pasional y lleno de amor, se acoplaban perfectamente, la rubia puso sus manos en el cuello de Lea, un primer beso que empezó con mucho miedo por parte de ambas, pero que se tornó lleno de confianza y felicidad al saber que eran correspondidas

**Fin del flashback.**

Dianna salió de la bañera y se vistió rápidamente, prefería llenarse de los buenos recuerdos que compartía con Lea y dejar a un lado los malos. Decidió desayunar fuera de su departamento por lo que se vistió normalmente y salió. Sin imaginar lo que tendría que enfrentar aquel día…

**Nota:** que bien que sigan comentando, me inspira a seguir, aunque sea pongan una carita feliz o triste pero háganlo. Expresen sus ideas. Por cierto Adoro a Lea pero que sería de la vida sin drama, me aburriría.


	6. Chapter 6: Volver a sentir

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

Canción: Feel Again One Republic y Leona Lewis - Better in time

CAPITULO VI: Volver a sentir

La mañana llego rápido, lo cual agradecía Lea ya que no había podido dormir bien aquellos recuerdos de la noche en que todo ocurrió continuaron atormentándola con constantes pesadillas durante toda la noche, a todo esto se sumaba el hecho de que tendría que acompañar a su amigo a aquella reunión que le menciono sin duda no sentía de ánimo para nada pero sabía que ese era el primer paso para continuar con su vida.

J: buen día dormilona-le decía John saliendo del dormitorio.

Lea se encontraba en el comedor con una taza de café en sus manos y su laptop encendida.

L: buenos días-le respondió sonriendo.

J: Veo que tu humor va mejorando-se acercó y dejo un beso en su frente.

L: pues si ya te he dicho esta es mi nueva yo.

J: me alegro- respondió mordiendo una manzana.- por cierto David llamo y ya confirme nuestra asistencia espero que no te me eches para atrás,

L: claro que no estoy ansiosa de volver a ver a los chicos así que no te preocupes por eso, y cuando será – le pregunto.

J: Mañana en la noche, así que vete preparando.

L: muy bien buscare el atuendo perfecto.

J: ok, me voy a bañar tengo que salir a arreglar algunos asuntos tu descansa.

L: lo hare además voy a revisar mis correos y poner al corriente con los guiones de la serie.-le dijo mientras John entraba al baño.

Después de ducharse compartieron el desayuno mientras Lea revisaba su celular.

J: en unos días tendré que regresar a Nueva York a continuar con la filmación.

L: lo se entiendo que tengas que volver pero te voy a extrañar muchísimo.

J: eso sí quiero que me llames todos los días, quiero saber cada detalle de tu día.

L: así lo hare, te lo prometo, pero mejor apúrate o llegaras tarde

J: si, me voy corriendo me llamas por cualquier cosa que necesites – la morocha asintió.

**En otro lugar en Los Ángeles:**

Dianna estaba tomando un café en su cafetería favorita mientras leía sus correos en su celular, agradecía que no hubiera mucha gente ya que así podía pasar desapercibida, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que una chica se le acercaba.

-pero si es la famosísima Dianna Agron en vivo y en directo – rio.

Dianna levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de quien tenía enfrente por lo que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

D: Ni tanto, además tú también eres famosa, dime quien no ha oído hablar de la codiciada actriz Melissa Benoist – se rio y se levantó para abrazarla.

Dianna y la chica se había conocido en el set de grabación de la serie, y aunque la rubia no había participado en muchos capítulos se hicieron amigas rápidamente, siempre le gusto la forma de ser de la chica, además se la pasaba muy bien conversando con ella, por lo que sabían pasar tiempo juntas, a pesar de que habían salido un par de veces dejaron de tener contacto por diversos motivos como el trabajo de ambas.

Mel: ya quisiera ser tan codiciada como dices – le sonrió.

D: ven acompáñame a tomarme un café, de paso nos ponemos al día.

Mel: me encantaría – se sentó.

D: bueno que tal ha estado todo.

Mel: Increíble grabamos el episodio de tributo a los Beatles y ha sido increíble, pero sabes las cosas siguen aún un poco tensas por todo lo que ha pasado.

D; si lo se te entiendo yo misma lo extraño cada día – recordó a su amigo.

Mel: todos lo hacemos, pero te digo que le haremos un merecido homenaje, pero dime como estas tú, últimamente solo he escuchado cosas buenas sobre ti lo que me alegra.

D: Gracias por eso, y si todo está saliendo bastante bien, tengo varios viajes programados y la premier de la película está cada vez más cerca.

Mel: qué bueno que todo te esté saliendo como habías querido, y como está tu corazón.

D: pues – se quedó pensativa completamente confundido, roto, lleno de dudas pensó – no ha llegado nadie, creo que tengo que empezar a buscarlo ya que esa persona no lo ha hecho.

Mel: Bueno ya llegara estoy segura de que cualquiera mataría por estar a tu lado incluyéndome – le sonrió.

D: y porque supones que me fijaría en una mujer – le pregunto algo nerviosa ya que nunca le había comentado nada acerca de sus preferencias.

Mel: tranquila no lo digo por algo en específico pero mi radar interno activa todas sus alarmas cuando estoy contigo.

D: yo bueno… - cambio su sonrisa por un gesto mucho más serio.

Mel: no tienes que decir nada que no quieras te entiendo pero creo que deberías salir un poco más distraerte conocer nuevas personas o que se yo.

D: tal vez tengas razón y disculpa por como reaccione solo que al parecer no soy muy buena disimulando.

M: de hecho eres bastante obvia, no dejabas de mirarle el trasero a la chica que nos atendió

D: Oye – le reclamo – no puede ser – ambas rieron.

M: te propongo algo – se acercó un poco – que te parece si me acompañas esta noche a una fiesta que va a dar un amigo mío, antes de que digas algo, te diré que será en un club privado y no habrán cámaras.

Dianna la observo con detenimiento sin duda era una chica hermosa sus ojos la atrapaban inmediatamente cuando la veía, y sus comentarios daban a entender que no se hacía problema por estar con chicos o chicas, entonces recordó la carta de Lea, debía seguir adelante, divertirse un poco y se le había presentado la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

D: dejare de pensar tanto las cosas, por lo que acepto.

Mel: esa es la actitud rubia te parece si paso por ti en la noche, ponte guapa, aunque no tanto no quiero morirme de celos si se te acerca alguien – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

D: tú siempre haciéndome sonrojar, está bien te mandare un mensaje con la dirección.

Mel: bueno ahora si me voy satisfecha, realice mi buena acción del día, solo falta hacerlo en la noche.

D: que disculpa.

Mel: una buena acción rubia – rio – vaya que si estas necesitada, tu solo piensas en eso.

D: No claro que no – bajo la mirada – otra cosa es que te expreses mal.

Mel: Nada que ver, pero sabes que podría ayudarte en lo que necesites – aquellos comentarios eran los que descolocaban completamente a la rubia.

D: sabes a veces no sé cuándo estas bromeando o cuando hablas enserio.

Mel: Un poco de ambas creo, bueno rubia me voy cuídate mucho – se acercó y le dejo un beso en la mejilla – prepárate será una noche que no olvidaras.

Rápidamente se alejó dejando a la rubia muy pensativa, sus coqueteos habían sido evidentes, pero que hacer, decidió dejarse llevar.

Mientras tanto Lea estaba sola en su departamento, revisando sus mensajes, no dejaba de pensar en la rubia, era algo inevitable, a pesar de que seguía confundida con la reacción de la chica respecto a la muerte de Cory, no podía seguir siendo una orgullosa en ese aspecto, ya que si quería acercarse de nuevo a ella primero tendría que ser ella quien diera el primer paso, tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza para seguir posponiendo aquel encuentro, así que tomo la decisión de buscarla, ya no importaría nada mas solo quería hablar con la rubia. Sería bastante difícil ya que ambas se habían lastimado mucho, pero antes de hacerlo debía hablar con Jonathan necesitaba varios consejos y sobre todo ánimos para enfrentarla.

Después de aquel encuentro con Melissa, Dianna había decidido pasar a saludar a su amiga Ashley a su apartamento, necesitaba un consejo, pero acudir a Jessica habría significado soportar sus constantes sermones o bromas al respecto, así que decidió ir a casa de la otra chica, quien era mucho más abierta que Jessica.

Ash: amiga como estas – la abrazo mientras la invitaba a entrar – y ese milagro.

D: que no puedo visitar a mi amiga.

Ash: obvio que si pero siempre existe una razón poderosa para que aparezcas a las once de la mañana – se cruzó de brazos – o me equivoco.

D: no, no te equivocas – suspiro – tengo un problema, bueno no tanto no sé cómo tomarlo.

Ash: Haber amiga cuéntame todo.

Dianna le conto su encuentro con la chica y todas las insinuaciones que le había presentado Melissa, además de su invitación a la fiesta.

Ash: es más que obvio rubi esa chica está dispuesta a todo.

D: pero no sé qué hacer, digo si me atrae no te lo negare pero no se me siento extraña.

Ash: como que no, te lo grafico rubia es muy simple, lo primero que vas a hacer es salir conmigo de compras por un vestido matador para esta noche, y vas a ir con todo me escuchaste, además ya es hora que disfrutes un poco de la vida, le vas a demostrar a todo el mundo pero sobre todo a ti que puedes continuar, que dejaras el pasado a donde pertenece de acuerdo al pasado

D: si tienes razón tengo que dejar el drama a un lado – se levantó del sillón – es momento tengo que ser feliz y disfrutar.

Ash: esa es la actitud rubia, ahora salgamos que nos espera una tarde de compras.

D: si esta noche será el comienzo de una nueva etapa – dijo muy segura.

Las chicas salieron del departamento de Ashley y se dirigieron al centro comercial, pasaron horas decidiendo que vestido era el adecuado para la ocasión, como le había dicho su amiga Dianna tenía que estar lista para la guerra.

La noche llego rápidamente, Ashley había dejado a la rubia en su casa no sin antes darle algunos para conquistar, a los que la rubia simplemente asentía o se sonrojaba completamente al escuchar las sugerencias descabelladas de su amiga.

El timbre de su departamento sonó, sacando a Dianna de sus pensamientos, por lo que se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

D: hola- le dijo mientras la abrazaba – me gusta que seas puntual.

Mel: oh mi dios – la miro de pies a cabeza – estas – se quedó con la boca abierta con el vestido que había elegido la rubia, un vestido negro escotado que resaltaba perfectamente su figura, además el maquillaje que llevaba era ideal para la ocasión haciendo resaltar sus ojos.

D: bueno quise vestirme exactamente como me siento.

Mel: y por lo que veo te sientes espectacular, excelente, magnifica, pero sobretodo hermosa.

D: gracias por los halagos pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás estas bellísima.

Mel: gracias rubia – le tomo de la mano – son meramente tus reflejos, pero vamos de una vez una fiesta nos espera.

Llegaron a la fiesta pasando desapercibidas, algo que agradecían, Melissa le presento a sus amigos al llegar, la rubia estaba muy a gusto, los amigos de la chica eran bastante graciosos y animados. Era algo que necesitaba ya desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que su trabajo la había mantenido bastante ocupada y no había podido salir a divertirse de esa manera. Bailo con algunos chicos al paso de la noche, de mas esta decir que ninguno de llamo la atención, por lo que la castaña no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, algo que noto la rubia inmediatamente así que se armó de valor y camino hacia ella.

D: me permites este baile.

Mel: eso no me lo tienes no que preguntar – tomo la mano de la rubia y pasaron a través de la gente que se encontraba en el lugar.

_El corazón sigue latiendo pero no está trabajando_

_Es como un teléfono de un millón de dólares que no puedes tocar_

_Llego tratando de amar pero no siento nada_

_Sí, mi corazón esta adormecido_

Las luces del bar se mezclaban a la perfección con la música ofreciéndoles un ambiente ideal para bailar, así que Fueron hasta el centro de la pista de baile, sus movimientos eran sensuales, las manos de Dianna se encontraban en la cintura de la castaña quien no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, perdiéndose en el momento que estaban viviendo, la rubia estaba dejando sus miedos a una lado, iba a seguir adelante con su vida, y no había dudas la mujer que tenía enfrente de ella la hacía sentir de nuevo.

_Pero contigo_

_Vuelvo a sentir_

_Si, contigo_

_Puedo sentir de nuevo_

_Me siento mejor desde que me conociste_

_Era un alma solitaria, pero esa era la vieja yo_

Siguieron bailando toda la noche, realmente habían disfrutado, si habían bebido pero con moderación, en un momento la rubia necesito aire fresco por lo que salió a la azotea del edificio, Melissa noto que la chica estaba saliendo así que decidió seguirla.

Como cien mil voces que no pueden cantar

Llego tratando de amar pero no siento nada

Sí, mi corazón esta adormecido

Mel: estas bien – le pregunto mientras se ponía enfrente de ella.

D: si solo necesitaba respirar un poco, llega un momento en el que tanta gente a tu alrededor llega a saturarte, por eso Salí.

Mel: te entiendo me suele pasar lo mismo, pero quiero decirte que me la pase muy bien hoy, me encanta disfrutar de tu compañía.

D: y yo igual hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.

Mel: así como – dijo casi susurrando.

D: con ganas de arriesgarme.

No lo dudaron, acercaron sus labios inmediatamente, fue un beso necesitado, lleno de deseo y felicidad por parte de ambas, las manos de Melissa recorrieron la espalda de la rubia, acercándola más a su cuerpo, su beso se prolongó por varios minutos en los cuales sus lenguas fueron participes, ambas lo deseaban, así que al separarse la castaña dejo su frente en contra la de Dianna sonriéndole sin abrir los ojos, estaban felices eso era lo que sentían en ese momento, y por primera vez en muchos meses Dianna recobro las ganas de volver a sentir, de volver a vivir y disfrutar de todo lo que le ofrecía la vida.

_Este ha sido el invierno más largo sin ti_

_No sabía hacia donde ir_

_Ves que de alguna manera no puedo olvidarte_

_Después de todo lo que hemos vivido_

Mel: fue increíble, te han dicho que besas muy bien, pero que digo es algo obvio.

D: tú tampoco te quedas atrás – le dijo riendo.

Mel: veo que modestia es tu segundo nombre.

D: pues si pero aun así te sigo gustando verdad.

Mel: me encantas de cualquier manera – la rodeo su cuello con sus manos.

D: gracias por esta noche.

Mel: no gracias a ti por hacerme sentir de esta manera.

Volvieron besarse y bajaron de nuevo a la pista de baile para seguir con la fiesta que se prolongó hasta altas horas, después Melissa llevo a la rubia a su casa.

D: te agradezco que te hayas ofrecido a traerme.

Mel: tranquila lo hago con mucho gusto.

D: bueno aquí es donde me despido – la rubia se acercó y la beso pausadamente – descansa y cuídate mucho.

Sin más que hacer bajo del auto y entro a su casa, se sentía feliz, por una vez en mucho tiempo no pensó en Lea, en ningún momento la morocha entro en sus pensamientos, ahora los ocupaba otra chica de ojos azules.

_Si no te diste cuenta tú lo eres todo_

_Rápidamente estoy aprendiendo a amar otra vez_

El amor es impredecible, no elegimos de quien nos vamos a enamorar, ni mucho menos de quien nos vamos a sentir atraídos, por lo que muchas veces lo vemos como un capricho del destino, algo imposible de prever, ya que en el momento menos pensado aparecerá para poner las cosas al revés o para mejorar aquellas que estaban mal, así que está en nosotros abrirle la puerta al amor, darnos la libertad de sentir, dejar los remordimientos a un lado y seguir. Muchas veces sentimos miedo a lo desconocido a las nuevas sensaciones que experimentamos, pero a veces está bien dejarnos llevar por ese sentimiento, nadie nos asegura que será un error, pero tampoco nos dicen que todo será maravilloso, de seguro te dejara buenos recuerdos que atesoraras.

_Todo lo que sé es que estaré bien_

_Pensé que no podría vivir sin ti_

_Va a doler también cuando sane_

_Todo mejorará con el tiempo_

_Y aunque realmente te amo_

_Voy a sonreír porque lo merezco_

_Todo mejorará con el tiempo_

Seria esto el comienzo de algo bueno, al menos era lo que más ansiaba Dianna, pero no se hacía muchas ilusiones, era algo que había aprendido con los años, vivir el momento, sentir cada sensación en ese instante ya que no sabes lo que puede suceder al siguiente.

_Si no te diste cuenta, chica tú lo eras todo_

_Rápidamente estoy aprendiendo a amar otra vez_

_Todo lo que sé es que estaré bien_

Las cosas llegan en el momento oportuno, justo cuando necesitamos ese impulso, esa necesidad de salir adelante, todo a su debido tiempo, puede tardar pero llegara y será de la forma menos pensada.

Ahora se presentaba un nuevo problema por un lado Dianna comenzaba una nueva historia, mientras que Lea se había decidido a buscarla y tratar de aclarar sus sentimientos, pero la pregunta era si sería demasiado tarde, el tiempo es nuestro mayor enemigo si no actuamos en el momento exacto dejaremos pasar la oportunidad que se nos presenta, no existe un manual para saber a qué instante debemos actuar ni mucho menos nos dicen cómo reaccionar, pero eso era algo que las chicas averiguaran mucho más pronto de lo que esperaban…

**Nota:** me encanta que comenten acerca de la historia, me alegra que les haya gustado, sin duda es mi motivación, por eso sigan haciéndolo, continuare actualizando de esta manera ya que se lo desesperante que puede ser esperar varios días por la continuación de la historia, una vez más gracias y dejen reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: Encuentros Casuales

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

Canción: Foo Fighters - The best of you Boyce avenue cover.

CAPITULO VII: Encuentros casuales

El sol aparecía en los Ángeles era un día magnifico con el cielo completamente despejado, Lea despertaba muy temprano ya que necesita charlar con su amigo acerca de la decisión que había tomado, por lo que se levantó lentamente de la cama y camino hacia el baño, minutos después salió un poco más despierta, fue hasta la habitación de John y vio dormido boca abajo, así que decidió escabullirse y acostarse a su lado.

L: despierta dormilón – le dijo susurrando.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, al parecer John había llegado bastante cansado y su sueño era realmente pesado.

L: No te hagas el dormido necesito hablar contigo es urgente.

Pero una vez más el muchacho ni siquiera se movió.

L: De acuerdo, VOY A BUSCAR A DIANNA – le grito.

El susto fue tan grande que no supo cómo reaccionar así que cuando trato de girarse para ver a la morocha término cayendo al suelo, la risa de Lea inundaba la habitación, en cambio John no dejaba de verla completamente serio y enojado.

J: qué bonita forma de despertar a tu mejor amigo enana – le reclamo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

L: y que querías que hiciera fueron dos veces las que trate de despertarte pero no respondías.

J: claro y no se te ocurrió una mejor forma de hacerlo que gritarme que – se quedó en silencio – es verdad lo que me dijiste.

L: si ya la decisión está tomada quiero verla, necesito enfrentarla y decirle todo lo que pienso, ella ya lo hizo una vez ahora es mi turno de desahogarme.

J: Mira Lea no te voy a mentir me emociona que hayas tomado esa decisión, ya es hora que arreglen sus problemas, sino seguir posponiendo ese encuentro las seguirá lastimando.

L: Lo sé por eso me he propuesto a hacerlo en esta semana, ni un dia mas ni uno menos.

J: qué? Enserio no pese que lo fueras a hacer tan rápido, estas segura.

L: completamente, ya te dije que quiero una nueva vida y para eso debo solucionar todos los asuntos de mi pasado.

J: Dime una cosa – se sentó en el filo de la cama – tú quieres reconquistarla, digo intentarías tener una nueva oportunidad.

L: sabes que la amo, que nunca dejare de hacerlo, por lo que siempre luchare por volver a tener su confianza, pero antes necesito aclarar las cosas.

J: bueno pero ten en cuenta que no va a ser nada fácil, por lo que he escuchado la rubia está llena de compromisos y viajes por lo que lo veo bastante complicado.

L: esa es la parte en la que intervienes tú mi querido amigo.

J: que no claro que no tu misma me dijiste que no querías que me metiera entre ustedes.

L: si lo sé, pero necesito tu ayuda, no tengo idea de donde está viviendo ahora por lo que necesito la dirección, no sé a quién más recurrir por favor

J: Lea me vas a meter en un gran lio

L: eres el único que puede ayudarme, sabes que si intento llamarla lo más seguro es que no me conteste, además llamar a una de sus amigas para preguntarle sería un acto suicida.

J: ya dramática – suspiro – está bien te conseguiré la dirección

L: Gracias JGroff – lo abrazo – por eso te adoro.

J: solo lo hago porque creo que se merecen una charla, y porque extraño mucho a la rubia y la pareja que ustedes hacían.

L: lo sé ahora comencemos con la primera fase del plan – le dio el número de la rubia – aquí tienes así que márcale.

J: ok pero no crees que a mí también me cuelgue.

L: para nada a la que no quiere ver ni en pintura es a mí así que tranquilo.

J: vale, aquí va – comenzó a marcar.

La rubia se encontraba en su departamento preparando su desayuno mientras le mandaba mensajes a Melissa, y es que a primera hora de la mañana la castaña le había mandado un mensaje, Dianna sonrió al recibirlo, así que comenzaron a conversar, de repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar y pensó que sería la chica.

D: Vaya veo que realmente extrañas oír mi voz.

J: de hecho si rubia, si sabes con quien hablas – la chica se sonrojo e inmediatamente reconoció la voz del chico.

D: estoy soñando, JGroff – grito – lo siento pero me emociona mucho recibir tu llamada.

J: no te preocupes yo también estoy muy feliz de hablarte, y primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber tenido contacto contigo, pero bueno… - lo interrumpió.

D: está bien no tienes que explicarme nada entiendo todo, pero dime a que debo tu llamada.

J: bueno quiero felicitarte por todos tus proyectos, no sabes lo orgulloso que me siente de haber podido conocer a una chica tan humilde y sencilla como tú, todo lo que estas recibiendo en estos momentos es fruto de tu esfuerzo y perseverancia por conseguirlo, te deseo lo mejor en todo, sabes lo mucho que te quiero así que felicidades.

D: muchas gracias John no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte hablar así.

J: de nada rubia pero mi llamada también tiene otro objetivo.

D: tú dirás, necesitas algo.

J: No – Lea que estaba a su lado le golpeo – auch – dijo mientras la morocha le pedía que se callara.

D: estas bien – le pregunto.

J: si solo que me golpee con algo muy pero muy pequeño – miro a Lea.

D: está bien pero que me querías decir.

J: cierto, quería ver la posibilidad de que me des tu dirección para poder irte a visitar – espero la respuesta de la rubia.

D: por supuesto John no hay problema me encantaría poder abrazarte y que habláramos en persona, en unos minutos te mando un mensaje.

J: gracias Di, y no por cierto te mandare una pequeña sorpresita, así que dime que día estas libre para ir a visitarte.

D: bueno hoy tengo una sesión de fotos en unas horas por lo que creo se me complica bastante pero creo que mañana en la tarde podemos ponernos de acuerdo, pero dime que es esa sorpresa.

J: es un paquete pequeño – no dejaba de molestar a la morocha – solo que tienes que estar en casa para que te lo pueda entregar.

D: muy bien déjame intrigada – rio.

J: me gusta el suspenso, pero bueno una vez más felicitaciones y perdón por haberme alejado de ti cuídate mucho.

D: Lo se John no te preocupes más está todo bien y esperare ansiosa el regalo, tú también cuídate mucho un beso adiós.

El chico colgó el teléfono y miro a Lea, quien rápidamente capto el mensaje y lo abrazo, la primera parte del plan había funcionado perfectamente.

Por otro lado la rubia termino de alistarse y salió hacia el centro de los Ángeles para realizar la sesión de fotos para una de las más importantes revistas, en donde hablaría de su vida profesional, pero había sido bastante clara al decir que no comentaría nada respecto a su vida sentimental, durante todo el día mantuvo contacto con Melissa, de hecho ya había quedado en cenar en la noche, las cosas parecían marchar de manera increíble para la rubia, además se moría de ganas por saber que era lo que le iba a obsequiar John.

Después de un rápido almuerzo de dirigió a su departamento, se puso ropa cómoda y se sentó a mirar una película, había sido un gran día, las fotos habían quedado estupendas, además todo en su vida comenzaba a tener sentido. Dianna había invitado a Melissa a cenar a su casa, quería conversar con ella, y esperaba que eso la ayudara a aclarar sus ideas.

Mel: hola como estas – le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

D: muy bien, gracias por venir.

Mel: y perderme la oportunidad de comprobar que tan buena chef eres, imposible.

D: entonces tendré que esforzarme mucho más.

Mel: de seguro todo estará delicioso.

Dianna la invito a sentarse y comenzó a servir la comida, mientras la castaña destapaba una botella de vino para acompañar la cena.

D: y que tal las grabaciones.

Mel: todo bien, no me puedo quejar aparte mañana comenzamos a grabar el homenaje a Cory.

D: Que es enserio. – la chica asintió – pero como yo pensé que sería al finalizar el mes.

Mel: no están mezclando las grabaciones de los capítulos para que no sea tan duro para todos, sobre todo los chicos que tienen que cantar en el episodio y sin duda para Lea, acabo de leer el guion y aunque aparece poco su canción es bastante poderosa.

Cuando Melissa menciono a Lea la rubia no pudo evitar pensar en ella, sabía que para todos seria duro pero aún más para ella, además estaba el hecho de que no había hablado con ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

D: no tenía ni idea no sabes lo mucho que me hubiera gustado poder aparecer en el capítulo pero adquirí compromisos previos que me lo impiden, sabes él siempre me hizo sentir feliz, aceptada, siempre que estaba triste me sacaba una sonrisa, ahora que se ha ido, solo puedo quedarme con los buenos recuerdos y tenerlo siempre en mi corazón.

Mel: bueno es importante saber que querías hacerlo – hizo una pausa - todos hablan muy bien de él, ten por seguro que donde quiera que se encuentre está bien.

D: si tienes razón, vamos a dejar la tristeza a un lado, mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

Mel: perfecto, pero antes quiero que dejemos las cosas en claro, que somos – la chica le fue directa en cuanto a lo que sentía.

D: somos amigas – le contesto rápidamente - que están tratando de descubrir lo que sienten.

Mel: bien, solo quiero dejar algo en claro – se acomodó en su silla – en este momento solo quiero disfrutar el presente, poco a poco iremos descubriendo lo que sentimos

D: me estas robando mis ideas – le dijo mirándola fijamente – me encanta pasar tiempo contigo eres una chica increíble – se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia ella – además la atracción que sentimos es evidente e inevitable no lo crees.

_Tengo otra confesión que hacer_

_Soy tu tonto_

_Todos tienen cadenas que romper_

_Sosteniéndote_

_¿Naciste para resistir o ser abusado?_

_¿Alguien esta teniendo lo mejor, lo mejor,_

_Lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?_

_¿Alguien esta teniendo lo mejor, lo mejor,_

_Lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?_

_¿Vienes y vas con alguien mas?_

Mel: al parecer la dianna arriesgada y directa ha regresado – le dijo mientras ella también se levantaba y quedaba a pocos centímetros de la rubia.

D: ya te lo dije estoy harta de ser la víctima, quiero vivir al máximo, sin arrepentimientos – tomo su mano – ni culpas ni nada de eso.

Mel: y crees que yo pueda ayudarte a hacerlo.

D: No lo sé, de lo único que estoy segura en estos momentos es que me muero por besarte – paso sus dedos por encima de sus labios – ambas buscamos lo mismo divertirnos, descubrir nuevos sentimientos, veremos que sale de todo esto.

Mel: pues si – dijo cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo las caricias que le regalaban la rubia – pero – suspiro – no tengo más objeciones – sonrió.

D: yo tampoco – se besaron con bastante intensidad, la rubia tomo la iniciativa y puso a Melissa de espaldas a la pared, la sujeto firmemente de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, la chica la volvía loca, sus manos podían permanecer quietas, por su parte la castaña se dejaba llevar por la rubia, cada roce la hacía suspirar, no tardaron mucho tiempo en quitarse la ropa, no hizo falta llegar a la habitación ya que la rubia acostó a Melissa en el sillón de su sala y se colocó encima de ella, besaba su cuello y bajaba lentamente desabrochando su blusa, poso sus labios en el vientre de la castaña y continuo bajando, la noche se llenó de gemidos y placer, se amaron varias veces en el transcurso de las horas, ambas dejándose llevar por el deseo y la necesidad de compañía.

_He necesitado un lugar para colgar mi cabeza_

_Sin tu nudo_

_Me has dado algo que no tenía_

_Pero no lo he usado_

_Fui muy débil para rendirme_

_Muy fuerte para perder_

_Mi corazón está bajo arresto otra vez_

_Pero me desvanecí_

Por otro lado la noche de Lea había estaba por comenzar tendría que volver a reunirse con sus amigos, algo que no hacía ya hace bastante tiempo. Le dedico toda la tarde a ver películas y tratar de no pensar mucho en Dianna, algo que le era bastante complicado ya que la primera fase de su plan para encontrarse con ella ya estaba lista, por lo que cada vez tenía menos tiempo para que su encuentro con la rubia se llevara a cabo Horas después John la llamo para avisarle que la reunión seria a las siete por lo que debía comenzar a alistarse, obviamente está muy nerviosa era en momento de enfrentarse a sus amigos.

J: Lea – grito entrando en la sala – donde estas se nos hace tarde además tengo que pasar comprando un vino para la cena.

L: que desesperado que eres – le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

J: oh – dijo mirándola fijamente – créeme que si no fuera gay no te dejaba ir.

Y es que la morocha había elegido una falda corta pegada al cuerpo de color gris oscuro una blusa blanca escotada y un chaqueta del mismo color de la falda, el conjunto acentuaba toda su anatomía de manera perfecta además había elegido portar un maquillaje discreto.

L: gracias, eso quiere decir que estoy bien.

J: enana estas preciosa me encanta como te queda la ropa que elegiste los dejaras con la boca abierta – se dirigió a la puerta – bueno vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

L: a sus órdenes señor – le guiño un ojo y salió rápidamente.

Al llegar a la casa de su amigo David pudo notar que no habían mucho autos algo que agradecía ya que no quería que fuera algo muy grande con demasiada gente haciendo preguntas obvias e incomodas, bajaron del auto y John le ofreció mano, apenas entraron al salón David salió a saludarlos ante la atenta mirada de los invitados.

David: oh lea, John gracias por venir – los saludo – lea estas muy guapa pero pasen no se queden ahí – entraron a la casa

L: gracias David es un placer venir necesitaba distraerme un poco.

J: Lea tiene razón gracias, y oh casi lo olvido te traje este vino espero que lo disfrutes.

D: gracias amigo. Sigan en la parte de atrás están todos los chicos.

Saludaron a quienes se encontraban dentro de la casa e inmediatamente salieron hacia el jardín, el primero en acercarse fue Kevin quien le brindo un fuerte abrazo, le siguió Jenna y Amber después se acercaron Harry, Chris, Darren y al final Naya y Mark con quienes compartió un sentido abrazo.

Darren: bueno dejemos los sentimentalismos y vamos a charlar un poco

Naya: si tienes razón abramos esa botella de vino y comencemos con esto

L: gracias por todo chicos los extrañe.

Comenzaron a platicar como en los viejos tiempos riéndose de las anécdotas de Mark o de los chistes de Kevin, Lea se sentía feliz y completa junto a sus amigos la noche siguió su curso, el estar juntos les hacía bien, ya que se apoyaban mutuamente, después de algunas horas de platica poco a poco cada uno se fue retirando.

L: bueno chicos es mejor que nos vayamos – miro a John quien asintió – gracias una vez más por esta noche me hizo muy bien.

Chris: ni que lo digas diva sabes que eres muy importante para nosotros.

Naya: si siempre podrás contar con nosotros – le dijo la chica mientras le daba un abrazo.

J: debemos repetir esta salida, una vez más gracias por haber venido.

Se despidieron de todos pero cuando estaban a punto de salir de la casa alguien tropezó con Lea haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas.

-discúlpame lo siento mucho yo venía corriendo y no te vi- se lamentó y ayudo a la morocha a levantarse.

L: no te preocupes suele pasar – le dijo y alzo su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-no puede ser eres tu- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

L: Kristen….

K: tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti desapareciste completamente desde la última vez que nos vimos.

L: bueno te pido disculpas por eso pero fue un error.

K: lo se tranquila no te estoy reclamando nada es solo que bueno no eres fácil de olvidar, además la última vez la pasamos bastante bien no crees.

J: Lea ya está el carro ya nos podemos ir –llego el chico y miro a la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

L: gracias John mira ella es Kristen – ella le dio su mano y John la saludo correctamente, pero rápidamente asocio su nombre con la chica que Lea le había hablado.

J: un gusto – dijo completamente serio – pero ya nos tenemos que ir.

L: si es verdad, se nos hace tarde.

K: si lo mismo digo yo – se despidió de ambos y saco de su bolso una tarjeta y se la entregó a Lea – toma, llámame – le dijo al oído.

La morocha solo atino a coger la tarjeta y esquivar su mirada y la de John que solo quería sacar a Lea rápidamente de ahí. Kristen era bastante intensa y no dejaba escapar ninguna posibilidad, siempre aprovechaba el momento al máximo.

J: era ella verdad – pregunto – la chica con la que te acostaste no es verdad.

L: si – bajo la cabeza.

J: note como te miraba y cuando me dijiste su nombre pues todo encajo – suspiro – dime sentiste algo cuando la viste- le fue directo.

L: a que te refieres, si lo dices si ella significo algo, te repito que no y lo único que sentí fue vergüenza de acuerdo eso y arrepentimiento yo no tenía ningún derecho a jugar con ella de esa manera.

J: te creo solo necesitaba asegurarme – la abrazo – además fue mejor que cortaras cualquier comunicación con la chica.

L: si no quería que se hiciera ilusiones ni nada por el estilo, pero la forma en la que salieron las cosas no fue la mejor, ahora admito haberme equivocado mucho.

J: tranquila, ten por seguro que las cosas mejoran ahora que has tomado la decisión de enmendar tus errores y enfocarte en lo que realmente deseas.

L: así es tengo muchas cosas por hacer, pero ya no puedo dejar que pase más el tiempo, no quiero quedarme con todos estos pensamientos.

J: y lo harás bien, quiero volver a ver a la Lea llena de vida, emocionada por sus proyectos.

L: Ya te dije que volverá – entro al auto – solo ten un poco más de paciencia.

Lea llego a su apartamento bastante cansada aquel encuentro la había desconcertado no se había puesto en contacto con la chica después de lo que sucedió, ya que a la mañana siguiente de la fiesta se fue sin despedirse ni dejar alguna nota, se sentía avergonzada de lo que había hecho, además estaba preocupada, por lo que había decido contarle a Dianna lo ocurrido no iba a soportar verla a los ojos y mentirle, aunque días después de lo ocurrido la llamo para disculparse y pedirle que no la buscara más, todo paso bastante rápido y la manera en que ambas terminaron las cosas no fue la mejor, la morocha se mantenía pensativa, estaba sola en su habitación mirando por su ventana, mientras al otro lado de la ciudad la rubia disfrutaba de su primera noche junto con Melissa, antes de hacerlo habían aclarado su situación sentimental, por lo que por el momento seguirían siendo amigas, pero querían seguir conociéndose mejor, todo indicaba que la relación que mantenían seguiría adelante.

Relaciones de una noche, algo que podría verse como común en estos tiempos, al igual que un amigo con derecho, pero como definir esta situación, dos personas que se sienten solas, pero tienen miedo al compromiso, la soledad es uno de los mayores temores del ser humano, existen personas que no soportan estar solos, siempre necesitan encontrar una nueva pareja, algunos otros prefieren la soledad, y esperaran encontrar a la persona adecuada para dejar de sentirse solos, pero una relación de este tipo tiene varias desventajas, sin duda la principal, no debes enamorarte ni ilusionarte, ya que si lo haces saldrás perdiendo y tu serás el único responsable ya que desde un principio asumiste correr con esos riesgos, por otro lado puede que todo resulte bien por decirlo de alguna manera, y que ambas personas consigan lo que están buscando, sin demasiados daños colaterales, en ese caso la experiencia habrá valido la pena o no….solo el tiempo puede darte la respuesta a esas preguntas.

**Nota:** primero quiero decirles que me gusta que comenten eso me hace feliz, y denle una oportunidad a la historia, entiendo su posición respecto al engaño y todo eso, todo mejorara se viene a acción, más pronto de lo que imaginan, pero es ficción, necesito el drama, adoro a ambas chicas juntas o por separado, el objetivo de la historia es generar una reacción, por lo visto muchas han sido buenas y otras no tanto, pero eso me gusta, la diversidad de opiniones si no sería aburrido, expresen lo que sienten, tomo en cuenta cada una de sus opiniones. Se les quiere.


	8. Chapter 8: Desmoronándome

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canciónes:** Kiss me Ed Sheeran, My Inmortal Evanescence

**CAPITULO VIII: Desmoronándome**

La noche para Dianna había sido bastante agitada, pero no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar, por lo que se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertar a Melissa que se encontraba a su lado, busco algo de ropa en su armario y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se sirvió una vaso de agua, y encendió su computadora para continuar escribiendo.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía tengo una buena excusa he tenido unos días bastante agitados pero la razón por la que he decidió continuar este relato es que es realmente terapéutico para mi sin duda he tenido algunos como decirlo acontecimientos importantes, y es que estoy bastante feliz ya que me he reencontrado con una amiga que bueno, para que alargar la historia, pero ella me hace sentir es nuevo, tengo que admitirlo siempre me llamo la atención su forma de ser y aparte es muy guapa, aunque el hecho de que mis pensamientos han estado con ella la mayoría del tiempo, siempre vuelve Lea a mi mente es algo inevitable, pero mejor sigo con mi historia así que aquí va…..donde me quede…. ah sí en mi historia de amor bueno después de aquel primer beso todo cambio con el tiempo me invito a una cita por nuestro primer mes desde que confesamos nuestros sentimientos, fue ahí en donde me propuso ser su novia no lo pensé mucho la verdad era algo que anhelaba, los días pasaron y nuestra relación se fortalecía hasta que llego el día en el que deje mis miedos e inseguridades a un lado y decidí entregarme en cuerpo y alma a aquella morena que se había robado mi corazón, no hubo rosas ni velas pero lo único que necesitaba era a ella a mi lado jamás lo olvidare fue tan cariñosa y perfecta , me cuido a cada momento, me hizo sentir en las nubes y ahí fue cuando comprendí que la amaba y esas palabras tan importantes salieron de mi garganta en medio de gemidos y respiraciones pausadas, aquel Te Amo, era el más significativo ya que salió desde mi corazón y su Yo también te amo fue la mejor respuesta que pude recibir….

Cerró su laptop y se tomó la cabeza, Dianna recordaba ese momento nítidamente, parecía que hubiera sido solo hace unos pocos días.

**Flashback:**

-hola mi amor por donde estas- preguntaba mientras salía del set después de un largo día de grabación.

-ya estoy saliendo voy directo hacia tu carro te espero ahí- le respondió Dianna mientras salía de su camerino.

L: tanto tiempo sin verte – se acercó y la abrazo.

D: Lea no son ni dos horas desde que estuvimos juntas.

L: bueno para mí fue una eternidad además te tengo una sorpresa – le dijo mientras entraban al auto.

D: de verdad –se quedó pensando – pero no es nuestro aniversario o mi cumpleaños.

L: lo sé pero es un detalle de mi parte, cuando lleguemos a casa te digo de lo que se trata.

D: mmm…ok pero primero quiero mi beso.

L: eso no lo tienes ni que pedir amor – dijo la morena mientras se acercaba a Dianna para besarla.

Llegaron al apartamento y Lea entro rápidamente a su habitación, Dianna solo la observaba no sabía qué clase de regalo le daría la morocha por lo que estaba ansiosa.

L: cierra los ojos – le dijo mientras Dianna obedecía.

D: dale Lea sea lo que sea me va a encantar porque tanto misterio.

L: porque no es el detalle sino el significado que tiene, de acuerdo abre los ojos.

Dianna lentamente abrió sus ojos y observo que Lea había preparado un camino con velas que conducía hacia el balcón del departamento, en donde había preparado una mesa con una botella de vino y dos copas, la rubia solo sonrió, le encantaba recibir esos detalles por parte de Lea,

L: antes de que digas algo quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante – la rubia se sorprendió – no es nada malo tranquila solo quiero decirte que eres lo más importante en mi vida, cambiaste todos mis conceptos acerca de lo que era el amor, contigo he descubierto nuevas sensaciones que creía inexistentes, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado…- la miraba a los ojos – no puedo prometerte que jamás te hare daño porque tal vez lo haga, por ese motivo, quiero decirte que pase lo que pase tu siempre estarás en mi corazón no importa que suceda entre nosotras nunca podré olvidar todo lo que aprendí contigo y los momentos maravillosos que hemos pasado, eres una mujer increíble llena de vida, siempre me has hecho sentir especial y contigo he aprendido lo que significa amar.

Dianna tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, para ella el discurso de la morocha la había tomado por sorpresa, ya que le expresaba todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella.

D: no sé qué decir –no encontraba las palabras adecuadas- no sabes lo feliz que soy cuando estoy a tu lado y estoy segura de que lo que siento por ti es verdadero… es un detalle maravilloso el hecho que me digas todo lo que sientes me encanta – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Entonces La morocha la beso, fue un beso tierno pausado lleno de sentimientos y complementado con una promesa, lentamente el beso comenzó a tornarse más rápido y pasional, ambas deseaban que ese momento llegara, el momento de entregarse completamente de sellar su amor.

L: estas segura de que quieres seguir – le pregunto Lea agitada.

D: Nunca estuve tan segura – le afirmo mientras la volvía a besar.

_Quédate conmigo_

_Cúbreme_

_Abrázame_

_Acuéstate conmigo_

_Y sostenme en tus brazos_

Lentamente caminaron hacia la habitación donde Lea comenzó a desabrochar la blusa que llevaba dianna, ambas estaban muy nerviosa ninguna de las dos tenía experiencia, pero sabían aprenderían juntas, la rubia quedo solo en sujetador mientras lea observaba su cuerpo no podía creer la mujer que tenía frente a ella era simplemente perfecta ante sus ojos, entonces comenzó a besar su cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos mientras bajaba, lentamente poso su mano debajo de la espalda de la rubia para sacarle el sujetador, cuando por fin lo logro no perdió tiempo y comenzó a tocar sus pechos despacio, explorando por primera vez, siguió besándola y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a sus pezones, los chupo, la rubia estaba extasiada la morocha le provocaba miles de sensaciones el solo hecho de que la tocara la hacía temblar, cerraba sus ojos disfrutando del momento.

_Tu corazón contra mi pecho_

_Tus labios presionados sobre mi cuello_

_Estoy cayendo por tus ojos_

_Pero ellos no me conocen todavía_

_Y con la sensación de que voy a olvidar_

_Estoy enamorado ahora_

En pocos minutos ambas se encontraba completamente desnudas Lea encima de Dianna dejando besos por todo su cuerpo hasta que llego hasta su ombligo, y dirigió su mano hasta el centro de la rubia, levanto su mirada y le dijo –estas segura- pero lo único que respondió fue – Te Amo – lo que fue suficiente para introducir uno de sus dedos, dianna gimió y agarro las sabanas, se sentía completamente excitada, la morocha aumento el movimiento y metió un dedo más, seguía moviéndose mientras la besaba entonces le dijo – Yo también Te amo – segundos después la rubia alcanzo en clímax, su cuerpo tembló, Lea se recostó a su lado mirándola a los ojos, dianna solo sonrío y la beso, había sido perfecto ella la había cuidado y fue muy dulce la manera en la que le hizo el amor, se sonrojo y se puso encima de la morocha y le susurro – ahora es tu turno de sentirte en las nubes.

_Bésame como si quisieras ser amada_

_Quisieras ser amada_

_Quisieras ser amada_

_Se siente como si me enamorara_

_Como si me enamorara_

_Como si me enamorara_

Sin más que decir la beso y entrelazo sus manos en el cabello de la morocha quien la tomo del trasero haciendo que sus cuerpos queden completamente pegados, Dianna paso su lengua por su cuello y coloco su mano en el centro de la morocha quien estaba completamente mojada, así que metió dos dedos de una vez ambas gimieron de placer los movimientos no eran bruscos sino llenos de amor.

_Quédate conmigo_

_Y seré tu guardián_

_Tú serás mi dama_

_Fui hecho para mantener tu cuerpo caliente_

_Pero soy frío_

_Como el viento que sopla_

_Así que sostenme en tus brazos_

Antes de que la morocha pudiera terminar, dianna saco sus dedos y lea la fulmino con la mirada – no me mires así después de lo que voy a hacer me lo agradecerás – le dijo agitada entonces bajo y comenzó a colocar su lengua en el centro de la morocha quien solo cerro sus ojos Dianna parecía una experta en esa zona ya que segundos después un fuerte orgasmo se hizo presente la rubia solo sonrío y la beso.

_He sentido todo_

_Del odio al amor_

_Del amor a la lujuria_

_De la lujuria a la verdad_

_Supongo que es así como te conozco_

_Así que te mantendré cerca_

_Para ayudarte a renunciar_

Ambas disfrutaron de esa primera noche mágica llena de suspiros gemidos pero sobretodo de amor. Era la primera vez para ambas, un momento en el que se entregaron completamente al amor que sentían.

**Fin del flashback**

Dianna abrió sus ojos y decidió continuar con su relato.

"Pero no todo es color de rosa en esta vida y yo recibiría esa lección de la peor manera. Si bien debíamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto debido a nuestras carreras era algo que estaba dispuesta a soportar, dicen que el amor lo puede todo pero en nuestro caso el amor no fue suficiente, ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que Lea podría traicionarme era algo que no estaba en discusión sabía que podría tener pretendientes pero estaba segura de que no les haría caso, a veces me pregunto en que falle cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, porque fui tan ciega de no darme cuenta…. Nadie se muere de amor me dijeron pero yo sentía que me moría el dolor en el pecho que sentía era indescriptible lloraba tanto que no sé cómo lo soporte, todo se derrumbó en un segundo, todo lo que había planeado durante años para nosotras dos quedo en el pasado en intenciones que no se harían realidad, porque tenía que hacerlo aún no lo entiendo pensé que es el tiempo me daría las respuestas pero aquí estoy un año después de aquello y aun no consigo respuestas, aún recuerdo el día que me lo confeso todo yo acababa de llegar de viaje agotada por la filmación, lo único que quería era abrázala y pedirle perdón por mis cambios de humor e inseguridades, sé que yo también tuve errores y muchos, los acepto, los últimos días antes de que todo ocurriera me comporte bastante distante, actué como si ya no me importara lo que nos sucediera, ahora me arrepiento de no haber hablado con ella en el momento oportuno, cuando entre a nuestra habitación, la encontré acostada de espaldas a mi llorando completamente abatida, la abrace y le pregunte que le pasaba, fue entonces cuando mi mundo se derrumbó simplemente me dijo –Te Falle – no entendía a qué se refería por lo que volví a preguntar y entonces todo tuvo sentido – te engañe- ."

El destino nos puede tender trampas, a veces planeamos demasiado las cosas y nos adelantamos a los acontecimientos, solemos asumir que esa persona estará a nuestro lado al otro día, o pensamos demasiado cuando nos tenemos que arriesgar por ese motivo debemos vivir el hoy y decir lo que sientes nadie sabe qué sucederá mañana y no tengas la oportunidad de acercarte a esa persona, en este caso Dianna no contemplaba su futuro sin la morocha, la veía en cualquier circunstancia, ya sea recibiendo algún reconocimiento por su trabajo o despertando en la mañana a su lado, a Lea le sucedía lo mismo amaba a la rubia pero a la vez estaba asustada por los sentimientos que despertaba en ella, nunca se había enamorado de esa manera, así que cuando las cosas se empezaron a complicar, cuando aquella historia de amor que estaba viviendo se comenzó a tornar oscura, no supo cómo arreglar las cosas, así que cometió muchos errores. La vida les enseñaría que la vida está llena de momentos duros de los cuales debemos levantarnos y seguir adelante.

Dianna no podía continuar con su relato le hacía mal recordar todo lo que paso esa noche en casa de las chicas. Todo parecía un mal sueño algo que no estaba en sus planes pero que le toco enfrentar. Suspiro y comenzó a recordar

**Flashback**

D: no estoy para bromas Lea es muy serio.

L: Jamás haría un chiste como ese de verdad perdóname no sé cómo paso… yo solo…- se quedó callada sabía que ninguna cosa que dijera la salvaría.

D: No puede ser porque….-sollozo- no pensaste en mi…- se levantó de la cama – pero que digo claro que no lo hiciste no te importo nada quiero que te quede muy claro esto Lea fuiste tú quien acabo con todo….

L: escúchame por favor sé que podemos superar esto…. Hare lo que me pidas…. por favor solo dame una oportunidad ya lo entendí no quiero a nadie más a mi lado te lo suplico.- le rogaba Lea con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

D: No…no puedo ni quiero hacerlo – se alejó y salió del cuarto.

L: Di te lo suplico déjame explicarte como sucedió...-la interrumpió

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí,_

_Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles._

_Y si tú tienes que dejarme,_

_Desearía que tan solo te fueras_

_Porque tú presencia aun_

_Perdura aquí_

_Y no me dejará sola_

D: NO ME INTERESA SABER COMO TE REVOLCASTE – le grito – me das asco mataste todo el amor que te tenia eres una maldita…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que lea la abofeteo.

L: no te atrevas a llamarme de esa forma… sé que cometí un error pero eso no te da derecho a insultarme de esa manera, yo estaba sola, últimamente solo peleábamos, además te era indiferente lo que yo sentía – dianna solo se tomaba el rostro estaba completamente incrédula.

D:No me vengas a echar la culpa de tus errores de acuerdo, en tu vida me vuelves a poner una mano encima me oíste- dijo completamente furiosa - te amé Lea de verdad que lo hice pero aquí se termina todo no quiero volver a saber de ti no me busques no me llames, te evitare en cualquier evento y la única relación que podrá existir entre nosotras será meramente profesional, demás está decir que mañana mismo mandare a recoger mis cosas porque yo ya no puedo vivir contigo, me escuchaste- le dijo.

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar_

_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real_

_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrarlo_

L: si- atino a decir- solo quiero que sepas que realmente lo siento fue una estupidez un error que me lamentare por el resto de mi vida ya que no solo te lastime sino que acabo de perder a la mujer más maravillosa de este planeta. Tal vez algún día pueda explicarte todo lo que sucedió.

_Cuando tú llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas_

_Cuando tú gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_

_Y tome tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_Pero tú aún tienes todo de mí_

D: espero que no porque no quiero ni puedo escuchar lo que tienes que decirme, no te odio simplemente vas a dejar de ser lo más importante en mi vida, no mereces ni una lagrima mía esto se acabó y me duele mucho que sea de esta manera.

L: no encuentro las palabras para decirte lo que siento, perdóname.

D: por ahora no lo hare, tu cambiaste mi vida, me enseñaste tanto, por ti estoy segura de mis gustos y me acepto como soy por eso siempre agradeceré que te haya encontrado, estoy segura de que si eso no hubiera pasado seguiría viviendo una mentira, me diste el valor de enfrentar a mis fantasmas, pero también me has hecho daño como nadie lo había hecho.

_Traté duramente de decirme a mí misma que te has ido_

_Pero sin embargo estas aún conmigo_

_He estado sola todo el tiempo_

Demás está decir que ambas lloraron toda la noche mientras dianna fue al apartamento de su amiga Jessica y le conto todo lo sucedido, Lea hizo lo mismo con Jonathan. Y así fue como un capitulo termino entre las chicas en medio de engaños, lagrimas, despedidas, palabras no pronunciadas y sentimientos a flor de piel.

**Fin del flashback**

Hacer el amor que significan estas palabras, para mí es un acto de confianza te estas entregando en cuerpo y alma a esa persona desde mi punto de vista no es algo que se debe tomar a la ligera y dejarse llevar por el deseo ya que el deseo puede ser un impulso de autodestrucción, si no es bien encaminado está condenado al fracaso, en cambio el amor es preservar aquello que tanto te importa, sentir esa necesidad de cuidarla, de hacerla sentirse protegida. Saber esperar y elegir a la persona correcta son las decisiones que deberás tomar, no todo saldrá como siempre lo imaginaste, pero si es con la persona que quieres no hará falta nada más.

Entonces el sexo y el amor son dos cosas completamente opuestas, el sexo se aferra al deseo, a las ansias de consumir, una situación de placer meramente físico en donde no intervienen los sentimientos, sino las ganas, en cambio hacer el amor implica poner en juego tus sentimientos, en protegerte y la persona que está contigo, el placer no solo será físico sino emocional, sentirte complementado y seguro al lado de tu compañero o compañera. Pero que te lleva a ser infiel que circunstancias hacen que cometas ese error, solo quienes lo han vivido podrán responder, pero Porque existe un malo y un bueno, alguien que se equivocó y otra persona que será la víctima, pero una relación es de dos si bien un engaño es limite al que cualquier pareja no está dispuesto a enfrentar, todos tenemos errores.

Dianna suspiro y regreso a la cama, necesitaba descansar un poco, y ya los primeros rayos de sol anunciaban la llegada de mañana.

Lea despertaba con el ánimo renovado todo indicaba que sería un buen día, además las grabaciones de la serie estaban a la vuelta de la esquina por lo que tenía que ir a los estudios para la prueba de vestuario y recibir los nuevos guiones, si bien su encuentro con Kristen la había sorprendido decidió no darle mucha importancia ya que sus pensamientos lo ocupaban la rubia

Con estos pensamientos se levantó y se dio una ducha rato después salió con dirección a los estudios de Fox, sabía que sería duro pero el show debía continuar aparte ella ayudaría a escribir el episodio tributo a Cory, lo que realmente la entusiasmaba y al mismo tiempo le hacía revivir aquellos duros momentos, Él había sido muy importante en su vida un verdadero amigo que la apoyo un momentos difíciles, por lo que cuando se enteró que entraría a una clínica de rehabilitación lo apoyo al cien por ciento, estaba en permanente contacto con su amigo que de hecho en sus últimos meses de vida se había ido a vivir con la morocha con el fin de mantenerlo vigilado para que no tuviera una recaída, lamentablemente perdió la batalla contra sus demonios, lo que devasto a Lea quien había hecho de todo para salvarlo, continuamente se culpaba, pero al final lo entendió, por más que trato las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere. La prensa siempre había especulado sobre su relación pero a ella no le importaba siempre quiso a Cory como su hermano y cuando se marchó parte de ella se fue con él.

Llego rápidamente al estudio y pudo ver a sus amigos Kevin y Jenna llegando junto con ella.

K: hey lea como estas – le saludo Kevin abrazándola.

L: bien lista para empezar a trabaja – le dijo mientras saludaba a Jenna.

J: así es enana esta nueva temporada vamos con todo.

K: si aún no puedo creer que haremos un tributo a los Beatles, amo sus canciones. – dijo emocionado.

Siguieron conversando hasta que entraron al estudio donde los demás chicos ya se encontraban reunidos junto con ellos esta Ryan explicándoles cómo serían los primeros episodios.

R: bueno chicos es lo único que puedo adelantarles además quiero decirles que quiero su mayor concentración para el episodio tributo que estamos preparando para nuestro querido Cory.

Todos asintieron nostálgicos ya que sabían que sabían que sería un episodio bastante difícil.

R: Lea necesito hablar contigo a solas un momento acompáñame a mi oficina – le dijo mientras salía.

L: si claro enseguida voy para allá.

En la oficina

L: bueno de que querías hablar conmigo- le pregunto algo nervioso.

R: bueno tú sabes tú nos ayudaras a escribir el episodio tributo pero hay algo que te quiero mencionar y es que hemos decidido que Dianna no formara parte del elenco…- Lea quería decir algo pero no la dejo- antes de que me digas algo te diré que ella tiene varios proyectos en este momento y esa es una de las razones más importantes para tomar esta decisión.

L: escúchame el personaje de Dianna fue muy importante para Finn es completamente ilógico hacerlo sin su presencia, además ella fue una gran amiga de Cory...- la interrumpió.

R: mira Lea sé que es difícil pero es una decisión irrevocable ya hable con su agente y por lo visto no ha tenido ningún reclamo al respecto, al parecer su nueva vida de estrella de Hollywood la tiene muy ocupada para si quiera molestarse en venir a hablar con nosotros.

L: no creo que eso sea posible déjame hablar con ella tal vez podamos solucionar esto…

R: te lo repito ya no hay nada que hacer, que te parece si mejor nos enfocamos en el trabajo...

Lea no respondió simplemente asintió con su cabeza y comenzaron a trabajar, sin duda lo que le había dicho Ryan la había dejado pensativa, como era posible que no se hubiera preocupado por aparecer en ese episodio, no entendía como no le importaba rendirle homenaje a su amigo. Sentía mucha rabia, no pensó con claridad, así que salió rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento, encendió el auto y manejo rápidamente, su destino la casa de Dianna…

**Nota:** gracias por continuar leyendo la historia, entiendo que algunas les moleste la manera en la que estoy narrando el personaje de Lea, pero así es como imagine la historia, además creo que solo fue el detonante para que todas expresaran lo que sentían con respecto al fandom, pero bueno ahí si yo no me meto jajaja, continúen comentando, pero siempre háganlo con respeto hacia la historia y las demás personas que comentan Gracias! Sigan expresándose. Díganme de que país me escriben. Me pidieron mi twitter, nunca lo he utilizado pero ahí está DCimaginegirl90 Follow me. No tengo seguidores jajaja.


	9. Chapter 9: Nunca es Tarde

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

Canción: Don't You Remember - Adele, James Blunt - Same Mistake

CAPITULO IX Nunca es tarde

Melissa se levantó temprano en la mañana, al despertar lo primero que noto fue que la rubia estaba a su lado boca a abajo, algo que la hizo muy feliz, habían pasado una noche estupenda, aunque no era la primera vez que la chica había estado con una mujer, la experiencia de tener a Dianna a su lado había sido insuperable, decidió ir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno, trato de hacer demasiado ruido, aunque minutos después la rubia despertó y al notar que la chica no estaba a su lado se levantó y camino hacia la cocina, la vio de espaldas y solo pudo sonreír, realmente le encantaba, así que se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazo por detrás.

D: buenos días – le dijo mientras colocaba su barbilla en su hombro – huele delicioso.

Mel: buen día – le contesto mientras cortaba algo de fruta – como amaneciste.

D: increíblemente bien, y tú.

Mel: extremadamente bien – se giró para verla a los ojos – fue increíble.

D: gracias siempre me lo dicen – la chica frunció su ceño – no te enojes aunque adore verte así.

Mel: de acuerdo – se acercó y la beso.

D: Me encantan ver lo linda que eres por la mañana, te lo había dicho, de hecho eres perfecta a toda hora.

Mel: soy irresistible – rio – al igual que tú.

D: vaya que seguridad – se alejó un poco – muero de hambre.

Mel: bien siéntate ya está casi todo listo.

D: debo admitir que eres una gran chef – le dijo probando su comida.

Mel: gracias, cuando vives sola tienes que aprender de todo un poco.

D: Dímelo a mí al principio se me quemaba el agua – rio – pero después pude aprender.

Mel: Me gusta conocer más cosas de ti – le dio un beso.

D: Y a mí me gusta contártelas, sé que podrá sonar ilógico que te lo pregunte ahora pero la duda me está matando.

Mel: Que quieres saber – tomo sus manos – solo dímelo.

D: estuviste con alguna otra mujer antes de mí.

Mel –suspiro – si fue hace algún tiempo, no fue nada serio simplemente ambas buscábamos experimentar y pues sucedió.

D: Fui una tonta al no preguntártelo anoche.

Mel: No pasa nada, ambas disfrutamos rubia eso es lo más importante.

D: Si tienes razón y déjame decirte que eres muy buena – se mordió el labio – en todo.

Mel: Déjame desayunar tranquila sin coqueteos – se rio.

Ambas desayunaron compartiendo mirandas cómplices a cada momento, después Melissa se cambió de ropa y se despidió de la rubia.

Mel: bueno es hora de irme tengo que llegar rápido para la prueba de vestuario, tengo que transformarme en la tierna Marley.

D: me encanta que seas tierna pero me encanta cuando eres directa y apasionada.

Mel: cuantos halagos – se rio.

D: solo digo lo que pienso, gracias por una noche estupenda – se acercó y le dio un beso que se prolongó por algunos minutos.

Mel: si me vuelves a besar así no voy a querer salir de tu habitación

D: es para que no me extrañes mucho – fue hasta la puerta y la abrió – cuídate mucho te llamo en la noche.

Mel: tú también nos vemos.

Estaba feliz para que mentir, todo estaba bien. Mientras tanto Melissa salía del departamento de la rubia cuando en el pasillo se encontró con quien menos imaginaba.

L: Melissa, que estás haciendo aquí – le pregunto rápidamente la morocha.

Mel: Lea que sorpresa encontrarnos y más en este lugar – trato de sonreír, para evitar que la viera nerviosa.

L: No has respondido a mi pregunta – fue bastante cortante.

Mel: visitando a una amiga y tú.

L: Lo mismo, pero –se quedó pensando un momento, no podía ser posible, ella y la rubia, no claro que no – no me hagas caso perdón por cómo te trate, no he tenido un buen día.

Mel: no hay problema ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir.

L: si claro, no te preocupes nos vemos en el set – se despidieron y Lea vio a la chica alejarse.

Qué demonios pensó Lea, como era que la rubia y esa chica se conocían, cuantas cosas se había perdido, celos eso fue lo primero que sintió, después recordó que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de Dianna, miedo, nerviosismo, eso era lo que sentía, respiro profundamente y toco la puerta.

El destino es muy caprichoso y nos guarda varias sorpresas, el timbre sonó, así que la rubia se levantó y camino hasta la puerta, se podría decir que por un segundo su mundo se desmorono de nuevo al ver a la persona que tenía en frente. Pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse feliz de verla. Desconcierto, eso era lo que reflejaba el rostro de Dianna, en ningún momento se le paso por la cabeza encontrarse con ella. Sin duda había caído en la trampa de John no sabía qué hacer, ya era demasiado tarde para correr, Así que decidió aprovechar el momento que le había dado Jonathan para aclarar ciertas cosas con ella.

L: puedo pasar – le pregunto tímidamente – realmente necesito que hablemos.

D: Si pasa – abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar, le dijo seria.

L Y D: yo quería –hablaron al mismo tiempo.

L: que te parece si primero empiezas tú, solo dime todo lo que sientas.

Era el momento, tendría que confesar todo lo que sentía ya no quería seguirse guardando todos aquellos sentimientos, así que comenzó a hablar.

_¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?_

_Te fuiste sin despedirte, ni una sola palabra me dijiste,_

_Ni un sólo beso para sellar ninguna grieta,_

_No tenía ni idea del estado en el que nos encontrábamos_.

D: Bien me tragare todo mi orgullo y lo primero quiero decirte es que siento no haber estado a tu lado en este momento tan difícil yo… he no sé cómo afrontarlo sabes… tu eres muy valiente pero yo…. Yo no podía verte llorar es por eso que no me acerque a hablar ti durante el memorial… era demasiado para mí todo esto, él fue muy importante –lea quiso decir algo pero ella no la dejo- déjame terminar por favor después me dirás lo que tú quieras- lea solo asintió – bueno sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y probablemente ya no te interese lo que tengo que decirte pero hace poco lo comprendí, por muy enojadas que estemos la una con la otra no puedo dejarte sola ahora… a pesar de todo eres importante para mí y quiero brindarte mi apoyo… sé que suena raro pero ya no puedo seguir así Lea …. Me hace mucho daño todo esto…

L: terminaste – le pregunto sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos.

D: si – atino a responder – es eso lo único que me vas a decir.

L: y que quieres que diga… oh gracias dianna por ofrecerme tu apoyo – se acercó a ella- no lo diré sabes porque- ella negó – porque no necesito de tu lastima Dianna ya tengo suficiente con la lastima de todo el mundo para que encima más tu vengas a decirme esto. Donde estabas cuando me llamaron y me dieron la noticia…- silencio era lo único que había – en donde estabas tú cuando fue su entierro- dijo elevando su voz – RESPONDEME.

D: Yo no…. Lo siento…yo

L: exacto no estabas, sabes cuánto llore no tienes un maldita idea de lo mucho que sufrí creyendo que te importaba un carajo lo que me sucedía, no entendía como tu enojo podía cegarte tanto Dianna, te odie lo sabes trate con todas mis fuerzas de sacarte de mí cabeza de una vez, pero no podía, como es posible que lo hicieras, de cualquier persona hubiera podido esperar esa reacción pero no de ti, en esos momentos solo esperaba tu llamada, algo que nunca llego, esa es tu forma de vengarte por lo que hice, - le pregunto bruscamente - porque si era si te aplaudo te salió a la perfección el plan

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensaste mí_

_¿Oye me has olvidado completamente?_

_A veces pienso en qué momento no hice mal,_

_Pero cuanto más lo hago, menos entiendo._

D: no me hables así – le dijo firme – yo también sufrí de acuerdo y si acepto que estuvo mal de mi parte no preocuparme por ti pero trata de entenderme un...- la interrumpió

L: ja – se mofo- no me hagas reír por favor de verdad quieres que yo te entienda a ti, durante todo este tiempo no he hecho otra cosa más que tratar de entenderte y aceptar tus decisiones pero tú eres una egoísta que no se detiene a pensar en nadie más que en ti…

D: Mira Lea no te permito que me trates de esa manera y mucho menos en mi casa si te lo digo no es porque te tenga lastima de acuerdo es solo que me preocupo por ti fuiste y serás muy importante para mí, pero tu estúpido orgullo no te deja ver más allá de que lo único que sienta es lastima parece que no me conocieras, además eres la menos indicada para hablarme de egoísmo cuando fuiste tú la que le importo muy poco lo nuestro.

L: creía conocerte hasta que mostraste tu verdadera cara Dianna, una persona completamente fría incapaz de dejar a un lado las peleas, si yo te decepcione en algún momento tú también me has decepcionado- miro al piso tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas- además de que eres incapaz de preocuparte por tus amigos, claro como ahora eres una estrella de Hollywood, te olvidas de todos, tanto que no quieres rendirle un homenaje a Cory… - eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Dianna no pensó dos veces y le pego una cachetada, Lea solo se tomó el rostro y la miro fijamente.

D: no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando, - le dijo completamente enojada - siempre lo quise, él fue muy importante para mí siempre lo va a ser, y si no participare en el episodio es porque tengo que cumplir con otros compromisos, trate de buscar una solución, pero realmente se me complicaba mucho pero claro prefieres guiarte por otras personas, de verdad piensas que mi vida ha sido color de rosas, estas muy equivocada si alguien sufrió, fui yo, me hiciste mucho daño cuando me contaste lo que sucedió, no lo podía aceptar, podría haberlo esperado de cualquier persona menos de ti, me daba asco el hecho de pensar en eso, todo se terminó de la peor manera, eras todo para mí – dijo aguantando las lágrimas – trate de odiarte de verdad que lo único que quería era olvidarme de ti. Pero por más que intente buscar maneras de hacerlo no lo consigo, lo que hiciste fue demasiado para mi aun ahora después de que ha pasado tanto tiempo no consigo sanar mi corazón, un año Lea es demasiado tiempo y aun no consigo olvidarme de ti, es muy frustrante, trato de hacerlo, pero no lo consigo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo hablaron sobre todo lo que sentían, ya no querían seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, ni dejarse llevar por malos entendidos, lo único que querían era aclarar las cosas.

L: siento haberte hablado así, ambas nos hemos equivocado, yo más que nadie lo acepto, todo lo que paso fue culpa mía. Por favor te lo pido mírame – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro fijamente – no llores, entiendo tu posición, ya no quiero que nos sigamos haciendo daño sé que falle pero déjame volver a tu vida – le suplico la morocha.

_Pero no te acuerdas?_

_¿No lo recuerdas?_

_El motivo por el que me amabas,_

_Cariño, por favor, recuérdame una última vez_.

D: no lo sé, yo también he tenido errores– se relajó un poco – pero ahora necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo – dijo con voz entrecortada – después me gustaría que hablemos tranquilas, pero por ahora te voy a pedir que te marches.

L: si creo que tienes razón no te presionare tomate el tiempo que necesites pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites…. Puedo abrazarte – le pregunto muy despacio.

La rubia no respondió simplemente se aferró a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, hace tanto tiempo que había soñado ese momento se sentía protegida amada y sobre todo aliviada.

L: gracias por escucharme…. Yo no sé qué más decir….- le dijo separándose un poco

D: no te preocupes entiendo….

L: Bueno yo te dejo tranquila - se dirigió a la puerta y la miro – pase lo que pase no volveré a sepárame de ti – susurro mientras salía cerrando la puerta.

_Te di el espacio para que pudieras respirar,_

_Mantuve las distancias para que pudieras ser libre,_

_Y espero que puedas encontrar la pieza que te falta, _

_Y que te devuelva a mí_

Durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron separadas, la vida de ambas fue bastante dura, la culpa y el remordimiento acompañaban a Lea a cada momento, y aparte de eso la muerte de Cory fue lo que colmó el vaso, paso días horribles, todo se acumuló y sus amigos y familiares estuvieron muy preocupados por su estado, pero el tiempo ayudo a que la morena saliera adelante. Por su parte la rubia sufrió mucho, tuvo días bastante grises llenos de dudas y rencor, pero su trabajo la mantuvo ocupada, todo comenzaba a encaminarse en su vida profesional, pero en lo personal se encontraba devastada.

Nunca es tarde para asumir nuestros errores, no debemos dejar que el tiempo nos llene de remordimiento, así que no lo pienses más busca a esa persona y pídele perdón tal vez mañana ya no quiera escuchar lo que tienes que decir. Dile a tu amiga o amigo que lo quieres y lo importante que es para ti, después podrías arrepentirte de haber dejado pasar la oportunidad. Aunque a veces nos cuesta mucho expresarnos, y las palabras no bastan una sonrisa, o un abrazo serán suficientes.

_Mientras me doy vueltas entre mis sábanas_

_Y una vez más, no puedo dormir_

_Salgo afuera y hasta la calle_

_Y miro a las estrellas por debajo de mis pies_

_Recordando las cosas que me equivoqué_

_Así que aquí voy_

Al salir la morocha del departamento Dianna no pudo parar de llorar, era momento de dejarlo salir, pero que iba a hacer ahora, intentar algo con Melissa y olvidarse de una vez de Lea, o arriesgarse a volver a intentarlo, por un lado tenía la estabilidad que la castaña le podía ofrecer, sin duda era opción lógica en ese momento, pero por otro estaba Lea aquella mujer que la había transformado completamente y para bien, la amaba, era el gran amor de su vida, y provocaba en ella sentimientos bastante profundos e inexplicables, qué harías tu elegirías quedarte en la zona segura en donde no hay mucha posibilidad de salir lastimada sino que existen muchas posibilidades de ser feliz, o te arriesgarías a ir por el camino más complicado y difícil, no existe lógica en el amor, que hacer como decidir dicen que no hay mejor recompensa que la que recibes después de un larga lucha, que por más que el camino parezca difícil y oscuro al final encontraras la tan ansiada luz que estabas buscando.

_No estoy pidiendo una segunda oportunidad,_

_Estoy gritando hasta el límite de mi voz,_

_Dame una razón, pero no me des una elección,_

_Porque simplemente cometeré el mismo error de nuevo,_

La vida es para los que se arriesgan, pero debemos ser cautelosos con las decisiones que tomamos, a veces podemos cegarnos y quedaremos lastimados, nadie dice que las cosas serán fáciles, pero debemos vencer el miedo a equivocarnos, claro que a todos nos causa incertidumbre equivocarnos, pero la vida está llena se errores y aciertos.

_Y tal vez algún día nos conoceremos _

_Y tal vez conversemos y no solo hablaremos _

_No compres las promesas porque _

_No hay promesas que yo me guarde, _

_Y mi reflejo me da problemas _

_Así que aquí voy_

Cuando ves la posibilidad de recibir una segunda oportunidad no puedes desaprovecharla volviendo a cometer los mismos errores, la deberás aprovechar al máximo y saber utilizar inteligentemente tus cartas. Que hacer esa era la duda constante de la rubia, por el momento solo quería volver a hablar con Lea y decirle de una vez por todas todo lo que sentía y lo que paso en todo el tiempo que estuvieron distanciadas, pero por otro lado estaba Melissa, no quería lastimar a la chica, por lo que decidió que hablaría con ella y le contaría todo, ya no importaría nada, solo quería que ella conociera su historia, solo así tal vez podría comprenderla un poco….

**Nota:** ¿qué camino elegirías tú? Gracias por todo, más de 50 Reviews Estoy Feliz! Sigan comentando no me abandonen, expresen lo que sienten.


	10. Chapter 10: Te Necesito

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción: Want U Back - Cher Lloyd / Lady Antebellum - Need you now**

**CAPITULO X: Te necesito**

Después que Lea dejara el apartamento de Dianna, la chica se sentía bastante confundida, todo estaba bien porque tuvo que aparecer en ese momento, siempre pone mi mundo de cabeza, pensaba la rubia, ahora quería hablar con Melissa, así que cogió su celular y le marco, pero no le contesto, seguramente está manejando pensó, así que decidió calmarse un poco y volver a la cama, ya que en unas horas tendría una entrevista para promocionar su película, amaba su trabajo pero era realmente estresante y agotador.

Por otro lado Melissa había llegado al set, saludo a sus compañeros mientras ingresaba, y se topó con Becca mientras entraba a maquillaje.

Becca: hey buen día – le dio un beso en la mejilla – y esa sonrisa.

Mel: que te puedo decir tuve una noche estupenda.

Becca: vaya por fin se te va a quitar el mal humor.

Mel: por el momento puedo decirte que me siento feliz, no puedo pedir nada más.

Mientras las chicas continuaban conversando animadamente, sintieron que alguien ingreso rápidamente a la habitación, vieron a Lea entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

L: hola chicas siento haber interrumpido pero tuve que venir corriendo.

Becca: no te preocupes solo estábamos conversando con Melissa acerca de su maravillosa noche.

L: ah sí y se puede saber porque fue tan "maravillosa" como dice Becca – le pregunto rápidamente, quería quitarse la duda.

Mel: bueno porque la pase con una persona que me hace sentir de esa manera.

L: ya veo que bueno que hayas disfrutado – le dijo tratando de sonreír, pero se moría de curiosidad por saber de quién estaba hablando, así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea de mencionar a la rubia – ni saben con quien hable hoy – les dijo – con Dianna.

Mel: mira tú y ¿de que hablaron? – le pregunto seria.

L: de todo un poco, tu sabes que siempre hemos sido unidas pero por diferentes circunstancias nos distanciamos, pero ahora la quiero recuperar – Melissa solo la observaba tratando de ocultar sus celos – como amiga claro está – se apresuró a aclarar.

Becca: qué bueno que se acerquen de nuevo – le dijo mientras la abrazaba – bueno yo me tengo que ir a grabar algunas escenas las dejo.

Al salir Becca del cuarto de maquillaje, el ambiente se tornó aún más tenso, Lea no dejaba de observar a la castaña, el silencio que acaparo el lugar era realmente incomodo, por lo que Melissa decidió buscar su celular y vio las llamadas perdidas de la rubia, así que aprovecho el momento y la llamo.

_Por favor, ni siquiera estoy celosa_

_Ella no tiene nada de mí_

_Tratando de lucir bien esos feos jeans _

_Claramente no pensaste en esto_

Mel: hola rubia hermosa – la saludo hablando alto para que la morocha la escuchara.

Lea se encontraba de espaldas a Melissa, por lo que cuando escucho hermosa y rubia en la misma oración su mente imagino a Dianna.

_¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que tú y yo hicimos primero?_

_Y ahora las estás haciendo con ella_

_¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que tú y yo hicimos primero?_

_Me tienes así_

_Y ahora las estas llevando a cada restaurant_

_A cada lugar que fuimos _

D: vaya que lindo que me saludes así.

Mel: como no hacerlo, tu provocas esos sentimientos en mi – Lea no dejaba de apretar sus puños, deseaba con todo su ser que no fuera Dianna la que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

D: ah sí pues tú también me provocas esos sentimientos, aparte de otros que no puedo decirte por teléfono, pero estoy segura de que te los imaginaras.

Mel: no me tientes, sabes que saldria corriendo solo para que hagas realidad tus pensamientos.

D: hace calor no crees – rio.

Mel: bastante- le respondió mientras giraba un poco para ver la expresión de Lea.

D: que te iba a decir, ah sí necesito que hablemos lo más pronto posible.

Mel: no me asustes, que pasó.

D: no es nada, bueno si, no sé cómo decirlo pero tengo algo que contarte y es muy importante.

Mel: me dejas bastante intrigada, pero está bien que te parece si voy a tu apartamento en la noche y así hablamos.

D: me parece perfecto y no te preocupes solo necesito contarte algo, bueno ahora si te dejo tengo trabajo que hacer un beso cuídate mucho.

Mel: otro beso para ti, y ya hablaremos en la noche.

Melissa cortó la llamada y se levantó del asiento, está por salir cuando Lea le dijo.

L: solo espero que la persona con la que estabas hablando no sea cierta rubia que tú y yo conocemos.

Mel: y que pasaría si te dijera que si es esa persona – detuvo sus pasos y se acercó a ella.

L: Nada, solo que ese sería el inicio de una guerra en la que no querrás participar.

Mel: Tengo buenas armas para darte pelea.

L: que bien que digas eso, porque a mí me encanta luchar por lo que quiero, y esta vez no dejare que mis errores se entrometan entre nosotras, ni mucho menos otras personas.

Mel: ten cuidado con lo que dices, te podrías llevar muchas sorpresas.

_Ohhh, pensé que seguirías siendo mía_

_Cuando te día el beso de despedida _

_Y quizás estés con ella_

_Pero fuiste mía primero _

No le dejo responder, salió inmediatamente de la habitación dejando a Lea aún más confundida y nerviosa, pero sobretodo celosa. Necesitaba hablar con Dianna, si bien no podía pedirle explicaciones solo quería saber cómo, cuándo y dónde había sucedido eso, si la morocha quería reconquistar a la rubia tendría a una fuerte competidora con quien enfrentarse, quien por cierto ya le llevaba bastante ventaja, tendría que traer de vuelta a la Lea segura de sí misma capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ver a la rubia sonreír, mostrarle que había madurado, que quería comenzar desde cero, sabía perfectamente que el camino sería difícil, pero se sentía capaz de lograrlo, si ya enamoro a la chica una vez podría hacerlo de nuevo, contaba con una ventaja, la conocía perfectamente sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que detestaba, aparte se sentía decidida. Quería a la rubia de vuelta con ella, y tendría que enfrentar una de las más duras batallas, una pelea en contra de sus propios errores, pero Lea se sentía fuerte, con sus ánimos renovados y con ganas de seguir adelante.

El tiempo paso rápido, por fortuna para Melissa y Lea no volvieron a encontrarse, algo que agradecían ya que las cosas no habrían terminado de la mejor manera, la castaña aunque está preocupada por todo lo que había pasado sabía que lo que le tenía que decir Dianna le aclararía sus dudas, aunque aún no estaba muy ilusionada con la rubia, le tenía bastante cariño, por lo que quería que ambas fueran sinceras con respecto a sus sentimientos.

D: hola – le dijo mientras le daba un beso – como estuvo tu día.

Mel: un poco extraño no te voy a mentir, pero me estoy muriendo de curiosidad por saber lo que me tienes que decir.

D: De acuerdo pero primero te voy a pedir que me escuches y trates de no interrumpirme – la chica asintió – Lea y yo fuimos pareja por mucho tiempo – Melissa solo la veía sorprendida ahora entendía a la perfección el comportamiento de la morocha y todas las cosas que le había dicho.

Dianna le conto todo a Melissa, omitiendo la verdadera razón de su separación, ya que eso prefería reservárselo, el hecho era que muy pocas personas conocían la situación, además le dijo el encuentro que habían tenido en la mañana.

Mel: no sé qué decirte, sabía que eran bastante cercanas pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que estuvieron tanto tiempo juntas.

D: sé que es difícil, pero te lo estoy contando para que me entiendas un poco, no sé si estoy lista para empezar una nueva relación, por lo que no quiero lastimarte.

Mel: no creo que lo hagas, pero si llega a pasar será algo de lo que estaré consiente, acepto el desafío.

D: no te entiendo que me tratas de decir.

Mel: lo que quiero decirte es que seguiré siendo tu amiga pase lo que pase, me encanta ser parte de tu vida, no te voy a mentir, el sexo fue increíble, por lo que lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, no se los motivos del distanciamiento entre ustedes, aun así me encantaría tener una oportunidad, pero eso sí quiero pedirte que seas sincera con lo que sientes por mí.

D: cariño, agradecimiento, felicidad, tranquilidad y muchas otras cosas, pero estoy bastante confundida.

Mel: lo entiendo, aun así te quiero decir que haré todo lo posible para hacerte sonreír, ya sea como pareja o como amigas, no busco ser un obstáculo en tu vida, tan solo un apoyo.

D: No puedo creer la manera en la que estas reaccionando ante todo, eres increíble.

Mel: Lo sé – sonrió – es solo que ya lo entendí, se trata de tener un poco de madurez y aceptar las cosas, no te niego la paso increíble contigo, así que permíteme seguir en tu vida,

D: Claro que sí, eres muy importante para mí, solo el tiempo nos dará las respuestas.

Las chicas se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, dejando en claro que siempre estarían la una para la otra de cualquier forma, todo había salido bastante bien, seguirían saliendo y disfrutando de la compañía, pero ahora la rubia tenía un nuevo problema, le había pedido a la morocha un tiempo para pensar, la pregunta era quería tener a Lea de vuelta en su vida, sería capaz de escucharla y tratar de entender sus argumentos, de algo estaba segura a pesar de las circunstancias no había podido olvidarla, y aunque trataba no lo lograba.

Pasaron los días y Dianna y Melissa continuaban con una relación abierta seguían saliendo y conociéndose mejor, claro que el sexo era algo que también disfrutaban, y mucho, la rubia no había llamado a Lea para hablar, había decidido dejar el tema de a un lado por el momento, estaba tan bien con Melissa que no quería pensar en darle una oportunidad a Lea

M: Dale Di es una va a ser muy divertido – le decía Melissa tratando de convencer a la chica de asistir a una fiesta.

D: No sé, además estoy un poco cansada.

Mel: Anda sí que si – se acercó y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello – dime que tengo que hacer para que aceptes.

D: No vas a parar hasta que acepte verdad.

Mel: No – le dio un beso – entonces que dices.

D: De acuerdo, pero nos regresamos temprano.

Mel: Así me gusta, decidida y arriesgada – se rio.

Melissa había sido invitada a una fiesta en el centro de los Ángeles, ya que un amigo cercano a ella abriría un nuevo bar en la ciudad, las chicas se alistaron rápidamente y salieron rumbo a la fiesta.

Dianna no se sentía de ánimos para asistir, ya que los últimos días había tenido horarios muy apretados, además del acoso constante por parte de la prensa, el estrés al que estaba expuesta la rubia era bastante alto, había tenido un día pésimo primero las preguntas indiscretas por parte del entrevistador de una revista acerca de la muerte de su amigo, algo que era un tema bastante delicado, aparte de inventarle romances con algunos compañeros del medio también había tenido una fuerte discusión con su agente ya que había hecho compromisos sin avisarle a la rubia, todo se acumuló aquel día, así que pensó que la fiesta la distraería un poco de todos sus problemas, llegaron a la fiesta y para su suerte no hubieron fotógrafos ni nada, claro que algunas personas comentaban una que otra cosa fuera de lugar, pero eso les tenia sin cuidado, la rubia estaba algo cansada así que fue a la barra a pedir una botella de agua cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-no puede ser estoy soñando – dijo una chica a espaldas de la rubia.

D: Jenna que estás haciendo aquí – la abrazo rápidamente – te extrae mucho.

Jenna: y yo a ti rubia, es bueno volver a verte, y pues un amigo me invito y no pude negarme.

D: Si yo también tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte, estas bien – noto que estaba un poco pasada de tragos.

Jenna: Si rubi no te preocupes todo perfecto, tomate un trago conmigo – le ofreció su vaso – o viniste con alguien.

Mel: Hola, Jenna que sorpresa encontrarnos – llego la chica y a saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

Jenna: Divirtiéndome un poco, pero díganme ustedes dos vinieron juntas.

D. Si Melissa me invito y tampoco pude negarme – rio.

La noche siguió entre tragos y risas por parte de las chicas, tomaron bastante, la rubia un poco, pero aún estaba consiente, un poco mareada pero estaba bien Jenna no se dio cuenta de que no tenían a nadie que la llevara a casa, además no quería irse en ese estado en un taxi, y menos a altas horas de la noche por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y llamo a Lea.

L: bueno – pero nadie respondía – no estoy para bromas Jenna sé que eres tú.

J. qué carácter, solo quiero pedirte un favor, además sé que te va a interesar.

L: Evidentemente estas bastante borracha, dime en donde estas y voy por ti.

Jenna le dio la dirección del bar en donde estaban y espero pacientemente a que la chica llegara, no le había dado la oportunidad de contarle sobre Dianna.

L: Por fin te encuentro – llego la morocha algo agitada – vámonos de una vez no quiero que me vean aquí.

Jenna: Lea que bueno verte – la abrazo – ni sabes con quien estoy.

L: No me importa tenemos que salir de aquí.

D: Lea que haces aquí – le pregunto la rubia – llegando a la mesa en la que se encontraba la chica.

L: Dianna – se giró para verla - Jenna me llamo y se escuchaba bastante mal así que vine a recogerla tu qué haces aquí, bueno no me tienes que explicar pero bueno…

D: Esta bien, vine con una amiga, una muy buena amiga – le dijo sonriendo, en ese instante llego la castaña y miro a Lea – mira ella es Melissa, pero que digo ya se conocen.

L: A qué bien – trato de sonreír - pues yo te dejo sigue divirtiéndote, yo me llevare a Jenna.

D: Si hazlo, yo seguiré divirtiéndome con ella, además no sabes bien que la paso con ella, en todos los aspectos – trato de ponerla celosa.

L: Sabes Dianna si buscas echarme en cara lo bien que te va y hacerme sentir de lo peor lo estás logrando de acuerdo

D: Pues qué bueno que así sea – le sonrió arrogante.

L: No quiero discutir contigo, permiso pero mi amiga me está esperando.

Se alejó rápidamente de la rubia y salió con Jenna del bar, a la morocha le dolió mucho lo que sucedió, y ahora estaba segura de que ella mantenía una relación con Melissa.

Los días siguieron su curso, Dianna y Lea no se habían puesto en contacto desde aquella conversación, la morocha dejo que pasara un tiempo prudencial, además no quería presionar a la rubia, además a actitud de la rubia ese día la había descolocado, ya no sabía que esperar en cambio Dianna pensó que no era tiempo de darle más vueltas al asunto tenía que enfocarse en su carrera.

Pero no todo sale como lo planeamos, y finalmente Dianna exploto, aquellos días en los que todo se veía gris no terminaba, seguía muy estresada por su trabajo así llego a su apartamento malhumorada, lanzo su bolso hacia el sillón y fue directamente hasta la cocina donde saco una botella de vino y una copa, comenzó con pequeños sorbos, pero después de algunos minutos ya se había bebido la mitad de la botella, no estaba pensando con claridad, se sentía sola, En esos momentos eran en los cuales mas extrañaba a Lea, podía tener a millones de personas a su alrededor pero nada se comparaba a sentirla cerca, la soledad la invadía, por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba, al llegar a su departamento lo único que esperaba era ver a Lea sentada en el sillón preguntándole como le había ido, la morocha siempre fue muy detallista y tenía las palabras justas y adecuadas de acuerdo al momento, decidió no pensar más así que tomo su celular y la llamo.

_Imagina los recuerdos perfectos_

_Regados alrededor en el suelo_

_Tratando de alcanzar el teléfono, porque no puedo luchar contra esto mas_

_Y me pregunto, si alguna vez he pasado por tu mente_

_A mí me sucede todo el tiempo_

L: bueno – contesto la morocha pero nadie respondía – diga.

D: Lea soy yo Dianna – dijo la rubia arrastrando las palabras.

L: Dianna, te encuentras bien.

D: No, no estoy bien te extraño, mi vida es un completo caos si tu no estas.

L: bien dime en donde estas, al parecer estas bastante borracha, sino no me llamarías.

D: Creo que estoy en mi casa.

L: como que crees, dime no hay alguien a tu lado.

D: No, pero mi perro cuenta, él está aquí.

L: oh por dios quédate en donde estás de acuerdo no se te ocurra moverte yo ya estoy saliendo para allá.

No dijo nada mas solamente busco las llaves de su auto y manejo lo más rápido que pudo, Bajo de su auto y toco la puerta pero nadie respondió así que busco la llave de repuesto entre una planta que estaba afuera, finalmente la encontró y entro.

Dianna estaba sentada en su sillón mirando hacia la ventana, la morocha solo camino hacia ella y le abrazo. No hubo palabras solo varias lágrimas de ambas partes, el día de ambas había sido un desastre, por su parte Lea había tenido un día pésimo, todo comenzó mal, primero estaba leyendo una revista y se encontró con un artículo lleno de mentiras en donde hablaban sobre la muerte de su amigo de manera poco profesional, su ira aumento cuando al salir del set de grabación fue abordada por un paparazzi quien insistía en sacarle una fotografía.

Para terminar el día con broche de oro recibió una llamada de Ryan donde le pedía que diera una entrevista para hablar del episodio tributo que estaban preparando, la morocha no se sentía lista para hablar con los medios, de esa manera, tuvo mucho coraje al enfrentarse a su público cuando recibió un premio otorgado por la gente, lo que la animo en ese momento fue el amor que le demostraban sus fans, y entendía que se sintieran preocupados por ella por lo que saco fuerzas y asistió al evento, pero esto era diferente era exponerse a preguntas que no quería contestar y aparte no le gustaba la idea de impulsar el show con el drama que ella y sus compañeros habían vivido días atrás. Todo está en su contra por lo que decidió llamar a Jonathan, uno, dos, tres, veces fueran las cuales trato de localizarlo pero siempre la mandaba al buzón de mensajes, no sabía a quién más recurrir, no quería molestar a sus padres, ya suficiente había tenido, tampoco quería molestar a Jenna o algún otro amigo, fue en ese momento en el que recibió la llamada de la rubia, como si de una señal se tratara, ambas atravesaban situaciones difíciles.

_Es la una y cuarto, estoy sola y te necesito ahora_

_Dije que no vendría, pero he perdido todo el control y te necesito ahora_

_Y no es como estar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora_

_Otro trago de Whiskey, no puedo dejar de ver la puerta_

_Esperando que entrarías arrasando, tal como lo hiciste la vez anterior_

_Y me pregunto, si alguna vez he pasado por tu mente_

_A mí me sucede todo el tiempo_

Cuando se calmaron un poco Lea rompió el silencio.

L: yo no podría seguir si algo te llegara a pasar mírame – alzo su rostro para encontrarse con aquellos ojos color verde que tanto amaba – a pesar de la distancia o de la relación que tengamos siempre me preocupare por ti de acuerdo ….dime que paso – le pregunto.

D: he tenido un pésimo día todo lo que trato de hacer me sale mal he llegado un punto en el cual me siento perdida y vacía, además estuve pensando en lo que nos ha pasado, y no te das una idea de lo mucho que te necesito, si es verdad que mi carrera me mantiene ocupada y todo pero al final del día me encuentro sola ….. – su voz se empezó a quebrar.

_Es la una y cuarto, estoy algo ebria y te necesito ahora_

_Dije que no vendría, pero he perdido todo el control_

_Y te necesito ahora_

_Y no sé cómo estar sin ti, te necesito ahora_

_Si, prefiero lastimarme, que no sentir nada en absoluto_

L: No estás sola de acuerdo tienes a tu familia, a tus amigos y por supuesto a mí, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, no quiero que te derrumbes Di, sé que has tenido unos días difíciles pero todo va a mejorar, mira que te lo estoy diciendo yo la reina del drama – le sonrió – eres una profesional increíble estoy segura de que tus proyectos saldrán bien solo tienes que tener un poco más de paciencia.

D: Eso lo se Lea pero mi vida personal es un completo desastre, no puedo estar con nadie porque siempre vuelves a mi cabeza, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

L: Yo creía que estabas con Melissa – le pregunto con cautela.

D: Bueno hemos salido un par de veces, no importa, el punto es que la he pasado muy bien pero no quiero hacerle daño.

L: mira Di yo también te extraño y te necesito más que a nada en este mundo, sé que te hice mucho daño, estoy plenamente consciente de aquello, pero te quiero decir que hare todo para enmendar lo que hice solo necesito que me des la oportunidad de volver a tu vida, ya sea como amiga, es algo que estoy dispuesta a aceptar, pero por favor ya no quiero que sigamos así.

D: Yo tampoco quiero seguir así, pero por ahora Melissa me puede brindar todo lo que necesito.

Aquellas palabras le causaron mucho dolor a la morocha.

L: Entiendo, pero te solo te quiero decir que no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, te voy a volver a enamorar dejare el pasado atrás, quiero luchar por ti, te demostrare que los golpes que me ha dado la vida me han hecho madurar y ser una mejor persona para ti, no volveré a dejar que los errores nos separen.

D: Estoy muy cansada de esta situación, sabes que no será nada fácil recuperarme verdad.

L: Lo sé pero aun así lo intentare

D: Ya no quiero seguir hablando solo necesito sentirte cerca.

No dijeron nada mas solamente se abrazaron, y disfrutaron del momento, sentirse tan cerca era lo único que deseaban, tal vez ese sería el comienzo de algo bueno quizás algo mucho mejor de lo que ya habían vivido, pero ahora enfocándose en el presente.

_Y me he quedado helado, parado, plantado,_

_preguntándome mil veces como fui tan tarado,_

_como pude permitir que me ganara el orgullo,_

_como pude dejarte ir sin decirte que soy tuyo._

_Y ahora estoy pagando ese error bien caro,_

_recordando a cada rato que no estas a mi lado_

No te amargues si quieres algo ve por ello, si tienes que equivocarte lo harás, pero tendrás la satisfacción de haberlo intentado, es horrible quedarse con la sensación de que pudo haber pasado si le dabas una nueva oportunidad a esa persona, de tus errores aprenderás y seguirás adelante, si tienes una oportunidad aprovéchala, es tu vida y tus decisiones, tampoco olvides dejar a un lado los consejos de tus amigos o de tu familia sin duda son importantes, además miran las cosas desde otra perspectiva, muy diferente a la tuya, pero al final del día está en ti decidir. Lo que das recibes, si te equivocaras desearías que te dieran una nueva oportunidad, quien no quiere eso, por lo que tienes que ponerte en el lugar de la otra persona por un momento.

_En cada paso que doy,_

_cada dirección que voy,_

_me haces falta como aire al respirar._

_voy tropezándome en recuerdos,_

_casi loco casi cuerdo,_

_me haces falta como aire al respirar._

En algún momento del día las lágrimas terminan ganando la batalla, creemos que todo está cuesta arriba, que los problemas que tengamos no desaparecerán, o que ya no hay solución, pero son solo momentos oscuros que pasaran y le darán la bienvenida a nuevos momentos con risas, llenos de felicidad, amistad y amor.

**Nota**: Y EL DRAMA LLEGO A SU FIN….se vienen cosas buenas…ah por ciertolas últimas estrofas son de la canción Como Aire al Respirar de Audi GRACIAS POR COMENTAR CONTINUEN HACIENDOLO, reviso sus mensajes durante mis clases se física jajaja.

No puedo complacer a todo el mundo es ficción son personajes Disfruten de la historia y Listo.


	11. Chapter 11: Little Things

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción: Passenger - Let Her Go / You Make It Real James Morrison**

**CAPITULO X: LITTLE THINGS**

Después de aquella conversación, Lea estaba segura de que quería luchar por el amor de la rubia, no la tendría nada fácil, así que comenzaría con su plan de conquista.

Por otro lado la situación en set con Melissa no pasó desapercibida por los muchachos, eso sí agradecían que las chicas no tuvieran escenas juntas, no faltaban comentarios fuera de lugar por parte de ambas chicas, aun así los chicos decidieron que no intervendrían

-estuvieron increíbles chicos, la coreografía quedo estupenda – los felicitaba Zack – solo recuerden que los quiero aquí mañana temprano para continuar ensayando.

Chrod: no te preocupes por lo menos yo estaré temprano.

Jenna: por supuesto, además así practicas más y tratas de no golpearme como hoy – rio.

Chord: gracias por tus comentarios Jenna – le dijo sarcástico y sonriéndole.

Jacob: ya tranquilos chicos, mejor vámonos de una vez – el chico miro a Melissa que estaba muy concentrada en su celular – Mel no vienes.

Mel: ah sí claro solo déjame recoger mis cosas.

Mientras los chicos alistaban todo para salir del estudio de ensayo, llegaron Chris, Naya, y Lea a quienes les tocaba preparar otra coreografía. La morocha entro completamente feliz.

L: hoy será un día estupendo – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Chris: claro que si diva además la canción que nos toco es estupenda.

Naya: si, como digan pero yo estoy agotada –llegaba Naya con una botella de agua en su mano.

Chris: pues no debiste irte de fiesta.

Naya: si papa lo que digas.

L: Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí – dijo la morocha acercándose a Melissa – la señorita yo si se dar batalla.

Mel: hola a ti también Lea, yo estoy muy bien gracias.

L: Me parece bien.

Mel: No entiendo porque tienes esa actitud hacia mí – le reclamo, ya habían superado el límite.

L: no sé lo que me estás hablando – Naya y Chris solo miraban la escena que están armando las chicas.

Mel: No me vengas con esas cosas, porque desde hace días me tratas de muy mala manera y haces comentarios sarcásticos.

L: Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú te imagines cosas que no son de acuerdo.

Mel: No me imagino nada simplemente te digo lo que todo el mundo ve, y sabes que estoy harta de eso – se acercó a ella – hare lo que sea necesario para que Dianna sea feliz me oíste.

Lo dijo alzando la voz por lo que todos los chicos la regresaron a ver incrédulos al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

L: Pues tú también escúchame, voy a recuperar a Dianna, la amo y te daré pelea.

Naya: chicas creo que deberían tranquilizarse un poco – intervino rápidamente.

L y Mel: Cállate – le gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Naya: bueno que carácter de ambas, yo solo decía, como es que la rubia las aguanta, mejor las dejamos solas para que hablen tranquilas, los chicos comenzaron a salir.

L: has lo que quieras, al fin de cuentas solo quiero que ella sea feliz, solo ten en cuenta de que es una mujer maravillosa, tal vez todo el mundo tenga razón y tú eres la mejor opción – bajo la guardia por un momento.

Mel: No me dijiste que querías luchar por ella, pues hazlo, demuéstrale a todo el mundo de que mereces tener una nueva oportunidad con ella.

L: perdón por cómo te he tratado – suspiro.

Mel: tú también perdóname yo tampoco he actuado de la mejor manera.

L: trata de entenderme un poco estoy muy celosa.

Mel: bueno – rio – entonces todo bien.

L: si todo bien – le extendió su mano – que gane la mejor.

Mel: Ten por seguro que serás tú – le sonrió y la morocha solo negó con su cabeza.

L: Me encantaría poder cantar contigo en algún episodio.

Mel: a mí también pero sabes que yo ganaría – la molesto.

L: Lo que tú digas – rio y salieron del estudio.

**Flashback:**

-no escúchame necesito hablar con ella ya han pasado varias semanas, necesito explicarle todo – decía completamente desesperada.

-no quiere verte de acuerdo, me ha pedido que no te deje pasar, además ni siquiera ha querido contarme lo que sucedió – le decía un chico.

Semanas después de que Lea le confesara su engaño a la rubia fue hasta su apartamento para tratar de hablar con ella, quería por lo menos intentarlo, aunque en los últimos días, lo único que hacía era tratar de contactar a Dianna solo recibía negativas, así que no quiso esperar más y consiguió su nueva dirección y fue a hablar con ella, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse con el hermano de la rubia, Jason había llegado unos pocos días antes para hablar con su hermana, pero ella decidió no contarle nada de lo que realmente había sucedido, lo único que le dijo era que habían terminado y que no quería verla.

_Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,_

_solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar,_

_y la dejas marchar._

_Mirando fijamente el fondo de tu vaso,_

_esperando el día en que hagas durar un sueño,_

_pero los sueños llegan despacio y se van tan rápido._

L: Te lo suplico estoy desesperada ya no puedo más.

Jason: Mira Lea entiendo que estés así, pero yo no la puedo obligar a nada, lo mejor será que te vayas, al menos por ahora no está lista para hablar contigo.

L: Esta bien me voy y la dejare en paz, solo dile que me perdone por todo y que espero que algún día me dé la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente con ella.

Jason: Si yo se lo diré vete tranquila, descansa y tal vez más adelante tengan una nueva oportunidad.

L: Gracias por todo y siento haber comportado tan intensa, adiós.

_Mirando fijamente al techo en la oscuridad,_

_el mismo sentimiento viejo y vacío en tu corazón_

_porque el amor viene despacio y se va tan rápido_.

Ambos se despidieron y la morocha salió del edificio, todos tenían razón ambas necesitan tiempo alejadas la una de la otra. Tal vez así podrían sanar sus heridas

**Fin Flashback**

Existen personas detallistas, otras no tanto pero siempre terminan sorprendiéndote no importa si lo ha hecho muchas veces o si es la primera vez que se muestra de esa manera contigo, un te quiero en el momento oportuno te dará las fuerzas para seguir adelante, si bien aquellos detalles son una muestra de que le importas a esa persona nada es más gratificante que saber que lo hace de corazón. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en aquellos días, Dianna quería volver a hablar con la morocha, pero esta vez tranquilamente y sin ningún tipo de interrupciones.

Después de aquella conversación entre ambas Lea había decidido tomar la iniciativa enviando mensajes a la rubia preguntando como estaba su día o haciéndole saber que la extrañaba, por su parte Dianna estaba feliz, sabía que iba a ser difícil pero aquellos detalles que tenía la morocha la alentaban para seguir.

La rubia tenía una apretada agenda debido a la promoción de su nueva película, además tenía programado un viaje a Nueva York y otro a Francia los cuales estaban cada vez más próximos, por este motivo pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con Lea antes de que su tiempo se redujera. Afortunadamente la morocha también pensó en eso así que la llamo.

L: hola Di como estas – le saludo feliz la morena.

D: Hola bien gracias que tal tu día – le encantaba escuchar su voz y que la llamara Di.

L: un poco cansado sabes, hemos estado grabando todo el día, es increíble estar todos juntos pero… bueno tu sabes…-se quedó en silencio.

D: te entiendo pero sé que harán un gran trabajo con el tributo que tienen preparado….por cierto hable con mi representante y la verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer para que este en las grabaciones….me encantaría estar ahí pero trata de entenderme.

L: si claro entiendo, tienes tu película además del viaje que me comentaste pero me alegra saber que lo intentaste….realmente te extrañare.

D: estaré pensando en ti eso no lo dudes – se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo y trato de rectificarse – y en todos los chicos claro.

L: si lo sé - sonrió al escucharla hablar así, sabía que subconscientemente la rubia aun la amaba.

D: bueno ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

L: oh si casi lo olvido…sabes que suelo ser muy distraída – rio – lo que quería era preguntarte si tienes planes para el viernes por la noche.

D: al parecer tengo una cita con una chica morocha de mediana estatura y que tiene cosas que explicarme.

L: me parece muy bien – le siguió el juego – espero que la pases muy bien con esa chica.

D: eso no lo dudes – se rio – y bueno dime como quedamos.

L: es bueno saberlo – rio – entonces pasare por ti a las siete y ponte guapa aún más de lo que ya eres si es que eso posible.

D: ok lo hare te dejare con la boca abierta – dijo de manera sensual – te estaré esperando.

L: …. Oh si claro sabes que soy muy puntual – se puso nerviosa – bueno te dejo tengo que descansar adiós cuídate.

D: otro para ti también y cuídate mucho.

Dianna puso el celular en su mesa y abrió su laptop para seguir escribiendo

"esa mujer va a matarme….tengo algo muy importante que contarles Lea y yo hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas… estoy tan feliz por ello pero a la vez muy nerviosa no sé qué hacer… y les contare un secreto Lea fue la última mujer con la que estuve… si estuve con Melissa pero no podría comparar el sexo ya que con ella hago el amor… si suelo ser bastante cursi…pero es la verdad ella en la cama es increíble me hace sentir de todo, cuando éramos pareja lo hacíamos algunas veces a la semana y cada día era espectacular nos volvimos expertas aprendiendo la una de la otra… no tienen una idea de cómo amo su cuerpo y sus piernas cómo es posible que tenga esas piernas que matarían de un infarto a cualquiera aun no lo logro entender ….como les decía realmente estoy necesitada de ella para ser específica …..No soy una adicta al sexo no malinterpreten, pero fue un cambio bastante brusco, sin duda es lo que motivo a tener una relación abierta con Melissa, pero bueno… no puedo evitar pensar en ello es inevitable…para serles completamente sincera nunca me he dado placer, no lo se creó que no me atrevo, lo admito me da curiosidad pero va más allá de eso se cómo hacerlo y solo bastaría imaginarme una escena bastante erótica con Lea, pero ya les digo algo me lo impide. Estoy segura de que si alguien leyera esto estaría perdida pero en fin necesito decirlo.

Esta mal en lo que estoy pensando, apenas vamos a tener nuestra primera cita, quiero que todo sea desde cero, y aunque me muere de ganas por tenerla en mi cama, hare que se esfuerce un poco más para llegar a eso, no sé cómo voy a lograr controlarme, deseos sus labios, cada vez que los siento sobre los míos una explosión de adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo, me siento capaz de cualquier cosa, es difícil explicarlo, tomando en cuenta de que ella es la única persona capaz de hacerme sentir así.

Antes de que ella llegara a mi vida, nunca había disfrutado tanto del sexo, mis relaciones eran bastante monótonas en ese aspecto nada nuevo, tuve que llegar a fingir en algunas ocasiones un orgasmo ya que no quería decepcionar a mi acompañante, suena horrible y vergonzoso pero lo tengo que admitir, siempre tuve miedo de experimentar con una chica, si bien cuando era más joven se me presentaron algunas oportunidades siempre las rechace, alguna vez alguien me dijo que tenía que hacerlo con la persona indicada, ya que requiere de mucha más confianza que el estar con un hombre, no quería terminar traumatizada para toda mi vida con una experiencia horrible, así que no lo hice, ahora agradezco haber tomado esa decisión ya que definitivamente valió la pena esperar, Lea nunca había estado con una mujer de esa manera, aunque me confeso que se había besado con chicas antes de conocerme, como les estaba diciendo, con mis novios anteriores nunca disfrute del sexo como lo hice con Lea desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntas, conocía su cuerpo a la perfección sabia cada movimiento, reconocía de manera inmediata cuando estaba a punto de llegar, sabia en dónde y en qué momento tocarla para hacerla temblar, me encantaba mirarla a los ojos, disfrutaba verla mientras le hacia el amor, es algo que nunca más fui capaz de hacer no podía mirar a los ojos de la persona con la que estaba, era algo que se salía de mi control, quería atesorar los recuerdos que tenía con ella en lo más profundo de mi corazón, a algunos les parecerá una tontería, pero tenía miedo a olvidarla, a ya no recordar su perfume, o el sabor del café que me preparaba en las mañanas, aquellos pequeños detalles que parecían insignificantes, aquellas cosas que no las tomaba muy enserio son las que más extraño en estos momentos"

_Hay mucha locura alrededor de mí_

_Hay mucho que se hace difícil de respirar_

_Cuando toda mi fe se ha ido en ti, tráemela hacia mí_

_Lo haces real para mí_

_Bueno, no estoy seguro de mis prioridades_

_He perdido la vista de dónde debería estar_

_Y cómo agua bendita sobre mí_

_Lo haces real para mí_

Termino de escribir y cerro sus ojos necesitaba descansar un momento. El sueño la fue venciendo lentamente. El timbre sonó asustándola un poco por lo que rápidamente se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con un ramo de flores amarillas siendo más específicos girasoles, estaban en el piso junto a una nota que decía: "_los pequeños detalles pueden alegrar tu día, espero que este regalo te haga sonreír, por si no lo has escuchado los girasoles amarillos tienen un significado: "eres mi sol". … tenlo en cuenta tu iluminas mi día eres todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante" Con Amor Lea…._

_Y estoy corriendo hacia ti cariño_

_Tú eres la única que me salva_

_Eso es porqué he estado extrañándote últimamente_

_Porque lo haces real para mí_

_Cuando mi cabeza es fuerte, pero mi corazón es débil_

_Estoy lleno de arrogancia y de incertidumbre_

_Cuando no puedo encontrar las palabras, le enseñas a mi corazón a hablar_

_Lo haces real para mí_

Sin duda eso completo su día la morocha no dejaba de sorprenderla eso hacía que estuviera ansiosa por que llegara el día de la tan anhelada cita. Puso el arreglo en el centro de la mesa de la sala y llamo a si amiga Jessica necesitaba hablar con alguien.

J: pero miren nada mas quien se dignó en llamar – le dijo sin darle tiempo de saludar.

D: yo estoy muy bien Jess gracias por preguntar. – ironizo.

J: ay rubia no me vengas con ironías hace días que no se de ti.

D: lo siento de verdad pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer – quiso interrumpirla pero no la dejo – y antes de que me digas algo no nada es más importante que tú.

J: bueno rubi te entiendo pero supongo que hay un motivo para recibir esta llamada.

D: odio que me conozcas tanto pero si y es uno que estoy segura que no te gustara.

J: suéltalo de una vez con que no me salgas con algo referente a la enana esa que….- se quedó en silencio al igual que Dianna – no no no y no no – repetía constantemente – que te dije rubia no lo puedo creer cómo pudiste volver a caer, pero esta vez nada me va a impedir ponerla en su lugar, me importa un carajo lo que pienses pero...- la interrumpió.

D: primero, tu no vas a hacer nada así que cálmate si me dejaras contarte lo que ha pasado podrías opinar de acuerdo.

La rubia le conto todo lo acontecido en aquellos días.

J: ya que terminaste con tu monologo de es tan linda la extraño bla bla bla…. Te quiero decir una cosa y quiero que pongas atención ¿de acuerdo?

D: ok pero no seas muy dura conmigo.

J: seré justa… sabes que siempre adore a Lea y que su relación se me hacía hermosa de todos los puntos de vista, ella te trataba como ningún hombre fue capaz de hacerlo y sano todas tu heridas de amores pasados, de hecho siempre las imagine juntas, pero cuando me contaste lo que había sucedido y la verdadera razón de su rompimiento enfurecí tú fuiste testigo de que si no me detenían le hubiera dado una buena paliza, pero el punto es que no solo te decepciono a ti sino que a mí también, ahora la imagen que tengo de ella no es muy buena que digamos, quiero que entiendas que mientras tú seas feliz yo lo soy pero no voy a permitir que te lastimen y peor aún la misma personas, y si estaré ahí si es que te vuelve a herir pero te lo advierto tu sabes en lo que te estas metiendo de acuerdo, yo cumpliré mi papel de amiga pero solo te pido que tengas cuidado Di y adviértele a la enana que tiene una plática pendiente conmigo antes de que empiecen algo ustedes dos.

D: entiendo tu posición y lo sé pero quiero hacerlo siento que aún podemos arreglar nuestra relación no quiero quedarme con él "y si le hubiera dicho"… gracias por aconsejarme y ten por seguro de que te contare todo… y lo de hablar con ella ¿lo dices enserio? – le pregunto dudando.

J: para eso están las amigas Di y si es algo necesario e importante, sabes que si no le dices tú yo usare mis propios métodos y no creo que te agraden mucho que digamos.

D: no, digo yo le avisare y arreglamos una reunión entre ambas solo te pido que te moderes sabes que han sido días difíciles.

J: si lo sé por eso seré un poco suave solo unas cuantas cachetadas bastaran – rio y escucho un no por favor pero se lo merece por lo que ambas rieron.

D: bueno amiga me voy estoy agotada, y gracias por los detalles que tienes conmigo.

J: ni lo menciones rubi y descansa te mando un beso.

Termino de hablar con su amiga y se acomodó en su cama para dormir no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Lea.

Gracias por las flores me encantaron y te dejo una frase que escuche y que de alguna forma refleja lo que siento _"Fuiste la estrella que siempre soñé la que robo mi dolor en la mañana que siempre espere. Eres el sol que calienta mi mundo y la luna que me alumbra en la noche. Eres todo lo que siempre he buscado y lo que nunca antes había encontrado"_ (Juan Blanco). Que tengas una linda noche un beso.

_Todos hablan en palabras que no entiendo_

_Tienes que ser la única, que sabe quién soy_

_Y estás brillando en la oscuridad_

_Espero poder realizarlo_

_Porque el único lugar que quiero estar es en casa contigo._

_Creo que hay demasiado más de lo que tengo que aprender_

_Pero sí estás aquí conmigo, sé de qué manera cambiar_

_Siempre me darás algún lugar, algún lugar dónde puedo aprender._

_Lo haces real para mí_

En algún momento en la vida nos encontraremos con la persona que hace que las cosas se hagan realidad, que todo lo que has escuchado sobre el amor tenga sentido, aquella persona que te haga sentir completa, que marcara un antes y un después en tu vida, el camino que tendremos que recorrer hasta encontrarla no será fácil, aceptaras sus defectos y la impulsaras a ser mejor al igual que esa persona lo hará contigo, dicen que el amor es ciego y amigo de la locura.

A veces por el supuesto amor que sentimos hacemos cosas ilógicas de las cuales nos podremos arrepentir, pero otras veces saca lo mejor de nosotros, y sorprendemos a la persona que amamos con pequeños detalles que salen desde nuestro corazón, todos merecemos una oportunidad de ser escuchados, de exponer nuestros puntos de vista y después de eso ser juzgados, pero por lo menos yo hubiera querido que algunas personas me dieran una segunda oportunidad. O ¿tú no?

Ahora Lea y Dianna tendrían una oportunidad de hablar a solas, de aclarar su situación y buscar la posibilidad de volver a estar juntas pero antes ambas tendrían que enfrentar los efectos colaterales de sus acciones…

**Nota:** Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que comentan AnaMP cc91 Alice Agron, Moon90, Sara, Erika, BambiAgron, Laura, Carolina, Majo, Anglica, FaberryAchele y todos quienes lo hacen de manera anónima, perdón si se me escapo alguien, muchísimas gracias ustedes alegran mi día sigan dejando reviews, y a quienes no les ha gustado pues igualmente por comentar y decir lo que sienten, como les dije se vienen las cosas buenas….


	12. Chapter 12: Más Cerca de las Estrellas

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

Canción: Ellie Goulding - How long will I love you / The Lumineers - Ho Hey

**CAPITULO XII: Más cerca de las estrellas**

_Causalidad: Principio según el cual nada puede existir sin una causa suficiente._

_Casualidad: Combinación de circunstancias imprevisibles e inevitables_

Crees en las casualidades, en que si te encontraste con algún amigo que no veías hace tiempo fue porque era algo inevitable, yo creo que todo tiene una explicación lógica que nada sucede al azar, todo tiene un motivo, pero simplemente dejamos a la suerte lo que no podemos explicar, nos causa temor lo desconocido, pero todo ocurre por una serie de eventos que nosotros mismos hemos realizado, aunque no lo queramos aceptar todo tiene una explicación, toda causa genera un efecto, y aunque tarde en llegar siempre estará ahí, existen situaciones que pueden parecer completamente absurdas, por lo que lo asociamos con una simple casualidad pero va más allá de eso, sin duda una serie de decisiones te llevaron a ese momento. No creo en los azares del destino, sino que las cosas tiene su razón de ser y podemos explicarlas ya sea científicamente o por los hechos que nos rodean, somos dueños de nuestro destino, por lo que damos es lo que recibiremos.

El tan ansiado por las chicas finalmente había llegado, era viernes por la mañana y Lea tenía que ir a set a grabar varias escenas con Chris y Naya, no lo podía ocultar estaba nerviosa, lo que rápidamente Naya noto y no pudo callar.

N: te puedes calmar un poco sé que el baile no es lo tuyo pero tranquila ok, además los pasos no son tan difíciles que digamos.

L: ¿qué, de que hablas? – Le pregunto - no es eso solo que estoy un ansiosa quiero que el día pase rápido.

N: y puedo preguntar porque – la miro fijamente.

L: bueno es que tengo un compromiso importante nada más.

N: si claro, no eres buena mintiendo ¿sabías?

L: es la verdad….ok te contare pero tienes que mantener tu boca cerrada me escuchaste.

N: seré una tumba ahora dilo.

L: Dianna y yo…- la interrumpió.

N: Ja lo sabía… era cuestión de tiempo para que las tortolitas volvieran te lo dije es increíble no lo puedo creer…- la callo Lea rápidamente.

L: te puedes callar creo que no te escucharon en el otro lado del set, por favor es algo muy privado y no hemos regresado de hecho esta cena es para aclarar las cosas.

N: ok perdón me emocione lo siento, pero te digo algo, me alegro mucho hace mucho tiempo que no veía ese brillo en tus ojos.

L: gracias Nay, realmente quiero que las cosas mejoren y podamos arreglar aquellos asuntos.

N: no sé exactamente qué sucedió entre ustedes dos – la morocha se tensó – pero creo que todo tiene solución solo deja que tu corazón hable y demuéstrale lo mucho que quieres estar a su lado la rubia es un mujer maravillosa y se merece que la cuiden.

L: tienes toda la razón así lo hare tenlo por seguro dejare los errores en el pasado.

N: es lo mejor que puedes hacer, pero dime una cosa – se acercó a su oído – que tal es la rubia en la cama.

L: Naya por favor como me vas a preguntar eso, ya decía yo que tus consejos tenían una razón de ser – se alejó un poco – eso no te lo contaría.

N: ah bueno lo siento tengo mucha curiosidad, además la rubia tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

L: no quiero escucharte, lo único que te voy a decir es que no existe una palabra para definirlo un excelente o maravillosa le queda corta.

Sin más que decir se dio la vuelta para salir dejando a Naya mucho más intrigada Ambas sonrieron y fueron a preparar su número de baile. Esta podría ser la gran oportunidad de la morena para arreglar las cosas.

Lea termino los ensayos de ese día y se despidió de Naya ya que tenía que estar lista para su cita, cuando llego a su apartamento noto que había un coche de color rojo estaba afuera del departamento, no lo reconoció así que bajo con cautela del auto para ver de quien se trataba. Lo único que distinguía era que una mujer se bajaba del auto y caminaba a paso firme hasta quedar al frente de ella

-tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – le dijo.

L: Jessica que haces aquí que casualidad encontrarnos – si la amiga de Dianna había decidido tomar la iniciativa, no iba a permitirle a Lea que reconquistara a la rubia sin antes hablar con ella, los nervios recorrían su cuerpo, sabia del carácter de la chica, además sabía que lo que le tenía que decir no sería nada bonito, le temblaban las manos, pero tenía que tratar de calmarse un poco si quería hablar con ella.

Jess: si sé que soy la última persona que esperabas, y nada de casualidades necesito hablar contigo, no me vas a invitar a pasar.

L: si claro entremos así no nos molestara nadie, pasa por favor.

Ingresaron al departamento

J: voy a empezar con mi monologo de acuerdo, tengo demasiadas cosas para decirte por que desde ahora te advierte una cosa quiero que escuches atentamente a todo lo que voy a decirte y no me interrumpas de acuerdo.

L: Si entendí – respondió bastante nerviosa, esa chica la intimidaba.

J: Eres una maldita estúpida– le dijo muy enojada - por no utilizar otra palabra – la morocha la miro confundida - si no me mires así es la verdad cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Dianna es una mujer increíble que no se merecía sufrir, pero no la señorita no pudo reprimir sus instintos y decidió acostarse con la primera estúpida que se cruzara en su camino, sin importarle absolutamente nada, una infidelidad es algo muy serio, demasiado complicado para hablar, Te diré una cosa yo siempre apoye su relación se mi hacían muy tiernas, demasiado para mi gusto, pero veía el amor en sus ojos, ese brillo que jamás había tenido Dianna, tu complementaste su vida, algo que siempre lo reconocí, pero cuando me entere de lo que habías hecho quise pegarte – Lea abrió los ojos sorprendida – y aun ahora siento muchas ganas de hacerlo – eso la asusto mucho más – pero no lo hare, ahora te quiero advertir una cosa – se acercó a la morocha – sé que estas tratando de volverla a conquistar, por eso al primer error que cometas, no me reprimiré más y te aseguro que no te va a gustar nada lo que te voy a hacer, Di ya sufrió demasiado, y su corazón no soportaría otro fracaso, así que empieza a hacer las cosas bien, déjate de inseguridades y demuéstrale a la rubia que la amas, has que me trague todas mis palabras, pero comienza a actuar Lea, entiendo que tú también has sufrido y bastante, lo reconozco pero es momento de que dejen su etapa melancólica a un lado y se dediquen a ser felices.

Nunca se imaginó que recibiría la visita de Jessica, entendía la actitud de la chica, y se merecía cada palabra que le había dicho.

L: sé que estas preocupada, además entiendo que me detestes por lo que hice y no me tengas confianza, me lo merezco, pero solo quiero hacerla feliz, es una mujer increíble, el punto y aparte, fui una idiota al hacer lo que hice, pero te aseguro que he madurado que quiero ser una mejor persona y todo es por ella, no me importa que no volvamos a ser pareja solo quiero que sonría que sepa que puede contar conmigo y no te niego hare todo por volver a tenerla a mi lado pero si las cosas no funcionan me sentiré afortunada de tener su amistad.

Jess: bien; parece que vas entendiendo las cosas, y discúlpame por la manera en la que te hable pero necesitaba sacarlo y además te lo merecías – sonrió.

L: Si lo sé, eres una gran amiga; Dianna es muy afortunada de tenerte a su lado.

Jess: si soy increíble – agarro su bolso – ahora me puedo ir tranquila estas advertida.

L: No te preocupes tengo miles de razones para no equivocarme y hacer las cosas bien.

Jess: así me gusta un placer volver a hablar contigo adiós.

L: Lo mismo digo adiós.

Causa y efecto es lo que sucedió nada pasa por casualidad, y nos tocara enfrentar los efectos de nuestras acciones, la justicia tarda pero llega, bueno eso aprendió Lea.

Jessica le había dejado las cosas muy en claro a la morocha, la estaría vigilando para evitar que pudiera volver a lastimar a la rubia, esto a Lea si bien la ponía nerviosa la impulsaba a ser mejor a demostrarle a todo el mundo que y sobre todo a ella misma que dejaría de sentirse culpable y avanzaría.

Dianna estaba sentada en su sillón mirando su celular, específicamente contando los minutos para que llegara la morocha, la ansiedad iba a acabar con ella cuando finalmente el timbre sonó

L: hola – dijo sonriendo – estas – no sabía cómo describirla – waou quiero decir en verdad me dejaste con la boca abierta.

Y es que la rubia había elegido un vestido gris ceñido a su cuerpo con un escote no muy revelador pero si lo suficiente para dejarte con las ganas.

D: hola – la saludo con un beso en la mejilla – tú también estas muy bonita.

L: Gracias – la miraba completamente embelesada en su belleza - bueno que te parece si nos vamos tengo algo preparado para ti.

D: no debiste hacerlo, yo también tengo que sorprenderte a ti.

L: tranquila tendrás tu oportunidad de hacerlo pero por lo pronto disfruta de esta sorpresa.

D: está bien.

Salieron del apartamento de la morocha, se subieron al auto de la rubia.

D: me encanta tu nuevo auto.

L: gracias necesitaba un poco más de espacio – le respondió mientras encendía el motor

D: oh quiero aprovechar este momento para agradecerte por las flores.

L: no tienes que agradecerme nada lo hice con mucho cariño además cuando las vi no pude evitar pensar en ti.

D: deja de coquetearme – se sonrojo - de acuerdo primero nos merecemos una charla te parece.

L: bueno tratare de controlarme, solo porque tienes razón. – Miro hacia la ventana

D: ¿y a donde vamos a ir?

L: es una sorpresa pero no te preocupes es bastante privado así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por qué nos saquen una foto o nos interrumpan.

D: perfecto.

Después de veinte minutos de viaje llegaron a una casa a las afueras de los Ángeles bastante alejada de las demás. No era una mansión pero si tenía varios lujos como una piscina y un jardín bastante grande.

L: responderé a la pregunta obvia – hizo un pausa – compre esta casa hace algunos meses, la primera vez que la vi me encanto, así que es como un escape para mí, vengo cada vez que necesito pensar o simplemente relajarme.

D: es increíble, me encanta – se acercó a la morocha – pero que te parece si entramos de una vez.

L: oh si claro vamos.

Entraron a la casa y la rubia noto que al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta que conducía hacia la piscina donde había una mesa y dos sillas todas estaba preparado para que cenaran, Dianna fue a la cocina y puso los platos en la mesa. Ambas se sentaron y disfrutaron de la cena dejando aparte sus problemas.

D: Primero quiero brindar por esta noche, sé que todavía quedan cosas pendientes pero me siento feliz de que estés a mi lado.

_¿Cuánto tiempo te amaré?_

_Mientras las estrellas estén por encima de ti_

_Y más si puedo_

L: y yo quiero brindar por ti, por aceptar darme una oportunidad de hablar contigo – le sonrío – la cena estuvo deliciosa pero creo que debo comenzar a hablar. – Tomo aire – lo primero que quiero contarte es acerca de la noche en la que sucedió todo – pero la interrumpió.

D: Lea de verdad no me interesa saberlo es algo que no se me duele y… - Lea tomo la mano de la rubia y la miro a los ojos.

L: es por esa razón tenemos que dejarlo salir sino nos hará más daño, fue lo que paso la última vez las cosas que no decíamos se comenzaron a acumular y todo acabo mal.

D: esto no me va a gustar pero sigue.

L: aquella noche fui a la fiesta de mi amigo James, y tú y yo habíamos tenido una fuerte discusión días antes me encontraba muy mal sola y por alguna razón ya no veía un futuro en que estuviéramos juntas, y ella apareció – Dianna solo la miraba mientras hablaba le dolía mucho escucharlo pero era algo necesario – era la prima de mi amigo su nombre es – no Lea no me interesa eso dijo Dianna – pero es necesario después me reclamaras por no habértelo dicho – continuo – Kristen Adams

D: La verdad no quería tantos detalles ahora no poder sacarme su nombre de la cabeza – le dijo la rubia – pero continua

L: mira en la fiesta nos besamos y lo que paso después pues no entrare en detalles solo quiero decirte que los tragos se me subieron a la cabeza y perdí completamente mi norte, no sé cómo pude hacerlo pero me sentía sola confundida, sé que no es justificativo para lo que hice, una cosa así no tiene lógica, lo sé perfectamente pero fue un momento de debilidad en el que no pensé en ti ni mucho menos en nuestra relación, nunca me había enamorado de la manera en la que estoy enamorada de ti, así que cuando las cosas se comenzaron a complicar no supe cómo reaccionar, entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero hare todo para que trates de perdonarme, no de olvidarlo pero si de tratar de superarlo juntas, una vez más perdóname.

D: de acuerdo asumo que no nos encontrábamos en el mejor momento y tal vez no debí dejarte tanto tiempo sola, además el trabajo de ambas nos impedía estar juntas, pero nada lo justifica lo que hiciste me lastimaste mucho, no sabes cuánto llore, las noches que me quede despierta buscando una explicación, o las pesadillas que tenía imaginándote con aquella chica – su voz se quebró.

L: lo siento cada día me despertaba pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla y que todo estaba bien pero luego recordaba todo lo que hice y no dejaba de culparme, créeme cuando te digo que nunca podría volver a hacerlo aprendí mi lección no quiero a nadie más a mi lado que no seas tú no quiero besar otros labios o acariciar otro cuerpo, tu eres la única persona que pone mi mundo de cabeza a la que necesito para seguir adelante.

_¿Cuánto tiempo te querré?_

_Mientras tú me quieras también_

_Y mucho más_

D: quiero creerte de verdad que lo intento pero mi corazón y mi confianza están bastante dañados solo necesito tiempo y que tu estés a mi lado.

L: así lo hare quiero demostrarte que he madurado y que ahora puede ser la mujer que mereces a tu lado. No volveré a cometer los mismo errores, dejare toda la inseguridad a un lado y te hare feliz, ese será mi propósito verte sonreír y estar a tu lado cuando lo necesites, mi amor es verdadero, tú me haces querer ser mejor, solo te pido que dejes los miedos a un lado y comencemos desde cero.

Se quedaron en silencio solo agarrándose las manos y mirándose, era un silencio necesario para ordenar sus ideas.

D: vas a tener que hacer muchos méritos, y te advierto que no será nada fácil.

L: Eso lo tengo muy presente, pero te sorprenderás de las cosas que estoy dispuesta a hacer por recuperar tu confianza.

L: además me muero por besarte – le dijo mirando sus labios.

D: y yo porque lo hagas – Lea se acercó – pero tienes que hacer méritos para que suceda – le advirtió sonriendo y alejándose un poco.

L: hare lo que sea – suspiro – pero las ganas no me las quita nadie eh.

Dianna solo se rio y negó con su cabeza

L: ven quiero mostrarte algo.

Ambas se dirigieron hasta una banca que se encontraba al otro lado de la piscina y se sentaron.

D: a veces cuando me sentía triste miraba las estrellas, - le comento rompiendo el silencio - las miraba tan distantes, y cuando paso lo de Cory pues, no tenía fuerzas para seguir todo estaba mal, pero sé que está en un lugar mejor y sobre todo feliz y eso hace que trate se seguir, ahora miro al cielo y sé que él está ahí cuidándonos y sonriendo como siempre lo hacía – una lagrima cayo por su mejilla

L: yo también pienso en eso, él te quería mucho fuiste muy importante y sé que siempre estará cerca, todo sucede por algo, aun creo que se fue demasiado pronto y que hubieron cosas que no alcance a decirle pero él no desearía vernos tristes, siempre se preocupó por ti sabes, a cada momento me decía lo maravillosa que eras y la afortunado que se sintió al conocerte, ahora solo quiero recordarlo con una sonrisa, un momento en su vida no lo define, y como decía el, la vida es demasiado corta para estar serio, por lo que haremos un pacto si te parece bien – limpio de su rostro las lágrimas – haremos todo por ser felices por lograr nuestras metas, lo haremos por él.

D: es una promesa – dijo mientras miraba al cielo.

L: sabes estando aquí a tu lado siento que estoy cada vez más cerca de las estrellas.

D: Te extrañe mucho, nunca vuelvas a darme motivos para alejarme de ti

_How long will I give to you_

_As long as I live through you_

_However long you say_

_How long will I love you_

_As long as stars are above you_

_And longer if I may_

_How long will I love you_

_As long as stars are above you_

L: así será. Te amare hasta que las estrellas estén por encima de ti y mucho más.

Se abrazaron y continuaron mirando hacia el cielo sintiéndose en paz, algo que no sentían desde hace mucho tiempo, disfrutando de la compañía.

La vida te puede brindar una nueva oportunidad para enmendar tus errores, está en nosotros aprovecharla a máximo, levantar la cabeza y arreglar lo que hicimos mal, todo lo que nos queda por hacer es luchar día a día por conseguir ese objetivo, cualquiera que sea, conseguir el perdón, obtener una mejor nota en el examen, enamorar a la persona que te gusta, hay miles de razones para comenzar de nuevo, para no dejarse derrotar y mirar hacia el frente, no te asustes si las cosas no saben bien a la primera vez, a veces hay que seguir tratando, si es algo que realmente deseas, tus actos para lograrlo se verán reflejados cuando finalmente lo consigas. Di todo lo que sientes no tengas miedo de perdonar, ni de avanzar es mejor decir todo lo que sientes a no decir nada y quedarte con las dudas.

D: Me encanto este lugar, es bastante tranquilo, ideal para aclarar la mente.

L: Te lo dije, aparte el clima es perfecto.

L: Me entere que en unos días tendrás que viajar a Nueva York – le comento

D: Si ahí haremos el estreno de la película, y bueno ya está todo listo.

L: Deseo que todo te salga bien, aparte ya vi el tráiler y déjame decirte que tengo muchas ganas de verte en la gran pantalla.

D: Te parece que es buena.

L: Increíble, además no te había visto hacer escenas de acción, bueno déjame decirte que aquella escena con el profesor me puso bastante celosa – rio – tengo que admitirlo.

D: fue bastante difícil – se rio – pero me encanta saber que estoy haciendo cosas nuevas.

L: Y por lo que he visto las estás haciendo muy bien, así que tranquila todo saldrá bien.

La velada termino con un fuerte abrazo, Lea llevo a la rubia hasta su casa para que pudiera descansar, aquella noche habían dado un gran paso para comenzar de nuevo.

Finalmente la rubia estaba su casa, a pesar de que estaba un poco cansada, se sentía con ánimos de escribir por lo que prendió su laptop y puso música para inspirarse.

_He estado intentando hacerlo bien,_

_he estado viviendo una vida solitaria._

_he estado durmiendo aquí en lugar de en otro sitio,_

_he estado durmiendo en mi cama_

" dejare mi época depresiva a un lado para contarles lo feliz que me siento, todo salió perfecto he decidido que nuestra relación merece una nueva oportunidad, lo que me pone extremadamente feliz, todo parece un sueño, uno muy bello por cierto, pero lo mejor de esto es que las dudas y los secretos han terminado, deseo mucho que todo funcione, cuando era pequeña solía pensar en aquellos cuentos de hadas que presentaban cada historia que, me preguntaba si algún día vendría aquel príncipe azul que me amaría incondicionalmente y viviríamos felices por siempre, con el tiempo la vida me demostró que la vida tiene altibajos, primero fueron pequeñas decepciones como saber que el chico que me gustaba no me registraba, no sabía que existía, lo que me ponía muy triste, después llego algo que marcaría mi vida, el divorcio de mis padres, es algo que nunca voy a poder olvidar, como sucedió todo en qué momento murió el amor, sin duda me dejo devastada, yo no entendía los motivos de a poco los gritos y la peleas eran constantes entre mi padre y mi mama cada vez la relación se quebraba, llegue hasta el punto de culparme, solo quería un explicación coherente y no un simple es lo mejor para todos, aun no me siento capaz de ahondar en esos temas, por esa razón fui bastante insegura a la hora de confiar en las personas, además de que nunca me enamoraba o me hacía muchas ilusiones con mis parejas, les ponía una fecha de caducidad, ya que era lo que la vida me había enseñado.

Pero todo cambio con Lea, volví a ilusionarme, me enamore completamente de ella, y lo seguiré haciendo, ella me demostró que el amor existe, y a pesar de los tropiezos que hemos tenido puedo decirles que es el gran amor de mi vida, sé que cometió muchos errores pero quien no los tiene yo hubiera querido que algunas personas me dieran una segunda oportunidad, pero eso no sucedió lo sé el amor te vuelve loco, y bastante cursi déjenme decirles, es una mujer increíble su fortaleza siempre me ha admirado, además de que es mucho más valiente que yo, cada cosa que se propone lo logra, tiene muchos sueños por cumplir, creo que nunca conoceré a una persona tan maravillosa como ella, amo su sentido del humor y la manera en la que dice mi nombre, tal vez algún día sea capaz de entregarle estos escritos, pero por el momento quiero decirles que nunca podre dejar de amarla es mi otra mitad, el complemento de mi vida, aquella luz que tanto necesitaba, si no existen suficientes adjetivos para describirla, a veces creía que no era de verdad que tan solo era producto de mi imaginación, era todo lo que siempre había buscado, el reflejo de todo aquello que me hace feliz, ahora estoy segura de que no estoy loca y de que ella está a mi lado reconquistándome cada día, haciendo que los miedos desaparezcan y que el arcoíris aparezca después de la tormenta, vaya que filosófica me he puesto, creo que debo dejar de leer tragicomedias y ver películas románticas…"

_Mi lugar está a tu lado, tu lugar está a mi lado,_

_eres mi dulce amor_

_Mi lugar está a tu lado, tu lugar está a mi lado,_

_eres mi dulce amor_

Cerro su computadora y apago la luz de su habitación, sin lugar a dudas había sido un gran día, había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar todo lo que le tenía que decir Lea y también disfruto de su compañía…ahora solo quedaba esperar, el tiempo seria su mejor aliado…

**NOTA:** no se olviden de mí, sigan comentando eso me hace feliz. ¿Creen en las casualidades o en las causalidades?

Feliz Halloween! En mi país es el día del escudo can you believe it?


	13. Chapter 13: Casi lo Hago

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

CANCIÓN: I Almost Do Taylor Swift

**CAPITULO XIII: CASI LO HAGO**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en los Ángeles y Lea se despertaba con una sonrisa en su rostro todo había salido bien en su cita, lo que realmente la animaba, los próximos días serian difíciles ya que comenzarían las grabaciones del tributo a Cory, desde su punto de vista los escritores había hecho un gran trabajo, la mayoría de sus compañeros volverían al set para rendirle un justo homenaje, aun le ponía triste el hecho de que Dianna no iba a participar, había discutido con Ryan en varias ocasiones, así que los últimos días había preferido guardarse cualquier comentario, todo esto era superable tenía una poderosa razón para estar feliz, la rubia.

Por otro lado Dianna tenía la premier de su película en Nueva York, estaba feliz solo esperaba que las críticas que recibiera fueran buenas, así que estaba ansiosa, la cita con Lea resulto mucho mejor de lo que imagino, pero algo la preocupaba, la distancia ya que nuevamente sería un obstáculo para ambas, pero confiaba en que esta vez las cosas resultaran de mejor manera.

Termino de hacer su maleta para el viaje y se dirigió a la cocina, no tenía ganas de cocinar así que llamo al restaurant para ordenar comida, así que mientras esperaba abrió una botella de vino.

No habían pasado mucho tiempo cuando sonó el timbre. Al abrir se encontró Melissa quien le sonreía.

Mel: como esta mi rubia favorita – la abrazo – hey porque esa cara parece que viste un fantasma.

D: que no – se puso muy nerviosa – nada de eso es solo que me sorprendiste.

Mel: y ¿eso es bueno? – le pregunto.

D: ehh… si claro me alegra verte – le dio un beso en la mejilla – pasa no te quedes ahí.

Mel: gracias señorita – miro la copa de vino – si te sentías un poco sola sabes que siempre estoy libre para ti.

D: no es eso solo que ordene comida y estaba esperando – se sentó - dime que te trae por aquí.

Mel: bueno venía a contarte que acabo de firmar un contrato para participar en una película.

D: eso es increíble – la abrazo – me alegra mucho escuchar eso, te lo mereces

Mel: gracias Di, pero existe otro cosa que motivo mi vistita.

D: tú dirás, ¿sucede algo malo?

Mel: Nada simplemente venía a decirte que he conocido a alguien.

D: ¿disculpa? – se sorprendió.

Mel: Si rubia sé que estabas completamente enamorada de mi pero así pasan las cosas – se rio.

D: Perdón por mi reacción, es solo que no me lo esperaba.

Mel: Bueno lo que sucedió es que entendí que tú y yo no podemos ser algo más que no sea amigas, me gusta mucho tener tu amistad, pero tu corazón ya tiene dueña, una morocha de mediana estatura que está haciendo méritos para ganarse tu confianza. Si tú eres feliz con eso, no hay nada más que hablar te quiero mucho, y quiero verte contenta conocer a la verdadera Dianna llena de sueños y ganas de seguir adelante, no solo a la chica que había sido traicionada llena de dudas y miedos. Aun así me encantaría seguir formando parte de tu vida.

D: gracias por tus palabras y si tienes razón ella tiene que hacer méritos pero bueno, vamos por buen camino, y ten por seguro que seguiremos siendo amigas, pero dime ¿conozco a esta persona?

Mel: De hecho sí, es Blake no sé si lo recuerdas – Dianna asintió y sonrió – se ha portado muy lindo conmigo y con cada detalle que tiene conmigo me conquista un poco más.

D: Vaya parece que tu etapa de mujeriega va a terminar – la molesto.

Mel: al parecer, es solo que sabes para mí no existen diferencias, no me molesta enamorarme de un chico o una chica, odio las etiquetas, además el me hace sentir muy bien.

D: Me alegra oírte hablar así, te mereces ser muy feliz eres una persona estupenda.

Mel: gracias rubias tú también lo eres y estoy segura que más pronto de lo que te imaginas volverás a vivir aquella historia de amor que quedó inconclusa.

D: ojala y todo salga como tú dices – el timbre sonó – debe ser el repartidor, te parece si te invito a cenar y seguimos charlando.

Mel: Me encantaría, además me muero de hambre.

El repartidor llego minutos después y ambos disfrutaron de la cena, recordando anécdotas, se les paso el tiempo volando por lo que Dianna le sugirió quedarse esa noche, había un cuarto para invitados por lo que no habría problema.

D: no voy a dejar que te vayas, mira la hora es tardísimo además bebiste vino.

Mel: si hubiera a saber que me contarías las copas de vino que me tome no lo hacía, pero tienes razón acepto tu invitación, pero estas segura de que no te incomodare.

D: una vez mas no, anda vamos te mostrare tu habitación.

Por otro lado Lea llegaba a su casa después de un largo día, todos se habían lucido con sus actuaciones, estaba segura de que el resultado final sería increíble y conseguiría conmover al público, pero sobretodo darle un merecido homenaje al personaje.

Reviso su celular y vio la hora, era bastante tarde por lo que prefirió no molestar a Dianna y se fue a acostar, el sueño llego rápido para ambas chicas esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Lea se levantó temprano quería ir a visitar a la rubia antes de salir para el set así que se bañó y se cambió de ropa rápidamente, tomo las llaves de su coche y se dirigió hasta su casa. Toco el timbre dos veces hasta que le abrieron la puerta.

D: Lea ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto dianna quien todavía no se había cambiado.

L: yo muy bien gracias, porque ese recibimiento.

D: no te esperaba claro está, pero pasa, y discúlpame.

L: no pasa nada tenía muchas ganas de verte, he tenido unos días bastante pesados por lo que – miro una chaqueta en el sofá – no me ha dado tiempo de hablar contigo.

D: lo entiendo además yo estoy igual que tú en unas horas tengo que viajar a Nueva York para preparar todo.

L: Lo harás excelente eres una gran profesional y la crítica… - miro como una chica salía del baño secándose el cabello.

Que mierda pasa aquí pensó Lea, sabía que no podía pedir explicaciones ya que no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo, pero eso no hacía que no le doliera ver a Melissa salir de esa forma.

Mel: hola – saludo a la morocha – buen día y disculpa–pero la morocha solo estaba bastante seria cruzada de brazos – me iré a cambiar salgo enseguida.

La morocha suspiro y se relajó un poco, se le cruzaron miles de ideas por la cabeza, pero como le había pedido Dianna primero decidió escucharla a ella y no dejarse llevar, minutos después salió la castaña de la habitación.

L: perdón no supe cómo reaccionar, me tomaste por sorpresa. – le dijo Lea siendo sincera.

Mel: no te preocupes sé que es extraño pero no sucedió nada.

L: tranquila no me deben ninguna explicación.

Ambas chicas estrecharon sus manos y sonrieron, la más aliviada era la rubia por un momento pensó que la morocha reaccionaria de mala manera, pero le sorprendió que no lo hiciera, sin duda era una señal de que ambas habían madurado.

Mel: bueno yo las dejo solas para que puedan conversar, hablamos luego rubia cuídate mucho – la abrazo y se despidieron.

D: tú también llámame cualquier cosa, y gracias por hablar conmigo.

Mel: no hay de que – se dirigió a Lea – nos vemos adiós.

Sin decir más salió de la casa dejando a las chicas solas, nadie decía nada, la morocha solo camino hasta la ventana observo el cielo un momento.

L: no te quiero armar una escena de celos, porque no me corresponde, sé que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y de estar con quien tu decidas, pero tengo que preguntarte sobre lo que paso.

D: Primero No te imagines cosas que no son, Melissa y yo cenamos y bebimos vino por lo que no era prudente que maneje, y como era muy tarde la invite a quedarse aquí. Además solo vino a contarme sobre una nueva película que comenzara a grabar y decirme que había conocido a alguien – hizo una pausa y suspiro – no quiero comenzar con mentiras por lo que prefiero ser sincera.

L: no te reclamare nada, puedes hacer lo que tu creas que está bien lo entiendo, pero hay algo que me preocupa – se giró y la miro a los ojos - llegaste a sentir algo por ella.

D: No claro que no, la quiero pero como amiga, solo como eso, la pasamos muy bien pero a la única persona que quiero a mi lado es a ti, nadie puede quitarte de mí corazón.

L: no te voy a mentir me alegra escuchar eso, además Melissa es muy agradable, sexy no te lo voy a negar, podría decirse que es todo lo que toda persona busca.

D: Puede que tengas razón, es una chica llena de cualidades y la persona que tenga su corazón será muy afortunada o afortunado, pero existe un detalle.

L: Cual, porque el único pero que tendría seria si tuviera una doble vida o fuera una asesina serial lo que dudo mucho.

D: que imaginación que tienes, pero no lo que pasa es que no es tu – sonrió.

_Apuesto que a esta hora de la noche sigues despierto_

_Apuesto que estás cansado por una larga y dura semana_

_Apuesto que estas sentado en una silla junto a la ventana_

_Apreciando la ciudad y apuesto_

_Que a veces te preguntas por mí_

L: sabes cada día cuando estaba sola me preguntaba si pensabas en mi o si tal vez tenías las mismas ganas de llamarme como yo lo hacía. Te seré sincera, nadie en este mundo es capaz de hacerme sentir como tú lo haces con el simple hecho de tenerte cerca de mí.

_Y solo quiero decirte_

_Que necesito todo de mí_

_Para no llamarte_

_Y desearía poder correr hacia ti_

_Y espero que sepas que_

_Cada vez que no lo hago_

_Es porque casi lo hago_

_Casi lo hago_

D: Lo hacía pensaba en ti a cada momento. Solo quería fingir que te había superado, hacerle creer al mundo que me encontraba bien y feliz pero por dentro me moría de ganas por llamarte.

_Apuesto que piensas que ya te superé o que te odio_

_Porque cada vez que me hablas no hay respuesta_

_Apuesto que nunca pero nunca se te ocurrió_

_Que no puedo decirte "hola" y arriesgarme a otro "adiós"_

L: ¿por qué dejamos pasar tanto tiempo?

D: No lo sé tal vez lo necesitábamos.

L: si tal vez pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe y lo mucho que necesite tenerte cerca de mi cada noche, o simplemente admirar como dormías, siempre me encanto mirar la calma que refleja tu rostro cuando descansas, el mundo podría caerse a pedazos afuera o podría presenciar un hermoso espectáculo, pero yo preferiría una y mil veces volver a ver como duermes, cuando te observo siento que me transmites calma y seguridad, - suspiro - son tantos los detalles que extraño de ti que no podría terminar de decírtelos, pero cada uno de ellos es importante para mí, y lo guardo en mi corazón.

Dianna no resistió más, se había prometido que esperaría para volver a besarla pero en ese momento lo necesitaba y lo hizo, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco, rápidamente la morocha comprendió el mensaje y se besaron, sus labios se conectaron una vez más, una descarga de adrenalina recorrió el cuerpo de ambas no fue un beso pausado sino más bien rápido y lleno de deseo; la lengua de la rubia rápidamente busco introducirse en la boca de la morocha, y accedió, la amaba demasiado, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en discusiones y malos entendidos, tenían que vivir el presente; así que continuaron besándose intensamente por un buen rato, ni siquiera la falta de aire hacia que se detuvieran.

_Hicimos un desastre, cariño_

_Y quizás estemos mejor así_

_Y debo confesar, cariño_

_Que en mis sueños acaricias mi cara_

_Y me preguntas si quisiera volver a intentarlo, contigo_

_Y casi lo hago_

Comenzaron a retroceder y chocaron contra el sillón, así que Lea empujo un poco a la rubia para que se acostara en él, rompieron el beso por unos segundos hasta que la morocha se colocara encima de Dianna, la morocha comenzó a besar su cuello, y comenzaba a bajar. La rubia poso sus manos rápidamente en las piernas de la chica, hace tanto tiempo que no se habían sentido de esa manera, que parecía casi un sueño, pero fue entonces cuando Lea comprendió que si no paraba en ese momento nada impediría que le hiciera el amor a la rubia ya que la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumento de una manera muy rápida Así que rápidamente se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos. Dianna no comprendía la reacción de la morocha así que espero a que dijera algo.

L: esta sería como nuestra primera vez, no quiero que sea por un momento de calentura, ahora quiero sorprenderte y preparar todas aquellas cosas cursis como un camino de flores y velas, esta vez quiero hacer todo lo que siento – retrocedió un paso – así que no me mires de esa manera, sabes que me muero de ganas por estar contigo de esa manera pero no lo voy a hacer, no de esta manera.

Finalmente la rubia lo entendió perfectamente, y tenía mucha razón esta vez las cosas tenían que ser diferentes si querían comenzar desde cero

D: adoro cuando te pones romántica – se levantó del sillón – y si, ya te dije que tienes que hacer méritos para tener este cuerpo.

L: lo sé – rio – pero que conste que la que empezó todo fuiste tú.

D: lo acepto me moría de ganas de hacerlo y tú también no lo niegues – se acercó y le dio otro beso corto – ahora me voy a bañar porque si no lo hago no te dejare salir de esta casa.

L: no me provoques – la tomo por la cintura - esta vez todo será diferente.

D: gracias por venir ya te necesitaba – volvieron a besarse y se despidieron.

Si Lea quería comenzar con pie derecho esta nueva etapa no se iba a permitir echarlo a perder, ni muchos menos dejarse llevar por el deseo, tampoco buscaba la perfección, pero lo que si buscaba era no cometer los mismos errores de la última vez. Después de su encuentro, la rubia estaba lista para sus eventos, su ánimo estaba renovado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

No te has preguntado si esa persona a la que tanto quisiste aun piensa en si en algún momento en el día, llegas a sus pensamientos, yo si lo he hecho, en algún momento varias preguntas llegan a nuestra mente; será que aún me ama que aún me recuerda, o si fui importante en su vida, como estará, le habrá dolido lo mismo que a mí, o habrá podido dormir bien, será que es feliz, o tal vez ya encontró a otra persona con quien compartir su tiempo, hay muchas dudas que vienen a nosotros; muchas veces le damos demasiadas vueltas al asunto y nos quedamos con todas esas dudas acumuladas, pero si en algún momento tenemos la oportunidad de conversar y sincerarnos podemos encontrar las respuestas a aquellas dudas y lo mejor de todo es enterarse de que si lo hace.

DIAS DESPUES

La morocha continuo tratando de volver a conquistar a la rubia; todos los días tenía un pequeños detalles con ella, y con eso iban tratando de sanar las heridas de ambas, por otro lado la rubia también quería poner de su parte para que todo funcionara, aunque aún no habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de volver como pareja, Dianna veía el esfuerzo de la morocha por recuperarla.

El ánimo de las chicas estaba muy en lo alto, después de mucho tiempo las cosas volvían a su sitio, y aunque no tenían mucho tiempo para compartirlo juntas siempre buscaban la posibilidad de llamar la una a la otra, ya sea en los descansos de las grabaciones de Lea o durante el tiempo libre que le quedaba a la rubia mientras le realizaban entrevistas o tenía algún otro compromiso.

Eso sí Lea tenía en mente volver a sorprender a la rubia, pero esta vez tendría que ser algo diferente a la primera vez, tenía algunas ideas y unas más descabelladas que las otras, ya no sabía que hacer por lo que llamo a Jonathan él siempre sabía qué hacer.

John: Vaya debe haber una muy buena razón para que me estés llamando.

Lea: yo muy bien JGroff, pero no tengo tiempo escúchame con atención

John: Soy todo oído así que habla de una vez.

Lea: quiero que me ayudes a planear algo para sorprender a Dianna.

John: Lea no soy cupido por si no te has dado cuenta.

L: lo sé, pero necesito tu ayuda, si no hare lo que quiera y todo saldrá mal con decirte que mi mejor idea era ir corriendo a su casa y gritarle te amo.

John: a menos que quieras que todo el mundo se entere de que amas a una chica está todo bien

L: Ninguna de las dos estamos listas para eso aun pero ya llegara el momento de hacerlo.

John: Bueno, volviendo al tema déjame decirte que no tengo ni idea.

L: Pero si tú siempre me salvas, enserio no se te ocurre nada.

John: Pues Si algo pero depende de cómo estés con tu tiempo.

L: Dime de una vez en estos momentos todo sirve. Además ya buscare la forma de buscar tiempo libre, ya te dije que hare de todo por recuperar su confianza.

John: bueno ahí te va mi súper plan – le dijo riendo.

La morocha y su amigo elaboraron un plan que según ellos no podía fallar, el objetivo principal sorprender a la rubia y no darle otra opción que dejar sus miedos y volver a intentar algo con Lea. Hablaron durante un buen rato tratando de encontrar la mejor alternativa.

La confianza es recíproca, si tú confías en alguien esperas que esa persona también confié en ti, pero si en algún momento esta se rompe será bastante difícil volver a reconstruirla, pero no imposible, tomara tiempo y sobre todo paciencia, además de poner todo de parte para enmendar un error. No podemos rendirnos antes de comenzar a luchar, mirar las cosas por el lado positivo y esperar que todo mejore nos llenara de impulso para hacerlo.

_Porque sé que no soy el mejor,_

_Tampoco el peor..._

_Tan solo soy lo que soy, y es así..._

_No quiero fingir,_

_No voy a mentir..._

_Tan solo soy lo que soy y es así_

El tiempo cura las heridas, a veces es mejor dejar pasar el tiempo y ordenar las ideas, puede que nos de la paz y las respuestas que tanto estamos buscando, nada sucede porque si todo tiene un motivo, por lo que las chicas comprendieron que a pesar del paso del tiempo se seguían amando, además les ayudo a entender cuanto necesitaban la una de la otra.

_Andando, por la vida mirando _

_Buscando lo más simple que es por donde hay que empezar_

**Nota:** canción del final Andando Diego Torres

Por cierto soy de Ecuador de la capital Quito para ser más específica, y si escribiré del lado de Lea pero más adelante, aun no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá el Fic, pero ustedes me inspiran a continuar escribiendo. Gracias por continuar leyendo la historia, dejen comentarios expresen lo que sienten. Ya les dije por lo menos una carita feliz o triste pero háganlo.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: UNA NOCHE EN NUEVA YORK**


	14. Chapter 14: Una Noche en Nueva York

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción: Back for good – Take That y Jason Mraz - I'm Yours**

**CAPITULO 14: Una noche un Nueva York**

Dianna se encontraba en la ciudad de los rascacielos, para ser más específicos en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, ya que en la noche asistiría a la alfombra roja preparada para presentar su nueva película, estaba muy emocionada, así que llamo a su mama para contarle todo

D: hola mama como estas – la saludo alegremente.

Mary: Pero miren quien se acuerda que tiene madre – le reprocho.

D: perdóname pero sabes lo ocupada que he estado estos días, si sé que no es excusa mama, por eso decidí llamarte, te extraño mucho.

Mary: y yo a ti hija ya no te olvides de mí, sabes que me encantaría estar a tu lado esta noche pero se me hace imposible viajar, ni porque mi hija es Dianna Agron y va a presentar su película junto a dos monstruos del cine me dejan libre en el trabajo.

D: rio – si mama lo entiendo por eso necesito que me mandes buenas vibras.

Mary: así lo hare hija todo va a salir bien, eres una actriz espectacular, pero cuéntame cómo has estado, me tienes muy olvidada

D: nada de eso mama, bien de hecho necesito contarte algo muy importante pero no lo quiero hacer por teléfono.

Mary: madre mía no me digas que estas embarazada – hizo una pausa – hija te dije que te cuidaras recuerdas aquella platica que tuvim- la interrumpió.

D: ay por favor mama no hables de eso y no como vas a pensar que estoy embarazada, nada que ver.

Mary: bueno hija como están las cosas una ya no sabe que esperar – se rio – solo quería molestarte un rato por lo menos te saque una sonrisa.

D: siempre lo haces mama, pero unas semanas viajare a San Francisco para que podamos hablar tranquilas te parece.

Mary: me encanta, a tu hermano le va a gustar mucho que regreses.

D: estoy ansiosa por verlos, no te preocupes me escapare unos días.

Mary: de acuerdo hija que todo salga bien esta noche te quiero mucho.

D: gracias mama yo también te quiero cuídate mucho y saluda a mi hermano.

Mary: lo hare, ahora me despido hija adiós.

D: adiós – susurro.

Extrañaba mucho a su familia pero le hacía feliz hablar de vez en cuando con ellos, eran su motivación más importante para seguir.

**LOS ÁNGELES**

Lea se encontraba en el estudio de grabación terminando su última canción para el siguiente episodio de la serie, todo iba muy bien, las canciones que habían elegido para ella le habían encantado por lo que estaba feliz de interpretarlas, cuando termino de alistarse Ian la llamo.

Ian: Estuviste impecable como siempre.

L: gracias la canción estuvo increíble – le decía la morocha mientras revisaba su celular.

Ian: por cierto necesitamos filmar algunas escenas en Central Park y en Broadway por lo que tendremos que viajar, a más tardar mañana sabes que tenemos el estreno encima.

L: no sabía nada; pero me encanta regresar a la ciudad que tanto amo, dime habría la posibilidad de que yo viaje antes.

Lea sabía que la rubia ya se encontraba en Nueva York, por lo que se le presento una oportunidad increíble para sorprenderla; así pondría en marcha el plan de reconquista.

Ian: bueno yo no le veo ningún problema, ya terminaste todo lo que tenías que hacer, hare unas llamadas para preparar todo.

Lea: gracias no sabes lo feliz que me haces, necesito volver a la ciudad que adoro.

La morocha fue a su apartamento y preparo todo su viaje tenía en mente preparar algo para la rubia, y nada mejor que hacerlo bajo el cielo de Nueva York.

El viaje fue tranquilo sin mayores contratiempos, al salir del aeropuerto lo primero que vio fue a sus padres y a Jonathan.

L: Mama no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Edith: y nosotros a ti hija – la abrazo fuertemente.

Marc: así es cariño como estuvo el viaje – le dijo su padre y le dio un beso en la frente.

L: un poco cansado papa pero todo está bien.

John: hola enana como estas.

L: hola JGroff, bien gracias por venir, me alegra mucho volver a verlos.

Salieron rápidamente del aeropuerto para evitar a los periodistas y se dirigieron a casa de la morocha. La chica desempaco sus cosas y bajo a ayudar a su madre a preparar la cena mientras su amigo y su papa platicaban un poco.

L: ya está todo listo – los llamo – vengan rápido o se enfriara la comida.

Marc: todo esta exquisito como siempre – las halago.

L: bueno ahora que estamos todos juntos hay algo que necesito contarles.

Edith: sucede algo malo hija, no ahora cuando todo parecía mejorar.

L: No mama que dramática ya se a quien Salí – se rio – es algo bueno o por lo menos para mí lo es.

Marc: te escuchamos hija.

L: hace un tiempo atrás me volví a encontrar con Dianna – sus padres sonrieron – y bueno después de hablar varias veces y de muchas lágrimas por parte de ambas – hizo una pausa – he decidido volver a conquistarla y quizás con el tiempo me dé una segunda oportunidad.

Edith: eso es increíble hija me alegra mucho que hayan podido resolver sus problemas además tu bien sabes cuánto adoro a Dianna.

Marc: tu mama tiene razón, me hace muy feliz, además ya decía yo ese brillo en los ojos que tienes tienen nombre y apellido.

J: felicitaciones princesa ya era hora, ambas se merecen lo mejor.

L: gracias por sus palabras, me da gusto que se sientan felices por mí.

Edith: ni que lo digas hija has pasado momentos muy duros de los cuales has sabido levantarte, ahora es momento de ser feliz.

La cena termino entre bromas y risas, Lea se sentía muy feliz de volver a la ciudad que tanto amaba, pero tenía que hacer algo para sorprender a Dianna.

L: John puedes venir un momento.

J: que paso.

L: Dime que ya todo está listo para esta noche.

J: Si bueno aun me faltan un par de cositas nada de qué preocuparse – la morocha lo miro bastante seria – sabes que con esto ya me debes muchas ¿verdad?

J: Lo se te pagare con intereses si quieres pero tengo que sorprender a Dianna y necesito de tu ayuda, no puedo yo sola.

L: está bien – suspiro – ahora mismo voy a arreglar todo.

Mientras tanto Dianna se estaba preparando para la noche que le tocaba enfrentar, todos los medios estarían presentes, estaba nerviosa pero sobretodo ansiosa, así que suspiro y se levantó de su cama, ya que en pocos minutos llegaría todo un equipo de maquillistas, asesores, vestuaristas y más para ayudarla a lucirse aquella noche.

Las horas pasaron y Dianna ya estaba lista para el evento, recibió algunos consejos de su representante y salió de la habitación.

La alfombra roja estaba lista para recibir a las estrellas de la película, miles de flashes se posaron sobre la rubia ya que todos querían obtener algún tipo de declaración de su parte, después pasaron hasta la sala para disfrutar de la película, al finalizar la proyección de la cinta todos aplaudieron emocionados al ver reflejado el trabajo de tantos meses, todos estaban contentos, solo faltaba esperar las críticas y el monto recaudado, todo parecía indicar que sería un éxito por lo que todos estaban confiados. Poco después todos asistieron a una fiesta para celebrar el lanzamiento de la cinta, el cual se llevaría a cabo en un hotel en el centro de Nueva York.

La noche seguía su curso y la rubia había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a muchas personas y recibir varios halagos por su participación en la película, minutos después Dianna se alejó un momento del grupo con el que estaba charlando, y se dirigió al baño pero mientras caminaba noto que su celular estaba sonando, por lo que se desvió de su camino y fue hasta la pileta que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del hotel para hablar.

D: bueno.

L: Hola Di, puedes hablar – le saludaba la morocha.

D: Hola Lea, si tranquila ya acabo la exhibición.

L: Bueno solo llamaba para felicitarte y desearte lo mejor, sabes que siempre te he admirado y que me siento muy orgullosa de ti al saber que estas cumpliendo tus metas.

D: Gracias me hace muy feliz escucharte, pero dime como esta Los Ángeles.

L: bueno ya sabes, tranquilo con una luna increíble se ve maravilloso.

D: enserio aquí también hay una luna sorprendente, completamente llena

L: ¿la estas mirando en este momento?

D: Si estoy en la parte de afuera del hotel.

L: bueno te voy a pedir que la mires fijamente – Dianna le siguió la corriente – espero que ya lo estés haciendo – rio – bueno ahora quiero que me digas que sientes.

D: -suspiro- me siento tranquila, en paz, con ganas de verte.

L: eso es bueno, sabes mi padre siempre me decía que si deseas algo con mucha fe se te hará realidad.

D: Dudo mucho que los deseos que tengo ahora se hagan realidad.

L: No digas eso, tal vez un genio aparece junto a ti y te concede un deseo.

D: Si claro, es lo más probable, pero ahora el único deseo que tengo es poder abrazarte y sentirme protegida, sabes aunque haya millones de personas a mi alrededor he llegado a sentirme muy sola, pero toda esa sensación desaparece cuando te tengo cerca.

L: A mí también me sucede muy seguido, pero recuerdo tu voz, tu mirada, tu risa y me llena de vida y ganas de continuar, eso hace que sonría y me dé cuenta que tengo una razón muy importante para ser valiente…. – suspiro – tu.

D: Todos los días ganas puntos con las frases que me dices.

L: Ese es el objetivo, quiero que sepas todo lo que siento y que tú siempre ocupas mis pensamientos.

D: Ahora deseo más que nada que estés junto a mí.

La rubia estaba caminando, en círculos mientras hablaba por celular, solo miraba al piso mientras Lea le decía cuanto la extrañaba y la necesitaba, fue entonces cuando la morocha le dijo.

L: Porque no giras y lo vuelves a repetir.

Dianna giro rápidamente y vio a Lea parada en la puerta observándola, esta vestida con un vestido de gala, muy elegante y con una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre terminaba sorprendiéndola, no sabía qué hacer, camino lentamente hacia la morena y el abrazo, era lo que necesitaba un abrazo de la chica.

D: que estás haciendo aquí – le pregunto rápidamente.

L: quería sorprenderte y por lo visto lo he conseguido.

D: Me encanta que estés aquí, pero como?

L: Pues Rachel Berry tenía que grabar algunas escenas en Central Park por lo que adelante el viaje unos días para poder venir a verte.

D: Aun no lo puedo creer, gracias por estar aquí.

L: Y perderme tu gran debut en pantalla grande como una de las protagonistas de la película, eso nunca, además te tengo una sorpresa.

D: Otra más, solo el hecho de que estés aquí me hace muy feliz.

L: Nunca va a ser suficiente por lo que te voy a pedir que me regales una noche de tu tiempo, unas horas para sorprenderte y mostrarte algo muy especial.

D: Seria una tonta si me perdiera de eso.

L: Perfecto, pero tendríamos que irnos ahora mismo, gracias por aceptar

D: No hay de que, ahora solo déjame despedirme de algunas personas y avisarle a mi representante que voy a salir, sino ya sabes cómo se pone – tomo su mano – espérame aquí vuelvo enseguida.

L: Aquí estaré ve tranquila.

Mientras Lea esperaba la rubia volvió a entrar en la fiesta y comenzó a despedirse de la gente con la excusa de que se sentía agotada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aunque varias personas trataron de convencerla de que se quedara, ella no acepto.

Thor: No puedes estar hablando enserio, es tu gran noche y te vas a ir, sabes que podemos hacer varios contactos que te ayudaran más adelante.

D: Lo sé pero tengo que irme, además ya está todo dicho me presentaste a medio mundo ahora solo quiero disfrutar de este momento con una persona especial.

Thor: sabes que adoro a Lea – dijo susurrando – pero no quiero que te metas en problemas me entendiste tienes que ser discreta.

D: Eso lo sé, me voy a comportar de acuerdo no hare nada tonto pero en verdad quiero ir con ella.

Thor: está bien yo veré como arreglo todo, ve y me avisas cualquier cosa.

D: En estos momentos recuerdo el motivo por el que eres mi agente –rio – quédate tranquilo.

L: si dime que esta todo listo John sabes que confió en ti – la morocha hablaba por teléfono con su amigo ultimando algunos detalles.

J: que intensa estas este día enana, tranquilízate un poco yo mismo supervise todo.

L: Hare como que te creo – lo molesto – gracias por todo, por eso te quiero.

J: Si, si lo que digas, ahora ve por tu rubia y demuéstrale cuanto la amas.

L: si, esta será una gran noche ten por seguro que todo saldrá bien, cuídate tengo que colgar adiós.

D: ya está todo arreglado, nos vamos.

L: Si claro tengo un auto esperándonos afuera.

D: Y como sabias que aceptaría ir contigo

L: bueno yo…pensé que tal vez …..- a rubia se rio – que es tan gracioso.

D: era una broma pero adoro cuando te pones toda nerviosa.

L: Odio que me conozcas tanto, pero ahora prepárate porque será una noche que no olvidaremos.

El camino que recorrieron hasta el lugar que había escogido Lea no fue largo, pasaron el tiempo en el auto conversando acerca de lo que sucedió en la premier así que el tiempo de les fue volando. Poco después Llegaron a un edificio algo distanciado de los demás, en las afueras de Nueva York, al llegar la rubia se dio cuenta de que no era un edificio lujoso ni mucho menos, de hecho era muy normal, sin nada fuera de lo común, algo que observo de inmediato fue que en la puerta se encontraba un hombre de traje esperándolas, así que bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada.

_Cualquier cosa que dije , cualquier cosa que hice , no fue mi intención_

_Sólo quiera que vuelvas por lo bueno_

_En cualquier momento que estuve mal , sólo dime la canción y la cantaré_

_Estarás bien y te entenderé_

L: Buenas noches Luke como estas – saludo animadamente brindándole un fuerte abrazo.

Luke: muy bien señorita me alegra volver a verla después de tanto tiempo.

L: si he tenido unos días complicados, pero lo importante es que estoy aquí – giro hacia Dianna – mira quiero presentarte a una amiga muy importante para mí.

Luke: un gusto conocerla señorita.

D: el gusto es mío soy Dianna por cierto.

L: Di él es el dueño del edificio, hace unos meses tuvo que desalojar a todas las personas que vivían aquí ya que le faltaban algunos permisos para que ellos pudieran vivir aquí, el punto es que nos encontramos por casualidad en un café y me conto la situación que estaba atravesando así que decidí ayudarlo un poco y pudimos solucionar todo, ahora esas familias tienen donde quedarse y bueno yo conseguí un gran amigo.

Luke: Si la usted no me hubiera ayudado con todo eso no sé cómo hubiera podido salir adelante una vez más le doy las gracias por eso.

L: Ni que lo digas, - se dirigió al hombre - pero de seguro que estas confundida y no entiendes porque te traje hasta aquí verdad? – miro a la rubia.

D:Me alegro oír esa historia, pero si me tienes muy intrigada.

L: todo a su tiempo, bueno Luke gracias una vez más por prestarme la azotea de tu edificio.

Luke: No hay de que, puede utilizarla el tiempo que necesite además ya sabe que el último piso no tiene inquilinos por el momento así que no van a ser interrumpidas.

_Y estaremos juntos , esta vez es para siempre_

_Pelearemos y por siempre estaremos_

_Tan completos en nuestro amor_

_Nunca más estaremos descubiertos._

L: gracias, pero será mejor que subamos pronto, adiós y cuídate y sabes que puedes llamarme.

D: adiós Luke y un placer conocerte.

Luke: el placer ha sido todo mío, que disfruten de la velada.

El señor las invito a pasar y entro a su habitación dejando solas a las chicas.

L: Ven te va a encantar ver esto.

Subieron los seis pisos que tenía el edificio en el ascensor, y aun la rubia no entendía muy bien que había preparado Lea.

D: Porque no me habías contado aquella historia.

L: No lo sé, a veces quieres mantenerlo en secreto y no andarlo publicando en cada revista, hay muchas cosas que hago y no me gusta que la prensa se entrometa en asuntos que no le compete.

D: Si lo entiendo, pero es lindo ver ese lado de ti.

L: Bien ahora te voy a pedir que cierres tus ojos y confíes en mí.

D: está bien solo no me sueltes de acuerdo – le pidió la rubia mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba guiar por Lea.

Fueron entrando a la azotea del edificio, para ello tenían que subir un par de escalones, la morocha le pidió a Dianna que esperara un momento la puerta.

L: Bueno ya puedes abrir tus ojos.

Cuando la chica los abrió se quedó fascinada con la vista, enfrente de ella tenía un pequeño invernadero lleno de flores y pequeñas plantas perfectamente acomodados, el espacio no era bastante amplio pero si lo suficiente para que todas las decoraciones quedaran perfectas en cada lugar, además de que había un camino lleno de rosas que la dirigía hacia una mesa en donde habían dos platos con la cena lista y una botella de vino.

_Pero no quiero esperar más, no mas_

_no puedo esperar, Soy tuya_

_Bueno extiende tu mente_

_y mira, como yo_

_extiende tus planes y diablos eres libre_

_Busca dentro de tu corazón y encontraras amor _

_escucha la música en su momento y quizás cantaras conmigo_

_ah! todas las melodías pacificas_

_Es tu derecho divino ser_

_amada amor amada amor amada_

L: hace unos meses cuando conocí a Luke el me hablo de que quería redecorar la azotea del edificio, quería tener un lugar tranquilo para pensar y distraerse, así que le sugerí hacer un pequeño invernadero con algunas plantas, además de que pusimos algunas bancas y pintamos las paredes, - le comentaba Lea mientras le servía una copa de vino - comenzó como un proyecto pequeño pero poco a poco me fui involucrando mucho más, así que cuando terminamos de arreglar todo le pedí aLuke que me dejara venir de vez en cuando para distraerme, así que cada vez que me sentía triste o sola venia acá a regar agua a las flores o simplemente sentarme a observar el cielo.

D: es un lugar precioso, sencillo y acogedor me encanta además la vista es una de las mejores que he podido observar aquí en Nueva York.

L: si es realmente increíble, pero ven quiero que cenemos y charlemos un poco.

D: me encantaría, pero antes quiero hacer algo.

L: oh si casi lo olvido el baño está bajando las gradas la segunda puerta a la derecha.

D: ¿Qué? – le pregunto – no es eso es esto – se acercó a la morocha y la tomo por el cuello y la beso, pausadamente, fue un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

L: - lea estaba con sus ojos cerrados – y ese beso porque fue?

D: para decirte lo mucho que me gusto tu sorpresa y que me encanta que estés aquí.

L: Vaya por recibir besos como ese soy capaz de sorprenderte cada día por el resto de mi vida.

D: Hasta que la muerte nos separe – le dijo sonriendo al ver el dramatismo de la chica.

L: Eso y mucho más – la miro a los ojos sonriendo.

Cenaron tranquilas, conversando de cualquier cosa y compartiendo un buen momento juntas.

D: quiero brindar por esta noche, pero sobre todo por nosotras.

L: y yo quiero brindar por ti por tus éxitos y porque hayas aceptado venir conmigo, te contare un secreto de acuerdo – se levantó de la mesa y le pidió a la rubia que la siguiera hasta el borde de la azotea.

D: pues sorpréndeme – le dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

L: Días después de que termináramos, decidí escribirte un carta, tenía tantas cosas que decirte y sabía que no me escucharías por lo que la mejor forma de expresarme era escribiendo, así que lo hice pero no tuve el valor de entregártela – Dianna recordó la carta que Naya le había dado – lo más raro es que hace unos días la busque y no la encontré, debió haberse perdido en algún momento durante la mudanza.. – la interrumpió.

D: Yo sé dónde está esa carta – le confeso.

L: y ¿cómo sabes eso? – estaba bastante intrigada y no comprendía nada.

D: porque yo la tengo, no te voy a hacer larga la historia solo tienes que saber que esa carta llego a mí – espero a ver la reacción de la chica.

L: y ¿qué sentiste al leerla?

D: pude comprenderte un poco más al leerla, entendí que estabas siendo sincera con todo lo que sentías, como siempre lo has hecho.

L: No tenía ni idea de eso, bueno ahora ya no es un secreto – se rio

D: y ya no te quedan más secretos que debería saber.

L: No ya sabes todo sobre mi, aunque existe algo – se acercó a ella – tengo un deseo.

D: ah sí y se puede saber cuál es – le pregunto colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

L: Me muero de ganas por hacerte el amor – le fue directa.

A la rubia le sorprendió la respuesta de la morocha, aunque no iba a negar que ella también quería lo mismo, pero le llamo mucho la atención la sinceridad de Lea, el tiempo le había hecho una mujer mucho más arriesgada y directa con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Para Lea no había sido nada fácil confesarle a la rubia lo que sentía, pero era el momento, tal vez no tendrían una nueva oportunidad de estar a solas y disfrutar de una noche maravillosa, así que dejo todas sus dudas y se arriesgó, esperando que la respuesta de la rubia le diera luz verde para sellar la noche con aquella demostración de puro amor por parte de ambas.

D: Yo también tengo que confesar que quiero lo mismo, y no solo eso, quiero hacerte ver las estrellas esta noche.

L: Y porque seguimos perdiendo el tiempo hablando – le pregunto casi como un susurro ya que está muy cerca de sus labios.

D: No lo sé, esperaba que tú dieras el primer paso.

_Por eso no quiero esperar más, no más_

_No puedo esperar estoy seguro_

_No hay necesidad de complicar_

_Nuestro tiempo es corto_

_Esto es nuestra suerte, soy tuyo_

No tuvo que decir nada más, la morocha la beso, puso sus manos en sus caderas y profundizo el beso, era algo único, la sensación que experimentaba al besarla era increíble, ambas deseaban ese momento ya había pasado demasiado tiempo peleando o llorando era momento de volver a sentirse cerca y seguras, sin miedos ni remordimientos…..

Continuara…..

**Nota:** Les dejare con un poco de ganas jaja no me maten todo llegara a su tiempo, este capítulo estará dividido en dos partes, creo que tengo que amenazarlas para que comenten, gracias por todo COMENTEN….. Recibirán su recompensa.

¿Ya leyeron la entrevista de Lea para Elle Magazine? ¿Qué opinan? Todo con respeto. Por mi parte siempre ame a Cory, haya o no existido la relación entre ambos. Y admiro su valentía de seguir adelante, independientemente de todo es muy difícil perder de esa manera a un ser querido.


	15. Chapter 15: Una Noche en Nueva York: 2

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Aclaración: Las fechas están elegidas de manera aleatoria**

**Canción:** Adele - One And Only / Maroon 5 - Daylight

**CAPITULO 15:** **UNA NOCHE EN NUEVA YORK: SEGUNDA PARTE**

…

D: Amo cuando me besas así, por un segundo el mundo desaparece y solo existimos tú y yo.

L: quiero que esta noche solo pienses en nosotras, no existe nadie más, solo tú y yo bajo el cielo de Nueva York.

D: dime por favor que hay alguna habitación disponible en el edificio porque si no te hago el amor aquí mismo y no me va importar nada.

L: vaya que directa – le dio un rápido beso – pero quédate tranquila tenemos todo el piso para nosotras, así que nadie escuchara nada.

D: Me alegro que sea así.

L: ven bajemos rápido, además ya está comenzando a hacer frio.

D: si rápido – se rio – ¿Qué? no me veas así tú también estas igual de ansiosa que yo.

L: Muchísimo más pero te dije que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, por lo que prepare algo especial para la ocasión.

Bajaron de la azotea y recorrieron el pasillo tomadas de la mano, hasta que llegaron a la habitación que tenía el número 607 colocado en su puerta, Lea le abrió lentamente la puerta e invito a la rubia a pasar, dentro se encontraba un cama grande perfectamente ordenada, no había un camino de rosas como le había dicho sino pequeñas notas pegadas en la pared formando un corazón, y cada una tenía una fecha y una frase escrita, que representaba un momento importante en la vida de ambas.

D: ¿qué es esto? - le pregunto bastante sorprendida.

L: pues si lees cada una de ellas te darás cuenta que tienen la fecha exacta de algunos de los momentos más hermosos que pase a tu lado, no están todos pero si los más importantes, como por ejemplo - este se acercó a la pared – 30 de mayo, somebody to love, o este 23 de agosto, Te amo, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, 6 de octubre compromiso, cuando de regale los anillos recuerdas – sonrió al igual que la rubia que no podía ocultar su emoción, sin duda eran muchos los momentos que habían compartido juntas – este es bueno 14 de febrero, nuestra primera pelea, no puedo creer que hayamos peleado en San Valentín, pero tengo que admitir que la reconciliación fue excelente, Mayo Boston lo recuerdas – como olvidarlo dijo Dianna – lo que pasa en Boston se queda en Boston – rio – o este mira 19 de noviembre, cena pizza y una película, mi cita perfecta junto con la mujer perfecta – es sencillo invitarte a salir dijo la rubia – adoro este recuerdo, 22 de abril, películas raras – enserio Lea le pusiste ese nombre dijo Dianna– y que querías que hiciera esa película es la más extraña que he visto en mi vida, pero siempre recordare como trataste de explicarme la trama por más de media hora y aun así no logre comprenderla –rio – pero lo intente además me consta que hiciste un esfuerzo acoto la rubia, - este me gusta mucho 25 de febrero 2011 Premios; recuerdas los Golden Globes, me la pase increíble, y que conste que durante todo el día no dejaste de mirarme – y como no hacerlo estabas hermosa además no podría olvidar ese día, los tragos se te subieron a la cabeza y terminamos dando una reveladora entrevista le dijo la rubia, - 9 de septiembre, Entre Nosotras, fue el día que les confesamos a nuestras familias y amigos que estábamos juntas, fue algo que ya no quedo tanto entre nosotras – se rio – 17 de julio, Charlie dijo la rubia sonriendo – si era imperdonable no ponerlo en la pared, me encantas con el cabello corto, creo que es mi mayor debilidad, además me sorprendiste mucho con el cambio de look que adoptaste.

D: todo esto es maravilloso, no puedo creerlo como es que recuerdas todo eso.

L: solamente pongo atención, y bueno cuando pienso en eso recuerdo exactamente todo lo que hicimos incluso el día, lo sé soy un poco rara.

D: Pero completamente adorable – la beso.

L: pero antes te quiero dar esto – le entrego una pequeña nota escrita – es el día en que ocurrió todo y la única forma que encontré para explicar lo que hice fue esa "Un terrible error", esa fecha es un punto de quiebre en nuestra relación, por lo que quiero que la pongas en la pared junto con las otras, así podremos seguir adelante, sabiendo que en un pasado te hice daño pero que quiero componer todo lo que hice mal.

Dianna solo tomo la nota que le dio Lea y la pego en la pared.

D: te das cuenta que los recuerdos hermosos son muchos más, todos nos equivocamos, ahora solo quiero ser feliz y contigo a mi lado estoy segura de que lo seré.

_Tú has estado en mi mente_

_Y cada día te aprecio más_

_Me pierdo en el tiempo pensando en tu cara_

_Sólo Dios sabe porque me está llevando tanto tiempo_

_Despejar mis dudas_

_Pero tú eres lo único que quiero_

No quisieron seguir alargando la espera, Dianna tomo la iniciativa esta vez y beso a la morocha, sus labios se unieron rápidamente, sus lenguas pedían permiso para continuar con aquel apasionado beso, Lea comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de Dianna, mientras la rubia hacía lo propio con el suyo, en pocos minutos ambas se encontraban de pie solo en ropa interior, besándose, las manos de la rubia se posaron en el trasero de la morocha apretándola contra su cuerpo, quería sentirla por completo, comenzaron a caminar un poco hasta toparse con el filo de la cama, la empujo suavemente hasta que la chica quedo recostada, entonces de poso lentamente sobre ella, colocando su rodilla en la entrepierna haciendo presión, algo que volvía loca a Lea, solo cerraba sus ojos tratando de concentrarse, en cambio la rubia solo se mordía el labio observándola, comenzó a besarla nuevamente mientras ella ponía sus manos enredando su cabello, poco a poco fue bajando dejando besos y pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, pasaba sus manos por sus piernas haciendo estremecer con cada contacto, entonces la morocha le desabrocho el sujetador, Dianna solamente sonrió, había sido mucho tiempo sin verla desnuda frente a ella, pero la rubia quería estar en igualdad de condiciones por lo que deslizo su mano por debajo de su espalda y también le quito aquella prenda, se colocó encima de ella besándola intensamente sintiendo el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos.

_No sé porque tengo miedo, cuando he estado aquí antes_

_Cada sentimiento, palabra, lo he imaginado todo_

_Nunca sabes sí olvidarás tu pasado_

_Y sólo serás mía._

Solo una prenda quedaba entre ambas, por lo que Dianna deslizo suavemente el interior de la morena y paso sus manos por sus muslos hasta llegar hasta su centro, lentamente la toco, suave y pausadamente, continuaba besándola mientras lo hacía, después de unos minutos introdujo dos dedos dentro de la morocha, Lea solo gimió y se agarró de las sabanas, había soñado con ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin estaba sucediendo, la rubia la llevaba hasta la cima del placer, sus movimientos fueron cada vez más rápidos, acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo haciéndola temblar con el contacto, mientras tanto continuaba moviendo sus dedos hasta que la chica alcanzo el clímax sus músculos se tensionaron y gimió fuertemente, Dianna sonrió al ver la expresión en su rostro, le encantaba verla disfrutar

_Te reto a que me dejes ser, tú primero y único_

_Prometo que soy digna de estar en tus brazos_

_Así que vamos, dame la oportunidad_

_Para demostrar, que soy la única_

_Que puede caminar una milla hasta el final._

-dios estuviste increíble – le dijo Lea tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero ahora voy a disfrutar haciéndote el amor, se mordió el labio y recostó a Dianna en la cama, le quito su ropa interior rápidamente, y comenzó a besar su cuello y apretar sus senos, paso su lengua por sus pezones, la rubia solo atino a gemir al sentir la lengua de la chica en esa zona, solo cerro sus ojos y disfruto, después siguió bajando dándole rápidos besos en su vientre y pasando su lengua por su ombligo hasta llegar hasta su centro, alzo su mirada buscando la aprobación de la rubia y cuando la obtuvo no perdió más el tiempo y comenzó con suaves movimientos de su lengua alrededor, rozándola con sus dedos mientras lo hacía, la rubia solo cerraba sus ojos y la agarraba del cabello, siempre había amado la intensidad con la que la morocha le hacia el amor, continuo pasando su lengua y esperando que el tan ansiado orgasmo llegara a su cuerpo, y no tardo mucho, minutos después la rubia grito y tomo a Lea y la acerco hacia ella para besarla

_¿He estado en tu mente?_

_Tú cuelgas en cada palabra que digo_

_Me pierdo en el tiempo, cada vez que dices mi nombre_

_No sé cómo se siente tenerte tan cerca_

_Y tener que preguntarte que camino escogerás_

Hicieron el amor varias veces esa noche, suspiros y caricias se repartieron por ambas partes, aquella habitación fue testigo de un acto de amor y deseo en donde la mejor melodía que pudo existir fueron sus gemidos y suspiros. Quedaron completamente desnudas solo con una sábana cubriéndolas, Dianna solo la miraba a los ojos al igual que la morocha, está muy feliz, adoraba verla de esa manera, ya que sabía que se pertenecían, aparte la chica era increíble en la cama siempre la hacía llegar de una manera increíble que conseguía dejarla sin aliento y con ganas de mucho mas, por su parte Dianna había aprendido mucho, ambas disfrutaban plenamente de una vida sexual activa, y cada día era mejor al anterior. Todos los deseos de ambas para que ese momento volviera a ocurrir se convirtieron en realidad aquella noche.

_Y cuando la luz del día llegue, me tendré que ir,_

_Pero esta noche te sostendré de cerca,_

_Porque a la luz del día, cada uno tomará su camino,_

_Pero esta noche necesito sostenerte de cerca._

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación, Lea había sido la primera en despertar, y permaneció algunos minutos simplemente observando a la rubia, esta recostada a su lado boca abajo, paso uno de sus mechones de cabello por detrás de su oreja para observar mejor su rostro, solo sonreía, tenía a su lado a una mujer increíble en todos los sentidos.

_Aquí estoy admirando tu perfección,_

_Son mis brazos, tan hermosos,_

_El cielo oscurece, las estrellas comienzan a quemar,_

_Que alguien detenga esto,_

_Esto es tan difícil, porque sé,_

_Que cuando el sol salga, me iré,_

_Esta es mi última, mirada que pronto se convertirá en un recuerdo._

Comenzó a repartir besos por la espalda de la rubia, poco a poco la chica fue despertando, y al abrir los ojos recordaron los momentos que había vivido la noche anterior, y solo sonrió.

D: Hace mucho tiempo que no despertada así. Buen día.

L: Buen día a ti también, y si yo hace mucho, que no tenía la suerte de despertarte así.

D: Fue una noche maravillosa.

L: Tú hiciste que así lo fuera.

D: gracias por todos los detalles que tuviste conmigo.

L: y los seguiré teniendo, sabes me siento feliz.

D: Pues es exactamente como me siento yo – se sentó en la cama – ya no quiero que te sigas sintiendo culpable, de acuerdo estamos comenzando de nuevo así que tú también dejes el pasado en donde corresponde, se me dices seguido – puso su mano en su cuello – pero tú también tienes que dejarlo ir.

L: Tienes toda la razón – tomo su mano – lo hare hoy se acabaron los remordimientos y la culpas ahora lo único que me interesa es estar a tu lado y ser felices.

D: Perfecto – la beso – te quiero.

L: yo también te quiero – se colocó encima de la rubia mirándola a los ojos – pero nuestra noche perfecta ya termino, y debemos irnos, no quiero que tengas problemas.

D: No – protesto – me quiero quedar así para siempre.

L: y quien no – le dio un beso en la nariz – imagínate quedarte en la cama con Dianna Agron completamente desnuda, quien rechazaría esa oferta.

D: Nadie en sus cinco sentidos, sabes que soy irresistible.

L: y modesta y para nada coqueta verdad.

D: Esa soy yo – rio – pero tienes razón, hoy tengo otros compromisos, y además tú tienes que ir a grabar para la serie.

L: Si pero estaré pensando en ti todo el tiempo.

D: Igual que yo, siempre lo hago – se levantó de la cama sin cubrirse – ahora me voy a bañar.

L: Dios quieres matarme? sabes que adoro tu cuerpo – solo se mordía el labio – además veo que has estado yendo a gimnasio más seguido.

D: y yo adoro tus piernas, pero quiero que veas de todo lo que te perdiste en este tiempo – entro rápidamente al baño.

L: Gracias por la aclaración – le grito.

Lea se levantó de la cama y se puso algo de ropa que había dejado en la habitación, salió un momento para hablar con Luke y pedirle que le ayudara a llevar el desayuno. Por su parte la rubia había terminado de ducharse y ya estaba lista cuando vio entrar a la morocha con una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

L: hola hermosa, te traje el desayuno.

D: Gracias, me moría del hambre, hicimos mucho ejercicio – le guiño un ojo – esta delicioso.

L: Me encanta hacer ejercicio lo sabes – rio – pero se nos hace tarde, ya estas lista.

D: Si, ya podemos irnos.

Terminaron de desayunar, pero la rubia se detuvo un momento.

D: adoro el detalle de las notas, déjame tomarle una foto – le dijo mientras sacaba su celular – listo ahora siempre lo recordare, soy algo olvidadiza.

L: Lo sé – rio – pero te adoro tal y como eres – le dio un beso - listo vamos.

Salieron del edificio no sin antes de despedirse de Luke y agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho, subieron al carro de la morocha y comenzaron el viaje de vuelta.

D: Odio regresar a la realidad, me la pase increíble.

L: y yo igual pero te prometo que tendremos muchas más noches inolvidable como la que acabamos de vivir solo déjate sorprender.

D: Me gusta saber que se repetirá.

Lea llevo a la rubia hasta el hotel en donde se estaba hospedando procurando evitar a cualquier fotógrafo para no meter en problemas a la chica.

L: Bueno señorita ha llegado a su destino sana y salva.

D: Gracias, por todo una vez más – se acercó y a beso apasionadamente – ya te dije que adoro besarte.

L: Pues sí, pero me encanta que lo repitas – tomo su mano – cuídate mucho, te llamo en la noche cuando termine las grabaciones.

D: estaré esperando tu llamada – bajo del auto – por cierto te falto un fecha importante – la morocha no entendió a lo que se refería – 2 de marzo del 2009 a las diez de la mañana entre a los estudios de Fox con muchos sueños por cumplir, pero nunca me imaginé que encontraría el amor en los pasillos de aquel set de grabación – entro hasta su hotel dejando a la morocha sonriendo.

L: Eres todo lo que siempre soñé tener – dijo la chica mientras negaba con su cabeza y sonreía.

La morocha siguió su camino y se dirigió hasta casa de sus padres, estaba cansada pero feliz, había vuelto a estar con su rubia, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, que todo el mundo se enterara que estaba feliz.

Entro a su casa, pero nadie le respondió, por lo que asumió que habían salido, aparta ya eran la diez de la mañana, subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos del día que conoció a la rubia.

**Flashback:**

Lea llegaba a los estudios de Fox, había participado en algunas producciones en Broadway, pero esta era su gran oportunidad de hacerse conocer mundialmente, había recibido el guion de una nueva serie que se estaba preparando, y apenas lo leyó se sintió identificada con el personaje, era como si lo hubieran escrito para ella, se sentía confiada, las cosas no salieron muy bien aquel día, pero al final pudo respirar tranquila al oír que era perfecta para obtener el papel, además se había reencontrado con su amiga de hace ya varios años Jenna, no podía estar más feliz.

Jenna: estoy segura de que la serie será un éxito.

L: si yo también creo lo mismo, estoy muy entusiasmada, además ya quiero conocer a los demás chicos – ambas caminaban con dirección a una sala en donde se reuniría todo el equipo.

Jenna: te caerán bien, son un poco molestosos pero unos chicos increíbles.

L: Si, oh antes que me olvide tengo que comentarte que… - no siguió hablando porque su mirada se posó sobre una chica rubia que se estaba preparando un café y le sonreía a un chico que estaba a lado de ella.

Jenna: hey Lea estas bien te quedaste como ida – regreso a ver – o ya veo ya te fijaste en aquella chica verdad.

L: Dime por favor que sabes quién es ella.

Jenna: para tu suerte si lo sé – la tomo de la mano – vamos te presentare.

L: que no estás loca ahora estoy muy nerviosa y además no la viste es hermosa.

Jenna: por eso, déjate de nervios – empezó a caminar arrastrándola – hola Dianna.

D: Hola Jenna como estas – le saludo la rubia amablemente.

Jenna: Hola Cory como andas.

Cory: todo bien chica, aquí platicando un poco con la rubia, pero no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga

Jenna: exactamente a eso vine, chicos ella es…

L: Me llamo Lea Michele un gusto conocerte – le acerco su mano a la rubia – y te aseguro que no podrás olvidarte de mí – los chicos rieron.

D: un gusto igualmente yo soy Dianna Agron.

Cory: lo mismo digo yo soy Cory, y al parecer ninguno de nosotros podremos olvidarte.

Lea no podía dejar de mirar a la chica, era simplemente perfecta, cada rasgo de su personalidad o de su físico la atraía, pero aún no estaba segura si tendría alguna oportunidad con ella. Continuaron charlando un rato más hasta que la rubia se despidió excusándose con un compromiso que tenía.

L: Dios mío es preciosa – le decía a Jenna – viste sus ojos hasta la persona más heterosexual se sentiría atraída hacia ella, es perfecta y su personalidad es…

J: puedes bajarle un poco a tu intensidad, trata de tranquilizarte, si sé que esta como quiere, es hermosa, y hasta a mí me puso a dudar.

L: que voy a hacer, es una chica increíble pero mi radar no se ha activado con ella.

J: tranquila de acuerdo, ve despacio no te apresures.

L: Si tienes razón, pero que te quede claro que hare todo por conquistarla.

J: si sé que sueles ser bastante intensa en ese aspecto.

Desde aquel día Lea estuvo segura de que esa chica cambiaría su vida, y así lo hizo.

**Fin del flashback**

Te has puesto a pensar en los momentos felices que has tenido en tu vida, en aquellos instantes en los que agradeces haber estado en el momento y en lugar indicado, si miras hacia atrás te darás cuenta que tienes muchos motivos por los cuales sonreír, aquella tarde con tus amigos, o con tu familia, a veces no nos damos cuenta de lo afortunados que somos, solemos tener todo para ser felices pero nosotros mismos nos complicamos y nos ponemos trabas, cuando las cosas están saliendo bien nos boicoteamos, asumimos que no debemos ser felices, todos tenemos ese derecho. Ahora las cosas encontraban finalmente su rumbo, ambas estaban contentas, no se podía pedir nada más en ese momento, comenzaría una etapa llena de alegrías y momentos especiales, era tiempo de ser felices y enfocarse en el futuro, las carreras de ambas se encontraban en un buen momento.

Lea grabo todas las escenas que necesitaba el director, en la noche llamo a la rubia y hablaron hasta altas horas de la noche, su relación comenzaba a reconstruir los cimientos que se habían roto tiempo atrás, días después la morocha tuvo que regresar a los Ángeles, pero Dianna tendría que quedarse en Nueva York por unos días más para preparar su viaje a Francia, la película había tenido buenas ganancias y críticas, además había recibido varios elogios por su participación en la misma, por otro lado la morocha estaba en plena preparación de su disco, era algo que había deseado mucho y estaba muy cerca de lograrlo.

Ambas están seguras de lo que sentían, pero el inminente viaje de la rubia era la prueba de fuego que tendrían que superar…

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: RUTINA**


	16. Chapter 16: Rutina

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

Canción: Fallin - Alicia Keys

**CAPITULO 16: RUTINA**

Todos nos dejamos llevar por la rutina algunas veces, todos los días hacemos lo mismo, nos levantamos vamos a al colegio o la universidad o también a trabajar y siempre es lo mismo, nunca cambiamos ni siquiera el camino por el que pasamos para llegar a ese lugar, pero en algún momento nos cansamos de todo eso buscamos nuevas formas de darle sentido a nuestra vida, con pequeñas cosas a principio como saludar a la persona que vemos todos los días afuera de nuestra casa y tenemos una conversación con ella o simplemente entrar a aquella tienda que siempre quisiste conocer; en las relaciones la monotonía acaba con la pareja; existe un momento en el que deseas algo más que necesitas experimentar algo nuevo; y si tienes la confianza necesaria con tu pareja lo hablaras y buscaran una solución para el problema, no solo en el aspecto sexual sino que también en las actividades que realizan día a día juntos.

Los días siguieron pasando, y la relación de las chicas se seguía fortaleciendo, no había día en el que no se pusieran en contacto, mensajes o llamadas no podían faltar.

Lea se encontraba en su departamento preparando la cena y hablando con Jonathan.

J: que bueno que todo haya salido bien princesa ambas se merecían una noche lejos de todo y de todos sin distracciones.

L: Fue increíble no tengo palabras.

J: No quiero detalles, sabes que eres como mi hermana así que resulta un tanto raro hablar de eso

L: de que me hablas?,- la morocha negó con la cabeza - además tampoco te lo contaría.

J: bueno como digas y como va todo en el trabajo.

L: excelente, el episodio tributo ya está terminado, fue doloroso pero muy terapéutico sabes, la canción que elegí quedo bien y bueno ahora solo falta esperar a ver el capítulo ya editado y eso, pero si te soy sincera no sé si será capaz de verlo.

J: Te entiendo perfectamente, si no quieres hacerlo es comprensible.

L: Si, pero bueno….. y tu dime como esta todo por allá.

J: muy bien todos los proyectos que tengo ahora van por buen camino.

L: Me alegro por ti JGroff, pero te tengo que dejar, o se me va a quemar la comida.

J: -rio- si enana tranquila y trata de no incendiar el apartamento cuídate mucho un beso.

Termino de preparar la comida y se sentó en su sillón a ver una película, entonces su celular comenzó a sonar

D: hola hermosa como estas – le saludo la rubia.

L: qué lindo escuchar tu voz Di, y yo muy bien que tal tú.

D: bien extrañándote eso sí, y que estás haciendo ahora.

L: viendo una película y cenando, tu?

D: acostada en mi cama, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que estés aquí conmigo.

L: ya te cumplí ese deseo una vez.

D: si pero realmente te necesito, además hace algunos días que no nos vemos.

L: lo sé yo también estoy igual que tu – rio – necesitada.

D: No creo que tanto como yo, …sabes extraño besar tus labios.

L: Di créeme que no quieres comenzar algo que no vas a terminar, además a ti nunca te gusto hacer esto por teléfono.

D: tal vez si pero esta es mi nueva yo, completamente decidida.

L: me estás dando luz verde para seguir este juego – la chica le dijo que si – mmm…que bueno pues no sabes lo que me excita escucharte decir eso.

D: y a mi más saber que tienes las mismas ganas que yo.

L: me encantaría estar a tu lado y besar tus labios, adoro la manera en la que te estremeces mientras te beso.

D: tu provocas esas sensaciones en mí, no puedo evitarlo cada caricia es como una descarga eléctrica que recorre mi cuerpo.

L: quiero es que cierres tus ojos.

D: Enserio por favor dime que vas a entrar por la puerta de mi habitación.

L: - se rio – esta vez no solo hazlo y piensa que estoy a tu lado, sientes como mis manos recorren tu rostro y van bajando hasta llegar a tu vientre.

D: Lo siento claramente.

L: Ahora mis manos están bajando lentamente hasta… - sonó el timbre de su departamento – esto tiene que ser una broma, y de muy mal gusto por cierto.

D: que sucede – dijo la rubia con la respiración agitada.

L: Alguna persona inoportuna está tocando el timbre de mi apartamento, te dejo te llamo enseguida.

D: Que no, no te atrevas a dejarme así – pero fue demasiado tarde la morocha ya había colgado dejando a Dianna frustrada.

La morocha se levantó del asiento y fue malhumorada a abrir la puerta.

L: Naya que haces aquí – le pregunto rápidamente.

N: Que humor enana yo que quería hacer mi buena acción del día alegrándote un poco y así me saludas.

L: No estoy para bromas – la invito a pasar – solo que estaba en medio de algo importante.

N: si claro que puede ser tan importante – se quedó pensando – no me digas que estabas teniendo sexo telefónico con la rubia – se rio.

La morocha no respondía, solo se quedó inmóvil sin saber que decir.

N: que no lo puedo creer – volvió a reírse – ustedes no pueden parar un poco.

L: Ya basta no te rías de acuerdo.

N: lo siento es solo que lo decía como broma, y bueno.

L: que tiene de malo tratar se satisfacer a tu pareja un poco y de paso uno disfruta.

N: Nada de hecho es muy bueno – Lea alzo sus cejas sorprendida – que te lo admitiré si lo he hecho un par de veces.

L: Vaya parece que es noche de confesiones.

N: si dices algo ten por seguro de que lo que te hare no te va a gustar para nada.

L: Si tranquila, además tú también sabes cosas vergonzosas de mí.

N: bueno aquí el punto es que está bien hacerlo, y pues están lejos y pues uno tiene necesidades.

L: si pero nunca lo habíamos hecho – se sentaron en el sofá – digo por teléfono, a ella no le gustaba eso, y ahora cambio de parecer.

N: Bueno tal vez quiere probar nuevas cosas, experimentar cosas diferentes y salir de la rutina diaria, para mí está bien.

L: si bueno Di siempre ha sido coqueta, atrevida y eso, pero se me hace raro.

N: Lo estás pensando demasiado, la rubia solo busca que la pasen bien, darle emoción a su relación, quizás deberías sorprenderla un poco.

L: A que te refieres.

N: Pues que se yo un conjunto de ropa interior sexy o cualquier cosa fuera de la rutina.

L: Tú crees que será buena idea.

N: no pierdes nada intentando, así no podrá resistirse a ser de nuevo tu novia.

L: Eso también me tiene preocupada, no sé qué hacer, estoy segura de que tiene que ser algo memorable, así no le daré oportunidad a negarse.

N: Ves, por eso te digo que tengas esos detalles con ella.

L: aparte en unos días se ira de viaje a Francia quiero organizar todo en este tiempo que estará lejos, quiero hacer algo bueno pero…. no sé.

N: Pues te tocara ir pensando algo y bueno.

L: Tengo un plan, pero … - suspiro.

N: ya me dijiste ahora te toca contarme todos los detalles.

Lea le explico todo su plan a Naya, continuaron hablando por algún tiempo, pasaron el tiempo riendo por las ocurrencias de la chica y planeando todo para la declaración de la morocha.

Por otro lado Dianna está en su habitación sola pensativa, había tenido que darse un baño para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, a pesar de que habían pasado mucho tiempo separadas y que termino haciéndose a la idea de que no volvería a estar con ella, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, hace unos pocos días habían tenido una noche maravillosa, la necesitaba más que nunca, pero mejor decidió distraerse un poco de todo eso y continuar escribiendo.

"Aquí estoy otra vez, si los he tenido un poco abandonados, pero si ya sé que saben que tengo una vida complicada, pero bueno ahora me encuentro en la habitación de un hotel en Nueva York, hace unos días tuvimos con Lea la tan ansiada reconciliación, y déjenme decirles que fue estupenda, un millón de veces mejor que en mis sueños, creo que Lea me está pasando su dramatismo, bueno el punto es que se portó muy linda conmigo, aún no hemos formalizado nuestra relación, se preguntaran si eso me tiene algo preocupada, pero la verdad es que quiero tomarme las cosas con calma, ahora quiero disfrutar el hoy, ya veremos que nos depara el futuro, les comentare que tengo un viaje a Francia, amo esa ciudad, tiene unos paisajes maravillosos y su arquitectura es magnífica, será una buena ocasión para tomar algunas fotos, les comente que amo la fotografía, me relaja, el uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, en fin estoy emocionada, además quiero ver como Lea y yo sobrellevamos la distancia, la última vez todo salió mal así que esta será la verdadera prueba de fuego que tendremos que enfrentar….."

Al terminar de escribir el sueño la fue venciendo poco a poco, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar.

D: bueno – contesto adormilada.

L: Lo siento mucho, pero Naya llego a interrumpirnos, sabes lo inoportuna que puede ser, Di me estas escuchando?

D: Si perdón solo que estaba a punto de dormirme y bueno.

L: oh si claro entiendo, es solo que quería explicarte.

D: No pasa nada, mañana hablamos con calma, además mis compromisos son en la tarde por lo que tendré la mañana libre para conversar contigo.

L: si tienes razón hablamos luego, descansa y sueña conmigo.

D: Siempre lo hago un beso adiós.

Las horas pasaron y el despertador le anunciaba a Dianna que la mañana había llegado, aún tenía que preparar las maletas para su viaje, y también quería llamar a Lea por lo que se levantó y fue directamente hacia la ducha, abrió la llave y se quitó la ropa, dejo que el agua cayera en sus espalda, estaba bajo mucha presión, entonces volvió a su mente la conversación que había tenido con la morocha, en el pasado nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, pero estaba cansada de la rutina, quería probar cosas nuevas, quería tener nuevas sensaciones, en cuanto al sexo siempre lo disfrutaban y alcanzaban varios orgasmos en la noche, pero ahora la rubia quería más, termino de bañarse y se vistió rápidamente mientras desayunaba algo de fruta, cogió su celular y lo puso en alta voz.

L: buen día Di como amaneciste.

D: bueno días a ti también, y yo bien algo nerviosa como siempre.

L: todo saldrá bien tienes que ser positiva.

D: si es como tú siempre me dices….

L y D: Rise and Shine – dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras reían.

D: Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente no crees

L: a ti no se te olvida nada – se rio – pero no fuiste la única que se quedó con las ganas, de hecho después de despedir a Naya tuve que darme un baño de agua helada.

D: Yo hice lo mismo, fue una lástima que nos interrumpieras no crees.

L: claro que si porque nada ni nadie me hubieran detenido, muero por tenerte a mi lado.

D: Yo igual, es raro no lo crees, digo pasamos mucho tiempo lejos la una de la otra.

L: Por ese mismo motivo, mira ya no quiero esperar un año para hacerte de nuevo el amor, creo que en estos momentos no podría pasar ni una hora sin hacerlo estando contigo a mi lado.

D: Me encanta como eres, he estado pensando mucho en algo.

L: Si ya se en sexo, pero no es novedad.

D: No tonta, lo que quiero decirte es que quiero dejar a un lado la rutina, quiero hacer cosas nuevas y no solo me refiero a mi carrera sino que también en lo personal.

L: Vaya me alegra oírte hablar así, me gusta que seas decidida, y si creo que tienes razón, apenas regreses de tu viaje te prometo que te tendré una sorpresa que te va a encantar.

D: y no me podrías adelantar algo?

L: Entonces dejaría de ser sorpresa, además son solo unos días, mantendré un poco el suspenso.

D: como tú digas, por cierto olvide decirte que Jessica quiere hablar contigo – le dijo rápidamente para evitar que protestara.

L: Enserio, pero si ya hablamos para que de nuevo?

D: Como que ya hablaron? cómo? Cuando?, porque ninguna de las dos me dijo nada.

L: Tranquila, vino a mi casa hace algunos días y charlamos nada más.

D: No me mientas, estoy segura de que algo debió haber hecho.

L: Bueno, no nada, solo me dijo todo lo que sentía y me dejo en claro de que si me atrevo a volver a lastimarte voy a sufrir mucho y no solo emocionalmente sino físicamente también, creo que tiene unas ganas increíbles de golpearme.

D: No tenía ni idea de eso, pero entiéndela se preocupa por mí.

L: Si por eso charlamos y todo quedó aclarado.

D: Me alegro que así sea, bueno ahora si te tengo que dejar.

L: Bueno di te deseo lo mejor y que todo salga bien.

D: Gracias, y te llamare apenas llegue un beso

L: Otro para ti adiós,

Mientras tanto Dianna llegaba a Paris, amaba esa ciudad, y aunque tenía una agenda bastante apretada pudo disfrutar un poco de todo lo que le rodeaba, su estancia en aquella ciudad seria relativamente corta, pero muy gratificante.

La prueba de fuego había sido superada, si bien se habían extrañado y mucho porque no decirlo, pero todo había salido bien la una había confiado en la otra, dejaron los miedos a un lado y preocuparon solamente por ellas y nadie más. Al principio la rubia tuvo muchas dudas y no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo la morocha, pero entendía que no podía mortificarse y que las cosas pasan por algo, así que no se rompió la cabeza imaginando situaciones extrañas sino que disfruto su viaje y la experiencia.

Por su parte Lea había ocupado su tiempo en las grabaciones de la serie y en hacer ejercicio, caminaba todas las mañanas para quitarse el estrés, aparte estaba preparando todo para declararse a la rubia.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

La rubia llegaba a su departamento en Los Ángeles después de largas horas de viaje, algo cansada pero feliz porque volvía a su casa. Estaba desempacando cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó. Apenas abrió la puerta la chica salto a sus brazos y la besó, fue un beso necesitado y lleno de amor.

D: Increíble recibimiento – dijo casi susurrando la rubia.

L: es para que sepas cuanto te extrañe – le dijo Lea mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

D: Como es que llegaste tan rápido, si apenas hace unos minutos te dije que ya estaba en casa.

L: Bueno, me pase algunos semáforos y listo – se rio.

D: Lea – le reclamo.

L: Es broma, estaba por aquí cerca y no me demore mucho.

D: Bueno lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo, pasa no te quedes ahí.

Las chicas entraron al departamento de la rubia y se sentaron en el sillón a conversar.

L: Yo también adoro esa ciudad, se me hace muy romántica – le comentaba Lea mientras tomaba su mano.

D: Si fue increíble, y tu como pasaste estos días.

L: Bien ya sabes grabando las canciones para Glee y aparte para mi álbum.

D: Es verdad como vas con todo eso.

L: Bastante bien, todas las canciones me encantan y cada una refleja una sensación.

D: Todos van a adorar tu disco, además tienes una voz preciosa, quien no daría todo por poder cantar como tú lo haces.

L: Gracias por los cumplidos, pero si alguien tiene una voz increíble eres tú.

D: Ah si – se acercó a ella – así que te gusta mi voz – le dijo susurrando a su oído.

L: Como no hacerlo y más cuando dices algo de manera tan sensual.

D: Enserio – mordió su oreja – es bueno saberlo.

L: No estabas cansada por el viaje – trato de decir Lea sin dejar que un gemido saliera de su boca

D: Para ti nunca voy a estar cansada.

L: Con que ¿quieres jugar? no es verdad – se levantó del sillón – hace días que vienes haciendo lo mismo y esta vez no te me vas a escapar.

D: A dónde vas – se quejó la rubia – quédate aquí.

L: Pues tu misma me dijiste que estabas cansada de la rutina y que querías hacer cosas nuevas.

D: Si recuerdo lo que dije.

L: Pues este día te quiero hacer un pequeño regalo – se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala y conecto su celular al equipo de sonido de la rubia.

_Y yo continúo_

_Enamorándome_

_Y desamorándome de ti_

_Nunca amé a alguien_

_De la manera en que te amo a ti_

L: No sé por qué nunca se me ocurrió hacer un striptease, resulta bastante excitante si lo piensas

D: Me lo dices enserio – veía como la morocha lentamente se dejaba llevar por la música.

L: Nunca he hablado tan enserio en mi vida, tu solo vas a disfrutar.

_Oh, oh, nunca me sentí de esta manera_

_Como me das tanto placer_

_Y me causas tanto dolor_

_Y cuando pienso_

_Que he tomado más de lo que tomaría un tonto_

_Comienzo a enamorarme nuevamente de ti_

Lentamente comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta que llevaba, desabrochando lentamente cada botón, continuo moviéndose cerca de la rubia quien no solo se mordía el labio y sonreía al ver a la morocha de esa manera, la música continua y así también lo hizo ella deslizando lentamente su pantalón hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, había elegido un conjunto de color negro bastante sexy que dejaba a cualquiera con la boca abierta, aparte sus movimientos al compás de la música eran perfectos, Dianna ya no podía aguantar más necesitaba hacerle el amor lo más rápido posible.

_Y yo continúo_

_Enamorándome_

_Y desamorándome de ti_

_Nunca amé a alguien_

_De la manera en que te amo a ti_

Pero Lea no la dejaba tocarla le advirtió claramente que primero tendría que disfrutar del baile pero sin contacto físico, algo que a la rubia la estaba volviendo loca.

La morocha continuaba meneando sus caderas muy cerca de la chica, fue en ese instante en el que se levantó del sofá y camino rápidamente hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura y la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo.

D: No tienes una idea de lo mucho que te deseo, si con el solo hecho de mirarme como lo haces me dan ganas de comerte a besos imagínate lo que provoca en mi verte bailar de esa manera – le dijo de una manera tan sensual que la morena no sabía cómo reaccionar.

L: es exactamente lo que tú provocas en mí, cada vez que me miras con esos ojos me hipnotizas.

D: Eres increíblemente sexy te lo había dicho – le pregunto la rubia mientras bajaba sus manos y apretaba el trasero de la morocha.

L: Si pero me encanta la intensidad con la que me lo dices ahora.

No pudieron seguir hablando más porque la morocha se lanzó a los labios de la rubia y la beso apasionadamente, no tardaron mucho en quedar completamente desnudas y apenas lograron llegar a la habitación e hicieron el amor varias veces en la noche, ni el cansancio fue impedimento para que se amaran y dejaran a un lado la rutina….

**Nota:** que tengan un buen día y Comenten no cuesta nada hacerlo… No me abandonen

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: DECLARACIÓN**


	17. Chapter 17: Declaración

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción:** Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up / Adele - Someone like you

**CAPÍTULO 17: DECLARACIÓN**

Todos tenemos un deseo, algunos más locos que otros, pero que es una persona sin sueños, creo que todos tenemos el derecho de soñar con algo o con alguien, y lo que más esperamos es el día en que se conviertan en realidad, si podemos ser bastante egoístas o sino díganme que su mayor sueño es la paz mundial, puede que en algunos caso si sea cierto, pero en otros puede ir desde ser profesional, casarse, encontrar el amor, ser feliz, estar con mi familia, etc. existen millones de deseos, pero está en nosotros mismos hacerlos realidad, ya que si tú no pones de parte nada pasara, por lo que debemos luchar cada día hasta lograr nuestros objetivos, puede que tu deseo no llegue de la forma que esperabas, pero lo importante es que llego.

Las cosas iban viento en popa para las chicas, pero Lea quería que todo fuera oficial así que ya había preparado varias cosas que necesitaba para que todo se hiciera realidad.

N: Te puedes tranquilizar un poco; no sé cómo me convenciste de ayudarte.

Naya y Lea habían quedado en encontrarse en el departamento de la morocha para hablar un poco y terminar de preparar todo. Pero hace más de una hora que la morocha no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la casa, algo que desesperaba a Naya.

L: Lo hace porque eres buena amiga y quieres que sea feliz y deje de sentirme culpable.

N: Pero que dramática eres; cálmate un poco de acuerdo.

L: simplemente no puedo además ya llega la hora cero.

N: La rubia está completamente enamorada de ti, no va a poder resistirse.

L: eso espero; ya he hecho de todo para llegar a este día y poder escuchar el "sí quiero ser tu chica"

Mientras tanto la rubia tenía en una reunión con su agente para hablarle de un nuevo proyecto que se estaba preparando, sería una nueva película, algo que la emocionaba mucho, nunca pensó que rápidamente comenzarían a llegarle ofertas de trabajo, era algo que se había ganado a pulso, por otro lado también tendría la grabación de un videoclip.

D: Si tranquilo todo está bien – decía la rubia a un asistente de producción – gracias.

-disculpe señorita Agron ya está todo listo para comenzar la reunión.

D: Perfecto, terminemos con esto de una vez – sonrió.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE LEA**

N: ya me vas a volver loca; cálmate quieres una sugerencia?

L: Si por favor – le dijo la morocha sentándose al lado de Naya.

N: Trata de escribir todo lo que estas sintiendo, así te puedes desahogar y dejaras de molestarme con tu dramatismo que ha alcanzado niveles increíbles.

L: Escribir, bueno lo intentare.

N: Ahora si te dejo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y aparte ya no te soporto.

L: Que lindas palabras – le dijo muy irónica y la abrazo – gracias por todo.

Lea se encontraba en su habitación mirando una hoja en blanco, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y escribir lo que sentía.

"no sé cómo empezar, así que solo diré mi vida tomo sentido cuando conocí a la mujer de mi vida, una rubia con unos ojos increíble, un cuerpo perfecto y una personalidad maravillosa, antes de ella estaba segura de mis gustos, las mujeres siempre fueron mi debilidad, no tenía problema en sentirme atraída hacia una chica, les diré que fue atracción a primera vista, el amor puro y profundo llego con el paso del tiempo, en aquellos días me costaba mucho estar cerca de ella y no besar sus labios, tenía que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no estropear las cosas con ella, al principio pensé que mi rubia era completamente heterosexual, de hecho tenía hasta un novio que lo certificaba, pero después de un tiempo todos mis radares comenzaron a activarse, y fue así como comencé a insinuarme un poco más hacia ella, tenía tanto miedo de sufrir un rechazo, pero me arme de valor y trate de conquistarla, afortunadamente para ambas las cosas salieron bien y después de nuestro primer beso comenzamos una maravillosa relación que duro mucho tiempo, nunca había sido tan feliz, y creo que ella también lo fue, pero no soy perfecta y le hice mucho daño, aun ahora no encuentro una explicación clara para lo que hice, seguramente me deje llevar por el deseo, pero después de hacerlo lo único que me quedo fue recoger los destrozos que dejo mi decisión.

Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan mal, estaba destrozada completamente culpable; la culpa me mataba y no me dejaba en paz, sabía perfectamente que no podía esconder una cosa como esa así que apenas pude volver a hablar con ella le confesé todo, no iba a poder vivir guardando un secreto como ese, y ahí fue donde termino todo, la busque varias veces para tratar de hablar con ella pero siempre recibía un no por respuesta, y soy consciente de que me lo merecía, y así paso el tiempo deje de recibir noticias suyas, así que me enfoque en mi carrera y me cerré completamente al amor, les confesare que no existió nadie más en mi vida ni mucho menos en mi cama desde que sucedió todo eso, me encerré en mis proyectos, incluso deje de salir por mucho tiempo, fue entonces cuando me hice aún más cercana a Cory, un gran amigo y sobretodo un hermano, juntos tratábamos de verle el lado positivo a las cosas, así que cuando me entere que había perdido la batalla contra sus demonios sentí morir, ya nada tenía sentido, todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor comenzaba a desmoronarse nuevamente, les diré que llore y mucho pase varios días malos, todos se preocuparon por mí, fue entonces en donde me di cuenta de que tenía todo para seguir delante de que no me dejaría vencer, tenía miles de fans esperando por una sonrisa mía, así que tome valor y Salí adelante con el apoyo de mi mejor amigo y mi familia, así termino un capítulo de bastante drama en mi vida, de una u otra manera volvía poco a poco a ser la misma de antes.

Pero el destino es caprichoso y me volví a encontrar con ella, no les hare muy larga la historia ya que incluye muchas lágrimas; pero al fin todo se arregló pude conseguir una oportunidad de hablar con ella y buscar la forma de arreglar nuestra relación, no fue nada fácil y hasta ahora seguimos en un proceso de curación de heridas.

Seguramente me dirán que quien engaña una vez lo hace dos veces, pero es algo que jamás volvería a hacer, además he madurado y ahora pienso muy bien las cosas que voy a hacer y no me dejo llevar por los problemas, tienen todo el derecho de dudar de mi palabra pero dejen que pase el tiempo y les demostrare que he cambiado y que ahora hare todo porque nuestra relación funcione; después podrán juzgarme.

Ahora tengo un nuevo problema; si yo la reina del drama esta en medio de una encrucijada, no sé cómo reaccionara ente mi declaración de amor, sin duda tengo mucho miedo de que su respuesta sea un no pero tengo un 50 por ciento de probabilidad de que sea una respuesta positiva; si ya he hecho los caculos y he tomado en cuenta todas sus posibles reacciones, bueno el punto es que una amiga me sugirió escribir lo que siento y si les soy sincera me ayudó mucho; estoy mucho más tranquila y relajada, así que me alistare para esta noche y esperemos que todo salga bien"

Lea doblo la hoja en la que había escrito todo y la guardo en su cajón, ahora estaba mucho más confiada y decidida.

Dianna llegaba a su departamento cerca de las cinco de la tarde no había sido un día muy cansado por lo que agradecía llegar temprano y tener tiempo extra. Entonces sonó el timbre de su casa.

John: Hola Di como estas – le saludo Jonathan.

D: John que haces aquí – se sorprendió y sonrió – me alegra mucho verte.

Los chicos se abrazaron por un momento. Y entraron al departamento específicamente a la cocina en donde la chica le sirvió un vaso de jugo.

J: bueno tenía ganas de ver a mi rubia favorita y aprovechar para pedirte disculpas.

D: Gracias, pero disculpas porque.

J: Por la trampa que te puse para poder obtener tu dirección

D: no te preocupes, además creo que terminare agradeciéndote.

J: Por lo visto las cosas van bastante bien lo que me alegra.

D: Si todo va mejorando poco a poco y como estas tú?

J: Muy bien tengo un nuevo proyecto y pues estoy muy emocionado por eso.

D: Me alegra que todo te esté saliendo bien.

J: Gracias Di pero hoy he venido con otro objetivo.

D: Pues tú dirás.

J: tienes - miro su reloj – 40 minutos para cambiarte y ponerte muy guapa.

D: Y porque haría eso?

L: Porque existe una chica bastante intensa y enana que tiene preparada una sorpresa para ti y me pidió de favor que la ayudara con esto.

D: Una sorpresa, vaya a esa mujer no se le acaban las ideas – rio.

L: de hecho si y el que termina ayudándola soy yo, pero date prisa no tenemos mucho tiempo

Dicho esto Dianna se levantó rápidamente y fue a darse un rápido baño y a elegir el atuendo adecuado para ir a su sorpresa.

D: Ya estoy lista – dijo la chica saliendo de su cuarto y dejando al chico con la boca abierta.

J: Mi dios, estas completamente hermosa, como es posible que sea gay – se lamentó.

D: Ya basta, o llegaremos tarde – se rio.

J: Si tienes razón, de seguro ya está haciendo todo un drama porque no llegamos.

Viajaron aproximadamente una media hora hasta llegar a su destino, la rubia reconoció el lugar rápidamente.

**Flashback:**

D: dale amor, la vamos a pasar increíble, además es bastante privado nadie conoce mi escondite súper secreto.

L: Si claro - le dijo la morocha no muy segura - es bastante arriesgado Di.

D: y que pasa, tenemos que arriesgarnos un poco, además es una casa enfrente de la playa, que cosa más romántica y sexy – le decía la rubia colocando sus brazos en su cuello.

L: que poder de convencimiento tienes – la beso.

Las chicas tenían un par de días libres después de haber terminado de grabar la temporada de su serie, así que Dianna le sugirió ir hasta una casa a las afueras de la ciudad y que se encontraba a orillas del mar; la casa era de un amigo de la rubia, por lo que no había ningún problema.

Hicieron sus maletas y salieron hasta ese lugar, por suerte consiguieron despistar a los paparazzi dejando un rumor falso sobre que la rubia estaría en San Francisco y Lea en Nueva York.

L: Ahora si a disfrutar, ya necesitábamos un tiempo así.

D: Si me encanta estar a tu lado – le decía mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

L: y a mí también, te contare un secreto.

D: haber sorpréndeme

L: cuando era niña, le tenía mucho miedo al mar.

D: ¿Por qué? digo puede que a veces puede ser algo temeroso, pero otras te transmite tranquilidad y paz.

L: Si lo sé pero aun así tenía mucho miedo de entrar, aunque ya sabía nadar y todo.

D: Y ahora sigues teniendo miedo.

L: No ya no más ¿quieres saber el motivo?

D: Por supuesto – le sonrió.

L: Porque desde que te conocí comprendí que ya no puedo seguir viviendo con miedo, que ahora tu estas a mi lado y tengo miles de motivos para vencer mis temores y mejorar cada día.

D: Es esa una metáfora?

L: Algo así, solo te quiero decir que aunque por el momento nuestras carreras no nos permitan mostrarnos tal y como somos ten por seguro de que me siento orgullosa de amar a una mujer y no cualquiera sino a la más maravillosa.

D: ¿Eres real? – la giro para verla a los ojos – a veces pienso que eres demasiado para mí.

L: Completamente real mira – la pellizco.

D: Auch – se quejó – gracias por eso ahora sé que no estoy soñando.

L: Bueno ahí tienes tu respuesta.

D: Te Amo.

L: TE AMO – le grito haciéndola reír.

**Fin del flashback.**

La rubia solo sonrió al recordar aquel momento con la morocha, no sabía cómo había conseguido contactar a su amigo y pedirle su casa, pero agradeció que haya escogido ese lugar.

J: Bueno hermosa, este es tu destino – le dijo el chico apagando el motor del auto.

D: Gracias por todo JGroff.

J: No hay de que rubia – le dio un beso en la mejilla – te dejo en buenas manos pásenla muy bien y cuídense mucho soy muy joven para ser tío – se rio.

D: si claro – le siguió la corriente la rubia mientras se reía por sus ocurrencias.

Dianna bajo del auto y se dirigió hasta la casa, lo primero que noto fue que había una rosa blanca en la mitad de la entrada, así que la recogió y aspiro su aroma, continuo entrando y noto que en la puerta estaba pegada una flecha que decía sigue, así que abrió la puerta de la casa y noto que todo estaba oscuro, aunque llamo a la morocha varias veces nadie contesto, así que decidió seguir caminando, y fue entonces que miro que al final del pasillo que conducía hacia la cocina había una luz, continuo caminando hasta ver de qué se trataba, ya la sorpresa de Lea la tenía bastante intrigada

La luz provenía de la parte trasera de la casa, la rubia pudo observar que el camino conducía a la playa todo el trayecto estaba alumbrado con antorchas encendidas, y el camino la llevaba directamente hasta donde estaba la morena de pie mirando al mar.

_Cuando miro en tus ojos_

_Es como ver el cielo nocturno_

_O un hermoso amanecer_

_Ellos tienen mucho que sostener_

D: Hola – le dijo con una sonrisa.

L: Hola Di, veo que seguiste el camino correcto.

D: Así parece, o tal vez todos los caminos me conducen a ti.

L: Y no has pensado que tal vez ese camino sea el equivocado.

D: No te mentiré, en algún momento creía que tú eras la decisión incorrecta.

L: ¿aun piensas eso?

D: No tú te has encargado de demostrarme día a día que realmente estas arrepentida de lo que sucedió, además de que me has mostrado lo mucho que me amas y todo lo que estas dispuesta a hacer solo por verme sonreír.

L: Parece ser que he completado el primer objetivo, pero aún tengo muchas más metas que cumplir; pero te traje a este lugar para recordarte que en algún momento te dije que ya no tenía más miedos, que tú me dabas las fuerzas de seguir adelante – camino hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de ella – y hoy quiero que el mar sea testigo de una declaración de amor.

D: Una declaración de amor – repitió la rubia sonriendo.

L: Si la primera vez fuiste tú quien dio el primer paso besándome y confesándome todo lo que sentías por mí, ahora quiero ser yo la que te diga cuanto te necesito a mi lado, de que te amo, que eres la única persona que con la que quiero compartir mis días, puede que te parezcan poco mis palabras, pero quiero decirte que mi vida no tiene ningún sentido si tú no estás en ella, por esa razón te quiero hacer una pregunta.

D: Me vas a pedir que me case contigo?

L: No aun no, para eso tengo planeada otra cosa – le dijo sonriendo – Dianna Elise Agron - le dijo pausadamente y acercándose más a ella – me harías el honor de ser mi novia y hacerme la persona más feliz en todo el universo?

Y había llegado el momento, ese instante en donde tienes un millón de dudas, y que no sabes que decir o hacer, será que estoy haciendo lo correcto, me volverá a lastimar, tendré que llorar nuevamente, pero la rubia dejo todas sus dudas a un lado y le dijo.

D: Si, claro que quiero ser tu novia.

L: Enserio? – Dijo sorprendida – digo de verdad porque si es una broma te dig…

La beso, era lo único que se le ocurrió para callarla, y demostrarle cuanto la quería, este era el verdadero comienzo de su nueva vida.

D: Eres maravillosa, pero a veces es mejor guardar silencio – le dijo susurrando.

L: Te extrañe mucho.

D: No te imaginas cuanto desee que llegara este momento.

L: No más que yo, pero ven aún tengo una sorpresa para ti.

D: Otra más, dígame que tiene preparado señorita Lea Michele – se rio.

L: No te das una idea de lo mucho que amo decir tu nombre completo.

D: Ya, basta – la tomo de la mano – que preparaste.

L: Bueno este era mi plan b por si no funcionaba lo primero.

D: mujer precavida vale por dos.

L: y tienen mucha razón en decir eso.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros por la playa hasta que llegaron al muelle, ahí estaba un camino de velas y al final de muelle había una especie de globo. Las chicas caminaron de tomadas de las manos.

_No me voy a dar por vencido con nosotros_

_Incluso si los cielos se ponen duros_

_Te estoy dando todo mi amor_

_Sigo mirando hacia arriba_

L: Este es un globo de papel o también lo saben llamar linternas chinas – le explico – aunque es pequeño puede llegar hasta una altura bastante considerable, el objetivo de esto es que quiero que escribas – le dio un pedazo de papel – un deseo, puede ser lo que quieras profesional o personal, y yo haré lo mismo, después dejaremos que el globo se eleve y se lleve nuestros deseos.

D: De acuerdo, no necesito pensarlo mucho – dijo convencida y escribió en el papel.

L: Que seguridad – se rio – pero yo también estoy segura.

Ambas doblaron el papel y los pegaron al globo con un poco de cinta adhesiva, cuando todo estuvo listo la morocha dejo que el pequeño globo se elevara, la luz que tenía en su interior les permitió observarlo hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad.

D: No quieres saber lo que escribí?

L: Me muero de ganas por saberlo, pero si lo dices no se cumplirá

D: Esta bien, me quedare con la intriga al igual que tú.

L: Bueno en el momento en el que se te cumpla el deseo me lo puedes contar.

D: de acuerdo – suspiro – me encanto este detalle, es algo que no olvidaremos, gracias por hacer de este momento algo inolvidable.

L: Así como mi amor por ti – el beso despacio – te amo.

D: TE AMO – le grito haciéndola reír.

Volvieron a la casa de la playa a continuar con su velada, disfrutaron de una rica cena que había preparado Lea, además que conversaron de todo un poco, siempre compartiendo caricias y miradas tiernas.

Claro que aquella noche hicieron el amor, esta vez con la seguridad de poder decir que eran pareja, una renovada relación llena de optimismo y nuevas metas había surgido

_Y cuando necesites espacio_

_Para hacer algo de navegación_

_Voy a estar aquí esperando pacientemente_

_Para ver lo que encuentras._

Podemos haber vivido miles de momentos con una persona, o podemos tener miles de recuerdos compartidos, que llegamos a pensar que ya no pueden hacer nada para sorprendernos, o que ya hemos escuchado todas sus historias, pero siempre terminan mostrándonos lo equivocados que estábamos, ya que con detalles nos hacen ver cuánto nos aman.

_Odio aparecer de la nada si haber sido invitada,_

_Pero no podía estar apartada, no podía evitarlo._

_Esperaba que me vieras, y que recordaras,_

_Que para mí, esto no ha terminado._

No has sentido un tipo de conexión con una persona, a veces existen personas que pueden intuir lo que la otra está pensando y se ponen de acuerdo en sus ideas sin comentar nada al respecto y que solo con una mirada pueden saber lo que la otra persona está sintiendo, podría parecer una locura pero existen parejas que están mucho más conectadas que otras…

_Nada se le compara, sin preocupaciones, o cuidados._

_Las lamentaciones y errores son productos de la memoria. _

_¿Quién podría haber sabido lo amargo que esto sería?_

YO: LEA

DESEO: _I wish nothing but the best for you too. __(No deseo nada más que lo mejor para ti también)_

YO: DIANNA

DESEO: _I wish nothing but the best for you too._

**Nota:** Sigan Comentando ¿qué tengo que hacer para que lo hagan?…. Y pues si les aburre ya nada jaja igual tengan paciencia… es la primera vez que escribo en mi vida…

Por cierto no me había planteado seguir escribiendo, ya que este Fic tendrá alrededor de 30 capítulos o si ustedes me demuestran que debo seguir, pues lo alargare, **¿debería seguir escribiendo?** Ustedes deciden, de ser así pues la próxima historia seria Faberry.


	18. Chapter 18: Tiempo

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción:** Avicii - Wake me up / Ed Sheeran - Cold coffee

**CAPÍTULO 18: TIEMPO**

Una fiesta, ¿qué puede pasar?, lo normal podrías decir, gente bailando divirtiéndose o bebiendo algo, lo típico de cualquier celebración, y es que en una fiesta de viven miles de pequeñas historias, y de la mayoría no nos enteramos, pero eso no quiere decir que los involucrados en aquella historia la estén pasando tan bien como nosotros.

Los días siguieron su curso y Dianna y Lea ahora eran pareja oficial, no se lo habían dicho a muchas personas ya que preferían mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo para ver cómo funcionaban las cosas, por lo que las únicas personas que lo sabían eran obviamente John, Naya y Jessica, quien no pudo evitar sentirse contenta por la rubia, pero aun así guardaba precaución.

Halloween estaba cerca por lo que las chicas tenían varias invitaciones para asistir a fiestas, Dianna amaba esa fecha, era la oportunidad de disfrazarse y divertirse con sus amigos, y ahora también con la morocha a su lado.

Las chicas se encontraban en el departamento de Lea charlando

L: entonces ¿Qué opinas? – le decía Lea, estaban buscando la fiesta perfecta en la que no existiera la posibilidad de encontrarse con fotógrafos.

D: Creo que esta es la mejor, además algunos de mis amigos también fueron invitados.

L: Pues no diga más está decidido – le dijo la chica acariciando su mejilla – y de que te vas a disfrazar.

D: Ni idea, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, y tú?

L: quiero algo sexy y provocativo, está pensando en – se quedó callada – no mejor será una sorpresa, quiero impresionarte.

D: Siempre me dejas intrigada – lea se levantó y se sentó en las piernas de la rubia – además ya pensare en algo y te dejare con la boca abierta.

L: Pues veremos quién gana – la rubia puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su chica.

D: Yo como siempre – se rio.

L: que humildad – la beso – dios, no sabes cómo adoro besarte.

D: Yo también, pero que me vas a dar de regalo.

L: Claro olvidaba que es tu día – la molesto.

D: Muy graciosa – beso su cuello – pero te lo digo enserio quiero un regalo, así como el increíble baile que preparaste para mi aquella vez.

L: Jamás vas a olvidar ese momento?

D: Ni loca lo haría fue perfecto y lo que vino después aún más.

L: Basta – se sonrojo – yo ya te sorprendí, ahora te toca a ti hacerlo.

D: Bueno tienes razón, pero prepárate.

L: Siempre estoy lista

El día de la fiesta finalmente llego, Lea había elegido su disfraz con varios días de anticipación, ya que quería que todo estuviera perfecto, la morocha se encontraba en su departamento esperando que la rubia llegara para poder ir a la fiesta, se miró una vez más al espejo y sonrió, le quedaba perfecto, además estaba ansiosa por ver el traje que Dianna había elegido. Minutos después el timbre de su casa sonó y fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta. Ambas quedaron sorprendidas, y es que la morocha había elegido un traje típico alemán pero muy sexy, una falda roja y una blusa blanca, la falda realzaba sus piernas dejando a cualquiera con la boca abierta, por otro lado la rubia había elegido un traje inspirado en Girl With Balloon' De Banksy, era un traje de color negro con guantes y una peluca del mismo color, además, su maquillaje impecable. Lea solo sonrió, la rubia siempre terminaba sorprendiéndola, esa era una de las cosas que adoraba de ella su capacidad de salir del montón y hacer algo diferente.

L: Debo admitir que nunca se me ocurrió verte así.

D: Tengo que ser original – le dijo mientras le daba un beso – por cierto estas increíblemente sexy.

L: Gracias, pero tú serás la sensación – la rubia sonrió.- Me encanta el globo.

D: sin el mi disfraz no tendría sentido – le acaricio la mejilla – la vamos a pasar increíble.

L: Lo mejor será lo que viene después recuerda que me debes una sorpresa.

D: Nunca olvido nada.

Se volvieron a dar un beso y salieron del apartamento, algunos minutos después llegaron a su destino, la fiesta tomaría lugar en la casa de verano de uno de los amigos de Dianna, la casa era bastante amplia, por no decir que era una mansión, la decoración del lugar era increíble y espeluznante, todo era increíble, la música perfecta, pero había algo con lo que no contaban las chicas una visita del pasado.

_Por la oscuridad, siento el camino_

_Y me guío por un corazón que late_

_No podré decir en dónde termina el viaje_

_Pero sé por dónde comienza_

Lea y Dianna estaban hablando cerca de la barra mientras bebían un coctel.

D: Adoro tu disfraz, pero te ves mucho mejor sin nada encima – le dijo con voz sensual – completamente desnuda – susurro.

L: Cualquiera diría que no hemos tenido sexo en semanas – sonrió – pero debo admitir que yo también me muero por quitarte ese traje..

D: lo sé pero me encantas, no puedo evitarlo.

L: Basta – se sonrojo – voy a saludar a unos amigos de acuerdo vuelvo enseguida.

D: está bien – suspiro – pero no te tardes.

_Algunos me dicen que soy muy joven para comprenderlo_

_Otros dicen que estoy atrapado en un sueño_

_Bueno pues la vida me pasará por delante_

_Si no abro los ojos_

La morocha cruzo rápido hasta el otro lado de la sala, entonces sintió que alguien le topo el hombro, cuando volteo su cara para ver de quien se trataba su expresión cambio radicalmente.

_Así que despiértame cuando todo esto acabe_

_Cuando sea sabio y anciano_

_En todo este tiempo estuve buscándome a mí mismo_

_Y no sabía que estaba perdido_

-vaya, pensé que después de nuestro encuentro me llamarías – dijo muy calmada.

L: Kristen ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

K: Es una fiesta y fui invitada, …..cálmate un poco, solo estoy disfrutando.

L: Si claro has lo que quieras, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

K: Por supuesto, como hablar con aquella rubia con la que estabas – le dijo arrogante.

L: Si, tienes razón, ella es muy importante para mí, así que te pido que me dejes en paz.

K: vaya humor que te cargas, si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso – se acercó a ella.

L: Déjame en paz me oíste, tu y yo no somos nada, además ahora mi vida vuelve a cobrar sentido, y no voy a dejar que nadie me desvié del camino.

K: Todos tenemos momentos de debilidad, además tú ya me demostraste que con un par de tragos encima y una fuerte discusión con tu pareja eres capaz de todo.

L: Quieres cerrar la boca, no te permito que me hables de esa manera, aléjate de mí de una vez por todas, porque si no es así no respondo sobre mis acc…

D: Todo bien – llego la rubia tomando la mano de la morocha, Dianna había notado que las chicas mantenían una fuerte discusión, ya que no sabía de quien se trataba decidió caminar hacia ellas y ayudar un poco a su chica.

L: Si, solo un malentendido, ¿no es verdad?

K: Si por supuesto, no conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo – le extendió su mano – por cierto ya que Lea no va a presentar me llamo Kristen Adams.

Y entonces aquel nombre volvió a su mente, sin duda era un nombre que jamás podría olvidar, así que extendió su mano y dibujo una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro, tratando de controlarse

D: Un gusto, yo soy Dianna.

Lea no sabía qué hacer, supo que la rubia la había reconocido, por lo que solo cerró fuertemente sus ojos y espero.

K: el placer es mío, no sabía que Lea tuviera amigas tan lindas.

D: Gracias, supongo, - la rubia no soporto más la actitud de la chica y le dijo - pero no voy seguir con hipocresías me entendiste.

K: No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando, si te ofendí de alguna manera lo siento.

D: claro que me ofendiste, y no te das una idea de cuánto llore por tu culpa.

L: Di, por favor cálmate un poco, mejor vámonos de aquí.

D: No me calmo nada, esta tipa me va a escuchar.

K: No entiendo nada – decía la castaña completamente confundida.

D: Escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir – se acercó a ella – amo a Lea y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie se entrometa entre nosotras, ya una vez lograste meterte en su cama, y destrozaste una relación de varios años – le dijo furiosa.

Entonces entendió todo, no tenía palabras para justificarse por lo que había ocurrido, ya que el día que todo ocurrió la morocha le había confesado que estaba en una relación seria con alguien más, aun así Kristen no se detuvo y no le importo nada.

K: Yo no sabía nada – la miro fijamente a los ojos – lo siento, pero ella lo quería al igual que yo, así que no me vengas a echar toda la culpa a mí.

L: Es suficiente, vámonos – la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta la parte trasera de la casa en donde no había gente.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, apartadas por algunos metros, Dianna estaba cruzada de brazos y muy enojada, por su parte Lea solo miraba al piso.

L: Nunca va a acabar – dijo sin mirarla.

D: ¿Qué cosa?

L: todo, nunca voy a poder componer lo que dañe, tú en el fondo aun no me has perdonado por lo que paso, aun tienes mucho rencor en tu corazón.

D: No te equivocas yo ya te perdone por eso, si no fuera así nunca hubiera aceptado ser tu novia nuevamente.

L: Lo que paso esta noche me hizo entender que haga lo que haga eso siempre va a estar entre nosotras, no importa cuánto me esfuerce o las cosas que haga para que todo mejore, creo que nos apresuramos en… - la rubia camino hacia ella y le dijo.

D: Mírame, por favor – levanto el mentón de la chica para encontrarse con sus ojos – no vuelvas a decir eso, porque cada mañana al despertar me doy cuenta de que tome la decisión adecuada al dejarte volver a mi vida, el verte a mi lado al amanecer no tiene precio, eres lo único que necesito para sentirme completa y con vida.

L: Di, míranos estamos haciendo las cosas mal.

D: ¿te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?

L: Claro que no te lo prometí y es más me hice una promesa a mí misma de no rendirme, pero las cosas se salen de mis manos.

D: Te amo.

L: - la morocha no sabía cómo responder, la había dejado sin palabras así que solamente atinó a decir - te amo.

D: Yo ya te perdone, solo que ver a esa mujer saco lo peor de mí, ya paso una vez, y créeme que no disfrute el tiempo que estuvimos alejadas.

L: Lo que más quiero es que tú seas feliz, perdón por lo que casi dije, eres una mujer increíble, todavía no sé qué fue lo que hice para ser tan afortunada de tenerte en mi vida.

D: No te preocupes – le sonrió - tú también perdóname por la escena que arme ahí adentro, pero unos minutos más y le hubiera dado una buena cachetada.

L: Y otra a mí por si acaso – se rio – te amo, y quiero que sigamos adelante, tienes razón no puedo rendirme al primer problema.

D: Claro que sí, no podemos estar enojadas, - la abrazo - anda vámonos, además te debo una sorpresa.

L: Si eso está mejor – se acercó y le dejo un rápido beso en la comisura de sus labios.

D: además me muero de ganas por quitarte ese traje.

Salieron de la fiesta rápidamente, solo se despidieron del chico que las había invitado, no tenían ganas de volver a encontrarse con Kristen, así que Lea llevo a la rubia hasta su apartamento para que pudieran descansar.

L: A pesar de todo me divertí mucho, y me encantaron los disfraces.

D: Si pero yo tenía que haber ganado.

L: Lo que sucedió es que nadie sabía de qué trataba tu disfraz, claro que algunos se acercaron mucho a la verdad.

D: Pues si – se sacó la peluca – te daré tu regalo ahora mismo.

L: Estoy ansiosa.

D: Bueno cierra los ojos mientras voy a buscarlo.

L: bueno rápido, entonces Dianna abrió su bolso y saco un pequeña caja.

D: Ya puedes abrir tus ojos – y así lo hizo y observo el regalo frente a ella.

L: ¿lo puedo abrir?

D: Claro, si no te gusta podemos devolverlo.

L: Veamos primero que es.

Lea abrió delicadamente la envoltura del obsequio y observo que la caja tenía una pequeña cerradura, así que la apretó para que se abriera y pudo observar lo que contenía, un pequeño reloj de arena hecho de vidrio, tenía varios detalles tallados en la madera que lo rodeaban como pequeños corazones y en la parte de arriba las iniciales de sus nombres.

L: Di es hermoso, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

D: Durante mi viaje a Francia encontré una pequeña tienda en donde podías personalizar relojes, así que cuando lo vi no pude evitar pensar en ti, quiero que sepas que estoy consciente de que no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero que haciendo las cosas de la manera correcta podemos recuperar todo lo que perdimos, no voy a dejar que la vida siga escapándose de mis manos como la arena de ese reloj quiero ser feliz y sé que solo a tu lado puedo serlo.

L: Es muy bonito todo lo que me dices y yo pensaba que era la única que te sorprendía.

D: Para que veas, yo también puedo ser muy romántica si me lo propongo.

L: Lo sé, me encanto y el significado que tiene lo hace aún más importante para mí, Te Amo.

D: Me alegra que así sea, ahora si vamos a descansar.

L: Claro pero antes – se acercó y la beso – perfecto ahora si podemos descansar tranquilas.

D: Tus besos me dejan sin aliento – suspiro – siempre ha sido así.

L: Soy muy afortunada de volver a tenerte a mi lado, gracias por todo que haces por mí, creo que ya te lo he dicho – se acercó – pero te amo.

D: Vaya, te hare regalos más seguido – se rio – te amo.

L: A pesar de todo fue un Halloween increíble no crees? – le decía Lea mientras se quitaba el disfraz y buscaba algo de ropa para ponerse.

D: Si pero estoy completamente agotada.

L: Bueno que te parece si te canto algo para que te duermas.

D: ¿enserio? ¿A caso tendría el honor de tener una serenata privada de nada más y nada menos que la señorita Lea Michele? – la molestaba mientras se acomodaban en la cama de la morocha.

L: Por supuesto, por ti hago cualquier excepción.

D: Pues sorpréndeme, como siempre lo haces.

L: Aquí va – le dijo mientras la rubia ponía su cabeza en el pecho de la morocha y la abrazaba por la cintura.

_Ella es como el café frío en la mañana_

_estoy borracho de anoche de whisky y coca cola_

_ella me hacen temblar sin previo aviso_

_y me hacen reír, como si fuera la broma_

La rubia solo sonreía al escuchar la voz de su chica cantándole y acariciando su cabello.

_y puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre_

_o puedes quedarte conmigo por ahora_

_y dime si me equivoco_

_y dime si estoy en lo cierto_

_dime si necesitas una mano amorosa_

_para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño esta noche_

_dime si lo sé_

_dime si lo hago_

_dime cómo se enamora_

_la forma en que me deseas también_

Lea continuaba cantando casi como un susurro esperando que el sueño las venciera, y continuaba acariciando el cuerpo de la rubia.

_porque me encanta la forma en que me despiertas_

_por amor de dios, podría mi amor no ser suficiente._

Canto la morocha, y Dianna se levantó un poco para mirarla a los ojos

D: Creo que esta vez el amor si va a ser suficiente.

L: Yo también lo creo – le dijo besándola.

D: aquí viene la segunda parte de tu regalo.

L: Pues sorpréndeme…

La rubia comenzó a besarla, luego lentamente bajo hasta su cuello y paso su lengua por el, mientras la morocha puso sus manos en la cadera de la chica.

D: Me encantas, todo de ti de hecho

L: Sabes, eres completamente perfecta para mí, nos acoplamos increíblemente bien – rio.

D: En todos los aspectos? O solo en lo sexual?

L: En todo.

D: Pero yo disfruto mucho más lo sexual – rio.

L: Ambas – se volvieron a besar

El tiempo puede ser nuestro mejor amigo si así lo queremos, pero en otras ocasiones es un enemigo implacable, no existe una forma de detenerlo o hacerlo retroceder, simplemente seguirá avanzando sin importar lo que se lleve a su paso, por lo que debemos aprovechar cada momento que se nos presenta y dejar de lamentarnos por el pasado, ya que como la palabra lo dice es algo que debe de quedar atrás, no podemos hacer nada para volver el tiempo y no hacer ese algo del que nos arrepentimos. No dejes que el tiempo se te escape entre los dedos.

La mañana llego rápido, los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana, la rubia despertó primero, agradecía que tenía todo ese día libre, miro a su lado a la morocha dormida, amaba despertar de esa manera, se levantó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y fue hasta la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, minutos después vio aparecer a la morocha.

L: Buen día – se acercó y beso su mejilla – parece que madrugamos.

D: Buen día, lo que pasa es que hace un día maravilloso, no quería perderme de nada.

L: Que bien, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

D: No de hecho tengo todo el día libre.

L: Vaya porque no me dijiste nada así pudimos planear algo no sé.

D: Porque no importa a donde vayamos o lo que preparemos, lo único que quiero este día es estar a tu lado.

L: Me dejaste sin palabras – se acercó y la miro a los ojos – entonces que te parece un maratón de películas, pizza, vino, y que este a tu lado.

D: El plan perfecto – sonrió.

L: Bueno, primero me voy a bañar, te molesta preparar el desayuno?

D: Si y mucho – le dijo seria.

L: Que cambio de humor – se sorprendió – tranquila yo lo hago.

D: Me molesta porque si lo hago no podré ir a bañarme contigo – y la besó.

L: Por un momento me asustaste – se rio – sabes que si entramos las dos a la ducha lo menos que vamos a hacer es bañarnos verdad?

D: Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Después de algún tiempo las chicas salieron por fin del baño, se sentían mucho más relajadas y listas para pasar el día juntas.

Prepararon el desayuno juntas y pusieron la primera película para disfrutar, cuando el timbre del departamento sonó.

D: Esperas a alguien?

L: No a nadie, mejor voy a ver de quien se trata.

La morocha se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y abrió despacio, sin imaginar con quien se encontraría….

**Nota:** Gracias por todo, he decidido que el Fic tendrá 30 capítulos, además tendré un poco de tiempo libre en diciembre por lo que continuare escribiendo, y enserio soy cursi jaja en realidad solo soy así con un amigo, con nadie más.

Tengan un buen día

¿Quién está detrás de puerta? Comenten…..


	19. Chapter 19: Arriesgado

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción**: Girl on Fire – Alicia Keys

**CAPÍTULO 19: ARRIESGADO**

D: ¿Esperas a alguien?

L: No a nadie, mejor voy a ver de quien se trata.

La morocha se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y abrió despacio, y sin imaginar con quien se encontraría…..

- Hola, Lea disculpa que me presente en tu casa de esta manera, puedo pasar?

L: Mary, claro pasa, pero como conseguiste mi dirección?

Mary: Una tiene sus contactos hija – entro al departamento.

D: Mama que haces aquí – dijo la rubia sorprendida.

Mary: Lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti, pero que recibimiento es ese ven y dame un abrazo.

D: Perdón mama solo que me sorprendiste – el abrazo y solo atinaba a mirar a Lea que no sabía si salir corriendo y evitar hablar con la mama de su novia.

Mary: que bueno encontrarlas juntas, así aprovecho y hablo con ustedes.

D: Con nosotras, y eso?

L: Tranquila Di, escuchemos a tu mama, por favor Mary siéntate.

Las chicas estaban muy nerviosas, sobre todo Lea ya que no sabía si Dianna le había contado a su mama sobre lo que paso entre ellas.

Mary: Bueno chicas, responderé a sus dudas, ya que mi hija se olvidó de irme a visitar a San Francisco decidí tomar el primer vuelo y venir hacia acá.

D: Mama perdóname, solo que las cosas están bastante complicadas y no he podido ir.

Mary: Esta bien lo entiendo, por eso tome esa decisión, ahora continuando, cuando llegue a tu departamento y nadie me abrió – la rubia solo se lamentaba – pensé en donde puede estar mi hija a las nueve de la mañana un sábado por la mañana, así que lo primero que hice fue llamar a tu amiga Jessica – la chica se puso aún más nerviosa – y bueno me dijo que habías tenido una fiesta y que lo más seguro era que estés con Lea, así que pensé, como es eso?, no habían terminado y su relación no estaba en el mejor momento?, incluso ya ni se hablaban…

D: Mama yo te puedo explicar todo, solo dame unos minutos.

Mary: No me interrumpas – le dijo mientras Lea solo cerraba sus ojos esperando su reacción – Lea no sé si Dianna te dijo que me conto todo lo que paso entre ustedes.

Y ese fue el momento en el que el mundo de la morocha se cayó a pedazos, sentía mucha vergüenza y nervios, además sabía que Mary no estaba nada contenta.

L: No sabía nada Mary, pero si me permites quisiera hablar contigo a solas – la rubia la regreso a ver sorprendida.

Mary: Me encantaría hablar unos minutos contigo, hija porque no sales un momento y nos dejas a solas.

D: Si claro yo voy a comprar algo para almorzar, regreso en un rato.

La rubia cogió las llaves del auto y salió de la casa, esperando que todo resultara bien.

L: Sé que lo que hice no tiene ninguna justificación, pero quiero decirte que...

Mary: Cálmate, de seguro ya hablaste con Dianna sobre esto, y le explicaste todo lo que sucedió, para serte sincera me dolió mucho, ver llorar a mi hija es algo que no soporto, no comprendía como las cosas terminaron tan mal, y déjame decirte que por un momento quise venir aquí y gritarte unas cuantas cosas, me enojo mucho la manera en la que actuaste.

L: Entiendo que este enojada y desilusionada, sé que perdí la confianza de ambas, pero estoy tratando de recuperarla día con día.

Mary: Sé que harás todo por recuperar lo que perdiste, además sé que amas a mi hija, me lo demostraste una y otra vez durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntas así que solo te voy a pedir que si en algún momento vuelves a sentir dudas, hables con ella y le evites un nuevo sufrimiento.

L: Ya no tengo dudas, todas han desaparecido, estoy completamente segura de lo que siento por ella, no quiero a nadie más a mi lado, ella ilumina y complementa mis días de una manera increíble, sé que le hice mucho daño pero le estoy demostrando que he madurado y que esta vez juntas haremos mejor las cosas, tienes razón al decir que la última vez no hablábamos de nuestros sentimientos, y todo lo que guardábamos se comenzó a acumular y no supimos cómo reaccionar, sobre todo yo, pero jamás volvería a engañar a Di, por lo que te pido que tú también me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que soy la persona que puede hacer feliz a Dianna.

Mary: Te creo, solo necesitaba asegurarme, sabes que como mama busco lo mejor para mi hija, y desde el momento en el que te presento como su novia supe que tu serias la persona adecuada, ahora estoy más tranquila, he escuchado todo lo que me tenías que decir y bueno si mi hija es feliz yo también lo soy, así que quédate tranquila, por mi parte las cosas están bien, aun así tienes que seguir haciendo méritos, la confianza se recupera día a día, no importa lo duro que resulte la batalla, te pido que no dejes de esforzarte.

L: Si lo sé, ten por seguro que no te daré motivos para que desconfíes de mi, y si luchare, amo a Dianna, y ahora las cosas serán diferentes.

Mary: Así me gusta, además eres la mejor nuera que podría pedir, y además la única que me ha presentado – se rio.

L: Gracias por escucharme, y por todo.

Se levantaron y Mary abrazo a la morocha, quien solo se aferró fuerte y dejo caer un par de lágrimas.

Mary: Eres una mujer increíblemente valiente, nunca te dejes vencer.

L: No lo hare te lo prometo.

Mientras tanto Dianna se encontraba en un supermercado comprando las cosas para el almuerzo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estarían haciendo, solo esperaba que su madre entendiera a Lea, la rubia le había contado todo a su madre días después de lo sucedido, sabía que algo así no podía ocultarle, y después de la insistencia de su mama se lo dijo todo. Nunca se lo menciono a Lea, ya que se le había pasado por alto ese detalle. Termino de comprar las cosas y miro su reloj, ya había pasado casi una hora, por lo que pensó que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y se dirigió al departamento, bajo las bolsas del auto y toco el timbre.

Mary: Hola hija, que bueno que ya llegaste, ven apresúrate.

D: Gracias mama – dijo la rubia aun confundida, mientras entraba vio a la morocha sentada al filo de la mesa de la cocina sonriendo.

L: Hola, ya te extrañaba – le saludo la morena.

D: Solo eso me va a decir, yo pensando que ya habías matado a Lea y que ya estaría enterrada bajo el helecho que tiene en la sala.

L: muy graciosa, parece que lo dramática se te está pegando, y no, como puedes ver hablamos y dejamos las cosas en claro.

Mary: si Di como puedes pensar que yo haría eso – se rio – además sabía que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

D: Vaya parece que todo salió bien.

Mary: si hija, tu tranquila, ahora vamos a preparar el almuerzo.

La mañana siguió tranquila las tres compartieron un agradable almuerzo, lleno de risas y anécdotas que hacían sonrojar a la rubia, ya que Mary siempre le contaba a Lea las travesuras de su hija durante el tiempo que vivieron en un hotel.

D: Bueno gracias por todo Lea, sé que no todo resulto como lo planeamos pero...

L: Fue perfecto, sabes que adoro a tu mama, además ya necesitábamos hablar.

D: si, ahora me voy, de seguro que está bastante cansada y ya quiere irse a dormir.

L: Si tranquila, mañana hablamos – se acercó y la beso.

Mary: Vaya ni que se fueran a separar para siempre – entraba Mary a la cocina.

D: Mama, por favor, creo que ya te había dicho lo inoportuna que puedes llegar a ser – decía la rubia mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Mary: Perdón pero deberían poner una advertencia afuera de la puerta.

L: Lo tendremos en cuenta Mary, y disculpa.

Mary: No pasa nada, pero estoy agotada, nos vamos hija?

D: Si solo me estaba despidiendo – agarro sus cosas – te amo.

L: También te amo – le dijo sonriendo.

Mary: Adiós Lea me la pase muy bien y gracias por todo.

L: Gracias a ti, por escucharme y darme una nueva oportunidad.

D: Bueno nos vamos cuídate mucho y me llamas.

L: Así será, cuídense mucho – las despidió y cerró la puerta, suspiro y se alegró de saber que la última deuda pendiente con su pasado había sido saldada.

La morocha fue hasta su cuarto y prendió su televisor para distraerse un rato, le había hecho muy bien hablar con Mary, ahora estaba mucho más tranquila y segura de que esta vez su relación con la rubia iba por buen camino, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando recibió un mensaje a su celular.

_-estas dormida? -Dianna._

_-no, estaba pensando en ti. -Lea_

_-que cursis no hemos vuelto- Dianna_

_- te encanta que sea así, no me lo niegues. Lea_

_- Si, extraño no tenerte a mi lado. - Dianna_

_- el tiempo pasa rápido, además mañana tenemos que ir al lugar que te dije- Lea._

_- si casi lo olvido, gracias por recordármelo. - Dianna._

_- Bueno ya estas avisada, y tú que estás haciendo?- Lea_

_-cambiándome de ropa para ya dormirme. - Dianna._

_- mmmm…. Vaya desearía estar ahí. Lea_

_- no me provoques recuerdas como terminaron las cosas la última vez que tratamos de hacer esto, yo completamente excitada y tu colgándome el teléfono. - Dianna._

_-No fue exactamente así, la culpable fue Naya.- Lea._

_-Bueno como haya sido, no empieces algo que no vas a terminar - Dianna._

_-te juro que lo voy a terminar- Lea_

_-te puedo llamar?- Dianna_

_-eso no lo preguntes.-Lea_

Inmediatamente la morocha se acomodó en la cama apoyando su espalda el respaldo.

D: Vaya sí que contestaste rápido, y por lo visto no te puedes controlar.

L: Son las ganas – se rio – además esta vez sí lo haremos.

D: y bien que hacemos – le decía la rubia mientras apagaba la luz.

L: primero pon algo de música, sabes que eso me inspira.

D: Bueno déjame ver que tengo por aquí – encendió su reproductor – Girl on Fire

_Ella solo es una chica, y está en ardiendo_

_Más caliente que una fantasía, sola como una carretera desolada_

_Ella está viviendo en un mundo, que está en ardiendo_

_Sintiendo una catástrofe, pero ella sabe que puedo volar de ahí_

L: perfecto creo que ambas estamos ardiendo en este momento.

D: vaya, dilo por ti porque yo aún no he sentido nada.

L: Me la pones difícil, sabes cuánto me gustaría besar tus labios?

D: esfuérzate un poco más.

L: Que exigente, veamos, sabes cuánto adoro pasar mis manos por tu abdomen?

D: No nunca me lo habías dicho.

L: Pues imagina que en este momento estoy a tu lado y comienzo a bajar mano, primero está acariciando tu cuello – la rubia comenzó a pasar su mano por los lugares que le indicaba la morena – ahora llego hasta tus pechos, lo sientes?

_La chica está ardiendo_

_Está caminando en fuego_

_La chica está ardiendo_

D: Si – dijo un poco agitada.

L: Perfecto – decía de manera sexy – los estoy acariciando, paso mi lengua alrededor de ellos, adoro como te estremeces cuando lo hago, ahora comienzo a bajar mi mano acariciando tu ombligo.

D: Dios – dijo la rubia, nunca había hecho algo como eso, y la chica nunca se había tocado – no te atrevas a parar.

L: No lo hare – la morocha está en su habitación a oscuras tocándose de igual manera – deslizo suavemente tu ropa interior hasta dejarte sin ella, ahora lentamente acaricio tus piernas.

D: que más – la chica continuaba bajando su mano, solo cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en Lea.

L: que lentamente comienzo a acariciarte, estas bastante mojada lo sientes?

D: claro que si – dijo completamente agitada.

L: Ahora comienzo a mover mis dedos alrededor de tu centro – la rubia comenzó a deslizar sus dedos y dejarse llevar por las palabras de su novia – amo la manera que te mueves, ahora empiezo a meter un dedo – dijo casi susurrando ya que ella también estaba haciéndolo.

_Parece una chica, pero ella es una flama_

_Tan brillante, que puede quemar tus ojos_

_Mejor mira hacia otro lado_

_Puedes tratar pero nunca olvidaras su nombre_

_Ella está en la cima del mundo_

_La más ardiente de las ardientes_

D: eres increíble.

L: comienzo a aumentar la velocidad de mis movimientos y meto otro dedo.

D: Sigue por favor – Dianna lo había hecho y está disfrutando de la sensación.- es increíble solo con el hecho de imaginarte desnuda y completamente lista para hacerte el amor hace que pierda la cabeza.

L: Adoro tus piernas, y trasero, amo sujetarlo fuertemente mientras estas encima de mi

L: Te amo – dijo mordiéndose el labio y llegando al clímax.

D: Te amo – después de unos minutos la rubia alcanzo el tan ansiado orgasmo.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento tratando de controlar su respiración.

…

D: Debo admitir que fue muy bueno – dijo un poco más tranquila.

L: Vaya que sí, pero mañana hare todo lo que te dije así que prepárate.

D: -se rio – si ya lo sé… lo disfrute mucho.

L: Yo también….. estas bien?

D: Estoy perfecta, ya sabes que nunca lo había hecho pero que mejor que arriesgarme contigo a mi lado.

L: no solo con eso, te arriesgaste a que tu mama se dé cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo.

D: Espero que no haya oído nada, pero si es así ya no puedo hacer nada.

L: Créeme cuando te digo que te escucho, los gemidos no fueron muy controlados que digamos.

D: Creía que te gustaba que expresara todo que siento.

L: Si amo escucharte gritar mi nombre.

D – se rio – como digas, pero ahora si tengo que irme a descansar mañana nos espera un día bastante agitado.

L: Si yo también ya tengo que dormir, cuídate mucho un beso, y gracias por esta experiencia.

D: Gracias a ti por vivirla a mi lado, sueña conmigo.

L: Siempre lo hago.

Colgaron el teléfono y se fueron al baño a refrescarse un poco.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Dianna aún no se levantaba, por lo que su mama decidió entrar a su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido y abrió las cortinas.

Mary: Di, despierta es un día maravilloso y me dijiste que hoy tenías algo que hacer.

D: ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?

Mary: ya son la ocho, por cierto el desayuno ya está listo.

D: Gracias por venir a despertarme, sabes que si no llego a tiempo Lea es capaz de matarme.

Mary: Por eso mismo, anda levántate y alístate.

D: Ya voy, ya tienes todo listo para llevarte al aeropuerto.

Mary: Si ya está todo listo.

D: Te voy a echar mucho de menos, a veces solo necesito que me des un abrazo.

Mary: no me lo digas dos veces porque dejo todo y me vengo contigo – la abrazo – tranquila ya tendrás la oportunidad de irme a visitar y si no pues yo vendré hasta ti.

D: Te adoro – le dio un beso – eres increíble, pero ahora si me voy a alistar.

Mary: Ve rápido yo preparo todo.

Lea y Dianna habían hablado hace unos días sobre la posibilidad de volver a vivir juntas, ya llevaban juntas aproximadamente tres meses, en los cuales no habían tenido problemas, era un tema delicado ya que entendían que las carreras de ambas no les dejarían mucho tiempo libre, además también consideraban que era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, pero decidieron arriesgarse y empezar a buscar la casa perfecta, por el momento era lo único que iban a hacer buscar posibilidades, después y si encontraban alguna que les gustara volverían a conversarlo y tomar la decisión definitiva.

Pero antes de hacer eso querían hablar con sus amigos, ellos eran muy importantes para las chicas, y como la relación estaba funcionando lo mejor era decirles la verdad, por este motivo Lea ya había acordado una reunión con todos los chicos de Glee con la excusa de que tenía que decirles algo muy importante, todos habían confirmado su asistencia al departamento de la morocha, no sabían cómo iban a reaccionar al ver a la rubia ahí, pero era algo que tenían que enfrentar.

Dianna salió del apartamento y dejo a su madre para que tome su avión, se despidieron muy emocionadas, después fue hasta el departamento de Lea para recogerla.

L: hola como estas – le saludo.

D: Muy bien, tu que tal – le dio un rápido beso.

L: Perfecta y emocionada las fotos que vimos eran hermosas, además es un lugar perfecto.

D: Si bastante seguro, así no tendremos que escondernos ni nada.

L: Bueno vámonos o no llegaremos rápido.

Llegaron hasta una casa bastante amplia de tres pisos con piscina y un jardín extenso, su mayor sueño, una casa grande en donde poder vivir el resto de sus días juntas.

La persona encargada de la casa las invito a pasar y conocer cada una de las habitaciones, a ambas le encanto, los espacios eran perfectos y con un poco más de decoración sería ideal.

D: A mí me encanto, todo es perfecto.

L: Lo se tuvimos mucha suerte en encontrar aquel anuncio.

D: Bueno, y ahora que hacemos digo quedamos en volver a hablarlo después, y tenemos que decirle nuestra decisión a la dueña de la casa de seguro tiene más ofertas.

L: Yo ya te lo dije, lo que más quiero es volver a vivir contigo, pero también hay una voz que me grita que no nos apresuremos.

D: Hagamos un trato – la miro – compremos la casa, y sigamos como hasta ahora, no vamos a apresurar nada, que las cosas poco a poco se vayan aclarando.

L: Estas segura de que quieres vivir con esta reina del drama.

D: Siempre lo he estado – la beso – que te parece si dejamos todos nuestros problemas a un lado

L: Y como haríamos eso?

D: Pues estaba pensando en que podríamos irnos de viaje.

L: pues me encantaría, pero si tienes tiempo?

D: Si, tengo unos días libres, así que podemos hacerlo

L: está bien, arreglare algunas cosas en el trabajo y listo.

D: Perfecto, hare las reservaciones y preparare todo.

L: Y a donde vamos a ir, porque te recuerdo que todos quieren tener una foto de nosotras

D: Eso déjamelo a mí, tengo una idea.

L: Vaya, que misteriosa – la beso – pero me encanta.

**Nota:** Comenten no cuesta nada hacerlo gracias por todo sean felices y sigan disfrutando ya que necesito de nuevo el drama en la historia…..


	20. Chapter 20: Felicidad

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**CANCIÓN:** Avril Lavigne - Innocence

**CAPÍTULO 20: FELICIDAD**

No has sentido ganas de escapar de todo, de que por solo un momento todos tus problemas desaparezcan y sentirte aliviada, de irte lejos con la persona que amas o tan solo pasar un momento tranquila, hay veces que necesitamos alejarnos de todo y pasar un momento sin preocupaciones y temores.

Lea se encontraba en su departamento preparando su maleta para su viaje con la rubia, finalmente después de varias horas de negociaciones para tener cuatro días libres lo había conseguido, no fue nada fácil ya que las grabaciones no se podían detener, pero lograron hacer una excepción y consiguió los días libres, la morena estaba muy emocionada, después de varios meses de relación con su chica al fin tendrían unas merecidas vacaciones lejos de todo y de todos, no podía pedir nada más.

D: Ya tienes todo? – le decía la rubia mientras entraba a la habitación

L: Si espero no olvidarme nada.

D: Bien, ya está todo listo.

L: No me vas a decir a donde vamos a ir?

D: No es una sorpresa así que apresúrate.

L: Esta bien – se acercó – me encanta tener un tiempo solo para nosotras.

D: Si y va a ser perfecto.

L: Entonces vámonos de una vez.

La rubia había alquilado una camioneta 4x4 para el viaje que iban realizar.

L: No me digas que tú vas a conducir eso?

D: sí que tiene de malo?

L: Pues que es un auto enorme y si pasa algo?

D: Te quieres relajar un poco – le dio un beso – además no es que nos vamos a ir al desierto así que quédate tranquila.

L: Bueno por lo menos descubrí que no vamos al desierto – se rio.

D: Dale sube de una vez que se nos hace tarde.

Eran las siete de la mañana y todo parecía indicar que sería un día perfecto el sol ya iluminaba las calles de la ciudad y las chicas ya estaban en camino a su destino

D: Te contare un poco del lugar al que vamos.

L: Si por favor me tienes muy intrigada.

D: Bueno es una casa a las afueras de Santa Mónica, un familiar cercano es el dueño.

L: Cercano?

D: Ese no es el punto – se rio – lo que sucede es que hace algunos años aquella casa estaba en completo abandono, y bueno cuando conocí la casa me di cuenta de que era preciosa y que con un poco de arreglos quedaría perfecta.

L: Tan abandonada estaba?

D: más o menos tenía una piscina que estaba completamente dañada, así que mande a hacer varias reparaciones, no solo ahí sino por toda la casa.

L: Y que tal quedo?

D: Prefiero que tú misma lo veas – la regreso a ver mientras manejaba – después me dices que opinas.

L: Esta bien – suspiro – y falta mucho para llegar?

D: que desesperada – se rio.

L: Bueno es que ya quiero estar ahí.

D: Bien que te parece que juguemos algo así se pasara más rápido el tiempo.

L: mmm…. Pero que jugamos?

D: Pues la primera idea que tuve no la podemos hacer

L: Y eso porque?

D: Pues porque tendría que detener el auto y hacerte el amor en la parte de atrás de la camioneta

L: - se rio – contrólate quieres, además me vas a tener para ti sola durante cuatro días.

D: Pues sí, eso me tranquiliza.

L: bueno y entonces que más se te ocurre?

D: Preguntas y respuestas, contestare a todo lo que quieras saber, pero eso si tenemos que ser sinceras.

L: lo hare si tú también lo prometes.

D: De acuerdo, será un momento de verdades – rio – no importa que pueda doler la respuesta el punto de esto es terminar con los secretos.

L: Me apunto además hay varias cosas que quiero saber

D: Al igual que yo y sé que tal vez después no sea capaz de preguntar.

L: Bien que te parece si tu comienzas

D: Ok tengo que preguntártelo…..estuviste con alguien más después que terminamos – la morocha la regreso a ver sorprendida – no te voy a reclamar nada ni me voy a enojar solo quiero saberlo

L: Tranquila, y pues la respuesta es no…no pude estar con nadie más, además tampoco busque a alguien.

D: Ni algo de una sola noche?

L: esas son dos preguntas – la rubia rio – pero te lo diré y es que no.

D: Vaya … yo pensaba que sí.

L: No Di después de que paso lo que paso, me di cuenta de que no quería estar con nadie más que no fueras tu entonces me cerré completamente al amor y tampoco busque alguna relación pasajera.

D: Tenia que sacarme esa duda – sonrió – gracias por responder.

L: Bueno ahora es mi turno de saber, y la pregunta es la misma, sé que tú y Melissa tuvieron algo pero me refiero a antes de ella.

D: Pues …. La verdad es que … -suspiro – si tuve un par de relaciones de una sola noche.

L: Vaya – la miro fijamente – y con otras mujeres?

D: Pues ese es el detalle – la morocha se sorprendió aún más – fue un hombre.

L: Oh dios no debí preguntar – negó con la cabeza – y como paso?

D: quedamos en que no nos enojaríamos.

L: Lo sé, perdóname solo que no supe cómo reaccionar, ahora quiero saberlo.

D: No hay mucho que contar fue un chico que conocí en Francia mientras grababa la película, solo se dio, estaba sola y no se ambos nos dejamos llevar.

L: Lo volviste a ver?

D: Si fue un par de veces que sucedió, pero al final decidimos dejar de hacerlo y continuar como amigos, además no quería lastimarlo.

L: Bueno, gracias por contármelo, me sorprende, pero no te reprocho nada tú podías hacer lo que quieras.

D: Esta bien, no me siento muy orgullosa que digamos de cómo sucedieron las cosas pero así paso.

L: ya, mejor continuemos con las preguntas.

D: Listo, yo tengo que hacerte una y es muy importante – detuvo el auto a la mitad de la carretera – bien aquí va.

L: Porque te detienes sucede algo?

D: No solo que – se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad – quiero saber si disfrutaste la noche que pasaste con Kristen.

L: Di deja de torturarte con esas cosas.

D: Es que después de que me lo contaste no dejaba de hacerme esta pregunta, será que la paso bien? que le gusto más que estar conmigo? o que experimento cosas nuevas?

L: Primero que nada déjame decirte que los recuerdos de aquella vez los tengo muy borrosos por todo el alcohol que tenía en mi sangre, y claro que no, nadie puede hacerme sentir de la manera en la que tú lo haces, y todas las cosas que quiero experimentar serán contigo a mi lado, ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que hicimos, así que deja de hacerte esas preguntas porque tú eres la única que me hace sentir que estoy viva.

D: Si tienes razón, pero necesitaba decirlo.

L: No pasa nada, que te quede muy claro que con la única persona que llego al clímax es contigo.

D: No me digas que has fingido.

L: si en un par de ocasiones tuve que sacar mis dotes de actriz, ya que por más que intentaban no lograban hacerme llegar.

D: Eso si no lo sabía, entonces puedo presumir – se acercó a su chica.

L: Claro que sí, considérate afortunada – se rieron – te amo.

D: Te amo – se besaron, la morena profundizo rápidamente el beso utilizando su lengua, mientras su chica colocaba su mano en su cintura.

L: Definitivamente ya quiero llegar - suspiro alejándose un poco.

D: Ya desesperada – volvió a encender el motor del auto y se colocaron los cinturones – en media hora estamos allá.

A las ocho y media de la mañana llegaron a la casa que le había dicho la rubia, la residencia estaba bastante alejada de las demás, el camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal no fue muy largo, así que apenas llegaron la morocha bajo rápidamente del auto y se quedó impresionada con lo que vio. Era una casa de no muy grande de tres pisos con acabados en madera, las paredes eran de amplios cristales que permitían observar el paisaje, además la entrada estaba decorada con varias plantas y una pequeña palmera.

L: Me encanta – dijo emocionada – vamos ya quiero ver como es por adentro.

D: Vamos entremos.

Al entrar lo primero que observaron fue una escalera de madera, al lado derecho estaba la sala, bastante amplia con dos sillones largos, en la parte de afuera existían varias sillas para descansar, una hamaca, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado.

L: Es fantástico me encanta, además las ventanas nos dan una vista increíble.

D: Que bueno que te gusto, yo misma decore varias partes de la casa, bueno con ayuda de mi mama.

L: Todo quedo fantástico – la abrazó – y lo mejor es que tendremos la casa para nosotras solas.

D: Si eso es lo mejor – rio.

L: quiero conocer la piscina que me dijiste.

D: Claro vamos.

La piscina se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la casa, no era muy grande pero perfecta para descansar, alrededor había varias sillas y una mesa.

L: Todo es perfecto, sencillo como me gusta.

D: Te lo dije, me alegra mucho haber podido remodelarlo todo.

Las chicas volvieron a entrar a la casa y comenzaron a desempacar.

L: Bien por fin termine de acomodar todas mis cosas – decía la morena mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

D: Bueno lo que paso es que trajiste ropa para un ejército.

L: Tengo que estar preparada para todo.

D: Si tú lo dices – rio – mejor vamos a recorrer un poco más la propiedad.

L: Vamos – tomo la mano de la rubia.

El jardín era bastante amplio y les permitía disfrutar de una relajada caminata mientras disfrutaban del paisaje, los arboles adornaban el camino y les daban refugio del sol californiano.

D: Cuando era pequeña solía venir mucho para este lugar.

L: Es un lugar increíble.

D: Si, cuando me decían que viajaríamos me emocionaba mucho.

L: Me encanta cuando te emocionas – rio.

D: El punto es que a veces venia hasta este árbol que ves aquí.

L: Es bastante grande, debe de tener muchos años.

D: Si por lo menos unos treinta años, o más, pero me transmitía mucha calma, es más un día escribí mi nombre en un papel y lo puse aquí – rio.

L: Y porque hiciste eso?

D: Para recordar de dónde vengo, de que aunque logre cosas grandiosas y de que este rodeada de lujos lo único que quiero es volver a donde pertenezco.

L: Todos queremos eso, si amo mi carrera, los fans todo eso es increíble, pero al final del día quiero mi vida normal al lado de la mujer que amo.

D: Eres increíble – rodeo el cuello de la chica con sus manos – por lo menos por cuatro días tendremos aquella vida normal.

L: Te adoro, gracias por mostrarme este lugar, nunca me lo habías dicho.

D: Pues ahora no recuerdo porque pero me alegra habértelo contado hoy.

L: te parece si me acompañas a preparar el almuerzo – le dio un beso – me muero de hambre.

D: Bien, vamos.

La cocina de la casa era amplia con todas las comodidades, y el comedor estaba ubicado justo al frente permitiéndoles observar la piscina.

L: Bien que quieres comer?

D: A ti – rio – eso no tienes que preguntar.

L: Muy graciosa – rio – pero me refiero a la comida.

D: eres una increíble chef, sorpréndeme.

L: Bueno pero tendrás que ayudarme, necesito que me ayudes a rallar el queso.

D: A sus órdenes – comenzó a hacerlo.

L: Como conseguiste que ningún fotógrafo nos persiguiera.

D: Fue sencillo, lance un rumor en mi twitter de que estaría en San Francisco visitando a mi familia – rio – eso si le avise a mi mama que tuviera cuidado y listo.

L: Pobre Mary, tendrá que aguantar a esos tipos.

D: Bueno acepto rápidamente cuando de lo dije – se giró para verla – y tú que dijiste.

L: Pues ahí está el detalle – la miro a los ojos – yo también dije que iría a San Francisco a visitar a unos amigos.

D: Ahora todos se volverán locos pensando que estamos allá juntas.

L: No se equivocan mucho, solos que el lugar es diferente, pero si estamos juntas.

Las horas continuaron pasando las chicas ya habían terminado de almorzar y se estaban en la parte afuera sentadas en las sillas observando el agua de la piscina.

L: y si nos damos un baño?

D: Ahora?

L: Si ven, me voy a cambiar y regreso enseguida.

D: No – se levantó y la tomo de la mano – ven.

L: que estás haciendo? – la rubia se colocó enfrente de la chica.

D: Por si no lo has notado no hay nadie en varios kilómetros así que estamos solas, nadie nos va a ver – sonrió.

L: Y el punto es – la rubia comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Lea - Di que estás haciendo? – La rubia continuaba con su trabajo – quieres nadar desnuda?

D: Si, pero primero te quiero quitar toda la ropa – le saco la blusa dejándola solo en sujetador – te adoro.

L: Y yo tendré mi oportunidad para hacerlo? – la rubia bajo sus manos al pantalón de la chica y también lo desabrocho, bajo el cierre y la miro.

D: No, hoy voy a disfrutar yo – se acercó más y comenzó a deslizar el pantalón hacia abajo, dejándola ahora si solo en ropa interior.

L: No te detengas ahora – la rubia la beso apasionadamente y le desabrocho el sujetador, la morena la rodeo con sus brazos y la continuo besándola la rubia siguió desvistiéndola y le quito la última prenda – y ahora qué?

D: Pues entra rápido a la piscina o no voy a poder controlarme más – y así lo hizo se alejó un poco de la chica y camino hacia el borde y entro rápidamente ante la mirada de a rubia.

L: te estoy esperando – le dijo ya dentro del agua.

D: Pues disfruta este momento – rápidamente se quitó toda la ropa mientras Lea sonreía, comenzó lentamente con su blusa y su vestido, finalmente quedo en ropa interior.

L: Vaya pensé que era la única que podía quitarse la ropa de manera sensual.

D: Yo soy mucho mejor – rieron y se quitó las dos últimas prendas y entro a la piscina, nado hasta donde se encontraba la morena.

L: Te amo – se volvieron a besar esta vez completamente desnudas y sin temores

_Despertándome veo que todo está bien_

_La primera vez en mi vida y todo es tan buena_

_Cada vez más lento miro a mí alrededor y estoy sorprendida_

_Pienso en las pequeñas cosas que hacen a la vida genial_

Claro que hicieron el amor esa noche, completamente seguras de que se encontraban en el mejor momento de su relación, todo estaba saliendo bien y al fin tenían un momento para estar solas, no importaba nada más, solo disfrutar del momento que compartirían juntas

_No cambiaría nada por esto_

_Este es el mejor sentimiento_

_Esta inocencia es brillante_

_Espero que se quede_

_Este momento es perfecto_

_Por favor no te vayas Te necesito ahora_

_Y esperare por esto No lo dejes pasar_

Aquellos momentos que compartieron juntas durante aquellos días que pasaron juntas nunca los olvidarían, ya que estaban felices y seguras de que habían tomado la decisión adecuada al darle una nueva oportunidad a su amor.

_Encontré un lugar tan seguro, sin un solo rasgón_

_La primera vez en mi vida y ahora es tan claro_

_Siento calma, de donde pertenezco, estoy tan feliz aquí_

_Es tan fuerte y ahora me dejo ser sincera._

Hicieron el amor varias veces durante su estadía en aquella casa, pero sobretodo compartieron tiempo juntas, hablando de cualquier cosa o en silencio, lo importante fue que disfrutaron ya que sabían que no podrían repetir un viaje así en mucho tiempo.

_Es un estado de dicha, piensas que estas soñando_

_Es la felicidad que sientes adentro_

_Es tan hermoso que te hace llorar_

_Es un estado de dicha, piensas que estas soñando_

_Es la felicidad que sientes adentro_

_Es tan hermoso que te hace llorar_

L: Nunca he visto el amanecer – le comento la morena mientras estaban en la cama, la rubia estaba apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica.

D: Yo tampoco, bueno lo he visto pero nunca le he prestado mucha atención.

L: Me prometes que algún día lo veras conmigo?

D: Te lo prometo – se sujetó fuerte a su cintura – tu y yo viendo el amanecer, no pido nada más.

L: Es algo que definitivamente debemos hacer – rio.

D: Ya sabes que yo no rompo una promesa, así que quédate tranquila – la morena acariciaba su espalda.

L: No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tres días y que mañana tendremos que regresar.

D: Si ya sabes que detesto volver a la realidad, pero tenemos una cena con nuestros amigos recuerdas?

L: Claro – suspiro – espero que todo salga bien.

D: Yo también – se levantó un poco y la beso – pero ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora quiero disfrutar de las últimas horas que nos quedan aquí.

Cómo definirías la felicidad, como un sentimiento más que experimenta el ser humano o como una sensación de bienestar, para mí la felicidad completa no existe ya que la vida no es color de rosas pero sí creo que existen momentos que hacen que tu día se llene de ese sentimiento, experiencias vividas que hacen que las recuerdes con una sonrisa en el rostro y recuerdos a los que recurres cuando quieres sentirte mejor, también es relativa en cada persona, para muchos el lograr un objetivo ya sea personal o profesional los complementara o cosas sencillas mucho más sencillas son las que te hacen feliz y lleno de vida, también existen momentos en los que pretendemos ser felices, aunque todo a nuestro alrededor este en contra para que lo seamos, pero al final a la única persona que mientes es a ti mismo, muchos harán hasta lo imposible por encontrar la tan anhelada felicidad, pero no se dan cuenta de que todos la llegaremos a sentir, en momento o en otro todo mejorara.

**Nota:** Gracias por comentar, la historia está a poco de llegar a los 100 reviews sigan haciéndolo

Buen Fin de Semana.


	21. Chapter 21: Reencuentro

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

Canciones: Ed Sheeran - Lego House / Jessie J - Nobody's perfect

**CAPÍTULO 21: REENCUENTRO**

Después de aquellas pequeñas vacaciones Lea y Dianna se encontraban renovadas y listas para enfrentar a sus amigos.

D: buen día amor – despertaba la rubia en casa de Lea.

L: buen día a ti también – la morena estaba sentada en la cama revisando sus correos.

D: Estas lista?

L: Siempre lo estoy – sonrió – por cierto quieres desayunar?

D: Si, tengo mucha hambre.

L: Bien espérame unos minutos que te sirva el desayuno.

D: Y puedo preguntar porque el detalle?

L: Pues porque te amo y prepare algo especial para ti.

D: mmm …..Veamos de que se trata…

La morena se levantó de la cama y fue esta la cocina a prepararle el desayuno, minutos después volvió con una bandeja llena de comida.

D: Parece que quieres alimentar a un batallón – rio.

L: Bueno es para las dos – se colocó a lado de la rubia – y quería darte esto – le entrego un sobre sellado.

D: Me estás dando dinero?

L: ¿Qué? – Rio – claro que no… ese sobre contiene la letra de una canción que escribí.

D: Y puedo leerla?

L: Aun no, pero quiero que la conserves, esa canción estará incluida en mi disco y quiero que sepas que la compuse especialmente para ti, cada palabra y cada acorde de la melodía fue inspirado en ti y en lo que siento cuando estas a mi lado y también lo mucho que te necesito cuando estas lejos de mí, pero aun no la abras – miro a la rubia sonreír – tu corazón te dirá cuando sea el momento adecuado, así que ten un poco de paciencia.

D: así o un poco más romántica? – le dio un beso – gracias, te diré que me muero de ganas por leerla pero esperare.

L: Te amo – sonrió – ahora si desayunemos.

Después de un rato se fueron hasta sus trabajos, por su lado la rubia tenía varios compromisos, al igual que Lea debía ir al estudio de grabación a terminar algunas canciones para el show. Las chicas habían decidido salir a almorzar juntas, en un restaurant un tanto alejado de todo el bullicio del centro de la ciudad, además querían evitar ser captadas por el lente de algún fotógrafo.

D: Ya decidiste que vas a pedir?

L: Si, creo que esta ensalada se ve deliciosa – miro el menú.

D: No se diga más ordenaremos lo mismo – llamo al mesero y ordenaron.

L: Discúlpame un momento voy al baño regreso enseguida – se levantó.

D: De acuerdo no te demores mucho.

La rubia estaba esperando a que su chica regresara cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, aquella sensación que experimentas cuando alguien clava su mirada sobre ti, entonces se movió algo incomoda y trato de localizar a aquella persona, fue entonces cuando sintió el flash de una cámara sobre ella, giro rápidamente y vio a un fotógrafo tratando de ingresar al lugar así que se levantó disimuladamente y fue hasta el baño.

D: Lea dónde estás? – entro bastante nerviosa y vio a la morena acomodándose el cabello frente al espejo.

L: Aquí, que desesperada.

D: No es eso, vi a un fotógrafo en la entrada y creo que tiene una foto mía.

L: Oh no que vamos a hacer?

D: Por el momento no es recomendable que salgas.

L: y entonces me tengo que quedar aquí encerrada.

D: No vamos a buscar una solución para …..- escucharon que alguien se acercaba por lo que la rubia empujo a su novia hasta uno se los cubículos.

L: que estás haciendo?

D: shhhh.. – le pidió que se callara mientras dos chicas ingresaban al baño

L: ok.

Estuvieron en completo silencio durante un buen rato y cuando al fin escucharon que salieron pudieron volver a respirar tranquilas.

D: Vaya estuvo muy cerca.

L: Si por suerte no pasó nada – la rubia la rodeo con sus brazos – no me mires así, no vamos a hacer nada.

D: No sientes la adrenalina – se acercó más a sus labios.

L: Claro que la siento, pero eso sería una completa locura.

D: Bueno si, pero eso no le quita lo interesante.

L: Entonces debo elegir entre quedarme aquí y hacer el amor o enfrentar a un fotógrafo ansioso por conseguir una foto del misterioso acompañante de Dianna Agron?

D: Pues básicamente esa sería la cuestión – la beso – entonces que decides?

L: Pregunta difícil – rio – pero no necesito pensarlo mucho.

Se comenzaron a besar de manera apasionadamente, la rubia el sujeto fuertemente con sus brazos mientras s chica enredaba sus manos en su cabello.

D: Vamos a tener que ser muy silenciosas si queremos que nadie se entere – le decía mientras desabrochaba su pantalón – así que no grites.

L: Hazlo de una vez – entonces la rubia la volvió a besarla y metió sus manos en su interior para comenzar con movimientos pausados y poco a poco ir aumentando la velocidad.

D: Me encantas – mordió su labio mientras introducía dos dedos en su interior – no digas nada solo disfruta.

Siguió con sus movimientos mientras disfrutaba la expresión que tenía su novia mientras lo hacía, la rubia solo sonreía y se mordía el labio, minutos después la morena se dejó llevar y beso a la rubia para evitar gemir.

D: Vaya, sí que tuviste que contenerte – rio sosteniendo a su novia mientras controlaban su respiración.

L: No me pones nada fácil – la miro a los ojos – eres increíble.

D: Lo sé – se besaron – pero ahora si tenemos que salir.

Las chicas salieron del cubículo y decidieron que la rubia salga primero para revisar todo.

D: Bueno quédate aquí y estate pendiente de tu celular, si hay mucho alboroto yo los distraeré y tú saldrás rápidamente.

L: Bueno, pero rápido – se miró en el espejo – mírame como estoy.

D: Como si recién hubieras tenido sexo – ambas se acomodaron la ropa y se refrescaron.

L: Y me encanto pero no todos tienen que enterarse – se rio – anda y me avisas.

La rubia salió despacio, como si nada hubiera sucedido, miro a ambos lados y no noto nada extraño, así que se dirigió a su mesa y espero un momento para ver si lograba localizar al fotógrafo que había visto, pero no encontró nada, as que llamo a la morena.

D: Ya puedes salir.

L: Segura, no pasó nada?

D: Si señorita, ya puede regresar y así podremos disfrutar del almuerzo tranquilamente.

La morocho salió rápidamente del baño y se sentó

L: Para mí que todo fue un invento tuyo.

D: yo? – Rio – claro que no te juro que vi una cámara.

L: Ya de seguro lo único que querías era hacerme el amor.

D: Eso también es cierto –sonrió – pero fuiste tú la que no pudo resistir a estar en un lugar tan pequeño conmigo sin hacer nada.

L: Bien lo acepto – rieron – pero el punto es que te amo y no puedo resistirme.

Terminaron su comida tranquilas, y no volvieron a sentirse observadas, finalmente volvieron a casa de la morena ya que tenían que preparar todo para la cena con los chicos, aun no sabían cómo reaccionarían pero esperaban que todo saliera bien.

Por otro lado Dianna había llamado a su agente para comentarle lo sucedido en el restaurant, y le dijo que por el momento nadie había sacado ninguna foto de ella pero que tenían que ser más cuidadosas con lo que hacían, odiaban esconderse, pero no era el momento adecuado para mostrarse juntas en público, por lo que seguirían las indicaciones de sus representantes de mostrarse lo menos posible y de mantenerse alejadas, al menos por un tiempo.

L: Bien ya está todo listo.

D: solo quiero que ya pase todo.

L: Tranquila, ahora ve a mi habitación y espérame, de seguro los chicos ya están por llegar.

Lea se miró nuevamente al espejo y suspiro, fue entonces cuando el timbre sonó.

L: Hola que bueno que llegaste.

Kevin: Gracias por invitarme – dijo el chico y miro hacia la sala – y por lo visto soy el primero.

L: No te preocupes ya llegaran.

Y así fue minutos después llegaron Amber, Jenna, Harry Naya Chris Darren Chrod Mark y por supuesto la morena también había invitado a los chicos nuevos, ya que quería hacerlo oficial, por lo que Becca Melissa Blake y Jacob también asistieron.

L: Bueno me alegra que todos hayan podido venir, significa mucho que se interese por mí.

Naya: Ni que lo digas, pero ya habla de una vez nos tienes muy intrigados

L: Bien el motivo de mi llamada es para comentarles algo muy importante sobre mi vida personal.

Amber: Habla de una vez.

L: Como decía antes de que me interrumpieran – miro a la chica – quiero decirles que estoy saliendo con alguien.

Harry: Vaya parece que al fin dejaras a la rubia en el pasado o que sucedió?

L: Ese es el asunto – camino hasta el corredor y llamo a la chica, la tomo de la mano y salieron nuevamente – Dianna es la persona con la que estoy saliendo.

Jenna: Eso es increíble – las abrazo – me alegra que todo se haya arreglado.

Chris: Si – abrazo a la rubia – me encanta la pareja que hacen.

Becca: Vaya no sabía nada, pero les deseo lo mejor.

L: sé que para ustedes es nuevo, pero Dianna y yo fuimos pareja por mucho tiempo, y por cosas que sucedieron nos separamos.

Blake: Tranquila, lo importante es que ahora están juntas y por lo que veo muy felices.

D: Gracias por todo chicos, y primero que nada quiero disculparme con ustedes por haber estado tan ausente, pero desde que sucedió lo de Cory no supe cómo reaccionar, sabía que ustedes también estaban sufriendo al igual que yo pero él era muy especial para mí, no todos sobrellevamos el dolor de igual manera y en esos momentos todo se complicó para mí, así que les pido que me sepan disculpar.

Chord: Por mi parte está todo bien tienes razón en lo que dices, lo bueno es que lo reconociste y que ahora podremos seguir siendo la familia que éramos.

Darren: Si tranquila rubia, nadie nos da un manual de instrucciones para enfrentar esos momentos.

Mark: eso es todo lo que le van a decir?

Melissa: creo que ya se disculpó y nos explicó sus razones.

Mark: No rubia a mí no me vas a convencer con ese discurso de tenia muchas cosas que hacer de acuerdo.

L: No te cierres – le dijo la morena – yo también reaccione de esa manera pero trata de entender.

Mark: No Lea, ella no fue la única que sufrió ni la única que tenía miles de compromisos, yo perdí un hermano y lo único que necesitaba era saber que seguiríamos unidos.

D: Sé que no actué de la mejor manera pero te pido que me escuches.

Mark: Por el momento no quiero hacerlo, y si me alegro que hayan regresado, por que pase lo que pase las adoro y siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ustedes – agarro su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta – necesito un momento solo – y salió dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Melissa: Tranquila – se acercó a la rubia – ya va a regresar, solo que aún está muy dolido.

L: Tienes razón, lo mejor es darle un poco de espacio.

D: Si, mejor vamos a comer, espero que regrese pronto.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa a platicar y recordar viejos tiempos, cenaron tranquilos entre risas y recuerdos.

Jacob: Creen que regrese?

Naya: hay que ser positivos, y es que a veces a Mark se le pega lo de su personaje y actúa impulsivamente.

Kevin: Tranquilos muchachos, ya llegara.

En ese momento el timbre del departamento sonó y la morena se levantó de la mesa y fue a abrir.

Mark: Puedo pasar?

L: Claro, sigue…

Mark: Primero quiero disculparme con ustedes, no reaccione de la mejor manera – miro a la rubia – sé que lo que paso no fue nada sencillo de asimilar, pero ya no quiero seguir alejado de ti, eres mi rubia favorita – rio – no vuelvas a dejarme solo ni te alejes de nosotros.

D: Nunca lo hare, tú también eres mi chico favorito, así que una vez más perdóname por lo que sucedió y te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes.

Darren: me alegra que hayas reflexionado.

Mark: Bueno es que por un momento me sentí Puckerman – rio.

Blake: Bueno que les parece si terminamos esta noche como debe de ser – todos lo miraron – un concurso de karaoke,…. que? Ya sé que voy a ganar pero al menos inténtenlo.

Chris: Claro que si súper cantante – rieron – que dices diva – miro a la morena – lo hacemos?

L: Perfecto, voy por los micrófonos así que prepárense

D: Yo la voy a ayudar. – dijo la rubia.

Lea subió las escaleras y fue al cuarto para traer todo lo que necesitaban.

D: Quieres que te ayude?

L: Que susto – se puso la mano en el pecho – todo resulto bien no lo crees.

D: Si, por un momento pensé que Mark no me iba a dar una nueva oportunidad.

L: Ya no pienses en eso, lo bueno es que todo se solucionó.

D: Te amo – se acercó y la beso.

L: Que buen beso – se rieron – pero bajemos rápido.

Los chicos estaban en la parte de abajo alistándose para concursar.

Naya: se los digo chicos lo mejor es que ya nos vayamos de seguro esas dos ya están teniendo sexo, no pueden estar ni un momento solas porque sus manos cobran vida propia, así que háganme caso y vayamos saliendo.

D: de quien hablas? – le pregunto la rubia sonriendo ante sus comentarios.

Naya: yo…. Pues de otras dos amigas que son adictas al sexo.

L: Si claro…. Hablo la persona más santa del mundo.

Naya: yo sí o lo dudan?

Jenna: Mejor comencemos con el concurso – todos se rieron.

Naya: Gracias por contestar…

Rápidamente los chicos hicieron las parejas obviamente Lea y Dianna fueron juntas al igual que Blake y Melissa quienes participaron primero mostrándoles a todos una increíble química juntos.

Después fue el turno de Naya y Chris, quienes los impresionaron con sus movimientos de baile, así fueron participando todas las parejas hasta que fue el turno de la chicas de mostrarles como se hace.

D: Bien, prepárense porque vamos a ganar.

L: Así es – miro a los chicos – y si Naya eso fue para ti.

Naya: Muchas palabras y poca acción.

Las chicas se prepararon y la música comenzó a sonar, la rubia comenzó a cantar.

_Voy a recoger las piezas_

_Y construir una casa de lego_

_Si las cosas van mal podemos derribarla_

Lea la miraba sonriendo al escuchar nuevamente su voz, era su turno de cantar así que camino hacia ella mirándola fijamente. Después de mucho tiempo volvían a cantar juntas y sus voces se acoplaban perfectamente tal y como años atrás lo había hecho.

_Y es de noche en el frío diciembre_

_Pero tengo que mantenerme caliente_

_Si tu corazón está roto lo arreglaremos_

_Y de todas estas cosas que he hecho_

_Creo que te amo mejor ahora_

La rubia cambio de mano su micrófono y entrelazo su mano con la de la morocha, esta vez cantarían juntas y no podían dejar de mirarse.

_Estoy fuera de la vista_

_Estoy fuera de la mente_

_Voy a hacer todo por ti en cualquier momento_

_Y de todas estas cosas que he hecho_

_Creo que te amo mejor ahora_

Terminaron la canción y se besaron ante la mirada de sus compañeros quienes aplaudieron y silbaron, animando a las chicas.

Naya y Mark: consíganse una habitación – gritaron ambos.

Mark: y me invitan – acoto el chico.

L: eso solo sucederá en tus sueños, Di es solo mía y no pienso compartirla.

Naya: Bueno ya mucho amor por el momento, me empalagan con toda la miel que botan, ahora cambiemos de parejas.

Darren: solo porque sabes que ya perdiste.

Naya lo siento – miro a Chris – pero quiero llevarme la botella de vino que apostamos.

Chris: Si claro como digas – se cruzó de brazos

Chord: Bien que les parece si esta vez lo dejamos a la suerte y escribimos nuestros nombres en unos papeles.

Becca: Me parece perfecto.

Harry: bien ya está todo listo – dijo el chico mezclando los papeles en la mesa – bien y las parejas son Naya y Darren – sonrieron – Dianna y Chris – el chico se rio – esta va a estar buena Melissa y Lea.

Jenna: Increíble – se rio – esto sí que lo quiero ver.

Jacob: Bien chicas comiencen ustedes.

Lea y Melissa se regresaron a ver y caminaron al centro de la sala. La rubia se sentó en primera fila para observar a las chicas cantar, sin duda iba a disfrutar mucho verlas juntas en un escenario, así que solo le sonrió a su novia y espero a que todo estuviera listo

Melissa: Después de que ganemos no se van a estar riendo.

L: Tienes razón, bueno veamos que canción nos toca.

La música comenzó a sonar y Melissa comenzó a cantar

_Nada es perfecto cuando estoy nerviosa_

_Tengo esta manía_

_Si, hablo demasiado_

_A veces no me puedo_

_Y ahí es cuando parece que lo_

_Arruino todo_

_Me olvido de las consecuencias_

_Por un momento, pierdo la calma_

_Y en el calor del momento_

_Empiezo a hablar…_

_Las palabras fluyen_

Lea no podía creer que les haya tocado esa canción, ya que de alguna manera expresaba todo lo que había sucedido entre ella y su chica, no pudo hacer nada así que tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a cantar

_Pero nunca fue mi intención herirte_

_Sé que es momento de que aprenda_

_A tratar a las personas que amo_

_Como quiero que me amen He aprendido la lección_

_Odio haberte defraudado Y me siento muy mal por eso_

_Y odio haberte hecho creer Que la confianza entre nosotros_

_Esta rota Así que no digas que no_

_Puedes perdonarme_

_Porque Nadie es perfecto_

No podía seguir cantando tenía un nudo en su garganta así que soltó el micrófono y camino hacia los chicos, todos estaban extrañados por la reacción que tuvo la morena, así que apagaron la música y la escucharon.

L: Ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo que paso.

D: No tienes que decirlo – dijo la rubia preocupada.

L: No tengo que hacerlo, ustedes tienen derecho a saber – tomo aire – la verdadera razón de mi separación con Dianna fue una infidelidad.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la confesión, ya que sabían que algo muy fuerte había sucedido pero nunca se atrevieron a preguntar los verdaderos motivos de su rompimiento, ya que sabía que era algo bastante privado.

L: Fui yo la que se equivocó y por esa razón terminamos – miro a la rubia – lo siento pero ya no podía más.

D: Tranquila entiendo que lo quisieras decir además ustedes mismo lo dijeron somos una familia.

Naya: Vaya, ahora si estoy muy incómoda, pero si ya hablaron y resolvieron sus problemas pues no me queda más que desearles lo mejor.

Amber: Yo creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Melissa: Vaya de lo se viene a enterar uno.

D: Mel, sé que te sorprende pero Lea me ha demostrado que ha madurado.

Melissa: Tranquila Di solo quiero decirte una cosa – se acercó a la morena – Dianna es un persona maravillosa y no voy a dejar que la vuelvas a lastimar, porque ahora estoy yo para defenderla.

L: Quédate tranquila, no haré nada tonto, además estoy amenazada por varios lados

D: sé que solo tratas de protegerme – se refirió a Melissa – y si ya pudimos resolver todos nuestros problemas, nos costó varias lágrimas pero aun lo estamos sobrellevando igualmente gracias por todo.

Kevin: Bueno chicas, ha sido una noche llena de emociones y por mi parte les digo que si algunas personas merecen una segunda oportunidad, sean felices.

L: Gracias por todo chicos, los quiero mucho.

Poco después todos se despidieron no sin antes desearles lo mejor a las chicas en la nueva etapa que estaban comenzado.

Lea y Dianna estaba recostadas en su cama en completo silencio, tan solo observando el techo y pensando en todo que había sucedido.

D: Por cierto olvide decirte que en unos días comenzare con las grabaciones del videoclip que te había dicho.

L: es verdad y no sabes de que va a tratar?

D: No solo me dijeron que son dos chicas las protagonistas y pues soy una de ellas, pero todo es un completo misterio.

L: Bueno ya te enteraras de lo que se trata.

D: Si ahora solo quiero descansar, será un día largo y cansado.

L: Buenas noches – le dio un beso – descansa.

D: Buenas noches a ti también – se giró.

El sueño las venció rápidamente aquella noche, y pudieron descansar tranquilas sin saber que en unos días alguien volvería a interponerse entre ellas, y no era nadie de su pasado sino más bien alguien con un futuro brillante y lleno de ambiciones…

**Nota:** increíble 100 reviews, cuando comencé con la historia jamás imagine recibir tantos comentarios, continúen haciéndolo gracias por todo, se viene el drama….

PROXIMO CAPITULO: SENSACIONES


	22. Chapter 22: Sensaciones

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción:** Taylor Swift - Everything Has Changed (feat. Ed Sheeran) / A Great Big World - Say Something

**CAPÍTULO 21: SENSACIONES**

Hay momentos en los cuales nos llegamos a confundir por las sensaciones que experimentamos y llegamos a creer que todo cambia por ese momento, algunas de ellas son buenas, pero otras nos arrastran a un deseo incontrolable, y es que en la vida nos encontraremos con personas realmente intrigantes que nos hacen desear saber más de ellas, pero eso no quiere decir que las anteriores sensaciones que hemos experimentado dejaran de ser importantes o significativas en nuestra vida, por lo que debemos tener mucho cuidado en nuestras acciones y no olvidarnos que otra persona fue la primera que nos hizo sentir de manera diferente.

Dianna se encontraba en el tráiler de la producción esperando a que la maquillista terminara con su trabajo, estaba sentada en su silla con los ojos cerrados cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, pero no hizo mucho caso.

-hola tu debes ser Dianna – saludo la chica – un gusto conocerte yo soy Nicole Parker

La rubia abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una chica de cabello castaño y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

D: Hola, disculpa que no te vi entrar, y el gusto es mío Nicole verdad?

Nicole: Si ese es mi nombre, solo quiero decirte que me emociona mucho poder trabajar contigo en este videoclip.

D: Gracias, pero será un trabajo en conjunto así que ambas pondremos de parte.

Nicole: La palabras justas, bueno te dejo para que termines de prepararte yo estaré en la parte de afuera esperando.

D: No tranquila puedes quedarte un momento si lo deseas, además quisiera saber un poco más sobre ti – fue amable.

Nicole: Me encantaría – se sentó en el sofá – que quieres saber?

D: No sé si tienes experiencia o algo

Nicole: solo he trabajado en algunos cortometrajes, no muy importantes, y también en algunos videos como este – sonrió – pero tengo muchas ganas de seguir en esta industria porque continuare insistiendo.

D: Que bueno que pienses de esa manera, no es nada fácil, pero cuando lo logras se te sientes increíble.

Nicole: Si y al parecer este videoclip es muy importante.

D: Creo que sí, y ya sabes de que se trata porque yo no tengo ni idea.

Nicole: Pues me dijeron que son dos chicas las principales, ósea tu y yo, pero no sé nada más.

D: Vaya porque tanto misterio, pero en unos minutos nos enteraremos de todo.

Nicole: Bueno, yo te dejo nos vemos, tengo que ir a la prueba de vestuario y una vez más me encanto poder conocerte.

D: Gracias, lo mismo digo.

La chica salió y dejo a Dianna con una sonrisa en su rostro, la chica era bastante linda y sexy, además había algo en su personalidad que hacía que quieras conocer más de ella, estaba llena de sueños y ambiciones, eso fue algo que llamo la atención de la rubia ya que de una u otra manera le recordaba a Lea años atrás cuando Glee no era un fenómeno mundial, sin duda la había dejado muy intrigada, pero despejo su mente de esos pensamientos y se continuo alistando

_Todo lo que supe esta mañana al despertar es que ahora sé algo, _

_Ahora sé algo que antes no sabia_

_Y todo lo que he visto durante estas 18 horas son ojos verdes, pecas y_

_Tu sonrisa en el fondo de mi mente haciéndome sentir como si_

_Solo quisiera conocerte mejor, _

_conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor ahora_

-ya está todo listo para comenzar – decía un asistente de producción – bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerte – se dirigió a la rubia – por aceptar formar de este proyecto, sé que nos es tan conocido pero lo va a ser – rio – así que muchas gracias.

D: Es un placer poder compartir el set con ustedes y si espero que todo salga bien, pero aún no sé de qué se va a tratar.

-si claro en donde está la otra chica?

Nicole: Aquí estoy – alzo la mano.

-perfecto, el concepto es bastante simple, pero a la vez arriesgado así que voy a necesitar su completa colaboración y disposición para las escenas – las chicas asintieron – bueno son dos mujeres jóvenes en el punto más excitante de su vida, no tienen preocupaciones ni nada que les impida ser felices, por lo que deciden emprender un viaje alrededor del país, sin imaginar que en medio de este viaje descubrirían el amor.

D: Me parece perfecto y quienes serán nuestras parejas?

-pues ese es el detalle ustedes van a ser la pareja.

D y N: ¿Qué?

-bueno el concepto es sobre el amor, no importa el sexo religión o lugar en el que se dé solamente sucede y pues quisimos abordar el tema con dos mujeres como protagonistas.

Nicole: y que tipo de escenas tendremos que hacer? –pregunto nerviosa.

-pues lo único que podría resultar dificultoso seria la escena de beso y lo demás no va a ser nada explicito solo simulaciones.

D: Un beso? – pregunto la rubia, en qué demonios se había metido, no solo tendría que besar a una chica que no fuera su novia sino que también tendría que enfrentar a la crítica y miles de cuestionamientos, pero ya no podía hacer nada había firmado un contrato.

-Si será un leve roce de labios – las chicas se miraron – tranquilas todo lo que haremos será de la manera más profesional posible, así que no se preocupen.

Nicole: Claro, profesional.

-bueno yo las dejo para que se conozcan un poco más, quiero ver la química entre ustedes.

D: Bien, si nos disculpas vamos a conocernos mejor – agarro el brazo de la chica y la llevo a su camerino.

Nicole: Oh por dios y ahora que voy a hacer no debí firmar esos papales, yo nunca he besado a una chica, además la chica que voy a tener que besar eres tú, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente nerviosa y angustiada…

D: Cálmate de acuerdo, y deja de hablar, vamos a hacer esto rápido así todo será más sencillo frente a las cámaras.

Nicole: hacer que cosa?

D: Que vas a tener tu primer beso ahora mismo – no dijo nada mas solo la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia ella, y le dio un leve beso, solo fue un roce nada pasional ni mucho menos solo junto sus labios con los de la chica por un momento – listo ahora ya no tienes por qué estar nerviosa.

_Porque todo lo que sé es que dijimos "hola"_

_Y tus ojos lucían como volver a casa_

_Todo lo que se es un simple nombre y todo ha cambiado_

_Todo lo que sé es que estabas apoyado en la puerta_

_Serás mío y yo seré tuya_

_Todo lo que se desde ayer es que todo ha cambiado_

Nicole: Vaya mi primer beso fue con Dianna Agron, sin duda algo que no voy a olvidar, se lo contare hasta a mis nietos – se rio – no me lo esperaba pero para serte sincera fue mejor así, y cuando estemos grabando ya no va a ser tan incómodo.

D: Ese era el punto y perdón, pero tenía miedo de que si te lo pedía te negaras.

Nicole: Ni que estuviera loca, tranquila fue mejor así, ahora mejor salgamos y acabemos con esto rápidamente, no es que me desagrade pero tú me pones muy nerviosa.

D: Si te entiendo – se rio – vamos.

Las grabaciones comenzaron y todo marchaba muy bien, la química entre ambas era evidente, algo que le encantaba al director, pero después de varias horas de grabaciones, les dijeron que la siguiente tomas seria la del beso, por ese motivo la rubia se alejó de todos un momento y tomo su celular para marcarle a Lea.

L: Hola hermosa que tal todo?

D: Hola, todo bien gracias, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, por lo que te llame para contarte que tengo que hacer una escena que estoy segura que no te va a gustar.

L: Tendrás que estar desnuda?

D: No nada de eso, lo que pasa es que me tendré que besar con una chica.

L: ¿Qué? Es broma verdad?

D: No claro que no, apenas me entere que tendría que hacerlo, además no me puedo echar para atrás, firme un contrato.

L: ok –suspiro no le gustaba para nada – es tu trabajo tienes que hacerlo, aunque el hecho de que sea una chica me preocupa…

D: No tienes porque además yo tengo novia y estoy muy feliz con mi relación, será un beso rápido, y bueno la persona con la que comparto mi vida eres tú no ella.

L: Te Amo, gracias por contármelo.

D: No más secretos, lo prometimos, bueno ahora si te dejo ya me están llamando te amo no lo olvides.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia el set de grabación, Lea estaba grabando algunas coreografías para el show, por lo que terminaría muy tarde, le molestaba de sobremanera que la rubia tuviera que besar a otra persona, sus celos eran mucho más poderosos que cualquier razón. Pero tenía que confiar en ella, así como la rubia lo hacía. Sacudió su cabeza y continúo ensayando.

**GRABACIÓN DEL VIDEOCLIP**

Nicole: Bueno llego la hora cero, y aun no estoy lista.

D. Yo tampoco para serte sincera pero vamos a hacerlo.

-bien chicas la escena transcurre en el cuarto de hotel, ambas están recostadas mirando el techo de la habitación y Nicole tu tomas la iniciativa y te colocas encima de Dianna y hacen lo que les pedí quiero que dejen de lado el temor o las preocupaciones, quiero ver a dos chicas completamente enamoradas y con ganas de experimentar nuevas sensaciones, así que relájense y vamos a hacer esto- decía el director.

La música comenzó a sonar y las chicas comenzaban con su actuación, primero tenían que mostrarse pensativas, luego Nicole se levantó un poco y se puso encima de la rubia colocando su rodilla en la entrepierna, algo que hizo sin saber que eso excitaba a la rubia, por otro lado la Dianna trataba de concentrarse y no gemir, la veía acercándose poco a poco y se besaron, no fue como la primera vez, el beso tendría que durar algunos segundos, Nicole beso apasionadamente sus labios, mientras la rubia colocaba sus manos en la cintura y la acercaba a ella para profundizar el beso, por un momento Dianna se olvidó de todo y de todos, experimento una sensación de adrenalina única, nunca había sentido algo parecido.

-bien corte – grito – perfecto esa era la intensidad que necesitábamos, ahora tenemos que hacerlo desde otro ángulo bueno prepárense.

Dianna estaba bastante agitada, la sensación que experimento fue intensa, tomando en cuenta de que estaba rodeada de personas, por lo que se preguntó cómo sería estar a solas con aquella chica, como seria enseñarle a hacer el amor, que no podía pensar en esa cosa ella tenía pareja y la amaba, no podía tener esos pensamientos, no claro que no, se levantó de la cama y pidió un momento para ir a refrescarse.

_Todas mis paredes estaban hasta lo alto pintadas de azul_

_Pero las derribare, derribare, y abriré la puerta para ti_

_Y todo lo que ciento en el estómago son mariposas, en el lindo sentido_

Nicole: Estas bien? – la chica noto que la rubia salió rápidamente y decidió seguirla

D: Si solo que necesitaba un poco de aire – mintió.

Nicole: Segura, espero no haberte incomodado.

D: No sucede nada tranquila, mejor volvamos.

Volvieron al set y continuaron la grabación, esta vez el beso volvió a causar el mismo efecto en la rubia, no sabía cómo explicarlo, sin duda estaba en problemas.

-muy bien chicas me encanto como lo hicieron la primera vez, así que sigan manteniendo esa conexión, ahora grabaremos las tomas cuando Dianna deja a un lado el nerviosismo y las dudas y comienza a profundizar el beso, así que adelante – las chicas se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones – bien acción.

Esta vez la rubia tomo mucha más confianza, el beso fue aún más prolongado y lleno se sensaciones por ambas partes, ambas estaban disfrutando del momento, la escena consistían en tener a Dianna esta vez encima de la otra chica sujetándola de las muñecas mientras la besaba.

-Perfecto chicas – grito el director – esto va a ser un éxito.

Las chicas se levantaron de la cama y se miraron fijamente por algunos minutos, la rubia había tenido de nuevo aquella sensación de adrenalina y deseo, era mucho más poderosa que cualquier razón, nunca se había sentido de esa manera

-bueno gracias por su disposición, sin ustedes no habríamos obtenido este estupendo material.

D: Me alegra saber que todo salió bien, pero quisiera revisar el material ya editado antes de que salga al aire.

-no hay problema con eso, te enviaremos una copia, y también a la señorita Parker.

D: Muchas gracias, y bueno me tengo que retirar – se despidió de la gente de producción.

La rubia se dirigió hasta su camerino y al cerrar la puerta suspiro, todo había sido muy extraño, estaba bastante confundida, fue en ese momento que escucho dos golpes, así que abrió la puerta y miro que Nicole la observaba con una sonrisa.

Nicole: Hey rubia, solo vine a despedirme de ti y decirte que fue un placer trabajar contigo

D: Gracias, lo mismo digo, fue una experiencia única.

Nicole: Completamente de acuerdo contigo – se acercó a ella – por cierto me preguntaba si me podrías dar tu número, digo me encantaría seguir en contacto.

D: Si, a mí también – saco su celular y le pidió que anotara su número – listo ahí lo tienes.

Nicole: Una vez más gracias, y cuídate mucho – se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios – ojala nos volvamos a ver.

D: Si, claro – sonrió, y vio salir a la chica.

D: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –susurro cuando ya estaba sola en su camerino.

**SET DE GLEE **

La morocha continuaba con las grabaciones, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que la rubia estaba rodando aquella escena, sin duda la incomodaba y mucho.

L: que agotadora coreografía – le decía la morocha a Naya.

Naya: Si lo bueno es que ya terminamos, y que vas a hacer hoy.

L: Estoy muy cansada así que me iré directamente a mi casa.

Naya: yo igual, quieres que te lleve?

L: Si por favor, mi coche esta en reparación.

Naya: no se diga más recoge todas tus cosas y nos vemos y diez minutos.

L: Perfecto, me alisto enseguida.

Minutos después Lea salió al estacionamiento a esperar que llegara Naya, y su celular comenzó a sonar.

L: Hola Di ya terminaste?

D: Si ya termino todo, ahora estoy recogiendo mis cosas para irme a casa.

L: Bueno te parece si mañana te invito a desayunar y conversamos? – vio a Naya llegar y se subió al auto.

D: Si bueno.

L: estas bien, te escucho algo rara – miro a Naya.

D: si solo estoy cansada, te amo.

L: yo también te amo, segura que es solo eso.

D: si tranquila, solo quiero que sepas cuanto te amo y que te necesito a mi lado.

L: yo también te necesito, pero me estás preocupando tu tono de voz, lloraste?

D: No ya te lo dije estoy cansada, pero mejor hablamos mañana un beso adiós.

Naya: Paso algo malo?

L: No lo sé la escuche muy rara - suspiro.

Naya: Tal vez te lo estás imaginando tranquila mañana hablaras con ella.

L: Puede que tengas razón.

Naya siguió manejando y llevo a la morocha a su departamento, de despidieron y la chica subió rápido a su casa, lo único que quería era descansar y dejar de pensar.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Lea se había dormido enseguida la noche anterior, ya que había tenido un día bastante duro, por su parte la rubia llego a su apartamento y no pudo dormir, siempre venían a su mente los recuerdos del beso y las sensaciones que tuvo durante el mismo, La morocha se despertó temprano y salió hacia la casa de la rubia para ir a desayunar.

L: hola amor como dormiste?

D: Hola , más o menos.

L: y eso, tienes una cara que para que te cuento – acaricio su mejilla – que sucede Di me tienes muy preocupada.

D: es que estoy preocupada por – se detuvo – por la reacción que tendrá la gente al ver el videoclip – mintió.

L: Bueno tranquila tendrán que entender que estas probando hacer cosas nuevas y diferentes, es parte de la profesión.

D: Siempre sabes que decir – la beso – gracias.

L: No hay de que ahora que te parece si te cambias y nos vamos a comer algo.

D: Si solo espérame unos minutos.

Pasaron la mañana juntas compartiendo su tiempo, la rubia dejo de pensar en la otra chica y se enfocó en su novia, sabía que la amaba y que era el amor de su vida, pero esa chica la confundió y mucho, prefirió no comentar nada ya que ni ella misma podía explicar lo que le sucedía, por lo que prefirió el silencio.

Dos días pasaron relativamente rápido, y aun la rubia no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que sucedió, por lo que su actitud comenzó a cambiar, se mostraba molesta o nerviosa, Lea le pregunto varias veces por su comportamiento pero simplemente se justificaba con el estrés que le provocaba su trabajo.

Estaban en el departamento de la morocha mientras Lea utilizaba su computadora la rubia leía un libro, pero sus celular empezó a vibrar, así que contesto.

D: Bueno?

Nicole: hola Dianna como estas soy Nicole – la rubia dejo el libro a un lado y se levantó.

D: Ah hola bien gracias por preguntar y tú?

Nicole: Muy bien solo quería llamarte para decirte que dejaste tu chaqueta en mi camerino y bueno quisiera devolvértela – Lea miraba que la rubia se comportaba nerviosa y extraña – sé que ha pasado ya dos días desde que nos vimos, pero recién me doy cuenta – rio.

D: que cabeza la mía, lo había olvidado por completo.

Nicole: No hay problema dime en donde podemos encontrarnos y de paso charlamos un rato que te parece?

D: Si claro,- se alejó más para que la morocha no la escuchara – yo te mando la dirección por un mensaje y coordinamos todo.

Nicole: Que bien – dijo emocionada – bueno te dejo y espero tu mensaje un beso adiós.

D: Adiós – susurro.

L: Todo bien?

D: Lea me asustaste – se tomó el pecho – si solo que soy bastante olvidadiza y bueno.

L: Ya… y con quién hablabas?

D: Con la chica que te comente que era la otra protagonista del video.

L: está bien – se giró y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cocina.

D: No es nada solo que me olvide mi chaqueta en su camerino y pues me la va a devolver.

L: Tranquila Di no te pedí ninguna explicación.

D: Pero yo quiero dártela, no pasa nada…

L: Confió en ti – se acercó y le dio un rápido beso – confió en lo que sientes por mí.

D: Yo también confió en lo que sentimos – trato de sonreír.

L: Bueno no se diga más – la abrazo – ven acabo de recibir una invitación para ir a la inauguración de un nuevo bar.

D: y quieres ir?

L: Si, será divertido, además hace mucho tiempo que no salimos juntas.

D: Si es buena idea, nos va venir bien distraernos un rato.

Las horas continuaron su curso y la rubia volvió a su casa, necesitaba descansar un rato, estaba muy agotada por todo, entonces su celular sonó.

_Di algo que me estoy dando por vencido por ti_

_Yo seré el indicado si quieres que lo haga_

_Dondequiera yo te hubiera seguido_

_Di algo que me estoy dando por vencido por ti_

D: Bueno?

L: Hola amor como estas?

D: Bien supongo – contesto de mala gana.

L: Perdón te moleste?

D: No es eso, solo que estoy agotada.

L: bueno entonces te llamo en otro momento.

D: Enserio te vas a enojar por esto? – le dijo enojada.

L: Yo no he dicho nada – se sorprendió por la reacción de la rubia.

D: Te conozco, cambias tu tono de voz cuando algo te molesta.

L: Pues no Di, descansa y hablamos luego.

D: Podrías dejar de ser tan intensa – alzo el tono de voz.

_Y me siento tan pequeño_

_Estaba sobre mi cabeza Yo no sé nada en absoluto_

_Y voy a tropezar y caer_

_Todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar_

_Apenas comenzando a gatear_

L: Que te sucede, tu eres la que me contesta de mala gana y encima más te enojas.

D: Yo no hago nada, simplemente quiero descansar pero tú no me lo permites.

L: Disculpa por llamar a mi novia y querer contarle algo.

D: Entonces yo soy la mala.

L: No hay malos ni buenos de acuerdo, no entiendo tus cambios de humor, desde hace un tiempo estas rara, todo te molesta y no te entiendo.

D: Disculpa – alzo la voz – pero tengo muchos problemas, cosas que me estresan sobre mi trabajo, no eres el centro de mi universo, no puedo tener unos malos días?

L: Deja de comportarte de esa manera, claro que te entiendo y si todos tenemos preocupaciones, pero yo no me desquito contigo.

D: Sabes que, no quiero seguir con esta pelea absurda adiós – colgó el teléfono y lo lanzo encima de la cama.

_Y voy a tragarme mi orgullo_

_Tú eres a quien amo_

_Y yo estoy diciendo adiós_

No quiso pensar más en la pelea que tuvieron así que se fue a dormir, además le esperaba un día bastante cansado, por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en que se volvería a ver con aquella chica, sin duda le emocionaba, pero también le preocupaba las sensaciones que esa chica le provocaba.

Se levantó temprano en la mañana, quería ir al gimnasio a distraerse un poco, por lo que se colocó ropa deportiva, agarro las llaves de su coche y abrió la puerta.

L: Porque no me contestas el teléfono – le dijo la morena parada en la puerta de entrada.

D: Dios, casi me matas de un susto.

L: encima más que me cuelgas el teléfono no te atreves a contestarme.

D: Mira Lea no me pasa nada de acuerdo, solo que a veces me cansa que estemos la una encima de la otra, también necesito mi espacio, me molesta tu actitud hacia mí, no me gusta que trates de controlar cada paso que doy.

L: No he hecho eso, solo que tú estás buscando la mínima excusa para pelear conmigo y hacerme quedar como la mala.

D: Ya deja de hacerte la víctima, me estoy cansando de esta situación

L: Si quieres decir algo dilo de una vez por todos.

D: No voy a ser yo la que diga algo equivocado – suspiro – solo quiero un poco más de espacio nada más.

L: Y te lo doy Di, pero últimamente cada cosa que hago o digo te molesta o te lo tomas a mal.

D: No es así, de acuerdo siempre terminas malinterpretando las cosas.

L: Entonces explícame porque no te entiendo.

D: Nada ok – suspiro – discúlpame por mi actitud estos días, solo que necesito tener espacio para mis cosas y mis amigos nada más.

L: Entonces habla conmigo y no te cierres, ya no quiero seguir peleando contigo.

D: Lo sé – trato de sonreírle – tal vez la fiesta de esta noche nos ayude a despejarnos un poco.

L: Aun quieres ir?

D: Por supuesto, tranquila no me pasa nada – la abrazo.

_Di algo que me estoy dando por vencido por ti..._

Aquella fiesta podría ser lo que su relación necesitaba o terminaría por complicar todo…

Nota: Gracias por todo, sigan comentando sus comentarios me alientan a seguir...


	23. Chapter 23: Ayer

NOTA: AHORA SI MÁTENME AHÍ TIENEN MOTIVOS PERO ESTO SOLO DURARA DOS CAPITULOS

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción:** Avicii - You make me / The Beatles - Yesterday

**CAPÍTULO 23: AYER **

Todos en algún momento hemos sentido celos, ya sea porque una amiga se compró aquel celular que nosotros tanto deseábamos o porque el chico o chica que nos gusta cuando lo vemos charlando con otra persona, diferentes situaciones pero el sentimiento es el mismo, no sabemos cómo explicar lo que sentimos, dicen que sentir celos está bien ya que así demostramos que una persona nos importa, y que deberíamos preocuparnos cuando ya no sintamos nada, pero todo con moderación, ya que los constantes celos por ambas partes de una pareja termina agotándolos y fastidiando todo.

El día de la inauguración del bar había llegado y tanto Lea como Dianna estaban listas para salir, ambas estaban preciosas, habían llamado un taxi por lo que estaban en la parte de afuera esperando.

L: estas guapísima me voy a morir de celos si alguien se te acerca.

D: Gracias pero tú también lo estás.

L: y como te fue con aquella chica?

D: Bien, solo conversamos un rato y me devolvió la chaqueta.

Pero eso no era todo lo que había sucedido aquella tarde.

**Flashback:**

Nicole: hola que bueno es volver a verte – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

D: Si lo mismo digo – la rubia la había citado en una cafetería cerca de su casa, era bastante tranquila por lo que en ese momento ellas eran las únicas que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Nicole: Bueno dime cómo has estado?

D: Bien algo cansada, pero ansiosa por ver el resultado final de las grabaciones.

Nicole: Si yo estoy igual, segura que estas bien te noto algo nervioso.

D: No ya te digo que es el estrés nada más.

Nicole: Bueno, este yo quería decirte algo.

D: Dímelo.

Nicole: sabes que desde que nos besamos no he podido dejar de pensar en ti – fue directa.

D: Vaya no sé qué decir me tomas por sorpresa.

Nicole: siempre he sido directa, y es lo que siento, me hiciste sentir de una manera que creía imposible, y yo creía ser la persona más heterosexual del planeta.

D: No te voy negar que yo también sentí algo, y bastante fuerte – la chica puso su mano sobre la de la rubia – pero no puede pasar nada entre nosotras.

Nicole: Y puede preguntar la razón?

D: Claro, lo que sucede es que yo tengo pareja.

Nicole: enserio, no sabía nada, discúlpame por lo que dije.

D: No hay problema yo debí ser sincera contigo desde un comienzo, y como te dije si sentí algo pero es mucho más lo que siento cuando estoy con ella.

Nicole: Ella? Te acabas de delatar – se rio.

D: Vaya mi subconsciente me delata, pero si es una mujer y estamos muy enamoradas.

Nicole: Que bueno que estén bien, espero que seas muy feliz eres una chica increíble a pesar de conocernos poco tiempo es lo que me transmites.

D: Tú no te quedas atrás solo que llegaste un poco tarde a mi vida, ya que estoy segura que en otra ocasión no te dejaba escapar.

Nicole: Increíble eso aumenta mi ego – rio.

D: Pues que bien que haya sido así.

Continuaron conversando por casi una hora, quedaron en seguir en contacto y ser amigas, la rubia por fin había aclarado sus dudas y ahora si podía seguir adelante.

**Fin del flashback:**

L: que bueno que todo estuviera bien – llego el taxi – una fiesta nos espera.

D: Vamos – le abrió la puerta del auto.

El viaje fue bastante callado, Dianna y Lea estaban sumergidas en sus pensamiento, que ninguna de las dos dijo algo durante el trayecto. Finalmente llegaron al lugar y entraron rápidamente tratando de no alertar a los fotógrafos.

Ya dentro del bar saludaron con algunos amigos que se encontraban allí, la rubia había permanecido bastante distante, de hecho en toda la noche solo habían compartido unos minutos juntas, el resto del tiempo Dianna había estado con sus amigos bailando o conversando, por lo que la morocha hizo lo mismo y se alejó.

L: vas a seguir así toda la noche?

D: Así como, no te entiendo

L: Evitándome, sin mirarme a los ojos.

D: Te estas imaginando cosas, además solo me estoy divirtiendo, no tengo que estar pegada a ti a cada momento.

L: No es que estemos juntas o no, lo que sucede es que parece que te irrita tenerme a tu lado.

D: Ves a lo que me refiero siempre terminas encima mío …..y echándome la culpa

L: Por favor, que te sucede?

D: Nada Lea, me estas comenzando a hartar, necesito mi espacio, pero no enseguida crees que estoy enojada o algo ya basta no te soporto.

L: Pues si tanto te molesta porque no te alejas de mí y listo.

D: Bien eso es lo que voy a hacer – se dio la vuelta y dejo a la morena con la palabra en la boca

La rubia estaba en la pista de baile con uno de sus mejores amigos bailando cuando sintió que alguien le topaba el hombro, entonces giro su cabeza y vio de quien se trataba.

Nicole: hola rubia, pero mira nada más en donde nos vinimos a encontrar.

D: hola, si es raro, porque no me dijiste nada.

Nicole: No soy adivina – rieron – pero que te parece si bailamos un rato – le extendió su mano.

D: Me encantaría - se excusó con su amigo y siguió a la chica.

Nicole: Adoro esta canción – grito.

D: también es una de mis favoritas – acoto la rubia.

_Somos uno solo_

_Uno solo para sentirnos seguros_

_Todos unidos_

_Y no quiero nada más_

_Me haces sentir eso_

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la melodía, sus cuerpos se pegaban cada vez más disfrutando de la sensación, en cambio del otro lado de la pista Lea veía a la rubia bailar con aquella chica y no estaba nada contenta, solamente se cruzó de brazos y observo cada movimiento de la chicas, sabía perfectamente que no podría seguir controlando sus celos.

_En toda mi vida he estado_

_He estado buscando a alguien como tu_

_He estado buscando a alguien como tu_

_Como tú, como tú, como tú_

_Me haces sentir eso!_

Nicole y Dianna seguían dejándose llevar por la música y los movimientos, en ese momento la rubia volvió a sentir esa sensación de deseo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, lo único que quería en ese momento era besarla, pero recordó a Lea….

Entonces su cerebro recibió la alerta y se alejó de Nicole bruscamente, solamente se giró y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. La chica se quedó sorprendida con la reacción y vio a Lea seguirla así que prefirió dejarlas solas, entonces comprendió que la morena era su pareja

Dianna Llego a la azotea del edificio y se sentó en el filo de la cornisa. Respiro profundamente y varias lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

L: ¿Porque estas así? – llego la morocha con una chaqueta en sus brazos

D: Me asustaste.

L: No me vas a responder?

D: es que ni yo misma se la razón.

L: Hay algo que me quieras contar?

D: Ella es la chica del video, hace ya algunos días que no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso que nos dimos, sé que fue actuación pero por un momento me deje dominar por la sensación que tuve.

_Ayer, todos mis problemas parecían tan lejos_

_Ahora es como si estuvieran aquí para siempre_

_Oh, creo en el ayer_

L: Y que sentiste?

D: No lo sé fue todo tan diferente, sentí adrenalina deseo.

L: Porque no me contaste nada? Digo, quedamos en ser sinceras

D: Lo sé pero estoy asustada, no sé qué hacer.

L: Quieres que nos demos un tiempo….

D: ¿Qué? No claro que no – se levantó y camino hacia ella – estoy segura de lo que siento por ti eres todo en mi vida tú le das sentido a las cosas que hago, sin ti estoy completamente perdida, sé que he estado comportando rara pero…..

L: Tal vez estas enamorada del recuerdo de nosotras no de mí.

D: No digas eso, Te amo de acuerdo.

L: Lo sé, pero nunca habías dudado y eso me asusta mucho.

D: No estoy dudando, solo que no se Lea, esa chica despierta en mi otros sentimientos, llámalo atracción o como sea pero a la persona que amo es a ti.

L: Di entiendo completamente que sientas algún tipo de atracción, pero en estos días te has comportado de una manera muy distante igual como hace un año, todo lo que haga te molesta o te incomoda ya no sé de qué manera actuar contigo, y ahora me dices que has estado pensando en alguien más y ….

D: No escúchame, sé que he estado rara pero te juro que nada ha pasado.

_Ayer, el amor era un juego tan fácil_

_Ahora necesito un lugar donde esconderme_

_Oh, creo en él ayer_

L: y te creo solo pienso que tal vez necesitamos alejarnos por un tiempo, así tu puedes ordenar tus ideas y darte cuenta que yo ya no soy la misma niña inocente que llego a los Ángeles con un millón de sueños y de la que te enamoraste sino que he madurado y que aún tengo sueños y metas pero ahora tengo los pies en la tierra.

D: Estas terminando conmigo? – la miro confundida.

L: No, creo que jamás podría hacerlo por esa razón solo te estoy dando espacio para que pienses, creo que es lo mejor. Además así terminaremos de una vez con todas las dudas, no creo que esa chica sea el gran problema que debemos enfrentar sino que ambas seguimos atadas a los recuerdos.

D: No quiero perderte – le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas -

L: Y no lo harás, yo siempre voy a estar ahí, pero quiero que dejes de aferrarte a los recuerdos, ahora estamos viviendo nuevas cosas.

D: tienes razón, pero no sé qué hacer quiero que volvamos a ser las de antes por favor no olvides que te amo.

L: Lo sé - sonrió – tú también ten muy presente que eres todo lo que siempre soñé tener y que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, quédate tranquila voy a estar bien, solo quiero que te sientas segura y podremos continuar con lo nuestro y bueno si al final de día decides que ya nuestra relación no da para más pues sabré entenderte.

D: Eso no va a pasar….

Se acercó a la rubia y le dio la chaqueta, finalmente la beso y se alejó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Dejando a Dianna en la azotea sola. Se tomó la cabeza y lloro, quería gritar y salir corriendo, no sabía que más hacer por el momento lo único que quería era llorar. No sabía a quién acudir por lo que rápidamente llamo a su amiga Jessica.

Jess: Bueno?

D: amiga necesito que me ayudes.

Jess: Rubia, estas bien? Dime en donde estas y paso por ti?

La chica le dijo en donde estaba y espero pacientemente a que su amiga llegara, afortunadamente no fue mucho tiempo y vio entrar a su amiga.

La chica se acercó a la rubia y la abrazo, no sabía que había pasado pero entendía que estaba mal Le tomo de la mano y la llevo por la puerta de atrás del bar hasta llegar a su auto.

El camino hasta la casa de Jessica fue en completo silencio, ninguna menciono nada, al llegar la rubia se dio un baño y se acostó en la cama de su amiga.

Jessica no pudo contenerse más y le pregunto.

Jess: Me vas a contar que paso?

D: Ni yo sé lo que sucedió…

Jess: No me digas que la enana esa volvió a hacer de las suyas, porque claramente le advertí que si se atrevía a hacerte llorar…

D: No ella me supo entender y se portó muy bien.

Jess: Entonces ahora si no entiendo nada de nada.

D: Fui yo la tonta que arruino todo.

Jess: Que hiciste rubia?

Dianna le conto todo que había sucedido en esos días, y todo lo que experimento durante el beso y lo confundida que había estado.

Jess: Me parece muy raro tu no pierdes la cabeza por un simple beso, y no entiendo tu actitud.

D: Lo sé por eso estoy tan asustada, y si me he comportado así es por miedo no quiero sentir esto, quiero alejarme de esa chica, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella tengo unas ganas incontrolables de estar con ella, además no sé cómo explicarme…..

Jess: Atracción sexual rubia, pero porque ahora creía que estabas bien con Lea

D: y lo estábamos, de hecho ya habíamos hablado sobre la posibilidad de irnos a vivir juntas y todo hasta ya vimos una casa, no se

Jess: Tranquila de acuerdo tal vez tiene razón al darte tiempo, por lo pronto no hagas nada estúpido, solo descansa y trata de no pensar mucho, mañana buscaremos una solución a todo, solo te digo que todos sentimos ese tipo de atracciones, y sensaciones extrañas, pero creo que tienen razón en alejarse por un momento, sé que están destinadas a estar juntas, por lo que deja tus dudas a un lado y ve a relajarte un rato, todo el estrés que has estado manejando te está volviendo a pasar factura, y creo que te desquitaste con Lea, pero todo se va a solucionar confía en mí y en lo que ustedes sienten

D: Gracias por todo

Jess: Para eso estoy amiga – acaricio su cabeza – siempre a tu lado.

Por otro lado Lea había llegado a su casa destrozada, las cosas se habían vuelto a complicar, ahora no estaba segura si su relación con la rubia tendría arreglo, lloro y mucho, pero esta vez no podía derrotarse, así que a la mañana siguiente decidió seguir con su vida como lo había hecho hasta ese momento esperando que todo mejorara.

Dianna trato de hacer lo mismo, decidió no buscar más a Nicole y no atender sus llamadas, sabía que la chica no tenía la culpa de sus sentimientos, pero no necesitaba más dudas en su cabeza quería aclarar su mente y alejarse de cualquier distracción, su amiga le había dicho que se tomara unas vacaciones de un par de días para despejarse y dejar a un lado el estrés, así que hablo con su representante y le pidió unos días para irse de viaje, tuvo que rogarle por varios minutos, pero finalmente accedió, pero solo le había dado cuatro días, algo que agradecía la rubia, así que fue a su casa y preparo su maleta, el destino de la rubia seria Londres, iría a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar tranquilo y lejos del bullicio de la ciudad. La casa que había conseguido era perfecta con un toque hogareño que adoraba, aparte la vista que tendría seria impresionante, por lo que estaba emocionada por llegar. Pero antes quería hablar con Lea. Así que se presentó en su departamento.

D: Hola – sonrió – puedo pasar?

L: Claro – se dirigieron a la sala – que ocurre?

D: Pues que no quiero irme sin antes hablar contigo.

L: Irte a dónde?

D: No importa, lo que te quiero decir es que tengo un viaje programado y bueno, creo que es lo que necesito, tiempo para pensar.

L: Sobre nosotras?

D: No estoy segura de que te amo, pero creo que tienes razón al decir que me aferro a los recuerdos, así que ojala mi viaje me ayude a dejar eso atrás.

L: Aun crees que podemos sacar adelante nuestra relación?

D: Por supuesto que si – acaricio su mejilla – pero nos vendrá bien un tiempo alejas.

L: Eso me deja un poco más tranquila.

D: Bien eso era lo que te quería decir…

L: Pues suerte a donde quiera que vayas.

D: Gracias, espero que cuando regrese sea capaz de decirte algo que sin duda me asusta pero es algo que solo seré capaz de decirte a ti.

L: Pues no lo entendí muy bien - rio – pero está bien.

D: cuídate mucho – la beso – no olvides lo que siento por ti.

L: Ni tu cuanto te amo.

Finalmente se abrazaron por un largo momento y se despidieron

Después fue a la casa de Jessica y le dejo un numero para contactarla en caso de cualquier emergencia, se despidió de ella y se fue al aeropuerto, mientras la rubia estaba en la sala de espera lista para abordar su avión abrió sus computadora y comenzó a leer aquellas notas que había escrito, aún estaban inconclusas, por lo que decidió seguir escribiendo.

" ya ni siquiera recuerdo en donde me quede la última vez que escribí, y es que en los últimos meses he pasado momentos maravillosos con Lea, no sé porque todo se tiene que complicar, cuando todo parecía que terminaría mi historia con él "y vivieron felices para siempre" pero no en la vida real las cosas no suceden de esa manera, ahora estoy en la terminal del aeropuerto de los Ángeles esperando mi vuelo, es que me iré un par de días, necesito tiempo para mí, estoy segura de mi amor por Lea, pero ella insiste en que estoy aferrada al recuerdo de nosotras, creo que no me doy a entender, pero lo que sucede es que si atesoro aquellos recuerdos en el fondo de mi corazón, pero comprendo que ambas hemos cambiado y sobre todo madurado, de otra manera no estaríamos juntas, pero no sé qué hacer, sé que si me acuesto con Nicole todo terminara entre Lea y yo, y que yo terminare sola, ya que ella no es la persona que quiero a mi lado, ella solo es una distracción y como dice mi amiga pura atracción sexual, por ese motivo he decido alejarme, me dolió mucho cuando Lea me engaño por lo que yo no voy a cometer ese mismo error, espero que este tiempo me ayude y que pueda llegar y decirle a ella que mis dudas se terminaron y que quiero que volvamos, nadie dijo que las cosas serían fáciles, pero así sucede, Amo a Lea no me cansare de decirlo y espero que ella sepa lo importante que es para mí y que no concibo mi vida sin ella, por lo que acepto que necesitábamos un tiempo a solas…."

-pasajeros del vuelo 305 con destino a Londres por favor abordar por la puerta seis-

La rubia cerró la computadora y se levantó del asiento, dando un último vistazo a corredor, por alguna razón esperaba que la morocha entrara por ahí y le dijera que no se vaya que quería arreglar todo y que la necesitaba, pero eso nunca sucedió y la rubia tomo su vuelo sin mayores contratiempos….

**Departamento de Lea:**

La morocha estaba en su casa preparando la cena, mientras veía un poco de televisión para distraerse, si estaba un poco decaída por todo lo que había pasado, además no había recibido más noticias de la rubia desde el día de se presentó en su departamento, algo que entendía perfectamente, no sabía cuándo tiempo iba a necesitar la rubia, solo esperaba que al final podrían terminar juntas.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cocina y arranco una hoja de papel de su libreta y comenzó a escribir…

"alguna vez una amiga me dijo que escribir ayuda a desahogarte, que de esa manera puedes dejar salir todo lo que sientes, hoy es uno de esos días en los que me siento perdida y sin salida, no sé porque mi novia, bueno aun puedo decir que lo es, siente dudas, me he llegado a cuestionar si ya no le atraigo, será que se cansó de mí y de todo, que es lo que busca, no tengo respuestas, solo agradezco que me lo haya dicho antes de que fuera demasiado tarde….. Hace días que no se de ella y no puedo estar tranquila, a veces pienso que esta con la otra chica y que ya se olvidó de mí, pero entonces recuerdo que me ama y yo a ella y trato de no pensar en eso, pero es inevitable, hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para sacar adelante nuestra relación, ahora es su turno de encaminar lo nuestro, si hemos tenido errores y aciertos, pero yo no quiero volver a imaginarme mi vida sin ella, le di el tiempo que necesita, solo espero que lo sepa aprovechar y que todo mejore, por ahora estoy un poco más tranquila, no sé en donde este en estos momentos, pero lo único que quisiera decirle es que la necesito a mi lado y que la amo no importa lo que suceda siempre lo voy a hacer, por el momento fingiré que me encuentro bien y que si bien me afecta la situación no me mostrare vulnerable ni decaída, tal vez después de todas estas nubes grises se esconda un maravilloso amanecer …."

Ayer, las cosas parecían mucho más sencillas, no tenías grandes preocupaciones y el amor parecía algo muy sencillo, muchas veces nos aferramos mucho al pasado, pensamos que las cosas eran mucho mejores en ese momento y que ahora todo es complicado, nada resulta como lo planeamos y nos derrotamos, pero tal vez las personas tengan razón y por mas empinado que se vea el camino siempre hay algo o alguien que nos empuja a seguir y no mirar atrás.

Dianna llego a su destino varias horas después, el viaje fue tranquilo por lo que durmió la mayor parte del camino, tomo un taxi y le dio la dirección del lugar en donde se quedaría, media hora después llego a aquella casa que había visto solo por fotos, y se maravilló al ver que era exactamente como se había imaginado, por afuera y por dentro, tenía una chimenea preciosa y una sala bastante amplia, termino de desempacar y se acostó en la cama, el cambio de horario la había afectado por lo que no tenía sueño en lo único en lo que pensaba era en Lea.

Por otro lado la morocha estaba en el set de Glee grabando unas escenas con Chris, pero no lograba concentrarse por lo que tuvieron que detener las grabaciones varias veces, se disculpó con todos y salió directo a su tráiler cerró la puerta violentamente y se sentó en el sillón tomándose la cabeza

D y L: haga lo que haga, este en el lugar en el que este nunca voy poder sacarte de mi cabeza….


	24. Chapter 24: Problemas

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción:** Lady Antebellum - All we'd ever need

**CAPÍTULO 24: PROBLEMAS**

Todos tenemos problemas, algunos más graves que otros, pero no creo que exista una sola persona que no haya tenido alguna dificultad en su vida, pero muchas veces nos hacemos lio en cosas sencillas, nos quejamos de lo dura que es nuestra vida, sin darnos cuenta que otras personas la han pasado peor y que aun así son gente positiva y llena de ganas de salir adelante no importa lo duro que sea, siempre tienen algo bueno que decir.

Dianna se encontraba en Londres a las afueras de una pequeña cafetería, hacia un poco de frio por lo que entro y ordeno un café bien cargado, además de un pedazo de pastel, nadie la había reconocido en aquel lugar por lo que sentía tranquila, entonces vio que la puerta del lugar se abrió y entro un chico bastante agitado.

-discúlpeme una vez señor Anderson, se me hizo tarde.

-nada de eso muchacho te lo advertí – se acercó al chico – si me volvías a fallar te iba a despedir.

-Se lo que dijo pero usted sabe los problemas que tengo.

-No te me vengas a hacer la victima aquí.

-No señor usted no entiende, necesito el trabajo.

-La decisión está tomada así que lárgate si no quieres que yo mismo te saque a patadas.

-Ojala y no se arrepienta – dijo el muchacho mientras salía bastante enojado.

La rubia observo todo lo que paso, así que se levantó pago por lo que se sirvió y trato de buscar al joven, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, así que mejor decidió ir a caminar.

-una chica tan bonita como tú no debe andar sola – dijo una voz a espaldas de la chica.

D: Por dios me asustaste.

-Lo siento pero es la verdad, eres la chica que estaba en la cafetería verdad?

D: Si y tú el chico al que despidieron verdad?

-ese soy yo el ahora desempleado – se rio – me llamo Nick.

D: Dianna un gusto.

Nick: qué lindo nombre – estrecho su mano – y que estás haciendo por aquí?

D: Estoy de vacaciones, necesitaba un tiempo para mí.

Nick: a vaya y viniste sola?

D: Si necesitaba pensar y tenía que alejarme de todo.

Nick: Todos tenemos problemas, pero no tenemos que huir de ellos.

D: Tienes toda la razón, que edad tienes?

Nick: 24 recién cumplidos – se rio – soy todo un adolescente.

D: Si claro… trabajaste mucho tiempo en ese lugar?

Nick: No, tengo varios trabajos temporales, no duro más de tres meses en cada uno de ellos.

D: Y se puede saber porque? – la chica lo miro a los ojos, a pesar de que era un chico de cabello castaño ojos verdes y bastante atractivo, no llamo la atención de la chica.

Nick: Pues ya te lo dije todos tenemos problemas, yo tengo varias cosas que hacer durante el día, por lo que siempre llego tarde.

D: Pues es cuestión de organizarse – la rubia esta intrigada con su historia.

Nick: Soy organizado, solo que no sabes en que momento puedes tener una emergencia.

D: Ahora estoy mucho más intrigada.

Nick: Tienes tiempo? – La chica se sorprendió y dudo en aceptar – anda no soy un loco maniático que te va a encerrar en el sótano de mi casa – se rio.

D: Ahora si estoy asustada.

Nick: No tienes nada que preocuparte si quieres llama a alguien y avísale que vas a estar conmigo solo quiero mostrarte algo.

D: Esta bien – la rubia no tenía a nadie en esa ciudad, por lo que tenía muchas dudas, pero decidió aceptar e ir con el chico.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una casa un poco pequeña y bastante antigua.

Nick: Aquí vivo – dijo sonriente.

D: Vaya es bastante rustica - el chico sonrió - Y para que me trajiste aquí?

Nick: quiero presentarte a alguien – tomo su brazo – vamos le encanta recibir visitas.

D: está bien – entraron a la casa.

Nick: Ya llegue – grito.

-hola que bueno que ya llegaste – llego rápidamente una nena de unos ocho años, tenía el cabello castaño como el chico y estaba vestida con un pequeño vestido.

D: Mira te quiero presentar a una amiga – miro a la rubia – Ella es Dianna.

-hola, viniste a jugar conmigo?

D: Hola preciosa, - saludo la rubia – un gusto conocerte, y sí , me encantaría

-voy por uno de mis juguetes regreso enseguida.

D: Es una chica preciosa.

Nick: Si lo es, se llama Elizabeth, es la luz que ilumina mi vida.

D: es muy lindo lo que dices,… pero ella es?

Nick: es mi hija, sé que estoy un poco joven – rio – pero ya te voy a contar la historia.

E: Listo vamos a jugar – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

**LOS ÁNGELES **

Lea estaba en set de grabación preparándose para salir a escena, aunque decidió no comentar nada sobre lo que había sucedido sus amigos se dieron cuenta que la morena estaba distraída y preocupada.

_Chica ha sido todo este tiempo_

_Y no puedo sacarte de mi mente_

_Y nadie lo sabe más que yo_

_Miro tu fotografía_

_Aún duermo con la camiseta que dejaste_

_Y nadie lo sabe más que yo_

Jenna: Hey, Lea como estas –la chica llegaba muy animada.

Lea: Bien.

Jenna: Bien – se acercó – te conozco hace varios años así que a mí no me puedes mentir.

L: Pero que te parece si me acompañas a mi tráiler.

Las chicas salieron del estudio sin decir una sola palabra durante el trayecto.

Jenna: Bueno ya estamos solas así que habla de una vez.

L: esta vez yo no hice nada

Jenna: Entonces que sucedió, donde está la rubia.

L: No tengo ni la menor idea.

Jenna: Como que no sabes, Lea no estoy entendiendo nada

L: Le di un tiempo para que piense las cosas y decida si quiere que sigamos intentando salvar nuestra relación.

Jenna: Pero como paso eso hace unos días las veía bien, contentas y muy ilusionadas.

L: Conoció a una chica y se puso a dudar, no es solo eso, aún tiene dudas, por lo que – suspiro – no se

Jenna: Que, eso no tiene sentido, además la rubia te ama, nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso, debe haber un error.

L: Que más quisiera yo, pero la hubieras visto paso días distante, preocupada, y cada vez que hablaba conmigo trataba de no hacerlo mirándome a los ojos, le pregunte mil veces que le pasaba pero nunca me dijo nada.

Jenna: Tranquila de acuerdo tal vez es solo una etapa, así que después podrán hablar y resolverán sus asuntos.

L: Ya van a ser varios días desde lo que sucedió, y no he sabido nada de ella.

Jenna: tú misma me dijiste que necesitaba espacio, de seguro está bien, ya no te angusties.

L: Que voy a hacer si decide que ya no puede seguir intentándolo?

Jenna: eso no va a suceder, pero en ese caso extremo…. Pues … seguirás adelante como siempre lo has hecho.

L: Si, seguiré con mi vida, ya no puedo dejarme vencer.

Jenna: Bien hablado, pero te vuelvo a repetir la rubia te adora, y tal vez toda esta confusión se vaya después de este tiempo.

L: Gracias por escucharme.

Jenna: Siempre estaré para ti – abrazo a la morocha fuertemente.

**LONDRES**

La rubia había sido invitada por el chico a cenar en su casa, por lo que acepto gustosa, la había pasado muy bien con la niña y además no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Nick: Bueno princesa ya es hora de dormir, además mañana tenemos que salir temprano.

E: Pero papa yo quiero quedarme despierta un rato más, además Dianna sigue aquí y quiero jugar con ella.

D: Tu papa tiene razón, además volveré mañana para seguir jugando así que no te preocupes.

E: de verdad? – La rubia asintió – es perfecto – se acercó y le dio un abrazo – buenas noches.

D: Buenas noches, y descansa – la vio alejarse hasta que entro en su habitación.

D: Esa niña es un sol, logro quitar de mi cabeza todas mis preocupaciones.

Nick: Lo se siempre lo logra hacer conmigo.

D: me la pase muy bien, gracias por invitarme.

Nick: no hay que, además desde el momento que te vi llamaste mi atención.

D: Vaya …. No sé qué decir.

Nick: quédate tranquila, además estoy seguro que solo vamos a ser buenos amigos.

D: Como estas tan seguro?

Nick: Porque puedo percibir que alguien más ya ocupa tu corazón y que esta persona en la razón de tu viaje.

D: Eres una clase de adivino o algo así – se rio.

Nick: No pero tu mirada es triste y bueno asumí eso, qué bueno que acerté.

D: Si tienes razón otra persona tiene mi corazón, pero por mis dudas nos hemos distanciado.

Nick: todo tiene solución excepto la muerte.

D: Pues sí, pero los problemas son muchos, yo de verdad amo a esta persona, pero siempre sucede algo que hace que nos separemos, es como que todo el mundo conspirara para que no podamos estar juntas.

Nick: Juntas?

D: Oh no volví a delatarme – se rio.

Nick: - se rio – tranquila no pasa nada, solo que me sorprendió, pero amor es amor, entonces es una chica?

D: Si, y te podría decir que la única chica con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Nick: Vaya y entonces por que están distanciadas.

D: Problemas, malo entendidos, dudas, inseguridades todo.

_Debería haberte perseguido_

_Debería haber tratado de probarte_

_Que tú eras lo único que me importaba_

_Debería haberte dicho todas las cosas que mantuve en mi interior_

_Y tal vez yo podría haberte hecho creer_

_Que lo que teníamos era todo lo que alguna vez necesitamos_

Nick: Solo te voy a decir una cosa, eres muy afortunada de tenerla a tu lado no puedes desaprovechar el tiempo con absurdas peleas, si la más ve por ella y arregla las cosas te lo digo yo, que hubiera querido tener más tiempo.

D: Porque lo dices?

Nick: La mama de Elizabeth murió durante el parto…..

D: Perdón por preguntar, lo siento mucho

Nick: No hay problema, créeme que aunque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo aun me duele no haberle podido decir que de verdad la ame y que le agradecía cada momento que paso a mi lado, éramos muy jóvenes cuando Eli nació, ninguno estábamos listos para eso, pero la apoye en todo, fue muy complicado, sus padres la echaron de la casa y pues a mí me negaron cualquier apoyo, por lo que busque empleos, al igual que ella, con el tiempo conseguimos un pequeño cuarto y pues ese era nuestro hogar, si tuvimos varias discusiones, dos adolescentes jugando a ser padres no es nada fácil, pero todo eso quedaba atrás cuando me sonreía y veía su barriga crecer día con día, y bueno cuando el nació todo parecía que iba perfecto, yo tenía un trabajo estable y bueno el sueldo era bastante bueno, pero el destino nos tiene muchas trampas – suspiro – recuerdo perfectamente cuando el medico salió y me dijo que mi hija había nacido, fue el mejor momento de mi vida, estaba feliz, tenía miles de planes con ellas, pero entonces todo se derrumbó, cuando me dijeron que no había aguantado y que había muerto….

D: No sé qué decirte es muy fuerte lo que te paso…..

Nick: Bueno la vida me ha dado varios golpes….. Pero entonces recuerdo que tengo una hija por la que luchar así que sigo adelante…

D: Eres un gran hombre, ten por seguro que las cosas van a mejorar conseguirás un nuevo empleo eso te lo puedo firmar..

Nick: claro – se rio – pero ves porque tienes que arreglar las cosas, no esperes a que sea demasiado tarde….

D: No ya no mas – sonrió – gracias por contarme tú historia.

Nick: No hay de que ahora cuéntame un poco de ti, a que te dedicas?

D: Si te lo digo no me vas a creer

Nick: Ya claro, de seguro eres un agente secreto de tu país o una estrella de cine.

D: Bueno de hecho si soy actriz.

Nick: qué? me estás jugando una broma no es así?

D: No, claro que no he trabajado en algunas series en mi país y además …. – el chico regreso a ver el televisor.

-y en otras noticias Dianna Agron continua cosechando éxitos, su nueva película ha sido un éxito en taquilla, ….pero que será que su corazón ya tiene dueño y es que se la ha relacionado con algunos compañeros del medio, además ahora filmara una nueva película junto a un guapísimo actor que…

Nick: No puede ser eres tu…. Pero cómo?, porque no me lo dijiste?

D: Porque tú no preguntaste?

Nick: si claro, que te iba a decir disculpa por si acaso no eres una famosa actriz.

D: bueno tienes razón, fue mi falla.

Nick: Vaya nadie me va a creer que te conocí,

D: tranquilo estaré un tiempo aquí así que podrás presumir

Siguieron conversando por algún tiempo, finalmente la rubia se despidió del chico prometiendo que regresaría al día siguiente.

**TRES DIAS DESPUES**

Nick: Hey rubia, porque tan pensativa? – el chico junta a su hija y Dianna habían salido de paseo hasta el centro de la ciudad, ya que ellos querían mostrarle a la chica una famosa librería.

D: No nada, solo que ya me quedan pocos días aquí.

Nick: Pero me llamaras verdad?

D: Por supuesto, eso no lo dudes.

Nick: Entonces no estés triste, además quiero saber todo sobre tu vida en los Ángeles.

D: Te lo contare, pero vamos de seguro Elizabeth ya eligió los libros.

Nick: ya sabes cómo le encanta leer.

D: Pues si en poco tiempo he llegado a conocerla muy bien.

Nick: Oye y no has hablado con tu chica? – le dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la biblioteca.

D: No, la verdad tengo miedo.

Nick: Miedo de que?

D: No lo sé es extraño, creo que si la llamo terminaremos discutiendo o diciendo cosas fuera de lugar.

Nick: Bueno tienes razón, pero en unos días tendrás que enfrentarla.

D: Vaya que ánimos me das… - lo molesto – pero si…. Así será.

Nick: Bien me alegro.

D: sabes si quiero recuperarla tengo que hacer algo arriesgado.

Nick: Como lanzarse de un puente?

D: No, no esa clase de riesgos, si no que tengo que demostrarle que es la mujer de mi vida y que este tiempo me ha servido de mucho.

Nick: y que has aprendido?

D: Pues que las cosas suceden por un motivo, y que por más que el camino sea duro, la recompensa que te espera al final es increíble.

Nick: Así me gusta, que seas positiva, pero que tienes en mente?

D: Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, no está muy lejos de aquí, quiero comprar algo muy especial para ella.

Nick: Esta bien, vamos por Elizabeth y salimos enseguida.

D: Perfecto – celebro la rubia con una sonrisa.

**LOS ÁNGELES: **

-si ya te dije que hare la sesión de fotos y la entrevista, si ya entendí, quédate tranquilo, además así dejaran de molestar para obtener algún tipo de declaración mía acerca de ese tema – Lea estaba conversando con su agente por celular mientras se tomaba un café en una cafetería cercana al set de grabación.

L: Bueno que intenso eres, …. Si ya basta no soy una niña pequeña, ahora te tengo que dejar…..adiós y cuídate.

-hola que bueno que aceptaste mi invitación – decía una chica enfrente de la morocha.

L: No lo iba a hacer pero, bueno quería escuchar lo que tenías que decirme.

-Gracias, después podrás juzgarme si quieres.

L: Nicole, habla de una vez no tengo todo el día – La chica había llamado a la morocha para hablar con ella, tuvo que insistir varias veces para que terminara aceptando, además le costó mucho conseguir su teléfono, pero finalmente pudo localizarla

Nicole: Primero quiero que sepas que en ningún momento quise meterme en medio de ustedes, yo no sabía que tenía pareja, y cuando por fin me lo dijo acepte y decidí estar a su lado pero como amiga, nunca podría meterme en medio de una pareja tan linda como la suya, pero las cosas se salieron de control, antes que nada te diré que no sucedió absolutamente nada, no te voy a negar que sentí algunas cosas cuando la bese – lea cerro sus ojos – pero es lo único que sucederá, no va a ir más allá que una sensación, además creo que a ella le sucedió lo mismo, no estamos hechas de roca, reaccionamos ante las sensaciones

L: Puede que tengas razón, por ese motivo no hemos terminado de manera oficial, le di un tiempo para que piense lo que quiere, y tranquila te creo, si las cosas no hubieran sucedido como dices vería en tus ojos el nerviosismo de mentirme, pero noto que eres sincera, por lo que agradezco que hayas decido hablar conmigo.

Nicole: de verdad espero que todo se solucione, merecen ser felices.

L: Gracias, y si ojala todo salga bien – se levantó – bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Nicole: Si claro, gracias por escucharme y ten por seguro que la rubia te ama.

L: y yo la amo a ella – le extendió la mano – cuídate mucho.

Nicole: igualmente y recuerda invitarme a su boda – se rio – y una vez más siento lo que sucedió pero ella siente algo muy fuerte por ti mucho más que una simple sensación

L: Espero que sea verdad y ten por seguro de que estarás en primera fila.

_Mis amigos piensan que me estoy alejando_

_Pero la verdad es que no soy tan fuerte_

_Y nadie lo sabe más que yo_

_Y he mantenido todas las palabras que dijiste_

_En una caja debajo de mi cama_

_Y nadie lo sabe más que yo_

**LONDRES**

Nick: ya tienes todo lo que necesitabas?

D: Si ya todo está perfecto, te voy a extrañar mucho.

Nick: No me hagas llorar rubia- la abrazo – estoy seguro que nos volveremos a juntar.

D: Si yo también pienso lo mismo.

Nick: Elizabeth está en su habitación, está un poco triste por tu despedida.

D: Tranquilo yo hablare con ella espérame un momento

E: Porque te tienes que ir tan pronto? – pregunto la niña bastante triste

D: Porque tengo trabajo, además toda mi vida esta allá, pero no por eso me voy a olvidar de ti o de tu papa, ustedes hicieron que este viaje este lleno de alegría y de cosas maravillosas.

E: Me vas a volver a visitar?

D: Por supuesto, buscare el momento adecuado para hacerlo, o si no veremos la posibilidad de que tu viajes, sea como sea nos volveremos a ver y ten por seguro de que te llamare seguido para preguntarte como van las cosas.

E: Te extrañare mucho – abrazo a la rubia.

D: Tranquila, bueno me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho y también cuida a tu papa, te llamare apenas llegue, y ten es un regalo – le dio una caja un poco grande envuelta en papel de regalo – dile a tu papa que es para mantenernos en contacto, y ábrelo cuando ya me vaya – le dio un beso en la frente – me encanto conocerte.

No dijeron más, la rubia salió de la casa su tiempo se había agotado, le había comprado una computadora portátil a la chica, así esperaba poder seguir en contacto, siguió caminando y se encontró con Nick, ese chico la había ayudado mucho a aclarar sus ideas, aún estaba bastante temerosa y nerviosa, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

D: Bien aquí es la parte en donde me ruegas que no me vaya – rio.

Nick: Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte rubia – la abrazo – cuídate mucho, me llamas cualquier cosa, y sigue triunfando, arregla las cosas con tu chica.

D: Así lo hare te lo prometo, a por cierto ya tienes un empleo fijo.

Nick: de que estas hablando?

D: Pues tengo un amigo aquí en Londres y me dijo que necesitaba a un chico como tú, emprendedor y con ganas de aprender.

Nick: Dianna no tenías que hacer eso ya te dije que yo no puedo estar al cien por ciento en un trabajo.

D: Tranquilo, por esa razón trabajaras en casa, lo que te ayudara mucho.

Nick: eres un verdadero ángel, que hice yo para que te cruzaras en mi camino? – sonrió.

D: Como dijiste todos recibimos una recompensa al final del camino.

Nick: Te quiero mucho, y espero poder conocer a tu chica algún día.

D: Lo harás, lo prometo, Adiós y gracias por todo.

_Debería haberte perseguido_

_Debería haber tratado de probarte_

_Que tú eras lo único que me importaba_

_Debería haberte dicho todas las cosas que mantuve en mi interior_

_Y tal vez yo podría haberte hecho creer_

_Que lo que teníamos_

_¡Oh, que lo que teníamos, lo que teníamos_

_Era todo lo que alguna vez necesitamos_

La rubia cogió su maleta y le sonrió al chico, salió de la casa y espero a que llegara el taxi…

Una semana había pasado desde los acontecimientos, Dianna solo había hablado con su mama para avisarle que había salido de viaje pero no le había dicho nada más, ya que esperaba encontrar una solución a los problemas. Su estancia en Londres había sido increíble, había podido visitar diferentes lugares y compartir con gente maravillosa, y sin duda había tenido bastante tiempo a solas para pensar, y ya había tomado una decisión.

-buenos días señorita a donde la llevo? – le pregunto el conductor que era un hombre de unos cuarenta años.

D: Buenos días al aeropuerto por favor.

-de acuerdo – suspiro – disculpe que la moleste pero usted no trabaja en un serie – se quedó callado un momento – Glee si eso es.

D: Vaya nadie me había reconocido, pero si trabaje varios años ahí.

-que sorpresa encontrarla aquí, soy un gran admirador de su trabajo.

D: Gracias por lo halagos – trato de sonreír.

-pero porque esta tan triste?

D: No se la vida es dura – trato de adivinar su nombre.

-oh pero que mal educado por cierto me llamo Robert.

D: Bien Robert, lo que sucede es que todo me está saliendo mal

-pero si su carrera está subiendo como la espuma

D: No todo es trabajo, mi vida personal está pendiendo de un hilo.

-no sabía nada – se preocupó – pero todo tiene solución, sabe no existe ninguna pareja que no tenga problemas, pero a veces nos ahogamos en un vaso con agua.

D: No entiendo.

-bueno digo que solemos hacernos problemas por todo, cuando lo único que necesitamos es ir corriendo donde la persona que amamos y decirle todo lo que sentimos, damos por hecho de que sabe que la amamos o que la echamos de menos pero, no podemos asegurarnos de eso, hasta que se lo decimos, un te amo no es una palabra que debemos utilizar a la liguera, para mí eso expresa todo lo que sentimos y debemos estar seguros de a quien de lo decimos.

D: Gracias por sus palabras, créalo o no me ha ayudado mucho.

-gracias a usted por compartirlo con este viejo – se rio – bien señorita ha sido un verdadero placer acompañarla, que tenga un buen viaje y espero que todo mejore.

D: gracias a usted Robert y espero lo mismo.

Se bajó del automóvil y entro al aeropuerto con una sonrisa en su rostro

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: BAJO LA LLUVIA.


	25. Chapter 25: Bajo la Lluvia

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción:** It will rain – Bruno mars / Train - If it's love

**CAPÍTULO 25: BAJO LA LLUVIA**

Paso exactamente una semana en la cual Los días para la morocha no habían sido tan buenos, al menos consiguió distraerse un rato viajando a Nueva York para visitar a Jonathan y pasar un tiempo juntos, fueron a broadway a saludar a sus amigos y compartieron una agradable cena con ellos, y al menos en esos momentos dejo de pensar en la rubia, Lea estuvo en su amada ciudad por dos días pero tenía que regresar cuanto antes ya que necesitaba seguir con las grabaciones y preparar todo para su nuevo disco, además de que tenía varios compromisos programados.

Viernes en la noche y Lea había recibido una invitación a una subasta de caridad que se realizaría en un hotel de los Ángeles. No tenía muchas de ganas de ir pero decidió hacer un esfuerzo y se puso su mejor vestido decidida a mostrarse renovada. Al llegar al evento noto que había pocos fotógrafos por lo que agradeció, había decidido ir sola ya que solo se quería poco tiempo. La subasta comenzó y la morena se sentó en las primeras filas.

-Disculpa este asiento está ocupado? – pregunto un chico

L: No tranquilo, puedes sentarte.

-Muchas gracias – se sentó – estoy seguro de que en pocos minutos ya no quedara ningún asiento libre – le sonrió.

L: Tienes razón, las piezas que se van a exhibir son bastante codiciadas.

-Pues si – le extendió su mano – Alexander un gusto.

L: Lea – estrecho su mano – igualmente.

A: Y si tranquila ya te reconocí – la morena sonrió – trabajas en Glee no es cierto?

L: Efectivamente y quédate tranquilo no importaba si no me hubieras reconocido.

A: Bueno es muy difícil olvidar una voz tan increíble como la tuya.

L: Gracias, que bueno que te guste.

A: Si déjame decirte que esta nueva temporada estas preciosa, y ahora que te conozco cara a cara puedo decir que eres exactamente como te imagine.

L: Ah si – sonrió – y como me imaginaste.

A: Pues yo diría que perfecta, sencilla encantadora y disculpa mi atrevimiento pero sexy.

L: Cuantos halagos – se sonrojo – gracias.

A: Es solo la verdad, pero dime viniste sola?

L: Si, lo que pasa es que solo me quedare poco tiempo.

A: Vaya, yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones con invitarte a tomar algo.

L: Pues – se quedó callada.

A: Tranquila no pasa nada si no quieres, solo déjame decirte que eres una persona encantadora, la vibra que me transmites es increíble, además de que eres hermosa claro está.

L: Me doy cuenta de que eres bastante coqueto.

A: Lo soy con las chicas que me transmiten algo, y bueno tú me transmites cosas buenas, tu personalidad es bastante sencilla pero explosiva.

L: Nunca me habían coqueteado tanto – se rio.

En el otro lado de sala entraba la rubia quien había sido invitada a presentar uno de los objetos a subastarse, la había acompañado su mejor amiga ya que no estaba de humor para ir sola y además aguantar a los fotógrafos, por lo que la llamo y ella acepto rápidamente pero nunca pensó encontrarse con Lea en ese lugar lo que le sorprendió mucho, pero aún más al verla platicar con aquel chico animadamente.

Jess: ya amiga no te hagas ideas locas en la cabeza.

D: Y cómo quieres que este, mírala se ve feliz, no puedo con esto Jess.

Jess: Tienes miedo eso es lo que sucede.

D: Claro que lo tengo no quiero perderla por mis dudas, pero será que nuestro amor es lo suficientemente fuerte?

Jess: Creo que es momento de que tú luches por ella.

D: Lo voy a hacer, me prometí hacer lo que sea necesario para demostrarle cuanto la amo.

Jess: Bien, y ahora deja de mirarlos porque te hace mal.

D: Siempre tienes razón – suspiro.

La rubia se giró y entro a la parte de atrás del escenario para hacer su entrada. Mientras tanto la morena y el chico continuaron platicando.

A: Te juro – se rio – es la peor vergüenza que he pasado, no sé cómo no pude reconocer a tremenda actriz.

L: No lo puedo creer, que no ves películas?

A: Pues si las veo, pero no tan raras como esas, y si lo admito puede que sean interesantes pero no las comprendo.

L: A mí me pasa igual, aunque mi - se quedó callada.

A: tú qué? – Le pregunto – que sucede porque te quedaste callada.

L: Que una persona muy especial en mi vida adora ese tipo de películas – suspiro – y bueno siempre trata de explicármelas pero yo no las entiendo.

A: Vaya al parecer esa persona es muy importante para ti – sonrió – tus ojos se iluminaron cuando comenzaste a hablar de esa persona.

L: No puedo evitar emocionarme, pero si lo es, esa en la razón por la cual no te acepte la invitación.

A: Tranquila no pasa nada, además me doy cuenta de que esa persona te hace feliz, y bueno eso él lo que cuenta, pero eso no me quita las ganas de seguir conociéndote y ser tu amigo.

L: Me encantaría continuar con tu amistad, eres un chico estupendo.

A: Gracias, ya te lo dije pero eres una mujer hermosa y la persona que está a tu lado es muy afortunada en tenerte.

L: Increíble, nunca dejaras de coquetearme.

A: Insistiré un poco más – se rieron.

-bien daremos inicio a la subasta y para presentar el primer objeto tenemos la presencia de una actriz que está cosechando varios éxitos con ustedes Dianna Agron. La rubia camino hasta el centro del escenario y comenzó a hablar, en pocos minutos tenía varios potenciales compradores y lo mejor de todo era que había podido conseguir bastante dinero para la fundación que iba ser la beneficiada con la subasta.

Por otro lado Lea se sorprendió de verla, pero también se sintió feliz, la rubia la miro durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el escenario y no dejo de sonreírle. Cuando termino, bajo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la morena con el chico a su lado, no le importó nada ni que la gente la observara.

D: Buenas noches – trato de sonreír – no quiero interrumpir nada.

L: Hola Di – se levantó la morena junto al chico – no interrumpes nada.

D: Bueno solo quería decirte que – suspiro – perdóname por todo.

L: No es el lugar – se puso nerviosa.

A: Tranquilas, si es por mi yo me retiro – dijo el chico.

D: No, sigan con lo suyo,…. solo te quiero decir que siento la manera en la que me he comportado y que no quiero perderte.

L: Enserio Dianna no es el lugar después podemos hablar tranquilas.

D: Solo no quiero perderte – se alejó – lo siento.

Y se retiró dejando a la morena sorprendida por su reacción.

A: Estas bien – la miro el chico preocupado – es ella verdad?

L: ¿Qué? – se sorprendió.

A: Cuando te comenzó a hablar tus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente como hace un momento, no pasa nada, al menos yo no diré nada.

L: Gracias, y si es ella siempre será ella…..

Después de unos minutos más la morena se despidió del chico y quedaron en seguir en contacto, a la chica le había caído muy bien la personalidad que tenía, además hablar con él era realmente sencillo y no tenía que fingir. Finalmente se fue a casa a tratar de descansar y dejar de pensar en la rubia, pero era imposible hacerlo.

Era sábado por la noche y la morena no tenía ningún plan en mente por lo que prefirió ir a caminar y despejar su mente, había un pequeño parque cerca de su edificio, por lo que se puso ropa deportiva, cogió su reproductor de música y salió del departamento. Había planeado hablar con Dianna al día siguiente, ya no quería seguir posponiendo el encuentro, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de nerviosa era algo necesario.

La temperatura era perfecta, era una noche fresca por lo que estaba disfrutando mucho de su paseo, cuando sintió que era observada, aquella sensación sobre tu nuca cuando los ojos de alguien se posan sobre ti, al principio no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino, pero ahora no solo era la sensación sino que también escucho varios pasos muy cerca de ella, tenía una oportunidad de salir corriendo, pero primero quería asegurarse de quien estaba escapado así que se giró lentamente y busco entre la oscuridad pero no encontró nada así que se agacho y tomo una piedra, tenía que estar lista para cualquier eventualidad, unos minutos después vio una silueta de una persona que se aproximaba a ella.

L: Tengo un arma y no dudare en usarla, así que aléjese.

-no creo que puedas hacer mucho con una piedra.

L: Di que estás haciendo aquí? – la rubia salió de entre los arbustos.

D: Bueno quería asustarte un poco – se rio.

L: No es nada gracioso, estaba muy asustada, no juegues así.

D: Esta bien lo siento, como estas?

L: Bien supongo, tú?

D: Igual que tu o tal vez peor, perdón por lo que sucedió, además te quería decir que si estuve ausente varios días fue porque viaje a Londres en busca de algo de paz.Siento si te puse en evidencia con aquel chico

_Si alguna vez me dejas bebe,_

_Deja un poco de morfina en la puerta,_

_Porque necesitare tomar una gran cantidad de medicamentos_

_Para comprender lo que solíamos tener,_

_Nosotros no tenemos más._

L: No pasa nada, entiendo que necesitabas tiempo... y por lo otro ya paso, si me molesto pero bueno, te entendí de cierta manera ya que yo reaccione de igual manera cuando estabas con Melissa, como me dice Jonathan estábamos marcando nuestro territorio

D: Parece que la se anda equivocando mucho últimamente soy yo, pero bueno ya pasó, de hecho viajé para poder aclarar mis ideas

L: Si me lo dijiste pero – se acercó – encontraste lo que buscabas?

D: Si me llevo mucho tiempo y de hecho dos personas fueron decisivas en mi decisión.

L: Ah sí y que decidiste?

D: Pues nunca tuve dudas respecto a mi amor por ti.

L: Entonces que sucedió?

D: Tuve dudas como decirlo, no se fue una atracción, no estaba pensando con claridad, por lo que pude comprender se cierto modo lo que te sucedió aquella noche.

L: Estamos mezclando las cosas.

D: Mira Lea no sucedió nada de acuerdo, si está bien sentí algo, pero a la persona a la que quiero hacer el amor todos los días de mi vida eres tú, no te quiero para una sola noche y después olvidarme, podrán pasar millones de mujeres atractivas u hombres guapos ante mí, pero a la única persona que elegiré va a ser a ti.

L: Entonces como quedamos, porque ahora la que esta confundida soy yo, no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, acepto que me he equivocado y mucho, pero te consta que hecho de todo para que las cosas mejores y …..

_No hay religión que pueda salvarme,_

_No importa cuánto tiempo mis rodillas estén en el suelo_

_Así que ten en cuenta todos los sacrificios que estoy haciendo_

_Te mantendré a mi lado_

_Te mantendré de salir por la puerta._

D: Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde – se acercó – ayer comprendí todo el significado de esa frase, a veces tomo esas frases a la liguera y no les pongo debida atención a cada palabra que tienen.

L: A que te refieres?

D: que cuando te vi con ese chico te imagine a ti viviendo todas las cosas que siempre habíamos soñado pero con él a tu lado, y no quiero que sea así, quiero ser yo la persona con la que compartas tu vida, no voy a dejar que otra persona aproveche la primera oportunidad y se quede contigo, hare todo lo que sea necesario para demostrarte que me importas y que quiero que salvemos nuestra relación.

_Si es amor_

_Y decidimos que es para siempre_

_Nadie más podría hacerlo mejor_

_Si es amor_

_Y somos dos pájaros de una pluma_

_Entonces, el resto es sólo nada_

_Y si soy un adicto a amarte_

_Y tú eres adicta a mi amor_

L: No sucedió nada entre él y yo si es lo que estás pensando.

D: No ni siquiera lo imagine, pero me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado, tú haces que todo cobre sentido.

L: Tú también haces que mi mundo sea mucho mejor, pero yo ya luche por nosotras, y si creo que tienes razón en decir que es tu turno de hacerlo, me enojo mucho lo que sucedió, y las dudas que tuviste me asustaron de sobremanera.

D: No se cómo sucedió, pero todo se acumuló en ese momento, esa chica no significo nada ni va a significar nada, me deje dominar por mis impulsos y eso no está nada bien.

L: Entiendo que todos tenemos impulsos, yo misma los tuve y eso es algo que siempre va a estar entre nosotras.

D: Perdona si no supe cómo reaccionar y por mis actitudes inmaduras.

L: Lo sé, ahora solo quiero saber si esa sensación ha desaparecido o si aún queda aunque sea un poco dentro de ti.

D: No queda nada, solo estas tú, nadie más que tú, siempre ha sido así, estoy segura de que haga lo que haga nunca te voy a poder sacar de mi corazón.

L: Esta bien – suspiro – te creo, pero tú tienes que seguir luchando por nosotras, y yo también lo hare, ambas pondremos de parte para que esto funcione.

D: Y lo estoy haciendo este es el primer paso, Te amo y sé que mi manera de reaccionar no ha sido la mejor pero me equivoque, lo admito soy un ser humano y hoy he venido hasta aquí para decirte que yo también tengo errores, no soy perfecta.

L: Si fueras perfecta no me gustarías – sonrió – te amo tal y como eres, y bueno quien mejor que yo para hablar de errores.

D: una vez más lo siento, creo que el tiempo alejadas nos ayudó mucho para aclararnos, especialmente para mí, creo que yo también ya empiezo a madurar.

L: Las dos lo estamos haciendo, poco a poco, pero vamos avanzando.

D: Tienes razón.

L: Y entonces como quedamos?

D: Pues quedamos en que Te amo… - se acercó y la beso – no voy a dejar que nada se interponga entre nosotras, ni mis inseguridades o dudas, quiero que sepas que te deseo que aún me pongo nerviosa cuando tengo una cita contigo, que aun siento pudor cuando me ves completamente desnuda o que también llego a tener dudas durante el sexo, aun me estremezco cuando siento tus labios sobre mi cuello adoro el olor a café en la mañana y más cuando tú me lo preparas, también escucharte hablar por horas sobre cualquier cosa, o verte mientras cocinas, existen miles de cosas que adoro de ti y que no te he dicho, porque asumía que ya lo sabias, pero no más de ahora en adelante te diré todo lo que provocas en mí, no tengo más dudas, estoy segura de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, no quiero besar otros labios que no sean los tuyos o entregarme a otra persona como lo hago contigo, a pesar de todas las cosas que nos han sucedido estoy convencida de que nuestro amor es mucho más fuerte que cualquier problema, una vez tú ya luchaste por mi amor, ahora lo quiero hacer yo – le sonrió mientras Lea tenia lágrimas en sus ojos al escuchar a la rubia hablar de esa manera – por ese motivo – abrió el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una pequeña caja –te voy a hacer una pregunta – se arrodillo – sé que tal vez no es la manera en la que te imaginaste que sucedería pero Lea Michele Sarfati te quieres casar conmigo? – le dijo mientras abría la caja que contenía un anillo precioso.

Fue en ese momento en que las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre las chicas, dicen que la lluvia purifica y que se lleva todo lo malo y nos deja las cosas buenas… será que tienen razón…..

_Podemos ser dos pájaros de una pluma_

_Que vuelan juntas_

_Amor, amor_

_Tengo que tener algo que nos mantenga juntos_

_Amor, Amor_

_Eso es suficiente para mí_

Tendremos que superar varias pruebas hasta darnos cuenta que la persona que está a nuestro lado realmente es la adecuada, que definitivamente no hay nadie más en este mundo que nos haga sentir de la manera en que esa persona lo hace, y si no será nada fácil llegar a esa conclusión ya que en el camino te encontraras con muchos obstáculos en tu camino y dudaras de lo que sientes, pero si el amor es fuerte todo eso se superara y te darás cuenta de que lo único que necesitas para ser feliz es a ella o el.

Cuantas veces no tuviste un impulso y algunas personas me dirán jamás le haría eso a mi pareja yo sería incapaz, o me parece de lo peor, pero nunca sabrás lo que sucederá hasta que lo vivas y estés en ese momento, a lo mejor y si tienes razón y eres lo suficientemente maduro de enfrentar esa situación de la mejor manera y salgas bien librado, pero si no es así te equivocaras y aprenderás de esos errores, y sin duda te ayudaran a darte cuenta de lo que es importante y de si el amor que dices sentir es verdadero o una simple fantasía a la que te aferras por el miedo de quedarte solo, de todas maneras abras obtenido una lección de todo lo que te sucedió.

_Tú Puedes moverte_

_No voy a preguntar dónde has estado_

_Porque todo el mundo tiene un pasado_

_Cuando estemos más viejos_

_Vamos a hacerlo todo de nuevo._

Y entonces si esto realmente es amor que responderías, a una pregunta que muchas personas esperan oír y a las que otras no les parece muy importante ya que lo que sirve es el amor y no un papel será que te dejas de sufrir y de los comentarios de los demás y aceptarías o lo pensarías más detenidamente, te arriesgarías o te irías por algo más seguro y esperarías un tiempo prudencial para dar tu respuesta…

…

Y así solo quedaron 5 capítulos para el final…


	26. Chapter 26: No Digas Nada

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción:** Sunday morning – Maroon 5 / Capital Cities - Safe and sound / Sober – Pink

**CAPÍTULO 26: NO DIGAS NADA**

…

L: ¿Qué? – La rubia solo sonrió – digo claro que quiero si por supuesto que si – la abrazo.

D: enserio….. Te advierto que será para toda la vida..

L: eso es lo que me motivo a decir que si ….serás mía para siempre.

D: Siempre lo he sido.

L: es verdad no estoy soñando? – Le dijo abrazándola – y bueno me imagine millones de cosas pero me sorprendiste mucho, lo prefiero así de manera sencilla

D: Por supuesto que no estas soñando– se besaron y Dianna le coloco el anillo – y bueno pudo ser mejor pero no podía aguantar más.

L: Por un momento pensé que me dirías que se acababa todo y que ya estabas saliendo con la otra chica, y que yo terminaría sola para siempre.

D: no, que dramática eres, nunca haría eso y si me fui lejos fue para tomar la mejor decisión pero desde un comienzo supe que tú lo eras.

L: dios no lo puedo creer me voy a casar… - la rubia sonrió.

D: Nos vamos a casar, te amo y quiero compartir todo contigo.

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con más intensidad, sintiéndose nuevamente cerca y como le había dicho la rubia cada vez que lo hacían se estremecía.

Y al parecer la lluvia se llevó todo lo malo y las frases eran ciertas esa noche los problemas se fueron con la lluvia. Desde ese momento comenzarían un nuevo capítulo en su vida, sin duda aún tenían cosas que enfrentar pero por ese momento lo único que les importaba era estar juntas y felices.

Continuaron besándose sin importarles nada, aunque ya la lluvia era bastante intensa estaban disfrutando del momento, entonces la rubia tomo su mano y corrieron hasta la casa de la morocha completamente empapadas pero felices, Lea abrió rápidamente la puerta y entraron, la morocha se comenzó a quitar la ropa ante la mirada de su chica, finalmente se quedó solo en ropa interior y camino hacia ella.

L: de verdad aun sientes vergüenza cuando estamos desnudas?

D: Bueno si a veces – le dijo mirándola fijamente – pero todo desaparece cuando te miro – se mordió el labio – eres perfecta lo sabias.

L: Me encanta cuando te pones así – comenzó a sacarle la blusa – además es bueno mantener un poco de nerviosismo sino todo sería monótono – desabrocho su pantalón – ya una vez salimos de esa rutina – la beso en el cuello – porque no seguimos haciéndolo.

D: Dios Lea me vas a matar – rieron.

L: Aun no….. Ven vamos al baño – tomo su mano.

La morocha abrió la llave de la ducha y se quitó toda su ropa, diciéndole a la rubia que hiciera lo mismo.

D: el agua esta perfecta – dijo la rubia bajo el agua – pero tú eres más perfecta.

L: vaya cumplido – la miro a los ojos.

D: Tienes un cuerpo increíblemente perfecto – acaricio su mejilla – cada parte de él.

L: Tú no te quedas atrás – se pegó al cuerpo de la chica – te amo – comenzó a besar su cuello, cada parte de tu piel reacciona cuando te toco, podría pasar el resto de mi vida así – comenzó a colocar sus manos en el trasero de la chica – eres simplemente perfecta.

D: Gracias, todo lo que ves es tuyo, y quiero que todo lo que yo estoy viendo sea también mío.

L: Así será te lo prometo – la rubia paso sus manos por el cuello de la chica y la beso apasionadamente mientras caía el agua sobre ellas, la rubia tomo la iniciativa y bajo su mano hasta el centro de la morocha y comenzó con suaves masajes en esa zona, Lea mordía su hombro disfrutando del momento, entonces abrió un poco las piernas y metió uno de sus dedos, con su otra mano levanto el rostro de su novia y le pidió que la mirara, y así lo hizo conectaron sus miradas mientras la rubia seguía con sus movimientos, Lea no podía seguir aguantado, así que se dejó llevar y llego rápidamente, la rubia sonrió y la beso.

L: cada vez es mejor que la anterior te has vuelto una experta.

D: Tuve a la mejor maestra de todas.

L: que bueno, me halagas, pero es mi turno y te aseguro que vas a gritar mi nombre.

D: que seguridad – la beso – veamos de que eres capaz.

L: De mucho – paso su lengua por su cuello y sus senos, la rubia se estremecía y trataba de sostenerse de la pared, Lea se arrodillo y comenzó a usar su lengua en su centro, siguió así por unos minutos y subió rápidamente a besar sus labios, sin previo aviso metió dos dedos y comenzó con movimientos rápidos, observando cada expresión que tenía la rubia.

Finalmente la rubia gimió su nombre tal y como le había dicho la morena que solo la veía satisfecha y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambas disfrutaron del momento, minutos después salieron de la ducha y se pusieron ropa cómoda, Dianna se recostó en la cama y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

L: aún se acelera tu corazón cuando estoy cerca?

D: Si es algo que no puedo evitarlo.

L: Me encantas – la abrazo – y ahora que vamos a hacer?

D: No lo sé tratar de conquistar el mundo.

L: Muy graciosa – se rio – pero me refiero a nosotras.

D: Pues primero hablar con nuestras familias y amigos, después ya veremos.

L: Como crees que reaccionen?

D: Espero que lo tomen de buena manera, además lo importante es que estamos felices

L: Muy felices, alguna vez pensaste en el día de tu boda?

D: Sinceramente, cuando era pequeña lo hacía muy a menudo, me veía con un vestido blanco caminando al altar con mi padre a mi lado y al otro lado el típico príncipe azul que esperaba por mí, pero con el paso del tiempo fui dejando de lado aquel sueño, y bueno mis preferencias cambiaron – se rio – ahora quiero una princesa.

L: que bueno que cambiaron, yo también llegue a imaginarlo en algún punto de mi vida, tú sabes que siempre he estado segura de mis gustos, pero nunca me lo imagine de la manera convencional con flores, el vestido, el salón, y todas esas cosas, quiero algo distinto.

D: Me parece perfecto, dejemos lo común a un lado ya tendremos para planear todo.

L: Si tienes razón, ya veremos – bostezo – ahora si me voy a dormir, demasiadas cosas para un solo día, además no me esperaba terminarlo de esta manera.

D: Me gusta sorprenderte, pero si yo también estoy agotada – le dio un beso en la frente – Buenas noches.

L: Buenas noches – la morena se giró y la venció el sueño

El despertador de Lea comenzó a sonar haciendo despertar a la morena, quien solamente estiro su mano tratando de localizar en qué lugar estaba, cuando al fin lo logro se giró para abrazar a la rubia.

_Es domingo en la mañana y la lluvia cae_

_Te robo las sábanas, compartimos la piel_

_Nubes nos cubren en momentos inolvidables_

_Gira encajar en el molde en el que estoy_

_Pero las cosas se vuelven tan locas_

La rubia seguía durmiendo profundamente, así que decidió dejarla descansar, se levantó y noto el anillo en su dedo, por lo que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, estaba muy feliz, siempre había soñado en proponerle matrimonio a la rubia, pero por diversas situaciones no lo había hecho, ahora estaban comprometidas, y aun no lo podía creer. En ese momento la rubia despertó y vio a la chica sentada al filo de la cama de espaldas a ella, así que se levantó un poco le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Vivir la vida se vuelve tan difícil_

_Y gustosamente me pondría en camino_

_Me levantaría y me iría si supiera que eso_

_Algún día me conduciría de regreso a ti._

D: que madrugadora – sonrió.

L: Bueno olvidamos apagar el despertador.

D: Como estas?

L: Bien, contenta, tengo tanta alegría que no sé cómo expresarlo.

D: qué tal si me demuestras lo feliz que estas me das un beso.

No dijo nada mas solo se colocó encima de la rubia y la beso apasionadamente.

_Eso podría ser todo lo que necesito_

_En la oscuridad ella es todo lo que veo_

_Ven a poner a descansar tus huesos conmigo_

_Conduciendo despacio un domingo en la mañana_

_Y no me quiero ir nunca_

D: amo lo apasionada que puedes llegar a ser conmigo.

L: para que veas cuanto te quiero – se levantó de la cama – voy a preparar el desayuno.

D: Voy contigo, me muero de hambre.

Se levantaron y fueron hasta la cocina, mientras la rubia picaba algo de fruta, Lea preparaba el café y un par de tostadas, Dianna veía a la chica tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, que no dudo en acercarse por detrás y asustarla.

L: Di – se giró para verla – uno de estos días te vas a quedar sin prometida.

D: Prometida – le dio un beso – que lindo suena.

L: si pero… - se quedó callada.

D: que paso?

L: ¿Qué vamos a hacer con nuestras carreras?, es muy bonito todo pero tenemos responsabilidades y además no podemos seguir escondiéndonos.

D: Tranquila de acuerdo buscaremos una solución, siempre lo hacemos.

L: Tú estarías dispuesta a admitir tu orientación sexual?

D: yo….. Pues….- la rubia no sabía que responder

L: No tranquila no me tienes que contestar, me apresure al preguntártelo.

D: No, no es eso solo que no lo había pensado, pero sabes que me siento orgullosa de lo que soy y de amarte, además en este momento mi carrera está en pleno crecimiento y pues…

L: Si yo se Di no pasa nada… ya buscaremos una solución.

D: Gracias por entenderme, te prometo que no será por mucho, hablare con mi representante este lunes y encontraremos una alternativa a todo.

L: Me alegra saber que lo harás.

D: Ya te dije que nada echara a perder lo que tenemos – entrelazaron sus manos – bueno ahora si vamos a comer, todo huele delicioso.

_Pero las cosas se vuelven tan locas_

_La vida se vuelve tan difícil_

_Lluvia de domingo en la mañana cae_

_Y yo te llamo_

_Cantando que algún día_

_Me conducía de regreso a ti_

_Encontraré el camino para_

_Regresar a casa contigo_

Aquel domingo en la mañana, las chicas disfrutaron de su reconciliación y su compromiso, ya que habían aclarado todo lo que sucedió entre ellas. No salieron en todo el día incluso apagaron sus celulares para que nadie las interrumpiera. Pasaron un fin de semana increíble y sencillo pero lleno de amor,…..al parecer esta vez el amor si fue suficiente.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE LEA**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la propuesta de la rubia y ninguna de las dos había comentado algo ni siquiera a sus familias o amigos, querían buscar el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

L: No tengo ánimos para salir – decía la morocha.

-anda la vamos a pasar bien, además el desfile será fantástico.

L: Pero, mañana tengo que ir a grabar y tú sabes que …

-Anda enana me hiciste venir desde Nueva York para que te quedes en casa, además tienes que relajarte un poco

La morocha había invitado a Jonathan a quedarse con ella un par de días, ya que el chico tenía unos días libres para pasarlo con su mejor amiga

L: Esta bien que intenso estas.

J: Esa es la actitud, además la nueva colección que van a presentar ha recibido varios elogios.

L: Bueno, ya la verdad es que si estoy emocionada por ir, pero solo unas horas recuerda que tengo que madrugar.

J: Prometido – levanto su mano y le sonrió.

Los chicos se alistaron sacando sus mejores galas, en una hora ya estaban listos para asistir al evento, prefirieron usar su automóvil por lo que Jonathan insistió en manejar.

J: Sube princesa – le abrió la puerta del auto.

L: Bien ya estamos listos, date prisa no quiero aguantar los millones de flashes de las cámaras sobre mí.

J: Si tranquila lo entiendo, pero dime cómo estás?

L: Mejor, no te niego que los primeros días estaba bastante mal, pretendí fingir, ahora las cosas han mejorado y bueno me siento con muchos más ánimos

J: Todo va a mejorar, y que has pensado sobre hacer público lo de su relación?

L: Yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero tengo mucho miedo, además no sé si Dianna esté de acuerdo en decirlo en este momento

J: No te derrotes, aguanta un poco más.

L: que positivo eres – le sonrió – gracias por siempre animarme.

J: Eso siempre será así.

Después de quince minutos llegaron a su destino y si bien tuvieron que aguantar a un par de periodistas todo salió bien y entraron sin mayores contratiempos.

-Bueno sean todos bienvenidos – saludaba el presentador del evento – a continuación comenzaremos con el espectáculo, espero que lo disfruten.

Las luces bajaron de intensidad y las modelos comenzaron a salir por la pasarela, Lea y John están atentos y disfrutando del show.

Mientras tanto la rubia estaba en su departamento desempacando sus cosas, ya que no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo cuando llego de viaje, fue entonces cuando el timbre sonó, y la chica fue a abrir la puerta.

Jess: Cámbiate lo más rápido que puedas – entraba la amiga de la chica rápidamente.

D: hola amiga yo bien gracias.

Jess: No tenemos tiempo, anda búscate el vestido de gala más bonito que tengas y ven conmigo.

D: Estas loca? Acabo de llegar de Londres y estoy bastante cansada.

Jess: No me importa mi mejor amigo Adam lo recuerdas – la rubia asintió – está presentando su nueva colección de ropa y su modelo principal le fallo.

D :Y? que tengo que ver en eso.

Jess: Pues que me llamo desesperado y yo le dije que podía conseguirle a una modelo mucho más guapa y profesional que esa.

D: oh no… No claro que no, no pienso ir.

Jess: Por favor, me debes muchas cosas, anda …

D: Dios….. No, además…. Estoy cansada.

Jess: Te lo suplico será solo una salida te lo prometo después yo mismo te traeré de vuelta a tu casa – la miro preocupada.

D: Esta bien - suspiro – pero esta te va a salir muy cara.

Jess: Lo sé pero valdrá la pena, anda no tenemos mucho tiempo.

La chica ayudo a su amiga a cambiarse y en media hora ya estaban en el evento listas, Dianna aún no le había comentado nada a su amiga sobre su compromiso con Lea, pero sabía que no podía seguir posponiendo esa conversación.

Adam: Gracia a dios que llegaron – las saludo – bien Dianna ya está todo listo para que te arreglen – le enseño el vestido que tendría que usar – este es el modelo que usaras.

Jess: te dije que te salvaría.

D: Bien me voy a cambiar enseguida.

Mientras tanto Lea y su amigo estaban en primera fila observando el evento.

John: Bien ahora tiene que salir la modelo principal con el vestido estrella de la noche.

L: Y no sabes quién es?

John: No pero alguien reconocida en Italia – se encogió de hombros – pero bueno a mi si me gustaron los diseños.

L: Si a mí también – miro a la pasarela – ya va a salir.

Entonces la música cambio y las luce se enfocaron en el centro, la rubia tomo una bocanada de aire y salió, su paso fue firme y elegante.

_Podría animarte_

_Podría enseñarte lo que quieras ver_

_Y llevarte a donde quieras estar_

La sorpresa de Lea y John era increíble, jamás imaginaron encontrarse con la rubia en ese lugar, estaba preciosa sin lugar a dudas.

_Podrías ser mi amuleto de la suerte_

_Aunque el cielo se esté cayendo_

_Sé que vamos a estar sanos y salvos_

_Sanos y salvos_

La rubia solo siguió caminando mostrando el diseño del vestido, toda la gente está sorprendida pero muy emocionada, por otro lado la morocha no sabía qué hacer, solo miraba hipnotizada mientras la rubia llegaba al final de la pasarela y posaba para los fotógrafos.

_Podría demostrarte mi amor_

_En una ola de misterios_

_Y aún estarías a mi lado_

Dianna estaba muy nerviosa, pero saco todo su valor y recorrió la pasarela de manera impecable, al girar pudo distinguir en la multitud a John y Lea, quienes la observaban sonriendo, casi pierde la concentración, pero siguió adelante, finalmente había acabado, las luces se apagaron y comenzaron a salir todas las chicas con la rubia encabezando la fila.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie para halagar al diseñador quien rápidamente salió y se colocó al lado de la rubia.

Minutos después volvieron a ingresar a la parte de atrás del escenario.

J: Vaya que sorpresa encontrarnos con la rubia aquí – le decía el chico mientras se dirigían al salón en donde sería la fiesta.

L: Si es algo que no imagine pero estaba hermosa, además no me comento nada sobre este evento

J: De seguro se le olvido, y todavía te quieres ir temprano porque no he comido nada

L: Esta bien - suspiro – nos quedaremos un rato más, además quiero buscar a Dianna

J: Si – celebro – vamos allá están sirviendo los bocadillos.

Mientras tanto Dianna se estaba cambiando, estaba muy sorprendida, pero por otro lado quería ir corriendo hacia la morena, no pensó encontrarse con su chica en ese lugar.

Jess: Estuviste increíble ahí arriba, la gente se volvió loca cuando te vio.

D: Gracias, y si lo disfrute mucho.

Jess: Bueno como te prometí te llevare a tu casa.

D: Antes necesito que me hagas un favor

Jess: Tú dirás

La rubia le comento todo a su amiga.

Jess: Esta bien rubia, como siempre yo haciendo de cupido – salió del camerino.

En la parte de afuera la fiesta seguía su curso y John y la morena estaban conversando al lado de la barra, mientras seguían probando los bocadillos.

John: todo esta delicioso.

L: Si, pero enserio ya me quiero ir, además Dianna no me responde el celular.

John: Esta bien - suspiro – voy a despedirme de unos amigos y regreso, espérame aquí.

L: Anda pero no te demores.

La chica tomo un sorbo de agua y sintió que alguien la toco por la espalda.

-mira nada mas con quien me vengo a encontrar

L: que susto – se tomó el pecho – hola Jessica como estas?

Jess: Muy bien, pero dime que haces aquí.

L: Pues vine con Jonathan, el insistió en que el show iba a ser muy bueno y acepte acompañarlo y tú qué haces aquí?

Jess: El diseñador es mi mejor amigo y necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

L: Vaya no lo sabía, pues déjame decirte que hizo un trabajo estupendo.

Jess: Gracias pero no me digas a mí, ven vamos te lo voy a presentar.

L: Te lo agradezco, pero John me está esperando.

Jess: Ven, yo iré a hablar con el – la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta una sala que se encontraba vacía.

L: Jessica si esta es alguna clase de broma te advierto que me voy a enojar mucho.

Jess: Tranquila de acuerdo, solo quédate aquí.

L: Esta bien pero …- vio como la chica salió sin dejarla terminar.

Jessica volvió rápidamente a la fiesta y busco a John para decirle que Dianna quería hablar con Lea y que por favor la esperara un momento, el muchacho sonrió y espero que todo saliera bien

-hola…..

L: hola Di, como estas?

La rubia camino despacio hasta acercarse a la morena

D: Bien, perdón por haberte traído de esa manera, pero no sabía cómo acercarme, como es que no estas sorprendida?

L: Tranquila no hay problema, y si lo estoy, pero fue más cuando te vi salir en la pasarela estabas preciosa e imponente, así que cuanto Jessica se acercó a mi pues supuse que querías hablar conmigo.

D: bien, era de esperarse, gracias por los halagos….. Yo solo quería …. – suspiro.

_No quiero ser la chica que se ríe fuerte _

_O la chica que nunca quiere estar sola _

_No quiero ser quien llame a las 4 de la mañana_

_Por ser la única que sabes que en todo el mundo no está en casa_

L: que sucede?

D: Te necesito, siempre ha sido así.

L: Yo también te necesito, más de lo que puedes imaginarte.

D: Te extraño – se pegó más al cuerpo de la chica – cada día se vuelve una tortura si no te tengo a mi lado.

L: Los míos son iguales – susurro a pocos centímetros de los labios de la rubia- y puedo preguntar porque tanto sentimentalismo?

D: No te das una idea de lo mucho que te deseo – coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica – y bueno creo que ya sufrimos mucho.

L: Bueno eso sí , pero este no es lugar para mostrarnos de esta manera

D: Hoy no quiero hablar, solo quiero tenerte a mi lado sin preocupaciones o dudas.

L: Solo una noche lejos de todo?

D: No pido nada mas – no aguantaron más y se besaron

_El sol está cegando_

_Y yo estoy despierta de nuevo_

_Estoy descubriendo que_

_Esa no es la manera en que quiero que termine mi historia_

El beso comenzó rápido, sus lenguas conectaron enseguida, la rubia enredaba sus manos en el cabello de su chica, ambas tenían muchas ganas de hacer el amor, pero no se dieron cuenta del lugar en el que estaban, por lo que Lea tomo la mano de Dianna y la llevo a un lugar mucho más privado, caminaron rápidamente hasta llegar al camerino que le habían asignado a la rubia y cerraron la puerta.

_La noche está llamando_

_Y me susurra suavemente, "Ven y Juega"_

_Estoy cayendo_

_Y me dejo llevar, soy la única culpable_

No resistieron más y dianna comenzó a quitarle el vestido, los movimientos eran bruscos y desesperados, necesitaban sentirse cerca, en pocos minutos ambas se encontraban en ropa interior de pie, la rubia levanto a su chica y la coloco encima de la mesa de maquillaje, no le importó nada y tiro todo al piso para poder acomodarla, le abrió las piernas para poder colocarse más cerca, no rompieron el beso en ningún momento, entonces la rubia comenzó a dejar besos en su cuello pasando su lengua, la morena solo mordía el hombro de la chica. Entonces ambas desabrocharon sus sujetadores, quedando solo con una prenda, Dianna comenzó a pasar su lengua por sus pezones, la morena solo arqueo su espalda.

Después coloco sus manos en el centro de ella y comenzó con movimientos rápidos, le saco la última prenda que le quedaba e introdujo dos dedos de manera rápida, Lea gimió fuertemente sosteniéndose de la rubia, Dianna la miro a las ojos y la beso, la imagen de ambas se reflejaba en el espejo que estaba a espaldas de la morena, algo que excitaba mucho más a la rubia, sus respiraciones continuaban agitadas, y sus movimientos eran mucho más frenéticos, minutos después ambas llegaron rápidamente al orgasmo, la morocha solo clavo sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia gimiendo.

_Estoy a salvo_

_Arriba_

_Nada puede tocarme_

_Pero, por qué siento que esta fiesta terminó?_

_No hay dolor_

_Por dentro_

_Tú eres como la perfección_

_Pero, como me siento tan bien sobria?_

Minutos después trataron de controlarse un poco, quedaron en la misma posición sin decir absolutamente nada

D: Solo diré que fue increíble

L: No lo niego me encanto, vaya sí que eres apasionada

D: Es una loca fantasía que siempre tuve.

L: Y porque no me habías dicho nada?

D: No lo sé simplemente te deseaba tener de esa manera – se alejó un poco de ella para observarla.

L: ¿Qué tanto me ves? – le pregunto sonriendo.

D: Pues lo hermosa que eres y lo afortunada que soy al tenerte a mi lado.

L: No más que yo – se rio – ya deja de mirarme me da vergüenza, además estoy completamente desnuda.

D: Pero si estas perfecta, cada parte de tu cuerpo parece perfectamente esculpida

L: Enserio Di – se cubrió con una bata – debo estar completamente roja.

D: No te avergüences, me encanta verte de esa manera – se acercó a su chica y puso su frente a la de ella – Te amo.

L: Cuantos halagos – susurro en sus labios – me encantas.

D: Lo sé - rio – pero debemos irnos.

L: Si, entonces podemos tachar esto de tu lista de fantasías – la molesto.

D: Pues sí, ya la tache, pero aún me faltan algunas por cumplir.

L: Y podría saber alguna de ellas? – se terminó de vestir.

D: No es un secreto – le dijo mientras se vestía – pero lo importante es que cada una de ella te incluye y que no quiero vivirlas con nadie más.

L: Te amo – la beso – ahora saldré como que nada sucedió.

D: No creo que te crean mucho.

L: Bueno – se miró al espejo – estoy bastante desarreglada, pero espero que nadie se fije.

D: No lo harán – le dio un beso en la frente – cuídate mucho y me llamas.

L: Por supuesto – se dirigió a la puerta del camerino y giro para ver a la rubia que le sonreía.

Camino rápidamente entre la multitud buscando a su amigo, al fin logro localizarlo y camino hacia él, no le importó que toda la gente la regresara a ver de manera rara

L: Vámonos – dijo la morena a su amigo quien la veía sorprendido.

John: que paso todo bien?

L: Excelentemente bien – se rio – pero la gente me está viendo raro.

John: Tranquila el auto ya está listo y bueno tienes cara de" tuve sexo y fue increíble" – se rio.

L: Ya déjame de molestarme y vámonos de una vez.

Salieron rápidamente en medio de los flashes, trataron de evitar a los fotógrafos, pero les fue imposible, finalmente llegaron a su auto y se dirigieron a casa de la morena

Mientras tanto en el camerino la rubia se ya se había cambiado y arreglado un poco su cabello y maquillaje

Jess: Bien ya puedes agradecerme – entro la chica feliz.

D: Pues sí, fue increíble.

Jess: Ya tranquila, no quiero muchos detalles pero la cara de sexo no te quita nadie.

D: Tampoco te iba a contar nada

Jess: Bien, al parecer todo se ha solucionado, pero como paso?

D: Bien de eso también quería hablar contigo.

Jess: Te escucho – se sentó en el sillón del camerino.

D: Mi viaje me ayudo a aclarar mis ideas, y bueno cuando llegue aquí lo primero que hice fue ir donde ella y decirle todo lo que sentía.

Jess: Bien esa escena de seguro fue bastante cursi, pero continúa.

D: Después de decirle eso pues le hice un pregunta y….

Jess: Ay no …. – Se levantó – no esto no puede ser – se acercó a ella – dime que no lo hiciste.

D: Pues si creo que es lo que estás pensando si….

Jess: ¿Qué? Por dios rubia, te vas a casar? Y yo ni enterada.

D: Te lo estoy diciendo…

Jess: Haber – la miro – estas segura de esto?

D: Por supuesto que sí, la amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Jess: Segura que no estas tomando esta decisión apresuradamente – la rubia se sorprendió – no me mal entiendas, amo a Lea – la rubia sonrió – no de la manera que tú lo haces, pero no quiero que te precipites y las cosas salgan mal.

D: Quédate tranquila, nunca estuve tan segura de algo.

Jess: Bueno eso me tranquiliza, sabes que si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy.

D: Gracias amiga – el abrazo – te adoro.

Jess: y yo a ti rubia.

Por otro lado Lea estaba en el auto junto a Jonathan con la mirada perdida, el chico no aguanto más y le pregunto por lo sucedido.

John: Habla de una vez.

L: que quieres saber?

John: ya las cosas están bien?

L: Mejor que nunca diría yo, pero luego te diré porque.

John: Nada de eso, soy tu mejor amigo me tienes que contar

L: Y lo voy a hacer, pero todo a su tiempo, confórmate con saber que estamos bien y tranquilas, así que puedes estar feliz por mí.

J: Y lo estoy, pero porque siempre tienes que dejarme con la duda.

L: Bien te lo diré que intenso eres – suspiro – Dianna y yo nos vamos a casar.

J: ¿Qué? – Freno el auto bruscamente – y me lo dices así nada más.

L: ME VOY A CASAR CON DIANNA – le grito emocionada.

J: Oh por Dios – se quitó en cinturón de seguridad – esa rubia no deja de sorprenderme, felicidades, parece que al fin van a poder ser felices.

L: Y lo mejor que será para siempre – sonrió.

J: Te deseo lo mejor enana – la abrazo.

L: Solo te voy a pedir una cosa.

J: Lo que quieras princesa

L: No digas nada – sonrió – aún tenemos cosas que arreglar antes de enfrentarnos a todos.

J: No te preocupes seré una tumba.

Dianna había llegado a su casa con su amiga Jessica, quien durante todo el camino no había parado de molestar a la rubia con su compromiso.

Jess: Y te digo que se acabaron nuestras fiestas de perdición

D: Una lástima – rio – extrañare esas fiestas, pero prefiero quedarme con Lea.

Jess: si claro, que cursi te has vuelto rubia.

D: El amor te cambia – miro a su amiga – por cierto te quiero pedir un favor.

Jess: El que quieras

D: No digas nada sobre el compromiso, aun quiero solucionar algunas cosas.

Jess: Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo.

Ahora las chicas enfrentaban el problema más grande de todos, decidir hacer su relación publica o no esa era la cuestión, era el paso más importante que tendrían que dar, si lo hacían ya no tendrían que esconderse nunca más, pero también tendrían que enfrentar a la opinión pública, sin duda recibirían varias críticas, pero todo eso quedaría en segundo plano al poder ser finalmente libres de expresar lo que sentían.

Serían capaces de ser valientes….?

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: VALIENTE

Cuatro capítulos para el final…...


	27. Chapter 27: Valiente

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción:** Macklemore and Ryan Lewis Ft. Mary Lambert - Same love

**CAPÍTULO 27: VALIENTE**

Te has puesto a pensar como seria tu vida si fueras un poco más valiente, si no te importara lo que los demás piensen de ti, de ser simplemente feliz y expresar quien eres realmente, dejar los miedos a un lado y enfrentarte al mundo, quitarte la máscara que llevas encima y ser simplemente tú, yo si lo he hecho. La vida es mucho mejor cuando eres tú mismo y no dependes de la opinión de otros o de que acepten como eres, aprendes a apreciar a las personas que verdaderamente estarán a tu lado sin importar lo que pase, quienes te seguirán tratando de la misma forma y te das cuenta de quienes no te apoyaran en las decisiones que tomes y de quienes estuvieron a tu alrededor por puro interés.

Lea y Dianna habían acordado una cita con sus agentes en la casa de la rubia para hablar sobre su futuro y la propuesta de matrimonio, las chicas no les habían comentado nada sobre su reciente compromiso por lo que estaban nerviosas por la reacción que pudieran tener.

Thor: bueno chicas las escuchamos – les dijo el agente de la rubia.

D: Bien, comenzare diciendo que ustedes saben que amo a Lea y ella a mí, sé que las cosas no son nada fáciles en el ambiente en el que estamos, pero tengo que decirles que la anoche le propuse matrimonio.

Mike: Vaya – suspiro el agente de Lea – y ahora que vamos a hacer – miro a la morena – no me mal entiendan estoy feliz pero preocupado.

L: Saben que siempre hemos seguido sus consejos y hemos mantenido nuestra relación en secreto, pero yo ya no aguanto más.

Thor: adoro la pareja que hacen pero creo que sería un error hacerlo público en este momento, Dianna acaba de firmar un contrato para una nueva película.

Mike: Y tu Lea vas a lanzar tu álbum como solista, además de un libro que ya tienes listo, no creo que sea lo más adecuado.

D: No quiero seguir actuando de una manera que nos soy, me siento orgullosa de mis gustos y de estar enamorada de una persona de mí mismo sexo, sé que es difícil, pero si tengo que perder la oportunidad de esa participar en esa película es algo que estoy dispuesta a afrontar.

L: y si nadie va a comprar mis discos o mi libro también es algo que aguantare, la recompensa que recibiré será mucho mayor al dinero, estoy segura de que nuestros fans nos apoyaran en todo, y si es verdad que lo más probable es que reciba un millón de críticas pero quiero hacerlo.

D: Por una vez en mi vida quiero ser valiente.

Mike: Lea no sabes cómo vaya a reaccionar Ryan ante todo esto, sé que adoras trabajar en Glee, te has puesto a analizar eso.

L: Lo sé, sabemos perfectamente que Ryan odia mi relación con Dianna.

D: Y a mí también – acoto – no solo la relación.

L: Sé que se pondrá histérico, pero ya te lo dije si contamos con su apoyo las cosas serán un poco más sencillas.

D: Se los suplico, queremos hacer las cosas bien, y el primer paso es aclarar nuestra situación sentimental que dicen…

Thor: Sigo pensando que es una idea descabellada y que les traerá más de un problema, pero las apoyare en todo.

Mike: qué más puedo hacer – suspiro – te adoro Lea y quiero que seas feliz, y esta rubia que tengo enfrente de mí- sonrió – es capaz de sacar lo mejor de ti, así que cuenten con todo mi apoyo.

L: gracias chicos no saben lo felices que nos hacen con esto, ahora tenemos un peso menos encima.

D: Gracias, los amamos – se levantaron y los abrazaron – seamos positivos y esperemos que todo salga bien.

Ahora que contaban con la ayuda de sus agentes se sentían un poco más tranquilas, pero todavía tenían muchas cosas que hacer como hablar con sus familias y amigos antes de que lo hicieran público.

L: Bien que te parece un viaje relámpago a Nueva York, así hablamos con mis padres y les explicamos todo.

D: Bien le comprare un boleto en el primer avión a mi mama y a mi hermano, así hablamos de una vez y nos evitamos inconvenientes.

L: les avisare a mis padres sobre todo y listo – se acercó y la beso – todo va a salir bien, así que respira y tranquilízate.

D: Pero si me lo dice la persona más desesperada y dramática del mundo – rio.

L: Bueno con más razón para que me hagas caso.

Hicieron una pequeña maleta y salieron de la casa con destino al aeropuerto, Dianna había llamado a su madre y le pidió que viajara a Nueva York ya que tenía que contarle algo muy importante, así logro convencerla a ella y a su hermano.

Después de un par de horas llegaron a su destino, Jonathan las había recogido en el aeropuerto y por más que les insistió para que le contaran lo que había sucedido no le dijeron nada.

John: Bueno llegamos, ya que están tan misteriosas – le guiño un ojo a la morena - esperare a que lo digan ya con todos presentes, solo díganme que no voy a ser tío.

L: Ya que curioso eres, ya te enteraras – rio.

D: Si JGroff, no te preocupes, por el momento no serás tío, pero vete preparando.

John: Que nada de eso, soy demasiado joven

L: Ya deja de molestar y entremos de una vez, de seguro mis padres están igual de nerviosos y ansiosos que tú – miro a la rubia – tranquila sabes que ellos te adoran.

D: Bueno pero ha pasado mucho tiempo.

L: Y … no pasa nada, ven además yo hace algún tiempo les dije que estaba tratando de reconquistarte.

D: Esta bien entremos de una vez.

Edith: Hija por fin llegaste – la abrazo – como ha estado todo.

L: Bien mama, tú como estas?

Edith: mucho mejor ahora – miro a la rubia – Dianna que gusto volver a verte.

D: Lo mismo digo yo Edith, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y pues los he extrañado mucho.

Marc: Y nosotros a ti – bajaba de las escaleras – pero me alegra tenerte en nuestra casa, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida.

D: Gracias, por todo.

L: Hola papa no vas a saludar a tu querida hija – sonrió la morena.

Marc: Claro que si – la abrazo – me encanta que vengas a visitarnos.

John: Y a su adorado hijo – lo molesto el muchacho.

Edith: pero si a ti te vemos todos los días, no vengas con reclamos – todos rieron.

Marc: Bueno ahora basta esperar a que llegue tu mama y tu hermano – le hablo a la rubia – hace unos minutos nos llamaron para decirnos que ya habían llegado a la ciudad y que estaban en camino.

D: Perfecto, que les parece si esperamos un rato más y comenzaremos a hablar.

Quince minutos después llegaba Mary y Jason, bajaron rápidamente del taxi y entraron a la casa.

Mary: Hola Edith como estas? – saludaba.

Edith: muy bien pero intrigada por lo que estas dos señoritas nos quieren decir.

Jason: No más que yo, pero bueno hola Edith – la abrazo – Marc, un gusto volver a saludarte.

Marc: el gusto el mío muchacho pero pase, ya está todo listo.

Las chicas estaban de pie en la mitad de la sala esperando a que todos estuvieran en sus lugares, entonces Lea tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar.

L: Bien, quiero agradecerles por estar aquí, lo primero que quiero decir es que si hay algo que he aprendido en mi vida es la importancia de tener a tu familia a tu lado y que podemos tener hermanos sin ningún tipo de parentesco – miro a John – el motivo de esta reunión es decirles que Dianna y Yo …

D: Nos vamos a casar – dijo rápidamente la rubia.

L: Planeaba tartamudear por varios minutos pero si – les enseño su anillo.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho por la confesión, pero rápidamente reaccionaron.

Mary: es increíble chicas, les deseo lo mejor del mundo.

Marc: Vaya, no podía pedir una mejor nuera que tu Dianna.

Jason: No me lo puedo creer, como convenciste a mi hermana, según yo odia los compromisos y todo eso.

L: de hecho ella fue quien me lo pidió – sonrió – y yo no me pude negar.

Edith: hijas estoy muy contenta por su compromiso, se cuánto se aman y lo felices que son cuando están juntas así que cuenten con todo mi apoyo.

D: Gracias Edith, a todos en realidad, sé que es un gran paso y una gran responsabilidad, pero no puedo vivir sin esta mujer.

John: aunque sea enana – la molesto – pero si yo también estoy muy feliz, pero que van a hacer ahora, digo no quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada pero lo mantendrán en secreto?

L: No, claro que no esta vez haremos las cosas bien.

D: Por ese motivo anunciaremos nuestro compromiso de manera pública, terminando de una vez con todos los rumores y preguntas.

Mary: Me gusta mucho que se decidan por eso, pero están seguras.

L y D: Completamente seguras – dijeron juntas y se tomaron de la mano.

Marc: Bien no se diga más una vez más felicitaciones y a festejar.

Jason: Bienvenida a la familia cuñada – abrazo a la morena.

Aquella nueva familia festejo el compromiso de las chicas esa noche, y Lea y Dianna habían logrado una nueva meta, ahora venía la parte más difícil de todas la primera hablar con Ryan y la segunda enfrentarse a los medios

Tres días habían pasado ya desde que volvieron de Nueva York, y Lea había acordado una reunión con Ryan lo más rápido posible, así que se encontraba en la parte de afuera de su oficina esperando a que llegara, le sudaban la manos y no podía estar tranquila, quiso hablar a solas con él ya que él y Dianna no congeniaban.

-Lea ya puedes pasar acaba de llegar – le dijo la secretaria.

L: Gracias y deséame suerte – entro a la oficina.

R: hola Lea que bueno verte – la abrazo – y dime porque la urgencia de hablar conmigo.

L: Bueno lo que sucede es que quiero comentarte algunos acontecimientos en mi vida y que estoy segura de que afectaran al show

R: Pues te escucho

L: Estoy comprometida y me voy a casar.

R: Eso es maravilloso una gran noticia, de seguro aumentara el rating y todo eso, pero dime quien es el afortunado.

L: No hay afortunado – suspiro – es Dianna.

R: ¿Qué? Como sucedió eso? Ustedes terminaron hace mucho tiempo.

L: Bueno nos volvimos a reunir y pudimos aclarar nuestra situación y hace unos días me propuso matrimonio y yo acepte.

R: No puedes hacerlo, sabes lo que opino de su relación.

L: No te lo estoy consultando, simplemente te estoy avisando, además en unos días daré una conferencia de prensa en donde anunciare mi compromiso.

R: Sabes que esto podría terminar de hundir al show.

L: No lo creo, la gente entera y pues a quien no le guste tendrá que respetarlo, es mi vida y no voy a permitir que sigan interviniendo en ella, además el Show tiene que continuar.

R: Podría despedirte en este instante si así lo quisiera.

L: Y que te impide hacerlo – lo desafío.

R: Primero tendría que aguantar un millón más de críticas y protestas de los fans, además eres la figura central del show, no me gusta nada lo que has decidido.

L: Amo a Dianna y hare todo para estar a su lado.

R: Si te creo, pero ….- suspiro – tendré que tragarme todo lo que tengo que decir y solo te voy a pedir que no expongas más de lo debido no quiero más escándalos, afrontaremos esto de la mejor manera, pero quiero que sepas que no estoy nada feliz con esto.

L: Es mi felicidad Ryan la única que tiene que estar bien soy yo y acepto lo que me dices, la decisión ya está tomada no lo retrasaremos más.

R: Haz lo que quieras ojala y no termines arrepintiéndote de lo que vas a hacer, ahora te pido que salgas de mi oficina y me dejes hacer un par de llamadas.

L: No creo que lo haga, y gracias por escucharme.

Se levantó de la silla y salió de la oficina, ahora estaban mucho más cerca de su meta, así que tomo su celular y llamo a Dianna.

D: Bueno, dime que estas bien?

L: Tranquila estoy bien, reacciono exactamente como te lo dije y estuvo a punto de echarme pero al final termino aceptándolo.

D: No juegues – rio – es perfecto tu aun tienes tu empleo y las cosas van mejorando, pero estas lista para enfrentar a la prensa.

L: Claro que sí, ahora no nos podemos acobardar.

D: Sabes estaba pensando en ir al set y así poder hablar con los chicos

L: Es una excelente idea, ven rápido, además Amber Marc y Harry también estarán aquí así que es perfecto.

D: Ya estoy saliendo

-muy bien chicos eso es todo por hoy pueden ir a sus casas a descansar

Naya: que bien estoy agotada – suspiro.

L: No quédense un momento más tengo algo que mostrarles.

Chris: Ay no y ahora que sucede.

L: Bueno es algo importante.

Mark: Tanto para no dejarme ir a descansar?

D: Si, porque queremos decirles que nos vamos a casar – entraba la rubia al estudio con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Qué? Gritaron todos sorprendidos, pero felices por la chicas, todos las felicitaron y se entusiasmaron con la noticia y aún más cuando supieron que lo harían publico

_Porque a quienes les gusta personas del mismo sexo tenían ciertas características._

_Los conservadores creen que es una decisión_

_Y que puede ser curado con tratamiento y religión_

El día finalmente había llegado, y Dianna sería la primera en enfrentar a la prensa, lo haría durante a promoción del nuevo videoclip, era la ocasión perfecta para abordar el tema, todos los medios estaban invitados, además del elenco del videoclip, Nicole asistiría, por lo que Lea estaba aún más nerviosa, pero la rubia solo saludo amablemente con la chica y se disculpó con ella por la actitud que tuvo la última vez que se encontraron. Al evento la habían acompañado sus amigas Jessica y Ashley quienes la esperaban en la parte de afuera.

_El género, color de piel,_

_Hasta la tez de nuestra pigmentación._

_La misma lucha que da lugar a huelgas,_

_Derechos humanos para todos_

_No hay diferencia_

_¡Vive! ¡Y sé tú mismo!_

Todo estaba listo y en unos minutos la conferencia se llevaría a cabo, primero mostrarían el material finalizado y luego comenzarían con las preguntas, entonces las luces se apagaron y la proyección comenzó, sin duda el trabajo de diseño y fotografía había sido impecable y tal como les dijeron el beso fue tratado de la manera más profesional posible.

_Puede que no sea igual a ellos_

_Pero, eso no importa_

_No existe libertad si no hay igualdad_

-bien ahora comenzaremos con las preguntas.

-señorita Agron debo preguntar cómo reaccionó al enterarse que debía besar a una chica.

D: Bueno fue una sorpresa, pero todo salió bien.

-y que puede decirme de su orientación sexual – pregunto arrogante.

D: Eso es lo quiero hablar y les agradecería que no me interrumpieran ya que es un tema delicado después de esto no responderé a mas preguntar y les pido que respeten mi decisión.

_Y no puedo cambiar_

_Incluso si lo intentara_

_Incluso si quisiera_

_Mi amor_

D: Para mí nunca ha sido fácil encontrar a una persona que me complemente, por lo que tengo que decir que busque mucho pero hace exactamente cinco años conocí a una persona que me cambio para siempre, me hizo comprender lo que significaba amar y entregarse por completo, no les negare también llore y mucho, incluso estuvimos lejos por mucho tiempo, pero si algo es tuyo regresara, y déjenme decirles que me volvió a enamorar, y me demostró que la gente es capaz de cambiar y mejorar, que todos cometemos errores, pero no por eso tenemos que ser juzgados implacablemente que existen personas que se merecen una segunda oportunidad, y así fue como volví a sentirme viva y completa, no creo en el felices para siempre sino que debemos vivir el hoy y el ahora, por lo que hoy quiero decir que estoy completamente enamorada y feliz porque me acabo de comprometer con la mujer más maravillosa del planeta, y por qué no decirlo más valiente, así que como ella me lo demostró varias veces durante este tiempo, seré valiente y quiero decirles que me voy a casar y que estoy muy feliz, no quiero seguir ocultándome quiero que todos sepan que amo a una mujer y me siento orgullosa de poder compartirlo con ustedes, sé que espere mucho tiempo, pero ya no mas ahora las cosas serán diferentes, espero que sepan diferenciar mi vida profesional y personal, puede que a mucha gente no le guste lo que hoy estoy confesando pero esta es mi verdadera yo, gracias a ti aprendí lo que significa el amor, lo que duele pero sobre todo lo emocionante que puede llegar a ser, me enseñaste a apreciar cada pequeño momento que comparto a tu lado, Te Amo – suspiro – Y para concluir quiero decir que esta persona dará una rueda de prensa mañana en la que se expresara tal y como yo lo he hecho, por el momento les ruego que sepan respetar mi privacidad y la de esa persona, gracias por todo – sin decir nada más se levantó del panel y salió rápidamente.

Los flashes de las cámaras se dispararon y los reporteros se abalanzaron para tratar de obtener algún otro tipo de declaración, en pocos minutos las redes sociales se revolucionaron con las declaraciones de la rubia, todos especulaban sobre la persona que era la dueña de su corazón.

Jess: Perfecto amiga – la abrazo – ya paso todo.

Ashley: que orgullosa me siento – le dio un fuerte abrazo – eres una mujer increíble.

D: Gracias chicas, sin ustedes a mi lado me habría sentido aún más nerviosa.

Jess: Siempre estaremos para ti rubia no lo olvides.

Después Dianna se dirigió a su apartamento en donde la estaba esperando la morena.

L: estuviste perfecta – la beso – me encantaron tus palabras.

D: Gracias – le sonrió – eso si aún estoy temblando.

L: Ya terminara todo – la abrazo – mañana me enfrentare a todos y por fin podremos estar juntas

D: Si, tienes razón un último esfuerzo.

_Un mundo lleno de odio_

_Algunos preferirían morir_

_Antes de ser quienes son._

_Y un certificado en papel_

_No lo resolverá todo._

_Pero ¡demonios! es un buen comienzo._

Al día siguiente la morena había convocado a una rueda de prensa por lo que de manera inmediata, todos asociaron que era ella la persona de quien hablo Dianna, miles de fans y reporteros se apostaron a las afueras de un hotel en los Ángeles, el lugar escogido por la chica para dar a conocer la noticia. Fue impresionante la cantidad de personas que se dieron cita para por lo menos ver entrar a la chica y esperar sus declaraciones.

_Todos venimos del mismo modo._

_Deja de lado todo ese miedo_

_Debajo de todo, es el mismo amor,_

_Ya era hora de que nos levantemos._

L: Gracias a todos por venir, comenzare a hablar por lo que no quiero interrupciones, solo quiero que escuchen lo que tengo que decirles – suspiro – aquí voy.

La morena se encontraba acompañada de su amigo John quien estaba en la parte de atrás apoyándola como siempre y a lado suyo en la mesa estaba su agente sonriéndole

L: Durante toda mi vida he cometido mucho errores, pero creo que el más doloroso fue el que hizo que casi pierda al amor de mi vida, antes de que esta persona llegara a mi vida estaba completamente perdida, creía que jamás podría enamorarme y que no conocería a la persona que me haga ser mejor, pero llego ella y derribo todos mis muros, siempre estuve segura de mis gustos y pues vivimos en un mundo lleno de apariencias, fue ese el motivo de mantenerlo en secreto, no me sentía nada bien ocultándolo, pero ahora llego la mujer que me da razones para ser valiente y enfrentarme a todo y todos, quiero decirles que ella es una persona increíble, amorosa, apasionada, sincera y atrevida, todo lo que se propone lo logra, me enseño que el amor merece una segunda oportunidad y que vale la pena luchar, que todo tiene su recompensa y que por más duro que se presente el camino es importante seguir adelante, hoy quiero decirte que te agradezco por todo lo que me has dado, siempre daré las gracias por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte y no sabes lo feliz que soy al poder decir que nos vamos a casar y que soy muy feliz a tu lado, sé que aún tenemos un largo camino por recorrer, pero quiero que sepas que nunca voy a ser capaz de olvidarte, ya lo intente una vez y no funciono, Te amo, y a ustedes les quiero pedir que respeten mi relación y mi privacidad, ya que si tomamos la decisión de hacerlo público es para evitar seguir escondiéndonos y seguir teniendo miedo de que tengan alguna fotografía nuestra, les agradezco por escucharme – se levantó de la silla – oh casi lo olvido Te Amo Dianna Agron.

Al igual que lo hicieron con la rubia los flashes de las cámaras se dispararon y todos querían hablar con la morena, en la parte exterior del edificio miles de fans se habían dado cita para mostrar su apoyo a las chicas en ese momento especial.

La morocha salió rápidamente y abrazo a su amigo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

John: estuviste increíble – le limpio las lágrimas – estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

L: Gracias, mira como estoy temblando – rio.

John: Bueno ya paso todo, ahora vamos porque de seguro la rubia está muy impaciente.

L: Te adoro – lo volvió a abrazar – y si tienes razón, se ha vuelto muy dramática.

John: de quien aprendería?

L: De la mejor en eso – rieron.

Dianna estaba en su casa junto a sus amigas viendo la conferencia que dio la morena, la rubia tenia lágrimas en sus ojos y estaba muy feliz.

Jess: Debo admitir que me gustó mucho lo que dijo.

Ashley: Si Di, es muy romántico todo, ahora si van a poder estar juntas sin miedos.

D: Gracias por estar aquí chicas y si ahora comienza mi nueva vida.

Minutos más tarde la morena llego a la casa y Dianna se levantó a abrazarla y llenarla de besos.

D: Te amo – la beso – te amo.

L: Vaya –rio – y yo a ti nunca lo olvides.

Jess: no coman enfrente de los pobres.

L: Hola Jessica como estas – la abrazo – oh Ashley que gusto volver a verte.

Ashley: lo mismo digo, por cierto las felicito por su compromiso, ya pedí ser la dama de honor.

Jess: Ni en tus sueños, Di ya me eligió a mí.

D: Tranquilas o si no ninguna será mi dama de honor – sonrió.

L: Muchas gracias, por estar aquí y apoyar a Di y a mí.

Jess: Si muchas felicidades y suerte en esta nueva etapa, debo admitir que me hiciste tragar todas las palabras que te dije la ves que hable contigo.

L: Bien ese era mi objetivo – rio.

Si tal vez las cosas resultarían un poco más complicadas si expresaras todo lo que sientes, si te encontrarías con muchos obstáculos en el camino, y probablemente algunas puertas se pueden cerrar frente a tus ojos, pero muchas otras se abrirán. Nada será fácil, pero ese es el momento en el que tienes que demostrar lo valiente que eres y lo que estás dispuesto a hacer por ser feliz.

D: Ya tienes todo lo que te pedí?

L: Si pero porque tenía que preparar ropa para ambas?

D: Porque te voy a llevar a ver el amanecer…..

Y entonces cuantas personas tienen la suerte de decir soy valiente y decidido, sé que será difícil y que las cosas no son tan sencillas, pero iré paso a paso y me aceptare tal y como soy, nada ni nadie cambiaran mi forma de pensar…

Solo tres capítulos para terminar y si yo también las adoro sean felices….

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO AMANECER


	28. Chapter 28: Amanecer

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción:** Christina Perri - A Thousand Years

**CAPÍTULO 28: AMANECER**

Existen 365 días en un años a veces más o menos pero cada uno de esos días tiene un amanecer no importa cuán oscura y tormentosa sea la noche siempre saldrá el sol, pero cuantas veces has visto el amanecer, hay quienes dicen que es una experiencia que todo ser humano debe vivir, ya que puede ser solo o acompañado pero definitivamente es mucho mejor compartir ese momento con la persona que amas.

D: Recuerdas la casa que compramos?

L: Como olvidarla, por cierto debemos redecorarla y todo.

D: Pues sí, hace unos días me entregaron las escrituras de la casa.

L: Enserio? – la rubia asintió – entonces ya podemos decir que es nuestra casa?

D: Por supuesto, por esa razón quiero que vayamos allá a contemplar el amanecer.

L: Me encanta la idea será el primero de muchos que estaremos juntas.

D: Si la vamos a pasar increíble.

El viaje no duro mucho y llegaron rápido a su nueva, casa aun no contaban con ningún mueble ni mucho menos con camas, así que la rubia había improvisado una pequeña estancia con varios cojines y un colchón bastante amplio en donde poder descansar, además de varias mantas.

L: Pero que detallista te has vuelto.

D: Solo contigo soy de esa manera.

L: igual que yo contigo – la tomo de la mano – bien y que vamos a hacer mientras esperamos que amanezca.

D: Pues no lo sé tal vez – la abrazo – deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo en - mordió su oreja – cosas útiles.

L: Si claro – cerro sus ojos – cosas útiles, pero primero quiero charlar.

D: Pero – la morena la miro fijamente – está bien, sentémonos

L: Bueno, ahora ya todos saben sobre nosotras, y ten por seguro que harán de todo por conseguir una foto nuestra besándonos o abrazándonos.

D: Sé que se vienen días difíciles, toda la atención está puesta sobre nosotras.

L: Exacto y estoy completamente segura que buscaran por todos algo con que separarnos, y ten por seguro que se una u otra manera sabrán sobre el tiempo que estuvimos separadas.

D: Lo sé, y si me irrita mucho, pero eso ya paso, confió en ti y todas nuestras dudas desaparecieron

L: Quiero que estés consiente de que me inventaran romances al igual que lo harán contigo, solo te pido que antes de que nos dejemos llevar por los comentarios hablemos, y así solucionaremos las cosas, te prometo escucharte y no apresurarme.

D: Yo también te prometo escuchar lo que tengas que decirme y después tomar una decisión quédate tranquila, creo que ya hemos madurado

L: Nunca lo terminaremos de hacer, pero el tiempo me ha enseñado varias cosas.

D: Tienes razón, pero ahora estoy feliz, me siento libre…

L: Yo estoy igual que tú, no te niego que sentí muchos nervios – sonrió – pero solo pensaba en ti y en lo que tenemos por delante.

D: Solo quiero vivir el presente, ya no quiero planear nada, quiero que todo resulte bien.

L: Si, solo te diré que hoy te amo, pero estoy segura que esa frase te la diré por el resto de mis días, eres todo lo que siempre soñé tener.

D: Me vas a hacer llorar – tomo su mano – que hice para tenerte a mi lado?

_Latidos del corazón rápidos_

_Colores y promesas_

_Cómo ser valiente_

_¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer_

L: Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, pero quiero que sepas que tu sacas lo mejor de mí, sé que puedo ser impulsiva, dramática – se rio – desesperante, controladora y a veces perfeccionista, pero es lo que soy y tú has sabido aceptarme como soy y me haces querer mejorar.

D: te amo tal y como eres, tu sabes que puedo ser muy rara, y atrevida – sonrió – además de un tanto aburrida, pero tú también me aceptas como soy, y cada logro que consigo es gracias a ti, tu siempre creíste en mí y en mi talento.

L: Tu sola lo lograste, finalmente el mundo se dio cuenta de lo talentosa que eres.

D: Tu disco será un éxito ten por seguro que alcanzara las mejores ventas, además del libro que escribiste, sé que lo terminaste hace mucho tiempo y que cada palabra escrita ahí salió desde tu corazón.

L: Pero que expresivas nos hemos vuelto

D: Bueno era momento de decirlo.

L: Bien – se levantó y tomo dos copas y una botella de vino – es momento de brindar.

D: Perfecto – tomo su copa y se sirvieron – bien primero quiero brindar por nosotras, por nuestros proyectos.

L: Por nosotras y porque todo salga bien – bebieron un sorbo – te amo.

D: Te amo – se acercó a la morena – bien ahora que hemos dejado salir todos nuestros sentimientos, creo que deberíamos expresarlos de otra manera.

L: pues si – puso sus manos en la cintura de la rubia – y de qué manera lo vamos a hacer?

D: Tengo varias ideas – se acercó más a sus labios – pero todas te incluyen a ti desnuda.

L: Vaya – sonrió – son un poco pervertidas no crees?

D: Tal vez, pero me muero de ganas por hacer el amor contigo.

L: entonces tenemos aproximadamente – vio su reloj – tres horas antes de que amanezca.

D: Deberíamos comenzar si queremos alcanzar.

L: Tú eres la que no deja de hablar.

_Pero viendo que estas solo_

_Todas mis dudas de repente desaparecen de alguna manera_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Yo he muerto todos los días esperándote_

_Querido no tengas miedo yo te he amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

Se besaron, Lea recostó a la rubia sobre el colchón lentamente y se colocó encima de la rubia, primero fue un beso pausado, entonces se separó un poco y le acaricio la mejilla, observo sus ojos y sonrió.

L: Te amo – acaricio su cabello – no me cansare de decirlo, contigo aprendí a ser quien soy ahora

D: Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar del sexo – sonrió – pero nosotras hacemos el amor.

L: Aunque suene cursi, así lo es, cada vez que lo hacemos me terminas sorprendiendo, y me haces sentir en las nubes.

D: Tú no te quedas atrás – paso un mechón de pelo por su oreja – no encuentro una palabra adecuada para definir lo bien que me siento.

Ahora el beso fue mucho más rápido y sus lenguas entraron en el juego, Dianna poso sus manos en el trasero de la chica y la acerco mas allá, por su parte Lea sonrió y comenzó a besar su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos mientras bajaba, comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la rubia, al igual que su chica lo hacía con ella, estaban solo con sujetadores, la morena siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, y rápidamente le quito aquella prenda, la acaricio lentamente y después comenzó a pasar su lengua por sus pezones, la rubia arqueo sus espalda y cerro sus ojos, Lea acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer, llego hasta su ombligo se puso de rodillas y se quitó su sujetador mientras la rubia la observaba.

_El tiempo se detiene_

_La belleza en todo lo que es_

_Voy a ser valiente_

_No voy a dejar que nada quite_

_Lo que está parado delante de mí_

_Cada vez que respiras_

_Cada hora que ha llegado a esto_

_Un paso más cerca_

Dianna se levantó un poco y acaricio los pechos de la morena poso sus manos en la cadera de chica y empezó a pasar su lengua por sus senos, seguía acariciándola y mordiéndola, Lea solo se sujetó fuertemente a los cabellos de la rubia, entonces se separaron un poco y se miraron, terminaron de quitarse las ultimas prendas de ropa y esta vez la morena se colocó debajo de la rubia quien la beso nuevamente y bajo su mano hasta llegar a las piernas al sentir la humedad de su centro le sonrió y comenzó a acariciarla, después rápidamente metió uno de sus dedos y comenzó con movimientos pausados.

D: Mírame – le suplico con la respiración agitada – abre tus ojos.

L: Esta bien – le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

D: Te amo – sonrió – y quiero que recuerdes que siempre estaré a tu lado.

L: Te amo – trato de no cerrar sus ojos y mirar a la rubia – no creo que pueda aguantar más.

La rubia aumento sus movimientos y metió otro dedo, entonces la morena gimió y la beso nuevamente, minutos después alcanzo el clímax, su cuerpo se tensó y se sujetó a las sabanas del colchón cerrando sus ojos.

D: que tal estuvo?

L: Dios, quien te ha estado enseñando – se rio.

D: Pues una profesora que tiene una voz maravillosa, es un poco chaparra y que me encanta.

L: Que afortunada la profesora.

D: Y mucho más la alumna.

L: Porque me pediste que abriera los ojos, sabes que no me puedo controlar en esos momentos y lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar mis ojos.

D: quería recordarte de esa manera.

L: Me encantas – se levantó un se puso encima de la rubia – pero es mi turno.

Puso su mano en la cadera y su rodilla en el centro de su chica, la volvió a besarla esta vez colocaron sus centros juntos haciendo fricción a cada movimiento, sus cuerpos se acoplaron de manera perfecta y la sensación que experimentaron fue única, en un momento la morena se separó un poco y metió dos dedos en el centro de la rubia, quien rasguño la espalda de su chica mientras gemía.

D: Siempre me sorprendes – dijo Dianna mientras acomodaba a la morocha a su lado.

L: Cada día será diferente – suspiro – fue asombroso.

D: Ya falta muy poco para el amanecer.

L: Entonces preparémonos para disfrutarlo.

Las chicas se levantaron y solo se cubrieron con las sabanas, caminaron hasta el balcón que tenían en su habitación en el segundo piso y colocaron una silla para observar el cielo, se sentaron en ella, la morena abrazo a Dianna y la rubia coloco sus brazos en su cintura.

L: Sabes a qué hora exactamente sucederá?

D: No, pero me encanta disfrutar de este tiempo a tu lado.

_Yo he muerto todos los días esperándote_

_Querido no tengas miedo yo te he amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

_Y a lo largo creí que te encontraría_

_El tiempo ha traído a tu corazón para mí_

_Yo te he amado por miles de años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

D: Recuerdas el sobre que me diste con la letra de la canción que escribiste?

L: Por supuesto… que sucede con eso.

D: Pues que cuando viaje a Londres lo leí.

L: Y que te pareció?

D: Me encanto…cada palabra que escribiste fue perfecta, no se algo me dijo que tenía que leerla en ese momento así que lo hice.

L: Todo sucede por algo…. Y te ayudo leerla en ese momento?

D: Si, me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito, y que no importa los problemas que tengamos que afrontar, ya que hemos pasado de todo y al final siempre terminamos juntas.

L: Eso sí, mucha gente se interpuesto entre nosotras y no solo eso sino que nosotras también nos hemos puesto varias trabas.

D: tienes razón – suspiro - Sabes mientras estuve en Londres conocí a personas increíbles.

L: Ah sí, y a quienes conociste?

D: Pues una familia un tanto especial – sonrió al recordarlos.

L: Una familia, y cómo es eso?

D: Pues el primer día fui a una cafetería y me encontré con un chico que compartió una valiosa historia conmigo.

L: Vaya desearía tener la oportunidad de conocerlos.

D: Te prometo que uno de estos días nos escaparemos a Londres

L: Y yo puedo conocer aquella historia de la que hablas?

D: Por su puesto, para no hacértela muy larga te diré que el perdió al amor de su vida, y que aun así no se ha dejado vencer, de hecho tiene una hija maravillosa, y tendrías que escucharlo siempre te anima con sus comentarios y su positivismo ante la vida

L: Vaya sé que es duro perder a alguien, pero nunca me imaginaria perderte de manera definitiva

D: No pienses en eso, nunca sucederá, no te vas a poder librar de mí tan fácilmente.

L: Es bueno saberlo, porque sabes que mi vida eres tú.

D: Y tú la mía, pero él me hizo comprender que a veces nos hacemos problema por cosas insignificantes y que es mejor disfrutar de la persona que amas mientras está contigo.

L: Y así lo haremos, y esta vez será para siempre.

D: Crees en que existe otra vida después de esta?

L: Si, estoy completamente segura de eso.

D: Porque lo dices?

L: Porque en el momento en el que te vi por primera vez, algo me dijo que ya había vivido ese momento, no se fue como volvernos a encontrar, que pase toda mi vida buscando algo que no sabía exactamente que era, pero cuando de conocí lo comprendí, eras tú – beso su frente – siempre fuiste tú.

D: Entonces en la próxima vida seré yo la que te busque por todos lados.

L: Esta bien será tu turno, solo te pido que no te des por vencida y me busques, no te olvides de esta chica dramática.

D: Nunca lo haría, y ten por seguro de que te encontrare, puede que me tome mi tiempo eso sí.

L: Pero llegaras, así como lo hiciste esta vez.

Puede un amor ser tan fuerte que desafié todas las leyes lógicas e incluso el tiempo, existe aquella persona con la que hagas lo que hagas te encontraras en esta y en todas la vidas, o tal vez esa frase sobre el amor eterno será verdad, nadie tiene esas respuestas, por lo que el destino y tus acciones se encargaran de poner en tu camino a la persona adecuada de la cual te enamoras perdidamente y por supuesto también lloraras amargamente pero si realmente están destinados a estar juntos se volverán a reencontrar y continuaran con su amor.

D: estas lista?

L: Así es…. – acaricio su espalda.

Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron por detrás de las colinas y el sol poco a poco el sol aparecía dejando atrás la oscuridad de la noche y dando paso a un nuevo día, lentamente el sol se alzó en frente de las chicas iluminando toda la ciudad.

L: Fue increíble – sonrió la morena.

D: Definitivamente nunca lo olvidare.

L: Ahora si lo puedo decir – miro a la rubia – buen día.

D: Buen día amor.

L: debemos repetir esta experiencia.

D: Lo volveremos a hacer, eso también te lo prometo.

L: Bien, tú no rompes una promesa así que estoy tranquila.

D: Pero la siguiente vez te prometo que será en un lugar completamente distinto a este.

L: Ya lo tienes todo planeado – sonrió.

D: Mas o menos, pero quiero que cada vez que veamos el amanecer sea inolvidable y diferente a la anterior.

L: Esperare ansiosa por ese momento.

D: También te aseguro que lo veremos junto a nuestro primer hijo.

L: has pensado en hijos?

D: Pues sí, me encantaría tener dos – rio – uno tuyo y uno mío, quiero tener una familia y tú eres la indicada para formarla.

L: Yo también lo había pensado – sonrió – seria magnifico, difícil pero lo lograríamos.

D: Pues si imagínate a dos morenas chaparras y dramáticas en mi vida, sería un completo y hermoso caos.

L: Ah sí imagina a dos rubias completamente decididas y con un carácter cambiante haciendo de mi vida una completa y extraña aventura.

D: Pues sería completamente perfecto.

L: Exactamente.

Lea y Dianna entraron nuevamente a la casa y se fueron a descansar durmieron plácidamente hasta las doce del día cuando el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar haciéndolas despertar.

D: Bueno….

Thor: Dianna al fin contestas, es urgente que regreses.

D: que …. – se levantó la rubia – que sucede.

Thor: los productores de tu nueva película me llamaron para acordar una cita contigo lo más rápido posible y temo lo peor.

D: Cálmate ya salgo para mi departamento y te alcanzo

L: que sucede?

D: Thor esta como loco, tengo que irme, los productores de la película quieren hablar conmigo y por lo visto no es nada bueno.

L: no puede ser, quieres que vaya contigo?

D: No te preocupes, tú descansa un poco más y yo te llamo si pasa cualquier cosa.

L: Esta bien – le dio un beso – me llamas ok

D: Así lo hare – se terminó de vestir – te amo bye.

L: Adiós – suspiro la morena.

La rubia salió de la casa y llamo un taxi que la llevara a su departamento, en unos cuantos minutos llego a su destino, tomo un rápido baño y se cambió de ropa, la reunión seria en media hora por lo que tenía que darse prisa.

Thor: que bueno que ya llegaste, ya están todos en la sala de juntas.

D: Lo siento, pero te juro que no escuche el celular.

Thor: bueno eso ya no importa, respira profundo y déjame hablar a mí.

D: Esta bien, entremos de una vez.

Dentro de la sala se encontraban los productores ejecutivos y el director de la película, todos estaban en completo silencio esperando a la rubia.

Thor: Bien señores, ya estamos aquí, a que se debe el llamado.

-lo primero que queremos hacer es escuchar a la señorita Agron – miro a la rubia – se puede saber porque no se nos consultó sobre las declaraciones que dio hace unos días?

Thor: La señorita no tenía la obligación de hacerlo ya que su vida personal no estaba en discusión en el contrato que firmamos.

-pero sus declaraciones nos afectan en la producción de la película, he recibido miles de llamadas de gente preocupada porque la señorita tendrá que realizar escenas heterosexuales en la película y creen que ha perdido toda credibilidad.

D: Eso es completamente ilógico, he estado con mi pareja por varios años sin que nadie lo supiera y mi trabajo como actriz fue impecable, y ahora me vienen a decir que no lo soy solo porque deje de esconderme en una mentira.

Thor: Dianna, tranquila déjame hablar – miro a la chica – la orientación sexual de mi representada no tiene nada que ver en su trabajo, ustedes la contrataron por su talento como actriz, han visto la versatilidad que puede proveer a su producción, creo que sería un error atacarla por eso.

-mire, estamos muy preocupados, no queremos que la gente asocie a la película con los escándalos de los protagonistas.

D: Nunca he dado de que hablar, solo que ahora ya no podía seguir viviendo una mentira y decidí hacerlo público, pero no puedo entender como son tan cerrados de mente y mezclan las cosas, soy una profesional y no permitiré que mi trabajo se vea afectado por mis decisiones, así que si ustedes en verdad creen que no soy lo que buscan para realizar la película les pido que me lo digan ya.

Thor: Miren, firmamos un contrato, no pueden romperlo de un día para otro y por una absurda razón, Dianna tiene mucho potencial y estoy seguro de que realizara un excelente trabajo, pero tienen que darle un oportunidad para que les demuestre de lo que es capaz.

-bueno después de escucharlos creo que ya hemos tomado una decisión – miro a sus compañeros y bueno la respuesta es….

DOS CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL…


	29. Chapter 29: Notas

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción:** Keane - Somewhere only we know

**CAPÍTULO 29: NOTAS**

…..

-bueno después de escucharlos creo que ya hemos tomado una decisión – miro a sus compañeros - y bueno la respuesta es que te daremos un oportunidad…creo en tu talento lo has demostrado varias veces y sé que llegaras muy lejos, además eres perfecta para el papel así que seguimos adelante

D: Muchísimas gracias, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

-eso te advertimos que al primer escándalo o la primera falta que tengas quedaras fuera del proyecto me entendiste?

D: Por supuesto, no les daré ningún motivo para arrepentirse.

Thor: Bien creo que todo ha quedado aclarado, gracias por escucharnos, y les aseguro que tomaron la decisión adecuada, ahora si nos retiramos.

Todos se despidieron y salieron de la sala de juntas, la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

D: Oh dios por un momento pensé que no accederían a darme un oportunidad

Thor: Yo creí lo mismo, pero todo salió bien, todo lo que dijiste fue perfecto y creo que fue lo que los termino de convencer.

D: Sé que cosas como estas seguirán sucediendo, pero no me daré por vencida.

Thor: Y haces bien, pero ya escuchaste, quiero que seas lo más discreta posible de ahora en adelante, no estoy prohibiendo que salgas y disfrutes con tu chica, pero si te pido que lo hagas con moderación y cuidándote.

D: quédate tranquilo, seguiré tus indicaciones y muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

Thor: Te adoro rubia, y ahora si puedes ir con tu prometida.

D: Gracias, nos vemos – se despidió y tomo su celular para llamar a Lea.

L: ¿Qué paso? Te despidieron?

D: Tranquila, si las cosas estuvieron un poco feas, pero me dieron una oportunidad para continuar en el proyecto.

L: Eso es fantástico, que bueno que todo resulto bien.

D: Que te parece si vienes a mi departamento y charlamos un rato.

L: Bien, solo me cambio y voy para allá.

D: Te espero Adiós…

La rubia puso su celular en su bolso y busco un taxi para regresar a su casa, durante el camino reflexiono sobre los últimos acontecimientos en su vida y se dio cuenta de que sus escritos aún seguían inconclusos ya que la última vez que escribió fue antes de su viaje a Londres.

_Estoy envejeciendo_

_Y necesito alguien en quien confiar_

_Así es que dime cuando me dejarás entrar_

_Me estoy cansando_

_Y necesito un lugar donde empezar_

Al llegar se cambió de ropa y se puso un short y una camiseta sencilla, se sentó en su sofá y prendió su computadora.

"Vaya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí, y han sucedido cosas realmente increíbles en mi vida, son tantas que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar como recordaran me fui de viaje para ordenar mis ideas, y bueno durante ese tiempo conocí a personas maravillosas, una de ellas es Elizabeth una niña increíble con un sonrisa que hace que te olvides de tus problemas, también a Nick, la persona más positiva y sincera que he conocido en mi vida, siempre sabía que decir para animarme y su historia de vida es bastante intensa pero te deja una gran lección, como que el tiempo es demasiado corto y que hay que disfrutar de las cosas que tenemos, decirle a la persona que tenemos a nuestro lado lo mucho que la amamos y lo que significa para nosotros contar son ella, bueno en fin el me ayudó mucho a despejar mis dudas, entendí que lo que sentía por Nicole fue una atracción, inevitable podría decirlo, ya que si no hubiera sido con ella hubiera pasado con cualquier otra persona, pero eso me sirvió para entender que probablemente pasen muchas chicas y chicos por mi vida pero a la única persona que quiero tener a mi lado para siempre es a Lea, les contare que pudimos arreglar nuestra relación, afortunadamente pudimos hablar mucho más tranquilas y bueno, tengo algo muy importante que comentarles, le pedí que se casara conmigo, así es me arme de valor y deje mis miedos al compromiso a un lado y le hice la pregunta más importante, y bueno ella acepto, para que decirles mas no lo podía creer, todo era tan surrealista.

Pero así fue como sucedió, ahora puedo decirles que Lea es mi prometida, aún no hemos fijado fecha para la boda, pero eso si queremos que todo sea sencillo, nada de cosas extravagantes ni siquiera sabemos en qué lugar hacerlo, pero ya tendremos tiempo de planearlo, por cierto quiero decirles que ya dejamos de escondernos, así es ambas nos armamos de valor y confesamos nuestros sentimientos, no fue nada fácil, y tuvimos algunas trabas pero al final todo resulto bien, tenía mucho miedo debo admitirlo, se me cruzaron miles de ideas por la cabeza sobre como reaccionaria la gente y que sucedería con mi carrera al igual que con la de ella

Aún tengo miedo, pero todo eso desaparece cuando pienso en que ahora podemos salir a la calle tomadas de la mano sin sentir dudas o miedos, todo ha sucedido muy rápido y hoy quiero concluir este capítulo de mis memorias,

Sé que volveré a escribir, tal vez más adelante o cuando me toque enfrentar un nuevo problema, y probablemente nunca nadie lea todo lo que existe en estos documentos en los que relato mis miedos, dudas, alegrías, tristezas y fortalezas, pero eso no importa, me hizo muy bien escribir y dejar mis sentimientos en cada palabra, aun no sé si contarle a Lea sobre la existencia de estas memorias, pero antes de hacer eso quiero concluirlas.

Sé que es difícil hacerlo de la manera adecuada, pero esta historia aún no termina, sé que aún tenemos muchos retos que enfrentar juntas y que obviamente no faltaran lo problemas en nuestra relación, además de que algún día me veo ya casada y con dos hijos de ella y míos, ella se los dije el tiempo corre demasiado rápido, tengo muchas cosas que vivir con Lea a mi lado, además de seguir con mi carrera, siempre estaremos en el ojo público y la gente hablara de nosotras ya sea para bien o mal.

Para quien algunas vez lea esto solo le diré que la vida te da muchas sorpresas y que hay ocasiones en que debes dar una segunda oportunidad, de dejar de sufrir y ser feliz, de luchar por la persona que amas y no dejarte vencer, si todos cometemos errores, mi prometida y yo somos un ejemplo claro de ello pero también de que el amor es mucho más fuerte y que si existen las almas gemelas esa otra mitad que tanto buscas, no renuncies a tus sueños y sigue adelante, no te gustaría que si cometes un error te den una oportunidad…muchas veces tenemos que ponernos en los zapatos del otro para entender lo que pasa solo así tomaras la decisión adecuada, prefiero tragarme mi orgullo y ser feliz que ser una orgullosa arrogante y perderme la oportunidad de ser feliz junto con la persona que amo, ahora miro hacia atrás y me doy cuenta de que tome la decisión acertada ninguna de las dos somos perfectas, por lo que seguiremos cometiendo errores, lo mejor de todo es que hemos aprendido a madurar juntas, no me arrepiento de nada y ahora puedo decir que soy feliz.

Ahora me despido, solo me queda decirles que vivan su vida al máximo y luchen por lo que quieren no se queden con la sensación de que hubiera sucedido si la llamaba o que hubiera pasado si le hubiera contestado.

Y quien sabe tal vez este no sea el final…"

Dianna cerró su computadora y suspiro, entonces escucho el timbre de su departamento y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su chica quien estaba parada en la puerta con una rosa blanca sonriéndole.

_Atravesé un árbol caído_

_Sentí sus ramas mirándome_

_¿Es este el lugar que solíamos amar?_

_¿Es este el lugar con el que he estado soñando?_

L: Si ya sé que suena trillado pero una flor para otra flor.

D: Gracias – tomo la rosa – me encanta, eres bastante detallista.

L: solo contigo amor – entro al departamento – me prestas tu computadora un rato necesito enviar un mail urgentemente.

D: Si claro está en la sala, voy a pones la rosa en agua.

L: Gracias, no me demoro mucho.

La morena se sentó en el sillón y abrió la computadora, movió el cursor para activarla.

L: Que pasa – murmuro – esto sucede por no saber utilizar un Mac – entonces un recuerdo se activó mostrándole todos los escritos de la rubia – que es esto?

D: que paso? – se rio – te dije miles de veces que aprendas a usar esa computadora

L: Si ya lo sé solo que mira lo que me apareció.

Entonces la rubia entendió todo, había olvidado cerrar la carpeta que contenía aquellas notas.

D: Bien me descubriste – sonrió – planeaba mostrártelos de otra manera, pero como siempre las cosas no resultan como uno las planea.

L: que cosas? No te entiendo nada.

D: Bueno eso que ves ahí son notas que yo escribía, fue durante el tiempo que estábamos peleadas y también cuando volvimos a ser pareja.

L: enserio? – Sonrió – yo también escribía.

D: Vaya parece que estamos conectadas – rio.

L: Así es, y quieres que los lea?

D: Pues si quieres hacerlo – asintió – adelante, no tengo ningún problema.

L: Pero antes de hacerlo quisiera dejar mi huella en ellos.

D: Te menciono en cada uno, pero que planeas?

L: Déjame escribir a mí también, déjame darle un cierre a mi estilo.

D: Claro, me encantaría, quieres que te deje sola?

L: Si por favor, es que cuando estas a mi lado me distraigo fácilmente.

D: Bien, voy a salir a comprar algunos bocadillos y regreso.

L: tomate tu tiempo – se rio.

La rubia cogió las llaves de su auto y le dio un beso a la morocha, salió de su apartamento feliz, sabía que Lea pondría todos sus sentimientos en aquellas notas.

"bien primero que nada quiero decirles que yo soy la mujer de la que tanto habla Dianna, si tal vez muchos de ustedes me quieren golpear por lo que le hice, y algunos quieren leer mi parte de la historia, estoy segura de que Di les conto todo lo que paso y concuerdo con su versión de la historia, pero ahora quiero decirles que soy una nueva persona, llena de vida y ganas de salir adelante, mi vida no ha sido nada fácil y he tenido que enfrentar duras pruebas, llegue a esta ciudad con miles de sueños, si ya había tenido la oportunidad de cumplir uno de mis sueños que era llegar a Broadway, pero aún tenía ganas de incursionar en la televisión, y cuando se presentó a oportunidad lo supe aprovechar, sin duda eso cambio mi vida y es que gracias a ese show conocí al amor de mi vida, siempre me gustaron las mujeres tengo que admitirlo así que cuando la vi por primera vez me impacto con su belleza, su carisma, y su forma de ser, todo absolutamente todo de ella me llamo la atención.

Poco a poco me fue mostrando que detrás de esa faceta de chica heterosexual se escondía una chica completamente atrevida y con ganas de experimentar, al principio me la puso muy difícil pero me comencé a insinuar mucho más y al fin pudimos dejarnos de dudas y aceptar lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras. Vivimos días maravillosos llenos de amor, pero nada dura para siempre y pues los problemas comenzaron a aparecer, todo estaba perfecto pero de repente las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando y las peleas que manteníamos eran completamente absurdas, ambas estábamos cansadas de eso, y además me mataban los celos, Dianna tenía que viajar constantemente y si confiaba en ella pero los celos no entienden razones, los últimos días antes que todo sucediera fueron horribles nos gritábamos demasiado por teléfono y evitábamos hablar de lo que verdaderamente sentíamos, sé que nada de lo que estoy diciendo es razón suficiente para justificar lo que hice, pero quiero que comprendan un poco mejor como me sentía, probablemente me odien y tienen razones para hacerlo pero todo lo que paso me hizo darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba respecto al amor que decía que sentía por ella, porque ahora puedo decir segura que la amo y que es todo para mí, las dudas de ambas se acabaron.

El tiempo hizo su trabajo y sano un poco las heridas, y así fue como nos volvimos a reencontrar, ambas estábamos dolidas por diferentes situaciones pero teníamos muchas cosas que aclarar y nos llevó varias lágrimas y gritos por qué no decirlo, pero dicen que después de la tormenta se encuentra un arcoíris, por lo que me propuse conquistarla nuevamente, mostrarle que había madurado y que aprendí de mis errores, fue de esa manera que conseguí una nueva oportunidad, detalle a detalle le demostré lo mucho que la necesitaba a mi lado, la reconciliación fue asombrosa, y es que mi rubia consigue llevarme al cielo y al mismísimo infierno, me pierdo en sus ojos y en su sonrisa.

Pero tuvimos que enfrentar una nueva prueba, y nos dimos un tiempo para pensar, ahora tengo que decir que fue una decisión acertada ya que nos ayudó a aclararnos, si no creo que todo hubiera terminado como la primera vez.

Después de eso Dianna me sorprendió con un pregunta que sin duda siempre espere escucharla decir, "te quieres casar conmigo" no les voy a mentir en algún momento de mi vida me imagine a nosotras casándonos y en nuestra casa propia con nuestros hijos, formar una familia, es algo que deseo hacerlo, puede que todavía no sea el momento pero de lo que si estoy segura es que la quiero formar con ella a mi lado.

Es muy loco como resulto todo si alguien me lo hubiera contado probablemente me hubiera reído y no le hubiera creído nada, pero así es el amor, hoy soy libre de expresar lo que siento y mostrarme al mundo tal y como soy.

Bueno así termina mi parte de la historia, bueno lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora ya que de seguro tendremos muchas más cosas por vivir, y en algún momento vuelva a contarles, no sé a quién van dirigidas estas notas pero solo te diré que nunca te des por vencido sigue adelante y trata de ser un poco más valiente, sé que es duro pero todo tiene su merecida recompensa.

Solo quiero que quede claro que amo a Dianna y que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerla feliz…."

Lea guardo los documentos en la computadora y el cerro, luego se dirigió a la ventana y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que la rubia regresara.

_Y si tienes un minuto ¿Por qué no vamos a_

_Hablar de esto a un lugar_

_Que solo nosotros conocemos?_

_Este podría ser el final de todo_

_Entonces ¿Por qué no vamos_

_A un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos?_

D: Hola – entro despacio y vio a la morena muy concentrada – estas bien.

L: Si – continúo en la misma posición – solo estaba pensando.

D: y se puede saber en qué – la abrazo por detrás colocando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica

L: No sé en todo, en nosotras.

D: Bueno pero ahora vienen cosas buenas no lo crees?

L: Si tenemos una boda que organizar.

D: Exacto, y como quieres que sea?

L: Algo bastante íntimo, te juro que por un momento pensé en escaparnos a la Vegas y casarnos de una vez por todas – se rio.

D: No sería tan mala idea – sonrió.

L: Fue solo una broma – se giró para verla – no estarás hablando enserio verdad?

D: quieres algo más romántico?

L: Lo único que necesito es a ti, y escuchar el sí acepto de tu parte, no me importa el lugar ni el momento, lo que más quiero es ser tuya para siempre.

D: No sé cómo logras enamorarme cada día mas – la beso – te amo.

L: Y así lo hare siempre.

D: Entonces en donde te quieres casar?

L: En la playa – sonrió – solo tú y yo después organizaremos algo más grande con todos, pero una vez el mar fue testigo de una declaración de amor, ahora quiero que sea testigo de la más grande promesa que te pueda hacer.

D: Me parece la forma perfecta de terminar este capítulo y sellar nuestro amor con una promesa

_Este podría ser el final de todo_

_Entonces ¿Por qué no vamos_

_Al lugar que solo nosotros conocemos?_

L: Ahora te toca a ti decidir el día.

D: Mañana mismo – sonrió – ya no quiero seguir esperando, ya paso mucho tiempo, no quiero que nos volvamos alejar.

L: Segura - la rubia asintió - te quieres escapar conmigo?

D: Contigo voy a donde sea…

L: Entonces tenemos que preparar todo hay millones de cosas por hacer y tú tienes la brillante idea de casarnos mañana así que – la beso rápidamente.

D: Amo cuando hablas así de rápido y te pones toda dramática – sonrió – pero tienes que tranquilizarte, de acuerdo todo va a salir bien.

L: Bien – suspiro – tienes razón, siempre la tienes, pero bueno – se mordió el labio – así te adoro

D: Voy a llamar a mi amigo para que nos vuelva a prestar su casa en la playa.

L: Listo, mientras tanto yo voy a preparar nuestros atuendos – sonrió – obvio de blanco.

D: Perfecto, y no le diremos a nadie?

L: Estaba pensando en decirle a Jonathan, sabes que él es como mi hermano.

D: Yo también pensaba invitar a Jessica y Ashley, siempre han sido como mis hermanas y me han ayudado en muchas cosas, sobre todo en los momentos difíciles.

L: Pues si, además yo opino que Naya debe ir.

D: Sin duda, ella fue quien me trajo noticias tuyas después de mucho tiempo y de una u otra manera siempre nos ha apoyado.

L: Bien creo que esas son las personas más importantes, después organizaremos algo mucho más elaborado y con invitaciones y eso.

D: Bueno ya está decidido ahora solo tenemos que avisarles y esperar que no armen un escándalo.

L: Tranquila tu misma me lo dijiste todo saldrá bien.

D: Dale pero prepárate para la luna de miel – se rio – porque va a ser espectacular.

L: Quiero sentir fuegos artificiales – sonrió.

D: Así sera, te lo prometo.

La morena se despidió de su chica y se fue a su departamento, así que la rubia aprovecho ese momento para comunicarse con Nick.

Nick: Pero miren nada mas quien se acuerda que tiene un amigo en Londres y que está muy preocupado ya que no ha recibido muchas noticias – le decía el chico por video chat a la rubia.

D: Lo siento – rio – pero tengo buenos motivos para eso.

Nick: ¿Qué sucedió?

D: Primero cuéntame cómo está todo allá y más que nada como esta Elizabeth.

Nick: Pues todo está muy bien, empecé en el trabajo que me conseguiste y las cosas van bien, tengo tiempo para estar con mi hija que es lo más importante – sonrió – y bueno ella sigue en la escuela y feliz por la computadora que le regalaste, aunque no debiste hacerlo.

D: Fue un regalo, además me lo puedo permitir, y gracias a ese regalo estamos en contacto.

Nick: Bien tienes razón, igualmente te lo agradezco mucho, ahora si dime que es lo que paso con tu chica?

D: fui a hablar con ella y pudimos solucionar nuestros problemas – sonrió – pero lo mejor es que acepto nos vamos a casar.

Nick: Por dios es genial rubia te deseo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa, estoy seguro que sabrán sobrellevar su relación, así que enamórala cada día y recuerda no pierdas el tiempo en discusiones absurdas dedícate a ser feliz y compartir tu tiempo con la chica que amas.

D: Gracias por todo, eres un gran amigo y bueno desde ya te digo que estas invitado a la boda, así que ve haciendo maletas.

Nick: lo dices enserio o me estas molestando?

D: Claro que no de hecho ya voy a comprar los boletos – rio – apenas todo este organizado te avisare y te mandare los boletos para que tú y Elizabeth vengan a visitarme.

Nick: Eres un ángel, gracias por todo y ten por seguro que asistiré así que quédate tranquila.

D: Gracias a ti por escucharme y aconsejarme.

Nick: Ni lo menciones, pero ya me tengo que ir cuídate mucho y se feliz te lo mereces.

D: Igualmente cuídate y nos veremos muy pronto.

Escribir es dejar salir tus más profundos sueños y anhelos es transportarte a un universo paralelo en donde cualquier cosa puede ser realidad, una manera de expresar todo lo que sientes, sabes que de esa manera nadie te juzgara o se burlara de tus sentimientos, no es bueno quedarse con las palabras atoradas en la garganta así que tal vez la mejor forma de dejarlo salir es escribir, puede que lo hagas o bien o mal, eso no es lo importante, lo que sí importa es la sinceridad que demuestres con tus palabras, y al fin y al cabo la persona más beneficiada vas a ser tú ya que te atreviste a dejar salir tus sentimientos….


	30. Chapter 30: Entre Nosotras

**NOTA FINAL**

Bueno y así llegamos al final, no fue sencillo, ya que déjenme decirles que yo estudio ingeniería en sistemas y que amo la matemática, si bien nerd una ingeniera escritora que loco verdad pero bueno, nunca escribí en mi vida, de hecho odio leer pero conocí fanfiction en un momento de mi vida en el que estaba perdida, tenía miles de problemas sobre mí y cuando comencé a leer las historias que existían aquí me trasportaba a un mundo diferente y me encanto, tiempo después comencé a escribir y lo tenía guardado en mis archivos. Un día decidí publicarlo, para ver que tal me iba, solo espere recibir unas cuantas visitas y uno que otro review, bueno después a algunas personas les encanto y me animo a continuar publicando también otras me criticaron fuertemente, de hecho recibí varios reviews completamente ilógicos que decidí no publicarlos ya que en si fueron demasiado fuertes para mí y sin duda me disgustaron soy humana y tengo errores pero bueno esos comentarios me ayudaron a mejorar y continuar, no busco comentarios destructivos sino que lo hagan con una justificación coherente solo les deseo lo mejor a esas personas, y si no les gusta no lo lean y no se amarguen, pero aun así siguieron la historia ¿por qué? no lo sé…. lo siento tenía que decirlo….. en fin me divertí mucho escribiendo y para mí es un escape, cuando se presentó la idea de hacer una nueva historia lo pensé por un tiempo y me di cuenta de que adoro escribir, tal vez no lo haga bien, pero me gusta hacerlo, y bueno tengo una idea que me da vueltas en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que comenzare a escribirla, no escribo por las visitas o los comentarios, sin duda es emocionante recibir buenos comentarios pero no es lo más importante para mí, lo que si me importa es poner en palabras todo lo que siento y mis locos sueños, ahora me despido de ustedes dando gracias a quienes me apoyaron desde el principio y a quienes les gusto la historia, y para quienes no pues igualmente al menos se dieron el tiempo de leer por lo menos un capitulo y con eso me conformo, si tienen alguna idea de cómo sería la historia perfecta desde su punto de vista escríbanla, no esperen que alguien más trate de hacerlo, puede que no sepan escribir al igual que yo, pero inténtelo, quien sabe y tal vez se convierta en la historia más leída aquí, pero lo más satisfactorio es poner tus ideas y ver como poco a poco van tomando forma la vida es para arriesgarse.

Sin más que decir les deseo suerte en todo y sean felices. Las he llegado a querer mucho queridas lectoras, siempre alegran mi día, cada comentario que me dejaron fue especial para mí, y me hacen seguir adelante gracias en especial a Moon90, Alice Agron que lee desde el trabajo, a paolar1901 a todas la chicas en si no me alcanzaría esta nota para agradecerles a cada una de ustedes por otro, lado ya estoy escribiendo mi siguiente historia, revísenla y díganme que tal esta.

Como última pregunta les digo ¿CON QUE CANCIÓN SE QUEDARÍAN Y CUÁL FUE EL CAPÍTULO QUE MÁS LES GUSTO? Ahora si les pido que comenten….

SU ESCRITORA

Esta fue la canción que más escuche mientras escribía esta historia I See Fire de Ed Sheeran escúchenla se los recomiendo una vez más gracias por todo y fueron unos meses estupendos a pesar de todo

Follow me mi twitter es DCimaginegirl90

Enjoy it.

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco Dianna Agron y Lea Michele

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia

**Canción:** Train - Marry Me / Aerosmith - I Don't Want To Miss a Thing

**CAPÍTULO 30: ENTRE NOSOTRAS**

La vida tiene muchas subidas y bajadas, llenas de emociones, en algún punto de nuestra vida hemos atravesado por situaciones realmente difíciles, pero si hay algo de verdad en lo que suele decir la gente es que detrás de esas nubes negras se encuentra el sol, listo para aparecer e iluminar tu día.

Lea se encontraba en su habitación hablando con Jonathan, ambos permanecían acostados en la cama boca arriba observando el techo y en completo silencio.

J: Te vas a casar – dijo sonriendo – vaya no lo puedo creer.

L: Yo tampoco, es increíble, sabes muchas veces pensé que sería yo quien se lo propusiera.

J: Nunca se te paso por la cabeza que ella se animara a hacerlo.

L: Bueno, ambas le teníamos miedo al compromiso, pero ella un poco más.

J: No te molesto que no fuera de una manera… como decirlo más elaborada?

L: No, creo que fue perfecto, si me lo imagine distinto no te voy a negar, pero aun así me encanto además las palabras que me dijo antes de pedírmelo fueron perfectas.

J: Que bueno que se así, y dime como la llevas con el acoso de la prensa?

L: Mas o menos, no he podido salir a ningún lugar sin que me hagan millones de preguntas o busquen una foto mía, es bastante estresante.

J: Ya pasara todo, en un tiempo más se aburrirán y serán noticia vieja.

L: Eso espero, pero era algo que me lo esperaba.

J: Todo tiene que tener un sacrificio, no crees?

L: Creo que debíamos pasar por todo esto para darnos cuenta lo fuerte que es nuestro amor.

J: Déjame decirte que sufrieron demasiado.

L: Pero también tuvimos momentos maravillosos.

J: Por dios – se levantó – estamos a horas de que se prometan amarse por siempre.

L: Y no puedo estar más ansiosa por eso – sonrió – tenemos que prepararnos

J: Que nervios….

L: Pero si soy yo la que se va a casar – se rio.

J: Lo sé, pero tú eres mi hermana y bueno – se sentó en el filo de la cama – me siento muy orgulloso de ti, en la mujer en la que te has convertido, sé que siempre vamos a estar el uno para el otro, pero este es el primer paso para que formes tu propia familia, así que te quiero decir lo importante que eres para mí y lo mucho que significa tenerte a mi lado, probablemente nunca te lo diga pero soy muy afortunado de haberte podido conocer y no solo eso sino que me permitiste entrar a tu vida y ser parte de ella, ahora te veo tan madura y con muchos sueños que no puedo hacer otra cosa que felicitarte y decirte que eres una mujer valiente, que enfrento miles de problemas y errores, pero que supo levantarse y seguir adelante, y hoy te vas a casar, sé que en algún momento conversamos sobre este tema pero hoy todo es diferente, y estoy seguro de que te espera un futuro prometedor con la rubia a tu lado.

L: Me vas a hacer llorar antes de tiempo – se dirigió al lado de su amigo – no sabes lo importante que eres para mí, la vida no pudo regalarme un mejor hermano que tú, siempre te he considerado una parte esencial de mi vida, siempre me alientas y me aconsejas, gracias a ti es que mi vida se ha encaminado, y quiero que siempre sea así, a pesar que ambos tengamos familias y tal vez vivamos lejos el uno del otro quiero que nunca te olvides que tu ocupas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón y que te adoro.

J: Ay no ya estoy llorando – dijo el chico – te adoro enana, gracias por todo.

L: Gracias a ti – lo abrazo – eres una persona increíble.

Mientras tanto Dianna se encontraba en su apartamento con sus amigas Jessica y Ashley.

Jess: Yo opino que nos demos una escapada y celebremos tu despedida de soltera.

Ash: si rubia, ya dejaras tu soltería para siempre.

D: Ya se los dije no quiero nada de eso, ya que la soltería es algo que no voy a extrañar, ahora tengo a Lea y con eso me basta y me sobra.

Jess: pero que cursi estas, además de sentimental.

Ash: bueno será como tú digas, por mi está bien, sabes que amo la pareja que haces con Lea y que siempre te he dicho que estaban destinadas o algo así, desde el momento que nos confesaste que te habías enamorado de una mujer, no te miento no me sorprendió ya que siempre nos mirabas más de la cuenta – se rieron – pero fuiste muy valiente en aceptar lo que te sucedía, así que hoy te vas a casar, y no sé qué decir, creo que yo estoy más nerviosa que tú, solo te diré que te deseo lo mejor y que seas muy feliz, tu eres una mujer increíble y agradezco poder decir que tengo la fortuna de llamarte amiga.

D: Gracias – la abrazo – te adoro eres una chica fantástica, siempre animándome y dándome consejos, y quiero que sepas que te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Ash: No hay de que rubia.

Jess: Bien creo que llego mi turno de ponerme sentimental – suspiro – hemos sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, y hemos compartido miles de momentos juntas, sabes que te considero como mi hermana y que siempre buscare lo mejor para ti y al parecer la enana es lo mejor, ella logra hacerte sonreír y que tus ojos se iluminen de una manera que pensé imposible, y ahora vas a empezar una nueva etapa en tu vida, solo quiero decirte que te adoro y que siempre voy a estar a tu lado para cuando me necesites – regreso a ver a Ashley – ambas creo yo, disfruta rubia, no te dejes vencer al primer problema que se les presente, así que se feliz, ahora eres libre de expresar tu amor, por lo que estoy muy orgullosa de ver a la mujer que tengo frente a mí, una mujer con un futuro brillante que ha aprendido el significado de la palabra perdonar y avanzar y que sobretodo ha madurado, así que felicidades.

D: Ya no puedo más - comenzó a llorar – ustedes son increíbles no puedo pedir mejores amigas que ustedes, gracias por todo y tengan por seguro de que yo también estaré a su lado para cuando me necesite – se abrazaron.

Siempre te encontraras con personas a las que supuestamente consideraras tus amigos, pero yo creo que los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que estarán en las buenas y en las malas y sobre todo en los momentos más oscuros ellos son los que verdaderamente importan, aquellos que se cuentan con los dedos de la mano, tal vez tienes la fortuna de contar con un mejor amigo o amiga al que le puedes contar de todo, en el que confías plenamente y que te ha demostrado que siempre estará a tu lado pase lo que pase, aquella persona que te aconseja y te hace dar cuenta de tus errores y que sin lugar a dudas se ha convertido en una parte importante de tu vida, que con una simple frase de como llegaste a casa te hace sonreír. Esa persona que inmediatamente se da cuenta si estas feliz o triste que ha llegado a conocerte mejor que nadie más, a esos amigos hay que saber cuidarlos y atesorarlos, ya que es realmente difícil encontrar a una persona así, por lo que si tienes la gran fortuna de tenerlo o tenerla a tu lado dile cuanto aprecias las cosas que hace por ti y no dejes pasar más el tiempo, un abrazo en el momento adecuado será la mejor manera de demostrarle cuanto lo quieres.

J: Ya que sentimentales estamos – se sonrió.

L: Bueno, pero que conste que te adoro no lo olvides.

J: Jamás princesa, ahora si tenemos que prepararnos las horas pasan demasiado rápido.

L: Bien necesito que me ayudes con el vestido que usare.

J: Es ese – señalo al armario.

L: Si que te parece?

J: Vas a quedar hermosa, más de lo que ya estas claro, pero la rubia quedara encantada con esto.

L: Si la primera vez que lo vi me encanto.

J: Bien en unos minutos llegara Naya para ayudarte con lo que necesites.

L: si – suspiro – que nervios.

J: Mejor dime como reacciono Naya cuando se lo contaron.

L: Bueno esa es una historia que siempre recordare.

**Flashback:**

Lea y Dianna habían acordado contarle a Naya sobre su compromiso, además irían ambas para hablar con su amiga, por lo que la llamaron para encontrarse en el departamento de la rubia.

D: Como crees que reaccione?

L: Es impredecible, por lado pienso que todo saldrá bien y nos felicitara y por otro creo que se pondrá como loca y nos gritara.

D: Porque tenemos amigas tan problemáticas?

L: Ni idea – sonrió – pero así la quiero.

D: Bueno creo que – sonó el timbre – ya llego, voy a abrir.

N: Hola rubia – la abrazo – debe haber una buena razón para que me hayas invitado.

D: Hola, pues si pero pasa.

N: Hola Lea – le dio un beso en la mejilla – bien que sucede no me digan que….

D: ¿Qué cosa?

N: No, claro que no, eso no puede ser posible – comenzó a caminar en círculos – no rubia no me puedes hacer esto, claro que no, es imposible.

L: Te quieres calmar, primero déjanos hablar.

N: Pero si ya sé que me van a decir que voy a ser tía y pues demasiado joven para eso, que van a decir todos, no puede ser, como lo hicieron, porque al menos que alguna de ustedes sepa hacer magia es completamente improbable…. No me digas que la volviste a engañar y que ese bebe es fruto de una…..

D: Te quieres callar – le puso su mano en la boca – eres desesperante, y como se te ocurren tantas cosas completamente ilógicas.

L: Por dios Naya ya deja de ver tantas telenovelas, te están comenzando a afectar el cerebro.

D: Voy a retirar mi mano y tienes que prometerme que guardaras silencio y me dejaras hablar, entendido? – la chica asintió – bien.

N: Si no es eso entonces qué demonios es? – la rubia se tomó la cabeza.

D: ¿Qué te dije?

N: Bueno continua no diré nada.

D: Lea y yo – se tomaron de las mano – nos vamos a casar.

L: Di algo por favor.

N: Ay no eso es mil veces peor de lo que dije – comenzó nuevamente a caminar – enserio, no puede ser, quien se va a ir conmigo de fiesta o con quien voy a disfrutar de la soltería, no rubia tu a mí no me dejas sola.

D: Es enserio?

N: Pues – suspiró – claro que no, me alegra que se vayan a casar, me sorprende y mucho no lo voy a negar, pero es algo que inevitablemente pasaría, creo que desde el primer momento en que las vi juntas supe como terminaría esto, son unas mujeres maravillosas, sé que a veces puedo ser un poco fría y que me molesta mucho la miel que derraman cuando están a mi lado, pero admiro la fortaleza de su amor, han pasado por muchas cosas y pues han madurado mucho, es mas hace unos días hicieron público su amor y bueno no podría sentirme más orgullosa de ustedes, sé que no tendrán un camino nada fácil, pero siempre contaran conmigo y que les deseo lo mejor.

D: Gracias – la abrazo – tú fuiste una pieza importante entre nosotras, sin ti jamás hubiera tenido noticias de Lea y probablemente nunca nos hubiéramos reencontrado, la carta que me diste me permitió conocer de mejor manera los sentimientos de ella y bueno siempre estuviste apoyándonos en todo, te quiero mucho amiga.

L: Gracias por todo, sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotras para todo, además Dianna tendría que agradecerte y mucho ya que esta señorita que ves aquí – la señalo – me ayudo a prepararte aquel baile que tanto recuerdas – sonrió.

N: Fue bastante difícil, pero al menos conseguí que pasaras una noche increíble rubia.

D: No puede ser – se rio – siempre me sorprendes, gracias por todo.

L: y bueno ahora viene la segunda parte de la noticia.

N: Ay no – se sentó en el sillón – algo me dice que no me va a gustar nada.

D: Nos casamos mañana, y queremos que estés presente.

N: No puede ser – suspiro – necesito aire.

L: Estas bien?

N: Claro que no que quieren matarme o algo así? Me puede dar un infarto, no solo me dicen que se van a casar sino que encima más me dicen que mañana.

D: Mírala está completamente pálida, y eso es imposible.

L: Naya, tranquila de acuerdo, respira un poco.

**Fin Flashback.**

J: No lo puedo creer – se rio – que dramática, te supero y por mucho, pero como termino todo.

L: Bueno Naya se tuvo que recostar y le dimos agua con azúcar ya que tuvo un bajón de presión.

J: Creo que eso no podré olvidarlo.

L: Y al final cuando se recuperó nos volvió a gritar y criticar, pero después nos dijo que quería que fuéramos felices y que nos apoyara en todo.

J: Al menos las cosas terminaron bien.

L: Pudo ser mucho peor, pero si todo quedo bien – el timbre sonó – puedes ir a abrir.

J: Claro, regreso enseguida – el chico fue a la puerta y se encontró con Naya que traía varias bolsas.

N: Hola – entro rápidamente – donde está la enana que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

J: En su cuarto – se rio – las dejo solas no vaya a ser que te desmayes – tomo las llaves de su auto.

N: Pero que chismosa – dejo las bolsas en la sala – uno no puede sorprenderse porque enseguida la critican.

J: Tranquila –sonrió – pero tienes que admitir que fue muy gracioso.

N: Nada de eso, fue muy incómodo – camino hacia la cocina y dijo - Lea en donde demonios estas, tienes que arreglarte y preparar todo, todavía que me avisan con unas cuantas horas de anticipación y no…

L: Pero que gruñona estas – salió la morena – ya estoy aquí quédate tranquila.

N: Bien, ahora si empecemos – sonrió.

L: Estoy lista, trajiste todo?

N: Claro, tu tranquila déjalo en mis manos.

En otro lado de la ciudad la rubia se encontraba con sus amigas preparándose para el gran momento.

Jess: quieres dejar de caminar, vas a abrir un hueco en el suelo.

D: No puedo, los nervios me llegaron de repente, además no he preparado mis votos, no sé qué voy a decir, y si todo sale mal y se arrepiente a último momento y no quiere casarse – dijo rápidamente.

Ash: Vaya nunca había escuchado hablar a una persona tan rápido – se rio – cálmate quieres todo va a salir bien.

Jess: Tiene razón, y por lo de los votos, pues es mejor que no lo planees mucho, todo saldrá de tu corazón y así las palabras fluirán.

D: Bien – suspiro y se sentó – me voy a calmar, pero es imposible, mejor ayúdenme a cambiarme, ya que en unas horas tenemos que salir.

Jess: Todo esta listo rubia, así que manos a la obra.

Ash: vas a quedar guapísima, bueno más de lo que ya eres.

Las chicas se terminaron de alistar y dejar todo listo, tendrían que encontrarse en la playa al atardecer, por lo que decidieron que la ceremonia empezaría a las cinco de la tarde antes de que el sol se ocultara, no habría ministro que oficie de manera oficial, sola serían ellas y sus amigos como testigos de una promesa de amor.

J: Bien señoritas el tiempo se ha agotado, así que tenemos que irnos ya mismo si queremos llegar a tiempo – les dijo el chico mientras terminaba de llevar las cosas a su carro.

N: Yo ya estoy lista, así que vámonos.

L: Llego el momento – camino la morena hasta el carro – ya es hora.

J: Respira profundo, todo va a salir bien.

L: Tienes razón, - sonrió – estoy lista.

Así partieron hacia la casa donde se realizaría la boda, las chicas habían podido volver a localizar al dueño de la misma y el acepto prestarles la casa nuevamente sin ningún problema.

La rubia también había terminado de arreglarse y prepararse, así que su amiga Ashley decidió manejar y salieron rápidamente del apartamento, tenían el tiempo exacto para llegar al sitio, sin duda Dianna aún estaba muy nerviosa, además no había hablado con su chica en todo el día, y ya la extrañaba, sabía que ella estaba con John y Naya, por lo que estaba un poco más tranquila.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y la primera en llegar fue la morena, John dejo el carro en la casa y bajaron para colocar las antorchas que los iluminarían cuando oscureciera además colocaron una mesa con copas para celebrar, aquello les tomo algunos minutos, y aun no aparecía la rubia, por lo que Lea se comenzó a desesperar.

L: Te lo dije, de seguro se arrepintió y ya no va a venir.

N: Pero que dramática, seguro esta atorada en el tráfico, ya va a llegar mejor siéntate un rato y disfruta de la vista.

J: Tiene razón, ya debe estar en camino, así que relájate.

L: Bien así lo hare, pero si en veinte minutos no viene la llamare y no me importara nada.

J: Como digas.

A unos cuantos kilómetros del lugar se encontraba la rubia y sus amigas.

D: Las cosas no pueden empeorar decían – murmuraba la rubia – todo saldrá bien, deja de preocuparte todo está arreglado.

Jess: Deja de murmurar de acuerdo y mejor ayúdanos a cambiar la llanta del auto.

Y es que la llanta del auto se había comenzado a desinflar por lo que tuvieron que parar, y para colmo de males no había ninguna persona que las pudiera ayudar, así que eran tres chicas contra una llanta.

Ash: ya tranquilas, mejor llamen a Naya o a John y avísenles que estamos atoradas y que no tenemos ni idea de cómo cambiar una llanta.

Jess: No crees que ya intente hacer eso?

Ash: Pues no – sonrió.

Jess: No tenemos señal, así que estamos varadas a la mitad de este camino, mejor tratemos de colocar la llanta de emergencia.

D: Déjenme a mi hacerlo, así que tranquilícense voy a llegar a mi boda llena de grasa pero valdrá la pena, así que pásenme las herramientas y vamos a acabar con esto.

**EN LA PLAYA**

L: suficiente yo misma voy a ir a buscarla, ya me canse de esperar, encima más ninguna contesta el celular, piénselo tal vez las secuestraron y van pedir una jugosa recompensa, no mejor vamos a la policía y les contamos todo.

N: Ya quieres callarte, solo han pasado quince minutos y ya van a llegar, pero no la señorita más dramática del universo no puede tranquilizarse.

J: Mira Lea – se acercó a ella – sabes que te adoro, pero por favor cierra la boca.

L: Cuando llamen los secuestradores no van a decir lo mismo.

J y N: silencio – le gritaron juntos.

**EN LA CARRETERA**

D: Listo – dijo la rubia – lo que me enseño mi hermano rindió sus frutos – decía orgullosa – si sé que mi vestido es un desastre, pero las cosas nunca resultan como uno las planea.

Jess: Bien dicho rubia, y ahora si vámonos de aquí.

Y así lograron volver a la ruta y continuar con su camino, ya tenían más de cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso, pero en poco tiempo ya estarían allí.

_"Para siempre" nunca será suficiente para mí_

_Siento que he vivido suficiente tiempo contigo_

_Olvídate del mundo, esta vez, no los dejaremos participar en el_

_Pero, hay una cosa que nos queda por hacer_

L: Ya no soporto más – dijo la morocha.

J: Ya vendrá, tuvo que ser algo fuerte para que se retrasara

En ese momento vieron llegar el auto de la rubia a toda velocidad por lo que suspiraron y sonrieron, el auto se estaciono junto al de John y primero bajo Jessica y Ashley, ambas bastante apuradas y por último la rubia quien les sonrió y les mostro como había quedado su vestido después del incidente.

L: Pero que les paso – pregunto preocupada.

Jess: Pues que a tu chica se le dio por ser la súper mecánica y bueno ya te imaginaras como termino todo.

D: Se nos reventó una llanta y no había nadie a kilómetros que nos auxiliara así que tuve que improvisar.

J: Pero están bien no pasó nada malo?

Ash: Si tranquilo, afortunadamente solo fue un susto nada más.

N: que bueno que ya llegaron, esta enana no pudo ponerse más dramática.

L: Tenia mis razones para hacerlo – la abrazo – pero ya estás aquí eso es lo que importa.

N: bueno rubia, tu vestido aunque muy bonito es un desastre, así que acompáñame un rato a la casa y te daré uno nuevo.

D: Gracias Nay tu siempre salvándome.

N: Tranquila, esperen un momento mientras nos alistamos.

L: Vayan tranquilas, nosotros mientras tanto prepararemos todo.

D: Te amo – sonrió – regreso enseguida.

Minutos después la rubia salió con su nuevo vestido y sonriente, al ver a su chica parada frente al mar cruzada de brazos solo observando las olas.

J: Bien ya está todo listo así que cuando ustedes crean que están listas comenzaremos

_Ahora que ya no siento el peso sobre mi espalda_

_El amor sin duda alguna cambió mi forma de ser_

_Cásate conmigo_

_Hoy y todos los días_

_Cásate conmigo_

_Di que lo harás_

D: Bueno, no sé cómo comenzar, así que te diré mis votos – sonrió – Lea sé que nos han pasado muchas cosas a lo largo de nuestra relación, pero quiero que sepas que nunca deje de amarte, creí hacerlo pero no fue verdad, hoy quiero decirte que eres la razón por la cual aprendí a amar y a sentir, me demostraste que en la vida hay personas que merecen una segunda oportunidad, además que el amor es realmente fuerte y que existe un alma gemela para cada uno de nosotros, quiero prometerte que te amare hoy, mañana y siempre, no importa que pase con nosotras de ahora en adelante quiero que estés segura de lo que siento por ti y de los sentimientos que provocas en mí, nunca terminare de enumerar todas las cosas que adoro de ti, cada detalle de personalidad hace que enamore más, no sé cómo lo haces, pero es la verdad, sé que tal vez volvamos a discutir y que tengamos que afrontar nuevos problemas pero ten por seguro que buscaremos la solución adecuada para cada uno de ellos, todo era cuestión de tiempo, ahora me siento segura de lo que provocas en mí, no quiero despertar en la mañana y no verte a mi lado, quiero abrazarte cada día y verte en casa cuando llegue, tu eres el motor de mi vida, sin ti nada tiene sentido y me siento vacía y perdida, por lo que tienes que saber que te amo y no me cansare de repetirlo porque es la única cosa de la que estoy completamente segura.

_"Juntas" nunca será suficiente para mí_

_Siento que estoy suficientemente cerca de ti_

_Tú vestida de blanco y yo pronunciando las palabras "te amo_

_Y eres hermosa"_

_Ahora que la espera ha terminado_

_Y que el amor finalmente la puso en mi camino_

_Cásate conmigo_

_Hoy y todos los días_

_Cásate conmigo_

L: Me dejaste si palabras – sonrió y regreso a ver a sus amigos, algunos ya tenían varias lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas así que tomo aire y comenzó - la vida nos puso muchas trampas pero si tuviera que volver a pasar por cada una de ellas las volvería a pasar ya que hoy te tengo a mi lado haciéndonos una promesa de amor, todos nos equivocamos, pero de eso aprendemos, sé que te amo y que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, con la que quiero compartir mis éxitos y mis fracasos, a la que quiero besar y decirle lo hermosa que es, además sé que nos esperan algunas peleas por delante, pero también muchas reconciliaciones, ahora estoy segura de que tú eres mi otra mitad, siempre fuiste tú, no sé como pero el destino me entrego a la mujer perfecta, a mi único complemento, así que hoy te quiero prometer que siempre estaré a tu lado y que te amare para siempre, no me escuches si llego a decir lo contrario, no me creas cuando te diga que no puedo seguir con esto, hazme comprender que me estoy equivocando, te amo y nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti.

_Prométeme_

_Que siempre serás_

_Feliz a mi lado_

_Me comprometo a_

_Cantar para ti_

_Cuando todas las músicas hayan muerto_

D: Yo Dianna Agron te tomo como mi esposa hasta que la muerte nos separe – sonrió y le puso en anillo en la mano – y mucho más después de eso.

L: Yo Lea Michele Sarfati te tomo a ti como mi esposa – le coloco el anillo – te amare hasta que las estrellas estén por encima de ti y mucho más.

Y se besaron ante la mirada de sus amigos que aplaudieron y festejaron por la nueva pareja, finalmente el sol se había terminado de ocultar dando paso a una noche estrellada como ninguna otra, la cual fue testigo del primer beso de las chicas ya como una pareja formal y casadas.

N: debo admitir que por un momento derrame unas cuantas lágrimas.

Ash: creo que yo fui la que más lloro, pero Jess no se quedó atrás.

Jess: Nada que ver, solo que me entro un poco de arena a los ojos.

D: Si claro deja de hacerte la dura – la abrazo – te adoro.

J: Vaya la sensibilidad de ustedes se me pego y si también llore lo admito.

L: Te adoro – le dio un beso – gracias por estar con nosotros en este momento.

N: No tienen nada que agradecer, y ahora si disfruten de su nueva vida como recién casadas.

Ash: Así es, nosotros nos retiramos, feliz luna de miel – las abrazó.

D: Gracias una vez más chicos, los queremos mucho.

Así sus amigos se despidieron y dejaron a las chicas solas.

D: Y entonces que te pareció como resultaron las cosas señora de Agron – se rio.

L: increíble señora de Sarfati – se rio – me encantaron tus palabras.

D: Y a mí las tuyas, no puedo creerlo estamos casadas.

L: Yo tampoco, pero ya son muchos años de relación, creo que podremos sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera.

D: Yo también lo creo, te adoro, pero si me permite – tomo su mano – quiero tener nuestro primer baile como recién casadas.

L: Pensé que no me lo pedirías – coloco sus brazos en el cuello de la chica – solo imagina un poco de música, piensa en una letra que sea perfecta para la ocasión.

_Podría permanecer despierto sólo para escucharte respirar,_

_Mirarte sonreír mientras duermes_

_A lo lejos, y soñando._

_Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición._

_Podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre._

_Ya que, cada momento que pasé contigo_

_Es un momento que valoro mucho._

D: Te amo – sonrió – eres increíble.

L: recordare este momento para siempre – se acercó a sus labios – me parece perfecto, nada ni nadie me quitara estos recuerdos.

D: Yo también me siento igual, el destino es muy caprichoso, pero he aprendido a aceptar sus vueltas, ya que al final lo que es tuyo regresara.

L: Siempre regresare a ti, nadie me lo impedirá, ni siquiera yo misma, tampoco las cosas que se interpongan entre nosotras.

_No quiero cerrar los ojos,_

_No quiero quedarme dormido,_

_Porque te extrañaría, nena,_

_Y no quiero extrañar nada._

D: Bailas muy bien, lo sabias?

L: Por supuesto que si – sonrió – pero tú no te quedas atrás.

D: que modesta, y hermosa estas este día.

L: son tus reflejos – rio – te amo.

D: Yo también te amo.

L: cual piensas que sería el final perfecto para nosotras?

D: Final perfecto, creo que no existe ya que no quiere que termine, pero si tengo que elegir pues dirá que abrazada a ti. Y el tuyo?

L: Tampoco quiero que termine, pero te diré que lo mismo solo a ti a mi lado.

D: Recuerdas el deseo que me hiciste escribir cuando te me declaraste?

L: Por supuesto que sí, me lo vas a decir?

D: Si, porque creo que de ahora en adelante nosotras haremos nuestro destino y todo lo que nos suceda será debido a nuestras acciones.

L: Bien dímelo y yo también te lo diré.

D: No deseo nada mas solo lo mejor para ti también.

L: Eso no puede ser – rio – estamos más que conectadas, yo escribí lo mismo.

D: es una completa locura – sonrió – pero es la verdad no pido nada más, el resto lo podemos hacer por nosotras mismas, lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti y que seas feliz.

L: Así es, no importa si estamos juntas o separadas siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti.

_Acostado cerca de ti,_

_Siento latir tu corazón._

_Y me pregunto con qué estás soñando,_

_Me pregunto si será conmigo._

_Luego, beso tus ojos y agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos_

_Y sólo quiero estar contigo_

_En este momento para siempre, para siempre, siempre._

D: Lista para que empiece la luna de miel?

L: Nunca estuve tan lista en mi vida.

D: desesperada – la abrazo – pero estoy igual que tú.

L: será la primera noche de muchas que vendrán.

D: Muchas en las cuales te diré cuanto te amo.

L: Y las cuales agradeceré tenerte a mi lado.

_No quiero extrañar ni una sonrisa,_

_No quiero extrañar ni un beso,_

_Ya que sólo quiero estar contigo,_

_Aquí mismo, contigo, como ahora._

_Sólo quiero tenerte cerca_

_Sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío,_

_Y permanecer aquí, en este momento_

_Por el resto del tiempo._

Las chicas entraron a la casa tomadas de la mano y se dirigieron a la habitación, la rubia tomo la iniciativa y le quito el vestido a su chica, y la miro sonriente solo está en ropa interior la miro atentamente y comenzó a quitarse su ropa mientras Lea se colocaba en la cama, finalmente las dos solo estaban en ropa interior así que a rubia se colocó encima y le quito el sujetador la comenzó a besar y mordió el labio inferior de la morocha mientras comenzaba a tocar sus pechos, la chica en un rápido movimiento se colocó encima de la rubia y le quito toda la ropa dejándola completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, por lo que ambas sonrieron.

L: Te Amo

D: Te Amo.

Volvieron a besarse y disfrutaron de su primera noche después de su promesa de amor, Lea comenzó con movimientos pausados y fue acelerando mientras mordía en cuello de su chica, por otro lado la rubia no paraba de gemir y rasguñar la espalda de la chica ambas llegaron al orgasmo juntas mientras el sol comenzaba a aparecer y los primeros rayos del sol se hacían presentes en la habitación dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

El amor no distingue de edad clase social o sexo, nadie nos dice cómo se siente el estar realmente enamorado, así que cuando lo experimentamos no estamos seguros de la sensación, pero el tiempo nos dará las respuestas, claro que el camino será duro y puede que en otros casos sea completamente sencillo y sin trabas pero para ser realistas siempre existirán los problemas, las peleas, las atracciones, la distancia y las dudas, pero no debemos dejar que todo esto se interponga entre nosotras….

FIN…?


End file.
